The marriage
by AllTheSnakes
Summary: Niles and CC are ready to commit. Obviously, it is made with all the detachment and lack of emotionalism they are famous for...;D
1. Starting negotiations

**The marriage **

**Chapter 1: Starting negotiations**

It was an ordinary day in the office: CC and Maxwell were trying to work, but Niles and Nanny Fine would come and go, always pretending they had something to _do there_, but usually just making up excuses to be _there_ and _do_ what they did best - pestering.

It was already very hard to concentrate when there was just one of them, but in the middle of that afternoon, when both of them came, the business partners simply let go of their respective tasks, resigned to prepare for the incoming plot of the day.

CC couldn't remember what had provoked that specific massive attack if her life depended on it (something about the Little One? Oh, well, those children are always in the middle of something); in fact, it didn't make any difference if she knew what was happening or not, because she didn't need to contribute to the conversation, once the Nanny was talking non-stop about her family for the sake of Maxwell' understanding of her point of view…

Niles stood there, in front of Maxwell's desk, smirking slightly and not even pretending he was dusting. From time to time he would say something ironic, and CC enjoyed immensely the fact he was having fun without being at her expense. She liked to hear his jokes when they were directed at her (he could be very clever, and she enjoyed immensely the intellectual challenge), but she liked even more when he displayed his abilities of criticism and irony over other subjects.

Sometimes she wondered how she had recovered from that time when they spent some days allied against Nanny Fine. That was a very important experience to CC, because it gave her the opportunity to understand Niles' view on a lot of things; she cherished specially the times they were together out of the mansion, when it seemed they had a parallel existence.

It was amazing to see how insightful and caring he really was when he was not occupied finding excuses to not get along with her.

Then, all of a sudden, he was friends with the Nanny again, and decided to retreat from their new improved relationship. CC didn't know what exactly happened to make him change his mind; what she knew was that once she had a taste of Niles' good side, it was hard not to have it anymore.

CC found funny that she was thinking of having _a taste of Niles_ standing so close to him. She had admitted to herself, a long ago, that she liked to look at him from the green leather sofa, enjoying the view of his backside to her. Of course, looking at him pretending disgust was one thing; looking at him while thinking of how good he must feel in her hands is another one.

The fact she wasn't paying attention to the argument was related to him, obviously. How could she pay attention to children's affairs when she had that shoulders, back and rear to look at? And more: they had gone to pottery classes together – she had seen more skills in those hands than it was fair to see, and it gave a new meaning to every gesture he did in a daily basis.

Now, for example, CC was observing how he had one of his hands lightly touching the desk while listening to all the babbling, and she was again impressed by the awareness she could notice in him: it seemed he was able to feel the objects around him with a simple touch, as much as he was able to understand any situation quickly, or make up good retorts to almost any thing anyone was able to throw him.

CC thought, for some time, that his qualities were related to the fact he was trained to be a butler: he must be punctual, not messy or bumbling; she knew he was a very good professional, because things were always in order in the mansion, even after Nanny Fine and her family came into their lives.

Thinking better, she had come to know a lot of maids and butlers, in her life, and none of them managed to show this brilliance he had shown her.

The fact he could be so good with his hands and mind made her think of other possibilities related to these abilities: how would he touch a woman? What kind of ideas he could have when he was intimate with someone?

CC always liked intelligent men, but felt they were not very creative: always the same boring subjects, chosen to make the guy seem cultured and impress the woman he is with. Niles could understand almost any reference people made, from _opera_ to _soap opera_, and she found it fascinating.

How many times had she seen him talking politics with Maxwell? Television with Nanny Fine? Freud with the Little One? Bands with the Big One? Computers with the Boy? any subject _she_ would bring on, zinger related or not?

She was taken from her memories when she noticed that Niles was walking to stand at the side of Maxwell's desk, and CC sighed: yes, that was his preferred position in the office, but did he really have to move away? She was enjoying the view!

Looking at the way he moved was good, too – she had got used to it through the years, as studying the way he moved across the house was fun. There was something in the elegance he crossed the living room, his hand slightly ahead of him, to answer the door, that made her sigh, appeased.

The blonde producer smiled slightly, remembering that memorable Risky Business scene she witnessed: that was another experience that had changed her way of looking at Niles. That kept her wondering what kind of thing he does when he is alone in the house…

Now, he had his left side kind of turned to her, and she had to look at him discreetly, while pretending she was back to the files in her hands.

He probably was taking a position from where he could look at her and discover something nasty to say and point to her. It was interesting how he always managed to include her in the conversations… sometimes she was feeling like she simply didn't belong, and then she would hear him saying something that she could not let go without an answer, and there she was, belonging again.

She wondered if one day she would find the perfect occasion to talk about her plans... but if he maintained that behavior, it would prove difficult: how could she talk about it when he was acting too distracting, or too malicious?

CC looked at him. Maybe her plan was so crazy she should give up. What was she thinking? How could she expect him to…

Then, something that was not new, but always made her giddy, happened.

Maxwell and Nanny Fine were still engaged in one of their foolish arguments, totally engrossed in the problem at hand…

…and Niles stole a glance at her.

Just that – a quick look to check on her.

No zinger, no sarcastic remark, just his eyes on her and away before she could react.

Everybody knew Niles went to the office to be informed about the things that were happening in the house; he loved to have his saying in things. However, it was clear to CC that he was seizing the opportunity to look at her, too, and that the possibility of being caught was very disturbing to him. The proofs were abundant: the way he quickly looked away, the little shake thing he does as if to adjust his shoulders when he is nervous, the obvious effort to follow again the argument in front of him.

Yes, she knew it happened a lot, and that it has been happening for some time, but it was just weeks before that afternoon that she really let herself think about it, seriously, for the first time.

Without context that quick glance in the office meant nothing, of course – just a look to be sure his nemesis was not doing anything against him. CC knew it was not that: she could see through the façade into his desire to see her, because she had the so much needed context – she knew his gestures of nervousness and she had _that_ episode in the kitchen.

And what was that? Well, the first time she caught him looking and decided to make him face the fact she had noticed.

The results: he behaved all awkward and _blushed_.

Going back into the memory lane, she remembered that day in the kitchen and the thing that made her think their relationship over.

**ncncncncnc**

She had gone to the kitchen to take a break from the office, and found the Nanny at the table, reading a magazine.

Of course, she wouldn't let the opportunity pass. She made a reproachful face at the brunette. 'Frankly, with this kind of people running around, I don't know why I still come here'.

'You work here', Fran answered, smirking.

CC rolled her eyes at her, sitting by her side at the table. 'I didn't mean the house, Nanny Fine, but the kitchen'.

'Oh, but that is easy to understand – Niles is the King of Beverages!'

The blonde was just deciding what to say next when Niles himself entered the kitchen by the back stairs, a basket of clean clothes on his arms, 'You forgot to mention the amazing conversation skills!'

CC didn't like the idea of people thinking of her as someone that would _bond_ with the servants over beverages and conversation, but she found herself feeling so at home right now that she didn't have the heart to say anything harsh. 'Oh, well, I suppose Yenta Central has its merits'.

'Oh, Miss Babcock', Fran smiled at her sympathetically, 'I guess the office affairs must tire you, sometime'.

'In fact, what is tiresome is the _lack _of affairs in the office', CC mumbled, and was surprised by the Nanny, who laughed noisily as if she had cracked a good joke, and by Niles, who remained silent while dealing with the clothes on the counter.

It was good to know that at least someone found her jokes funny, but CC preferred this person was Niles. She tried again, 'And you know, any healthy human being should enjoy a bit of… activity. As in work'.

Now she positively saw Niles stop his folding and put a hand on his throat, as if he was holding back the thousands of zingers that must have been formed in his mind and ready to reach his mouth. 'God…', he murmured, letting her know she was making him uncomfortable.

CC smirked – the Nanny had not noticed their silent exchange, engrossed again in the magazine, but CC saw clearly that the butler was trying a new attitude, and decided to stretch her luck, 'I should have known you two wouldn't understand anything I had to say about being intimate with work'.

'Now you are wrong', Niles chimed in, relieved he had found something to say, 'Intimacy is our motto', and he showed the different piles of underwear and how quickly he was able to pick one from the basket, show it to the girls, fold it and add to the piles. He bowed slightly, as if demanding applauses.

That made both women chuckle, Fran cheering and whistling, and CC let her eyes linger on him: Niles was very cute when he smiled to himself like he was doing now, back to his task. She said, with a fondness that surprised herself, 'I don't know how Maxwell put up with you two'.

'Oh, he wouldn't live without us', Fran answered, back to her magazine.

'Without any of us three', Niles added without looking at them, and was out of the kitchen quickly by the back stairs with the clothes.

CC couldn't contain herself, 'God! What is happening?!'

'What do you mean?', Fran was very confused.

'Niles! He is being nice to me!'

'And what is so strange about it? He is one of the sweetest guys I know. What means he is, probably, the sweetest guy _you_ know', she smiled, 'I must remember this and tell him. He will be proud of me'.

CC didn't like when the Nanny implied she had posterior conversations with Niles, when he would be proud of her, 'I obviously don't expect you noticing something that is not beyond the edges of normalcy, once it is your natural habitat, Nanny Fine'. She was getting a bit annoyed by the fact that other people, even the Great Yenta, would not pay attention to Niles and his changed behavior, 'He is making light pranks, his zingers are just teasing ones, and what is more incredible – he is _including me_ in good things'.

'And what? Are you missing good old Niles?'

'I just don't trust him, that's all'.

'It's a pity. He trusts you a lot'.

'What do you mean?'

'You are rich, you have connections, you could do almost anything against him, and he still risks being around you and doing… well, this thing you two have going on'. The Nanny noticed that the blonde seemed intrigued by that, 'I could tell you some things Niles have been saying, if you were not such a distrustful person…'

That definitively made the producer come to attention, 'How much do you want?'

'Miss Babcock, what do you think of me?!'

'You know exactly what I think of you'.

The Nanny made a face at that, 'Oh, well, then you really won't know'.

'Aaaaaaaawwwww, Nanny Fine, whyyyyyyy?', CC whined.

'Stop that! Who taught you to whine like that?!', CC smirked, and the brunette gave up, 'Oy, OK, I'll tell you!', the Nanny started smiling, 'I noticed Niles humming to himself and being a bit more relaxed about everything, and I subtly asked him what was that about', she waited for CC to stop snickering, 'He said some things were worth that an old dog would learn new tricks'.

'It doesn't mean anything, Nanny Fine. He must be just preparing the prank of the century'.

'Or he wishes for something like personal fulfillment?'

'Oh, please! Who needs personal anything in this life?!'

Niles entered again, this time carrying nothing, went to the cupboard and then started organizing some things by the sink. CC turned to the brunette, keeping silent, so the subject of their conversation would not be disclosed – at least, not by her.

Fran had seen Niles but was back to the magazine at hand, 'Oh, Mister Sheffield must see this article'.

CC got up from the table and went to stand behind the counter, her preferred place in the kitchen – especially when Niles was by the sink. 'Oh, yeah? What are the images about?'

Fran was surprised, 'How did you know it was a photo?'

'Once you can't read…'

CC was pleased to see Niles busied himself a bit more, so his smile would not be noticed.

'I've seen it, Scarecrow', Fran warned him, what made him shook a bit in contained laughter. 'Uhmpf. It has a shot of Andrew Lloyd Webber. And that man can have bad angles!'

'Mister Sheffield will love to see he is still the pretty one', Niles remarked.

'Isn't he?', Fran sighed, enchanted by her own thoughts about the producer.

'The fairest of all', Niles muttered, making a face and taking the kettle from the stove.

CC asked herself why he seemed so grumpy about Maxwell, and when he had put that kettle there, and how he manages to do things under her nose without her noticing…

And he handed her a cup of tea.

She accepted, trying not to seem so surprised, because she didn't even have to ask for it – while doing his chores for the day, he simply made it and gave it to her, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

It meant that, besides the bad things he did to her and she didn't notice until the last moment, there were good things, too? Things he did to make her comfortable without her even thinking of it?

He finished washing some vegetable leaves and went to her side, with a cup of tea for himself. 'I thought you would be already gone when I came back', he commented to her, taking a sip. 'Isn't there any work in the office for you, so we can have you far from the land of living?'

'Your talking about intimacy let me so unstable I had to stay for a while to recollect myself', she smirked, pretending to shiver in disgust.

'Why, thank you, one more mission accomplished', he smiled. 'You know, you should not stay around that long. I've supposed to have recharging time'.

'Oh, yes, I've heard some men need more _recharging time_ than others', she smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss when he faced her.

'Please, stop arousing feelings of dread among the common folk. You should know better than act like this again, Godzilla'.

'I don't remember signing anything last time they caught me. I thought I was free to run around – and, before you say anything, I know, all the animals should run free'.

'And now stealing my jokes…', he chuckled, and looked away again, 'You're lucky I'm partial to the poor irrational beasts', he lowered his tone and nudged her shoulder with his, 'They should not be blamed by their misbehaviors'.

'You wish I was not able to plan my misbehaviors', she retorted, noticing she didn't need to hide her grin, once he was not looking at her, 'I can guarantee they all happen on purpose'.

Niles opened his mouth to answer, but the Big One entered the kitchen, very agitated, and his attentions turned to the conversation she was having with the Nanny.

Both of them were distracted by the commotion, but CC recovered quicker and seized the opportunity to look closely at her Butler Boy, while thinking of the situation they were in.

The tea was great, exactly how CC liked it – that was not the surprising part; the surprising part was that he did it without thinking about it. They were just there talking, joking, provoking each other, and then they were drinking tea side by side.

It was like he was creating a bond, something good that would make her stay with him, she realized. He was British, this kitchen was his part of the house, he had offered tea to her and was making light conversation, as if she was a welcomed guest – one that made him smile and try to disguise his own pleasure of being with her and being at the receiving end of her attentions.

She even made a mental note about using the idea of old British maidens that drink tea together for another occasion. She would never break the magic of this moment; she really liked the feeling of welcoming, right now.

Then, the Boy entered the kitchen, and Niles was included in the conversation that was going on… he said something to them… Fran answered as if his idea was not realistic, and CC chimed in to mock the Nanny ('Oh, yes, from the woman whose spiritual leader is the _TV Guide_') and let out her throaty laugh… there were some annoyed answers to her joke from the Nanny, more arguments coming and going between her and the Big One…

…and then CC noticed Niles still looking at her.

Since her little joke, he hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

After CC's laugh, the Nanny had answered her, the girl had talked, the Nanny had argued with her, the girl had talked again, the Nanny started to say something about some experiences she had, and all of this time Niles kept looking at her, CC.

She was not looking directly back at him, of course, but it was easy to see him by the corner of her eye. And when she finally got tired of the people bickering and looked at him, he was like that, grounded to the spot by her side, the tea forgotten in his hand, his face turned to her, as if time had stopped.

Their eyes met, he realized he was staring, blushed and quickly looked away, and then tapped the counter, and glanced at her again, was startled she was yet looking at him, looked away again and focused in his cup of tea and cleared his throat... and then mumbled something sarcastic about her expert opinions on reality (a really lame one), and almost run out of the kitchen by the back stairs when she didn't answer back.

CC had an incredible time seeing him squirming, but the most fantastic thing was noticing he felt fascinated by her and tried to hide it behind some zinger. And, when that didn't work out, he couldn't stand being there under her eyes.

**ncncncncnc**

That was the context that made CC think of Niles and the way he treated her as something very different of what it seemed.

And that was why she thought that the four of them in the office, and Niles stealing a glance at her, was the ideal situation to make her big revelation.

She got up from the green leather sofa and said aloud, 'All right, everybody, stop the nonsense. I have something to announce. I decided to get married'.

The three of them looked at her, surprised, and she hurried to resume her talking before any comments could break the effect she desired and was getting. 'You are the closest people I have, the only friends and, therefore, the only ones I really care to tell this'.

She talked looking at no one, then finished and surveyed the group. She knew any dramatic pause would have a good effect now.

Maxwell seemed extremely confused, ready to stammer something but not finding what.

Fran Fine was making that shocked expression, her mouth open wide.

And Niles had his jaw clenched, his eyebrows furrowed. To say he was tense was not even close to what she was seeing.

'CC, I'm glad that you consider us your friends and... well... I don't really know what to say...', Maxwell managed.

'But I do!', Fran exclaimed, 'Congratulations, Miss Babcock!', and the woman jumped to hug her effusively. CC was not surprised that the Nanny was the first to get over the shock and act.

'Of course, congratulations are in order', Maxwell agreed, hugging CC quickly, trying to not feel so awkward about the situation, 'I guess news like that are always welcomed'.

'Thank you, Maxwell, Nanny Fine. I guessed you would be happy for me', she turned to Niles, 'What about you, Butler Boy? Not a word?'

He had his arms crossed on his chest, now, and seemed indignant. 'Who is he?', was the only words he managed to say.

CC smirked, facing him, 'Is it really what you have to ask? I thought what mattered was the fact I want to have a partner to share the little things of life... Does it really make any difference who is he?'

'It does. I need a name, so I can send my condolences'.

She couldn't decide if he was nervous or angry, now, but both possibilities were promising.

'Niles...', Maxwell warned.

'Especially because we must know him', the butler ignored his boss and resumed, more and more agitated, talking quickly, making wild gestures and showing that face that meant he was annoyed beyond control, 'Even if you are not the deepest of creatures, you wouldn't commit to a total stranger. Once we know every thing that happens in this monotonous life of yours, I think it is only logical we already know him...'

Maxwell was going to say something to break the discourse, but CC raised her hand, indicating she didn't need any help. 'You are right, Hazel. Isn't it a shock?', she smirked seeing his disgusted face, 'Yes, I would never choose someone I don't really know. In fact, this guy has been in my life for a long time'.

Now he seemed hurt, 'Then... it is an old affair...'

CC laughed at that, 'You could say that!'

Niles was furious, again, 'I'm really impressed, Babcock! I never thought the likes of you could be so secretive when important matters are at stake!'

The blonde woman had a smile on her face and a relaxed posture while looking at Niles, and suddenly the Nanny interfered, approaching her friend, 'Oy, Niles, calm down. It seems the more you fuss, the more she enjoys it'.

Niles seemed to listen to her, and it was obvious he was not that much in the verge of breaking something, anymore. He was hopeful, in fact. 'Well, Miss Fine, maybe you are right. It must be the prank of the century...'

'Is it, Miss Babcock?', the Nanny was intrigued.

'No, it is not a prank. It would be a stupid thing if I was to joke about something that would give such ammunition to the Bell Boy'.

'This is true', Fran nodded, and then noticed the glare Niles was throwing her, 'Well, it _is_!', she turned to the blonde again. 'If this is not a prank, so, won't you tell us who the man is? We are all curious'.

'Of course I'll tell you. I discovered I can't convince this guy to marry me in usual circumstances, so I decided to ask him out of shock'.

Fran instinctively went closer to Maxwell, but it was not to protect what she thought was hers, as one could expect; it was to have something to cling on when the amazement washed over her, because CC mentioned the 'guy' not looking at the producer, but at the butler.

Niles noticed it, too, and his previous confusion became astonishment**.**

CC took her time enjoying the awe in the beautiful blue eyes. In moments like that, she found Niles so funny and bare before her that she didn't know which urge was stronger: laughing at him or touching him.

It was not like she had to suppress any of those urges, now: CC got closer to Niles, put a hand on his stomach, and smirked. 'Does it really sound so strange?'

He looked slowly to her hand on him, and then into her eyes, 'Are you really saying what I think you are saying?', and his voice showed how much he was savoring the way she was palming him.

'Yes, I'm asking you to marry me. What is your answer?' CC had rehearsed this a lot of times, so she could get used to the words and not let his hesitation shake her.

He was still facing her, gulped and found his voice, 'I... I don't know... Isn't it a joke?', she shook her head, 'Well... why me? Why now? What happened?'

CC was ready for his questions, so took her hand away from him to guarantee his focus was on her face. 'It's simple. I, as you have said, would not get involved with a stranger, or even with someone that didn't already know me very well. I find it very difficult to trust people – I have too much money and bad moods to let any amateur to get too close'.

She gave some steps towards the office door, so she could turn and look at the three people in the room, while she countered her reasoning on her fingers, 'Lets see my criteria: men who already know me well, that can put with me in a daily basis, whom I trust and find relatively easy to get along... Well, it leaves just two men available in my life – you two', she pointed to Maxwell and Niles. 'And, contrary to common sense, I don't think Maxwell and I could make a good personal partnership. Let's say our tempers are not very alike...', Maxwell made an agreeing face, 'and, of course, mixing business and marriage is not always a good idea. I can deal with our differences while working, but there are other people in this same room that would be a lot happier than myself in taking care of his children and all those troublesome things an intimate relationship with him would bring along'.

CC went to the green leather sofa and sit down, enjoying the fact people were speechless because of her reasoning. 'Other things are reserved to his future, and I don't intend to mess with them', she said, and then pointed at Niles, 'Now, you are a different story...'

Niles seemed to be fascinated by her, and he went to sit by her side. 'How is it?'

CC smiled at him, 'Let's say you are the closest to my _other half_ that I have ever found: you can cook, I can't; you know to run a house, I don't; I have the confidence to make people bend – and break –, you don't have the heart to do it; you can have your ways through malice, I can through my tough side...', she winked at him, and was happy to see him shiver, 'But, most of all, we have years of practice in arguing and playing, and we always manage to reach a kind of harmony between us... I know that we even have a lot of tastes in common...', her voice gained a low tone at this point, and their eyes locked in a way that made all the room be filled with the understanding that was passing between them – even Maxwell and Fran could sense that, in some way, she was talking about the kiss in the living room, among other little delicate things that probably just the two of them could share. 'I think I'm being very convincing...', she murmured.

'Yes, you are', he answered back, in the same low tone. 'However, I'm still a bit... confused... Do you really think we could... have a life... together?'

'You mean you haven't noticed we already have one?'

He didn't have an answer to that, so he tried to hide a grin and was not successful at that.

'Of course, there are the details we will have to deal with. You could move in with me, to the penthouse, but I sleep here a lot when the work demands, so it would not be very difficult to spend the night with you. I'm sure Maxwell wouldn't mind it if we were married, and I know I would be very glad to have you in my house, taking from you the opportunity for coffin jokes in the morning...'

He pretended to be satisfied at that, 'Thank you for making clear that I have something to lose, in this arrangement'.

Fran interjected, 'Is it just me, or there is some tenderness going on here?'

Niles nodded, 'You won't like it, Babcock, but Miss Fine may have a point, here', Niles rose up and started wringing his hands, 'I won't deny your proposal seems very reasonable. I just think that maybe we should talk about it taking into consideration the... _feelings_ that are usually involved into marriage'.

She got up, too, 'Do you want more _feeling_ than the wish to acknowledge that we are both alone when we could easily be together? What is more in marriage than two people that decide to live together and take care of each other needs?'

He made a face at her, and considered mentioning that he wished they could talk about the nature of that spark they shared in the night of the kiss in the living room… because he always thought that they would discuss a relationship based on that, and not as if it was a…

Suddenly, it all made sense: it was a business deal!

Niles knew that, if he started recollecting the moments they shared something, he would have a never ending list of great moments… and he was sure this woman in front of him wanted to feel in control of her life, not dominated by a wave of good feelings. She was not interested in understanding what they had – she just wanted to be sure they had the better of what was possible.

Looking into her eyes he could see she was anxious to hear his answer.

Niles wanted to sound like he was resisting to the idea, but it was impossible to take off the clear hint of affection from his voice, 'How can you be so sure we are prepared to take care of each other's needs?'

'Well, we can pretend we don't like each others company and don't care. But then, we should stop looking for each other during the day, stop chatting in the kitchen, stop exchanging barbs just to make conversation, stop commenting each others lives… You know, it is not healthy to pay so much attention if we don't care'.

He smiled, eyeing her fondly. That was exactly what he needed to hear – that she recognized the little moments of day to day life. 'Well, Babcock, it is very different… You could just have harassed me with the evidences… but you didn't. You are really trying something new'.

She shrugged, 'I decided to give a chance to this thing between us. Am I to blame for wondering if this could be a good thing?'

'You're really serious about it, aren't you, kiddo?'

CC noted the pleasure in his eyes. He was terribly tempted to say yes to her, but something was making him feel hesitant. 'Yes, I am'.

'Aren't you lying to yourself and trying to bring your business-like mind into something that could harm the equilibrium we have reached after so many years of… well…'

'So many years of what, Niles? Can you tell me?', she interrupted.

He looked at her, realization hitting him. 'No, I can't tell… I just know it is… amazing'.

'I was wrong', Fran commented, 'There is _a lot_ of tenderness going on'.

'Then, what is your doubt?', CC was in front of him, 'If I want it and you want it, that's enough! Let's stop being two stubborn old maids, get out of here and plan our engagement party!'

'Well, _their_ kind of tenderness…', the Nanny pondered.

Niles couldn't take his eyes off of her, now. It was clear both were eager to try this new notion, and his sincere desire seemed to win over his insecurity at her surprising proposition.

CC knew they had a lot in common, and that it would help them into finding the right amount of changes they wanted in order to build something better. They already had an understanding for a daily basis, even if they just pretended not to, so they could torment the other better.

She wanted a new relationship, and knew he wanted it, too. She hoped her argumentation was enough to convince him of the advantages of giving to their wishes of closeness – the ones she knew both of them had.

His face turned into one of decision, he took her hands in his and said, deadly serious, 'You are brilliant, Babcock, as always. If you want to try something new, I think I should follow your lead. You already are the closest person I have in my life'.

Maxwell and Fran expressed their outrage at that.

'Mister Sheffield, Miss Fine, you are great friends, but I must practice the habit of praising my fiancée', Niles turned to CC, 'You have a ring for me?'

'I thought we should get the rings together, so I could exercise the joy of humiliating you about your pay-check, as a proper rich and snobbish wife should do'.

Niles grinned and turned to the dark-haired people, 'You see? She is perfect!', he turned back to her, 'I wouldn't have it any other way'.

CC couldn't contain her happiness anymore, 'Maxwell, we'll take the day off'.

The producer nodded, and the couple got out of the room almost running, preventing Fran from starting any considerations.


	2. Revising the clauses

_Hello, people. First of all, I want to say I intend to maintain the super-chapters routine – a lot of information in each one of them._

_It means I know where this story is going, but I don't know how many chapters I'll need to get there – I want every thing very well settled before going on._

_Thus, you better review when you feel that sudden urge to do so – no refrain from your desires. Any details you can point out will be useful in this kind of mega-writing project._

**The marriage**

**Chapter 2: Revising the clauses**

CC was prepared for a lot of things, when she proposed to Niles: she wondered if he would say _no_; if he would make jokes at her; if he would be disgusted by the idea; if he would not believe her and would try to use the situation for a practical joke.

And, of course, there was the possibility of him not believing her, making jokes, being disgusted by the idea, saying _no_ and using the situation for a practical joke – all at the same time.

He was brilliant enough to find a way to do it.

That is why, when they stepped out of the mansion and he made her stop with a hand on her arm and murmured a soft 'Miss Babcock', she thought it was the beginning of the nightmare, took her arm away and started talking first.

'Listen to me, Mister Clean! I don't know what you are planning, but I will never forgive you if this involves any degree of humiliation of my person! I have made you a proposition and the least I expect from you is a mature attitude!'

'Well, I…'

'I have dismissed my own prejudices over relationships to try something different and I chose you, of all people, because you seem to be the cleverest person in this house, but I swear I'll kill you if you let me down now!'

'But I…'

'I talked to you in front of people that will never let this go, so you must know I was serious, and not…'

'For God' sakes, you baboon, let me talk!'

She went on in the same fashion, 'Oh, now I know you're with me! You were scaring me here!'. Then she calmed down and smiled brightly, 'Yes?'

Niles looked at her as if she had gone crazy, but decided it was not worth discussing now, and adopted a calmer tone himself, 'Would you mind if we let the rings for tomorrow? I think there are a lot of more urgent little things we should discuss'.

'I understand your affection for little things, once you are not a big man, but what can be more important to an engagement than rings?'

He rolled his eyes, 'There are some details that must be taken care of when two people are going to share a life, you silly woman. I'm not surprised you were never introduced to them, with your lack of capacity to appreciate other people'.

'I'm waiting for your awesome suggestions, once you are very experienced in matrimonial things', she waved to a taxi.

He put his hand on her arm again, 'We are going to the grocery shop, now. We will buy the ingredients, so I can make us dinner, tonight', and he added as an afterthought, 'And yes, I am a lot more familiar with _matrimonial things _than you'.

'Yes, I forgot you are Maxwell's housewife', she noticed the hand on her again, and decided to ease on him. 'We could buy the rings now and have dinner out, later'.

'No, no, no. I am a good cook, I know you like my food, and we need all the time in the world to talk and get used to each other'.

A taxi stopped and she seemed confused, 'Why the trouble?'

'It won't be any trouble, Babs. I love cooking for the important people in my life, and the conversation is meant to be pleasant'.

'Praising your fiancée again?'

'You can bet on it', he smiled at her and murmured, 'Dismiss the taxi. The occasion is special and we can walk together to the grocery'.

'All right', she waved the taxi away and turned to him, so they could start walking side by side. 'You intend to cook for me at special occasions? I could get used to that'.

'I intend to cook for you at any situation that presents itself'.

'Aren't you a romantic?', she just half mocked.

'Of course I am', he looked at her in doubt, 'I hope you like it. We both know your life can be better compared to terror movies than to romantic ones, but I am sure I can show you the pleasures of old-fashioned romance, once you _decided to dismiss your prejudices over relationships and chose me_', he smirked at her.

She smiled, 'Once you got it right, amuse me, Romeo: what happens now?'

'Oh, how glad I am that you picked a character from a tragedy to represent a lover'.

'Be as you want, _Rochester_', she saw him nodding his head in appreciation for the change of nickname and, especially, by the reference. 'What do we do now?'

'We plan our first night together'.

'Terror, romance and now porno. You are a Blockbuster shop!'

'What? Oh, you baaad girl', he winked at her, 'I mean our first official date – the dinner and the conversation… So we can make things properly'.

'I'm starting to think the key word for _old-fashioned romance_ is not _romance_…'

'It is a good moment to point out that I am a proper gentleman, once you are not used to it and couldn't recognize one if it slapped you on the face'.

She laughed at his choice of words, 'Villain characters in suspense movies usually are proper gentlemen, too', she pretended to be shocked, stopped walking and put her hand on her chest, 'There will be poison in the food!'

Niles stopped and turned to her, 'It would be stupid if I was to be discovered so quickly – I would be the one giving you food after so many years of solitude, and then your lifeless body is found. No one would believe it was a coincidence, and they could finally decide you're really dead, this time', he went to her side, took her hand from her chest and put it down as if her mocking gesture annoyed him. Then, thinking better, he made her link arms with him and started walking again, defying her silently to question the arrangement.

She didn't question anything – she found it devastatingly cute.

CC resumed the conversation, 'I have a lot of enemies. How would the Police be sure it was you who did it?'

'You are right: I suppose some of your enemies would even be proud to declare themselves guilty, in this case', he patted her hand and let his linger there for more time than necessary, 'I promise you I will think about it with care. Maybe tonight is the night, baby'.

She chucked, and Niles smiled at her, enjoying the fact they were walking side by side, arms linked, and she seemed happy to be with him.

Niles felt good about doing this very well known trip with someone for company. He bought groceries alone, usually, and he was sure the experience would be very interesting with her by his side.

Of course, she probably would have some resistance to it, so he had to give her some space to complain, 'I suppose you agree with my plans, once you are not kicking and trashing'.

'Oh, Niles, sweet, naïve Niles', she looked at him with an exaggerated sweet smile, 'If I was against it, the charges for murder would already be on me, by now'.

**Ncncncncnc**

The time spent in the grocery shop was surprisingly enlightening to CC: they decided what to have for dinner together, he insisting in making some of her favorites; he accepted she paid for it, once things would be in her penthouse; they exchanged some jokes about him being such a housewife and her, such an insensitive creature, and so on.

She was very glad he knew all of her favorites and wanted to prepare them for her, but it was impossible seeing him all excited about finally finding 'the basil he was dying to have for ages!' without a good laugh and a zinger.

When he just pouted, slightly offended, holding the pack to his chest and throwing back a quick, 'You have no idea the things this baby can do', she couldn't help but take his chin on her hand and answer, 'Luckily I will soon discover'.

She pretended she didn't notice the twinkle in his eyes, even when he bought some whipped cream and told her it was on the list of things he would use to surprise her – thus, no explanations.

It seemed they had started a surprisingly smooth companionship. Of course, all of this was very new, both were used to nasty things coming from the other, and now they had to get along and take decisions all the time… She had the experience from watching her parents fight and get a divorce – she knew things could get ugly.

Even Maxwell and Sarah, who were very happy and had Niles to meddle into the worst conflicts, would have their bad days.

CC was more than resigned to the proverbial bumps on the road, when Niles and herself were concerned.

The question that was in her head now was: where were the damn bumps?

**Ncncncncnc**

Niles was cooking while both sipped a good wine in her kitchen.

CC was impressed by how comfortable it was: he moved around, getting used to the places where things were, and they talked about their activities for the next days, making sure they had clear which were the next steps to turn this deal into something functional.

And she observed his moves and how well he could fill a white shirt and an apron.

At some point Niles mentioned he wanted to meet CC's maid, who came over three times a week, in order to organize better her schedules, and CC made sure the rings would not be put away again the next day, once they were discussing schedules.

'If I didn't know better', Niles said, his eyes fixed on the sauce he was finishing, 'I would say you're anxious to mark me as your property'.

'Of course I am. I don't see the point in wasting time once we have an agreement'.

He threw her a doubtful glance.

'Oh, come on, you must be somewhat familiar with the idea of ownership – all children put their names on their things, even in the most insignificant ones', she smirked, 'When you have a property, it is not wise to let it without the proper identification'.

He shook his head in amusement, 'You know, Miss Babcock… You are treating this situation as a business deal, but it doesn't change the fact it is a marriage'.

'And?'

'And marriage means physical intimacy. This kind of thing cannot be stipulated in a contract, or gained through external signs of… ownership'.

'Oh, I see what your pointing at', she sipped her wine and got serious, 'Niles, we are getting surprisingly along, what is already more than I had expected, but I would never have asked you if I were not sure that we will be comfortable with each other when we get intimate. I have everything planned'.

He started preparing the dishes to put them on the table, 'Care to explain how you can plan such a thing?'

'Of course not', she followed his hands while he was preparing the small table for the both of them, 'We enjoyed every time we had physical contact – when we danced, the times you took my coat at the door, when we kissed', the way he easily arranged everything made her sip more wine to hide some of her arousal while observing his moves during her list. The fact he added a rose to the arrangement didn't help her to feel less excited.

Niles stopped and looked at her, their eyes locking, 'I can't deny I kind of enjoyed both of our kisses. Even if in the first one you were not really kissing _me_'.

There he went again with the grouchy tone when Maxwell was concerned, 'How do you know I was not kissing _you_?'

'Oh, please! We were talking about Miss Fine in a kissing contest and you thought it was Mister Sheffield behind you'.

'Yes, in the beginning. And then I was very surprised when I smelled _you_'.

He didn't answer for some long moments, and then went to pull a chair for her. 'Why, you should really have this kin sense of smell. It is natural in your species'.

She sat down, smiling knowingly at the strain on his voice. He was surprised. 'I don't remember you running away from this dog's kiss'.

Niles moved to his place at the table, in front of her, and sat down, 'I couldn't'.

'Why? It is not like I am that strong you couldn't get free when I grabbed you'.

He kept looking at her.

'What? No man's jokes?', she was confused by his silence, 'I destroyed your lame excuse that easily?'

Niles shook his head, 'Do you remember that time when Miss Fine set up a writer with Grandma Yetta…?'

'Of course – that dowdy Williams'.

'Yes, the same. Remember you had ketchup on your face and I said you had cut yourself shaving?'

'Yes, I do. I grabbed your tie to clean my face', she let out her throaty laugh, 'That was funny'. Then, noticing his expression, she realized what he meant, 'You can't go away when I grab you, can you?'

'Never, Babs', he sighed and started eating.

CC smiled at his resigned tone. He really was serious about it. 'Then I was right when I proposed out of shock'. She tried the food and moaned, 'God, Niles, this is fabulous!'

_Good, she is changing the subject_. 'Why, thank you. I hope I have made enough. Between you and Sylvia I think I may have lost the notion of how much food normal people can consume in a meal'.

His comment made her smile, and they just ate for some time, exchanging brief comments over the food.

Niles was trying to put some order in his thoughts: he was happy to be there, and didn't regret his decision to accept the proposition, but the fact he had just easily confessed how her actions towards him could let him at her mercy was frightening. He had spent almost fifteen years developing strategies to attract her attention _and_ hide his interest for her, and those included zingers, pranks and plain disrespectful words and attitudes.

Some months ago he decided to be a little more carefree, and started to hang around her and let clear he enjoyed it, once she had stopped being eerie silent with suppressed anger at his zingers. She started to reciprocate, and Niles was glad to see she was following his lead. It gave him a sense of security and time to plan the next steps. If he was lucky, in some years he would be sure she was ready to see him as more than the butler, and even as more than a good sparring partner, and he would be able to engage her in a serious relationship.

However, with CC Babcock you must be prepared for anything, and then she barked that marriage idea in the office, and since then his supposed control over the situation went downhill: he accepted her crazy proposition, he seized any opportunity to touch her, he wanted her to accompany him to the grocery store, he insisted on making dinner for her, he had confessed how resistless he became when she was forceful on him.

He was cursed, of course. There was no way he would have any control over anything, here.

**ncncncncnc**

CC was looking at Niles. He seemed distressed.

She knew this situation must be complicated to him. She was surprised he had not asked her a million questions, once he said they had details to discuss.

But probably the details were related to practicing being together… Maybe he was waiting for the bumps to appear, as she was. And the distress must be his way to deal with the fact they were really getting along and she was right all the time about the both of them.

Maybe she should show him she cared. Marriage was about showing you care, wasn't it?

'So', she asked him, 'what worries you?'

Niles finished eating and cleaned his mouth with a napkin, 'I don't know'.

'Come on, Butler Boy. You can tell me'.

He made a little pained face she knew he had when he was ready to mock someone that disturbed him, 'It probably has to do with the fact that I never gave you any reason to think of me as a partner, and now… here we are'.

'Surprised?'

'You don't know how much. Especially because just so recently you gave any indication you saw even a good _sparring_ partner in me'. _Great – now I am saying out loud my thoughts._

'I thought I had made myself clear, there in the office', CC finished her meal, too. 'I've been alone for a long time, Niles, and I'm tired of it. I wanted to solve the situation, and when I thought things over, you were perfect husband material for me. The sparring partner thing is a lot of fun'.

'However, you have pointed many times that I am just a butler. How this is not a problem all of a sudden?'

'Of course it still is a problem. My family and society acquaintances will laugh on my face, and the rest of people that fear me will laugh at my back'.

Niles frowned, intrigued, 'So, what am I doing here?'

'I weighted the options: being alone and pathetic and maintaining my head up high when people make snarky commentaries on my lack of a personal life, or being personally satisfied and having you by my side to make snarky comments on other people's stupid misconceptions when they try to mock us'. CC sipped her wine again. 'See my point?'

'It really sounds like a lot of fun', Niles agreed, a dreamy smile letting her know how much he enjoyed the idea of them against the upper-class world.

'You have nothing to worry about. As I said, I gave this a lot of thinking'.

He decided to tease her, 'Maybe I never really believed you could be that rational'.

'Don't forget I am a business woman'.

'I don't. That's exactly why I'm surprised: the kinds of you usually dislike risky business'.

'Well, not me. Once I had a very interesting experience with a scene from that movie…'

'I was not talking about the movie… Oh. You mean _that_…', he finished his wine in one swig, suddenly nervous, avoiding eye contact. 'I was surprised when you just walked away to the office, and then acted as if nothing had happened'.

'What could I do? You were so ashamed of yourself I took pity on you'.

'As if…'

'As if what? You ashamed or me taking pity on you?'

'Me ashamed of my own schemes **and** you taking pity on anyone. Pick'.

She chuckled, 'You know, Niles, that little show of yours made me look at you through new lens', she let her eyes go from his eyes to his chest and back again, slowly enough to make him understand what she was implying, 'When you are not being disgustingly aloof you are an interesting man…'

He was surprised by her change of tone – from mischievous to playful – and let his frustration show, 'I beg your pardon! I am not aloof!'

'God, you should hear yourself…'

He realized she was right and made a face, 'It is the British accent. Sometimes it makes things sound different from what we mean'.

She grinned, 'Then I will make things clear, once we have kind of a language barrier, here'. She put her glass on the table, 'I intend to get closer enough to you, even if your accent makes you seem a bit untouchable, your behavior makes you seem crafty, and your appearance makes you seem… aloof', she finished with a smirk.

'What am I, now? A druid? Because I almost could hear _old _and_ ancient_ in this list of peculiarities'.

'No, in fact, no. You are older than a lot of things on Earth, but you don't seem that old all the time. I wish I knew how you manage that. Is it a chemical thing or a curse?'

Niles smiled at her use of a term he was thinking moments ago, 'I will not share the secrets of my brotherhood, no matter what you have to offer me'.

'It doesn't matter. We witches have some good tricks to extract confessions. I'll take my time when the opportunity comes'.

Niles took a deep breath – so much for being all open to her about his weaknesses. Ne had a façade to maintain, after all, 'Do you really think I'll be such a fool and be vulnerable to you?'

'Well, we will share a bed. At some point I'll have you asleep and into my reach'.

'Maybe I will never fall asleep while sharing a bed with you'.

She smiled at that, 'Better'.

Niles licked his lips. Suddenly, this conversation was getting very, very intimate, very, very quickly. He found an urge to pretend he was not quite certain about all of this. 'I'm surprised you don't find the idea disgusting'.

'Torturing you? Why would that be disgusting?', she winked at him, keeping the lightness of the moment.

'You will have to touch me', and he blushed at the trembling of his voice.

'You don't know how the idea of having you under my power is arousing'.

'I already know how you like to order me around'.

'Yeah, but now I am not talking about the things we are used to. Now I mean some brand new _physical_ things'.

Niles let his tie loose and opened the first button of his shirt, 'God preserve us, but I feel hot'.

'There is nothing to be ashamed about. Menopause is a medical condition'.

'If you don't want to steal one more of my jokes you could at least say _Andropause_'.

'I don't care. Menopause seems as good as Andropause, in this context'.

'Well, you should know'.

'Which of them?'

'Now you got me confused', both laughed at that, happy they could share the humor in the zingers. When their laughing subsided, Niles felt bold. 'I think I'll need more evidence before I can decide which one suits you'.

CC sobered and got up from her chair, 'I'll be glad to provide', and then she was out of the room.

Niles was open mouthed for some moments, and then he got up and followed her. She was already at the sofa in her living room, sitting and smiling. He frowned at her, 'For how much time have we been doing this?'

'This what?', she observed him sitting at the other end of the sofa she was in.

'Flirting', he seemed confused, 'I mean, we have done all of these things before – the hormonal jokes, the ordering around games, the zingers about being old and disgusting…'

She waited for him to finish his statement and noticed he seemed really disturbed. 'I don't know… but I like it better when we don't have to hide it'. She got closer to him, 'Now I can say whatever I wish, and you must answer back in character, and both of us know what it really means'.

'Do we?', he asked, turning to her as if he needed to be prepared to receive her.

'Don't we?', she was very close, now.

'It depends', Niles put a hand on the side of her face, and his eyes went to hers, 'What is _in character_, now?'

She leaned on his touch, 'It is doing what makes the other feel all hot and bothered'.

He smiled, 'Oh, I see… You know, I often feel like this when you are near me in the mansion. I think I can manage the torture in new scenarios', his hands were on her hips, now.

She smirked, 'Well, we are not in the mansion, now – we are all alone, I'm really very near and I don't see you managing', her hands were on his shirt, palming his chest.

'Oh, really?!', his breath was ragged.

'Mmhum'.

'You are right', and he got closer to her, making great effort to do it slowly.

They kept eye contact, and it was clear both were really invested in the moment, trying to be delicate about something that was menacing to drive them crazy.

CC met Niles half way, and was surprised by how much in tune they were: he pulled her to him, his hands taking her by the waist, while she put her hands on his shoulders, wishing she could have him molded against her.

Soon her hands went to his back, and his to her thighs. Every move tentatively brought them closer, and no one was enough for the need of taste and feel and have the other that was dominating them.

The contact of lips with lips and the dance of the tongues were so amazing Niles found himself leaning instinctively into the sofa and supporting his back on it, to give her more space to act; CC seized the opportunity to straddle him, her knees on the sofa, her hands on his hair and face.

The blonde producer felt an irresistible urge to create some friction, and the butler helped her by grabbing her ass.

They kept this game of exploring the other's body and pleasurable spots for a while, and then CC stopped her hands and went forward enough to reposition herself, so she had access to murmur in his ear, almost out of breath. 'I told you I had all planned'.

'I see', he shuddered when she licked his ear, 'It is a foolproof plan, indeed'.

She looked him in the eye, 'We really want each other, don't we?'

He just nodded, talking a hand from her rear to put a lock of hair behind her ear.

She smiled at his tenderness and they exchanged some light kisses.

'Well, _almost_-fiancée', he sighed, 'What are we going to do?'

'About what?', she was distracted by his eyes looking adoringly at her. It was a new feeling for her.

'I need to go home'.

'Why?', she couldn't help but sound a bit disappointed.

'We have to buy the rings, tomorrow, and I intend to offer a dinner at the Sheffield's to make all of this official. It will be a long day for the both of us'.

'God, you are really old-fashioned'.

'Told you so', he smiled at her. 'But really, I want to make it special. They are my family – in a way, _our_ family; they must be included in this'.

'I have included them when I proposed to you in front of them'.

'I know and I thank you, Prince Charming, but let me do this my way'.

'Oh, ok, Ol' Blue Eyes…'

He tickled her, 'Hey, I thought _old _would not make a list about me, remember?'

'I changed my mind! You such an outdated…', and she giggled the rest of the sentence.

'Liar! You just forgot every word we have said, you hag!'

More kisses exchanged.

'You must stop it', he murmured when she gave him access to her neck and started moaning under his lips. 'I must calm down before going home, or I'll make a show of myself'.

'Don't you dare making this kind of show without me being around', she answered, her fingers messing with his hair.

'You are not helping me, here'.

'I never intended to. It is payback, baby'.

He chuckled, 'Touché'. Then, he cleared his throat, 'Really, Babs, let go of me. I have to do something to clear my mind'.

She looked at him, curious, 'Like what?'

He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, 'I know! I'll wash the dishes!'

'No way you are going to stop this to be all domestic on me', and she grinded on him to make her point.

'Oh, God, stop that!', he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. 'How can I turn you in a decent woman when you act like this?'

'All right, you win', she said and slowly got up from him. 'Even if I think it is a bit sexist'.

Niles opened his eyes and took her hand in his, looking softly up at her, 'Don't get me wrong. I really wish we had a traditional courtship, because…', he blushed, 'it is my way to show how much I care, and how different from other men in your life I want to be'.

CC sighed, 'Ok, old man, I'll let you be the princess you have always dreamed of', she let go of his hand – the gesture was too sweet for her taste. 'But I'll make all the jokes I want, about it, forever'.

'Till death pull us apart, darling', Niles sent her a grateful smile, getting up from the sofa and putting his hands in front of his trousers.

'You know', she smirked at him, 'It will be very difficult to hide it'.

'Why, thank you. No more jokes about my _little spatula_?'

'Oh, I will keep doing them, even if I know they are far from the truth. It will help to scare the concurrence away', she said and went to the kitchen.

'All business-like again, uhm?', he followed her, took the apron he was using before and put it again.

'You are really going to wash the dishes?'

'Of course. I was serious about going home, and I was serious about calming down'. He went to the table and turned to the sink with the plates in his hands.

'Ok', she said, fetching the rest of the things for him. He thanked her and started working.

CC kept observing him, and fantasies of him in her kitchen assaulted her. She was having trouble accepting the fact he was not going to stay the night: they had been teasing each other for almost fifteen years, and she saw no reason why she couldn't take his clothes off right now…

'I like it when you wear just a white shirt', she declared, suddenly, making her best to engage him in some sort of conversation that took her away from her thoughts.

'Uhm?', he turned to her, surprised by the topic of conversation, and then noticed her hot gaze on him and decided to play along, 'Really? Why?'

'It puts your shoulders and chest in evidence. With suspenders it is even better'.

'Oh. Glad you like it', he turned to the sink again. 'It is not always I can let out part of the suit, but I'll keep that in mind. And, for the record, I'm glad you don't have to use an uniform, so you can choose what you wear in a daily basis'.

'You like my fashion choices?'

'A lot'.

'It is not that surprising, once your other option is Nanny Fine', she noticed her own disgusted tone and was surprised to realize it was very similar to the one he sometimes used to talk about Maxwell.

He didn't notice her annoyance and kept washing the dishes and talking as if it was a neutral subject, 'Miss Fine has a very peculiar taste, of course, and your cases are different. She likes to be looked at by her figure and joyfulness, while you really know how to dress to show power, beauty and elegance'.

CC smiled at how easily he praised her. She made a mental note of always asking important questions while he was attending his domestic duties, once it seemed to let his tongue loose. 'And you? What do you like to see me wearing?'

'I like your taste in clothes in general. In fact, I think you had a bad phase around the time Miss Fine arrived, with all that large blouses. Then you were back to your well tailored business clothes, and all is well since then'.

She nodded, 'I felt like I should wear something that made me seem more conservative, but then I realized I had money enough to buy things that could, at the same time, show my figure and be classy. I must confess seeing Nanny Fine parading those horrendous things made me invest on a more personal style'.

'You do it very well', he commented, drying his hands and turning to her, 'I like the shirts and V-necks you wear. In fact, every thing with a generous neckline becomes you…', he frowned, taking off the apron, 'You are really a mean woman, you know?!'

'In fact, I know', she answered, hugging him, 'But why do you mention it now?'

'Because my situation here was almost solved, and this conversation is bringing it back'.

'Aw, poor baby…'

'You are incorrigible', he made an effort to not grin, but it was almost impossible, 'I must get out of here, you witch'.

She gave a step back and made a surrender gesture, 'All right, if I want those rings to be picked early, and if you will make the adequate preparations to a dinner that will made Fran Fine want to die in envy you must go home', she went to take his coat and gave it to him. 'This is big enough to hide your little friend'.

'We have already established it is not little', he said, taking the coat.

'We have already established I will still make jokes about it', she smirked and dialed to call a taxi.

The minutes they had to wait for the taxi were spent in each others' arms, once Niles realized the coat was really big and there was no way he could calm down with his fiancée being all sexy around him.


	3. The details in the contract

_Thank you for the reviews and PMs, people. They all made me very happy._

**The marriage**

**Chapter 3: The details in the contract**

They would make the engagement official in a dinner at the Sheffield mansion, just for the family, the following night, and decided they would have all the papers signed one week later, in a quick meeting with one of CC's lawyers (she had _some_, and had to hear from Niles how he was not surprised at all – so much for having a lot of enemies).

They had a tense moment when they discussed the pre-nup: Niles had arrived early in the morning after their first date and made breakfast for the two of them (they got the morning off), they ate together and then she asked if it was all right with him if one of her lawyers wrote down the documents for the marriage; he made the joke about the number of enemies she had, answered it was all right, and mentioned the pre-nup. He insisted they had one, because he wanted to make sure no one would bother them about the financial aspect of the marriage. He didn't want any of her properties, anyway, and it was just a matter of making things clear.

CC knew it was reasonable, but she had to insist in doing things her way. She had already thought about a pre-nup and decided it was not necessary, so that was how she wanted things to go.

She was the one who had envisioned all of this situation, after all – it was just obvious that she was the one who would decide the important things.

Besides, she was a producer – legal issues were exactly one of her biggest talents. If she let Maxwell deal with it, they would be broken at this point.

Of course, Niles was very different from Maxwell, and being responsible for running the house must be very close to running the business, but… CC was sure she would be right in the end, so arguing was just a waste of time, when he could just agree with her and wait quietly until she was ready to go for the rings.

Things did not go exactly like she envisioned.

When he finished his statement about the pre-nup, she got out of the table and started walking through the penthouse, making her opinion on the matter quite clear, while she got prepared to leave.

He stayed in the living room, waiting for her, and CC knew he had said 'I am not changing my mind' in a neutral and informative tone when she got started, but she pretended not to hear and went on and on, making sure he had heard all that had crossed her mind on the subject.

When she was ready to go, purse at hand, and finally stopped talking, next to her door, she was surprised that Niles still remained silent, and faced him.

He was there at the sofa, looking at her sternly over his conservative and rarely used glasses. There was a newspaper on his hands, and it seemed that he had just stopped shuffling through it.

The image in front of her made her remember the day all the family was going to the airport and they were stranded at the Fine's. That was such a strange occasion: she remembers Niles singing to her in the car (even if he was teasing her, hearing his voice in _Singing in the rain_ and knowing he was doing it _to her_ gave her a funny feeling); she remembers him with his glasses on, reading the newspaper calmly while all the family was desperate to find some distraction (he could have the mansion all to himself if they were not stranded, and he was not making a scene about it!); then, he had that stupid t-shirt Sylvia lent him, and he was bare-legged for bed, and she tried to get in bed with Maxwell and ended with him, thin white shirt and bare legs and all under her hands…

_All right, back to reality, CC: you have a crisis here. This insufferable man has you speechless just by glancing at you like he would do to a difficult child. Do something!_

In order to sound really mature, she put her chin high and talked calmly, 'I have thought this over, Niles, and I don't need a piece of paper to believe in the truthfulness of this relationship'.

He closed the newspaper, folded it, put it aside and answered in the same collected tone, 'Who said it was you who needed anything?'

'Uhm?'

He got up, 'I thought it was clear that _I_ need a pre-nup. _I_ am the one who wants the guarantees'.

She was a bit shocked, and made an effort to not stammer, 'I think you have been watching too many soap operas, Niles. It is not like you will win the lottery or whatever it is that can make you financially interesting to anyone'.

'One never knows', he smirked and took off the reading glasses. 'I prefer to sign something that states clearly where we stand'.

Niles walked to the door, and CC thought the discussion was over. If he really thought that was enough to convince her, he was very, very wrong.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, once he stopped by her side, the hand on the doorknob and started talking without looking at her, 'Miss Babcock, you must know that a lot of people will make assumptions about us. Some will do it because they have good intentions, and want to 'help' us, others will just try to be mean... I think our peace of mind can be at least a bit preserved by this particular piece of paper, so I hope you understand when I say I am really not changing my mind'.

He finished talking and looked at her almost shyly. CC's face showed immense surprise.

Clearly, she had read the situation all wrong: if people were to make assumptions or wonder about them, the one who would have to face the worst of it was Niles. She could even picture some of her 'friends' throwing not very subtle hints about the poor man she had married and the danger a situation like that could bring to her financial status… If she, just thinking about it, felt uncomfortable for the sake of their relationship, it was easy to see how bad it would feel when it really happened. Because, knowing the kind of people that sometimes circled her, it was going to happen, sooner or later. This kind of comment and insinuation could come from her own family, after all, and even if she didn't care that much, it is always hard to see the distrust in the eyes of parents and siblings…

The most shocking thing was that CC had been worried that a pre-nup would make everything seem cold and calculated, and that maybe it was not what she wanted this marriage to be. However, the businesslike appeal of it should have been stronger on her, once business was the model she was following, here.

CC sighed: when this discussion started, she thought the right thing to do was defend her point of view, no matter the reasons Niles could bring up. Now, the idea of contradicting him sounded just plain stupid, once she knew he was right and she was just very confused.

Of course, the CC everybody knew and loved (ha-ha) would stand her ground to not bend and feel dominated by other person in any level. Specially if the other person was Niles.

However, look at her now: hesitant before this middle-aged butler that was devastatingly charming when he looked at her sternly, and absurdly cute when he looked at her shyly.

He looked at her sternly because she was being obtuse.

He looked at her shyly because he wanted to make her aware of his feelings without hurting her by pointing out she was being obtuse.

That damn paper would protect them from the people who would say she was stupid and he, a gold-digger. Why the hell did it seem so hard to grasp before?

CC pretended to be annoyed, 'All right, servant. Have it your way. I don't care'.

'Thank you', he smiled, relieved, then had a mischievous glint in his eyes, 'And don't worry about this old brain of yours having to change gears so quickly. I will be worth all this trouble you are facing'.

She answered with a smile, 'You're so poor any thing seems worth to your standards'.

He just smiled back sweetly, understanding they were all right (teasing is the signal he needed), and opened the door for her, 'What can I say? _Touché_'.

**ncncncncncncnc**

CC was surprised by a lot of things in this relationship, and one of them was when Niles said he didn't want a religious ceremony for the time being, but that if things run smoothly for some months, he would ask for one, in order to make his parents happy.

It was like a testing period, and the businesslike aspect of it made CC very comfortable. She wouldn't make the _pre-nup_ mistake again: if something seems to be complicated, you make it slow, write down a document when you are sure you got it straight, and sign it.

That's what he was pointing at, wasn't it? If things went well, they would take the time to make it… sacred?

Niles thought it was possible that he would, one day, have the desire to marry her in a religious setting?

The man must be a lunatic: CC Babcock, the she-devil, in a church, exchanging vows with him in front of their families… Where this idea came from?

It must be some Catholic thing.

After he had mentioned it, she dedicated some thought to the notion, and realized she found it really interesting. And not just because it would appease him, but because it had the bonus of taking away from him the jokes about her being a vampire and not being able to enter churches without turning into dust.

CC even told him that he would soon be left without jokes if she did everything he asked, and he just laughed and answered he was not worried, because she was an infinite source of inspiration.

She didn't know if she should feel insulted or not, but his smile was so sincere she grinned, glad that they were able to turn any situation into something positive.

**ncncncncncncnc**

In fact, CC was impressed by how quick they settled everything that came into their way: they agreed on almost anything, from the place to buy the rings to the space needed for Niles' things in the penthouse.

She was amazed of how calm and reasonable he was about all of that, being the housewife he was.

For example, he said they would buy furniture together when the time came, and made clear that no, he didn't like the decoration of her place, but the place was hers, and she would change it _if_ and _when_ she felt right. Same was to be said about his room – she could let her things there, and he would change what was necessary to make her comfortable, but nothing more at the moment. He was sure they would take the right decisions when they felt like it, and he convinced her saying it would be better if they had two places, at least for a while, to avert any big problems sharing personal space. She agreed and made him promise the subject could be brought to discussion again at any time.

He easily agreed, and one more seemly difficult issue was solved.

However, CC was doubtful about these arrangements: her mind kept telling her things should all be solved in the beginning of any project, to avoid any bleaches and misunderstandings… but then he says they should trust themselves to deal with things when they really demanded attention, not trying to anticipate anything, and it feels so right she ends up agreeing.

The most disturbing part of it was the fact she didn't feel bad about agreeing with him, even if it has nothing to do with the logical path she thought they should adopt.

**ncncncncnc**

CC was still waiting for the bumps on the road.

Maybe they would be at the physical part of the relationship – CC always thought it had to be awkward in the beginning, because they had a spark but never really explored it. There was no way they would manage to start something physical without any problem, after so many years of zingers about each other's appearances and jobs and every detail of their lives that would come to mind.

Of course, their date the last night proved they had good possibilities of enjoying it all the way through.

She knew he felt the same curiosity she felt because they didn't talk about it, but they did their best to get physically closer in the time they had together before the engagement dinner.

CC had thought that buying the rings and exchanging them would be the highlights of the two first days of relationship, but then he invited her to go to the grocery shop with him, made dinner and they made out, in the first day; they had breakfast and talked about religion and civil ceremonies and pre-nups and had lunch in the second day…

And all of that was great, in fact. All the time they got along very well, learning things through nice conversation, insulting each other, commenting the day, being gentle, all at the same time, and doing a lot of touching.

It seemed as an extra, but the fact was they would seize any opportunity to touch each other, and that felt very good: they held hands and kissed and leaned on and playfully touched as much as they could.

He didn't need to pretend he was holding her hand because he was making some joke about her loneliness, nor she had to pretend she was touching his chin because she wanted to mock him for his age or domestic qualities. They were permitted to touch each other, once they had, by common agreement, agreed to have a relationship.

The good part was that they had so much sexual tension accumulated between them they would explode if they didn't let a bit of it out through physical proximity. In fact, CC felt like both of them were electrically charged, every time they touched or kept looking at one another for a while.

When Niles insisted he wanted to spent as many time as possible with her that morning because he would have all the afternoon at Miss Fine's mercy – the woman would want to know all the details of his private life –, CC knew it was a cover for their need to be together. It was obvious he was enjoying every minute of being with her, as she was enjoying being with him. They had a lot to discover about the other and negotiate, after all.

Of course, it didn't hurt that they agreed on disturbing their boss, and Maxwell's face when Niles and CC entered the theater, after lunch, hand in hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world, was priceless. The man seemed to be in the verge of a heart-attack when they kissed good-bye in front of the actors and other people involved in the production.

CC didn't know exactly how it was working, but it was: besides the act, they had truthfully a hard time parting, and both were sure the other wanted more. Of course, intimacy would require some time, but the beginning was very promising.

**ncncncncncn**

They bought a beautiful set of rings and had them engraved (_Butler Boy _and _Babs_ were the chosen words), and had lunch together in a little Italian restaurant, before they had to part for the afternoon – Niles would be occupied with the dinner and escaping Miss Fine's questions, and CC had to go to the theater to guarantee Maxwell had his dose of normalcy for the day.

That was why she was not surprised Niles was the one to quickly open the door for her in the night – he was her fiancé, and they had been apart for the afternoon, it was natural he wanted to see her.

Their greeting kiss was adequately satisfying because of it.

What she found strange, and made her frown and look around while he took her coat and put it in the closet, was that the living room was empty. 'Where is everybody?'

'They are already in the dining room, waiting for us', he explained, 'Mister Sheffield took them there so I could have a word with you'. He said and turned to her, that slightly-in-front hand in the air, what made her smile at the familiar gesture.

CC took her time to look him over, because he was doing the same to her, and she could go for his leading, sometime.

'You are beautiful, Miss Babcock', he smiled in such a way she felt caressed, 'Navy blue goes very well on you, I told you'.

She smirked, 'You are beautiful, too, Niles'.

He tried to make a face at her, but was grinning too widely. 'Thank you'. He cleared his throat, 'I hope you like what you see. No Mister Sheffield's suits, as you asked'.

'Yes, I can say', she smiled back, her hands resting on his shoulders, 'And I must say black suit and navy blue tie was a perfect choice', her eyes were into his, 'Congratulations, Butler Boy. You have impeccable taste'.

He grinned as if he had received a gift and put his hands on her hips, what made her feel even more confident than usual. 'Yes, I do'.

CC suddenly remembered they had a dinner to attend, and decided to move on the line of thought, 'But tell me, now that we've complimented each other enough… What is it you want to have a word with me?'

He seemed to wake up, gave a step behind and made a reflexive gesture with his hand getting his tie straight, 'Well… Mister Sheffield asked me to talk to you about the way we are going to break the news to the children'.

'Children?'

'Yes, the ones that live in this house. You have noticed them, haven't you?'

'Of course, I have. That's why Maxwell needs a nanny, isn't it?', she asked, winking at him. 'I'm trying to understand why we should give a damn about them when the night is about us'.

Niles liked the way she naturally said that something was about the two of them, 'It is, but our boss asked if we could not give any details about how we are… making things'.

'Details? I didn't have any intention to give details of my love life to children'.

Niles knew he must have the most foolish face trying to find the right words to say while she said things like 'love life', because, again, it was about the two of them. 'He just wanted to make sure we would give a good explanation when they ask how we came from enemies to… happily married. He thinks the businesslike aspect of it all may sound strange to them'.

'Oh, yes, they have the amazingly romantic Fine Family affairs as role models, and we should not compromise that. Let it to me', she reassured him, already going to the dining room, 'And don't worry. I won't embarrass you in front of your family'.

Obviously, the last part was said already in front of the family, and CC grinned widely at a startled Maxwell Sheffield. 'Hello, hello, people'.

Niles came to pull a chair for her, indicating she would be sitting by his side, at their boss' left. 'Never doubt your abilities. You could embarrass me in any circumstance'.

'Why, thank you', she answered, sitting down and smiling brightly when she noticed the children and Nanny Fine were looking at the couple in awe. 'And thanks to all of you for celebrating with us tonight'.

'Oh, Miss Babcock, we are glad you wanted us here for this', Fran said. 'You could always simply throw the news on our faces without an explanation', she smirked to the blond producer, 'But here we are, invited to your engagement party'.

'There is nothing to explain', CC muttered, trying to find an answer that didn't sound so crude. She didn't want to seem unhappy or uncomfortable, because she definitively was not – she really thought that there was nothing to be explained.

Niles noticed her feelings, came to stand behind her chair and put a hand on her shoulders. 'There are some things in life that defy all logic and explanation', everybody was smiling at them, and he added, 'It is like one of this wildlife documentaries. Stay away, observe and try to understand, but don't ask us. We don't know really know what we are doing'.

The couple looked at each other and laughed, and even a slightly shocked Maxwell had to join in. 'Well, Old Man, this sounds… amazing, but I'm sure everybody is anxious to see the rings'.

Niles nodded, took the box from his pocket and had to give it to Fran, so everybody could take a look before they went to their destined places (_'Come on, sweetie, hand them over. I don't intend to get close enough to your fiancée after it is on her finger. Your wildlife metaphor hit the mark'_).

CC mused if Nanny Fine and Maxwell had the children prepared to not be surprised by the situation, because they were excited about all of that, but very comfortable: the Little One, especially, was very happy for the couple, asked questions and wanted to know every detail of their hunting for the perfect rings: when the Big One and the Boy laughed at the inscriptions inside the rings, she just smirked knowingly, 'I think it becomes you two'.

Niles and CC didn't know what to say, so they just looked at each other and realized both had silly happy grins.

They gave a peck on the lips when they finally exchanged the rings, and it was enough to make everybody go 'Awwww'.

'We are very happy for you', Maggie said genuinely.

'Even if it was a surprise', Brighton added.

'Not to me', Grace said, 'I always knew the zingers and the little affectionate gestures meant something'.

Niles had started serving them, and all the adults stopped and looked at the girl.

CC was the first to recover, 'Yes, they meant', she noticed Maxwell looking attentively at her. 'We really wanted to have all of the other's attention'.

'And we've decided to exchange rings to warn the world that now we are allied', Niles smiled at Grace and resumed his tasks, not without noticing the proudest smile he had ever seen on Babcock's face, and directed openly at him.

**ncncncncnc**

They had that night off (Maxwell wanted their disturbing displays of affection far from him, right now), and Niles offered to take his fiancée home.

There was some uncertainty between them. He didn't want to impose himself, but really wanted to be with her for the most they could, and it seemed just natural that he would take her to her door…

She accepted the offer, they waved their goodbyes to the family still in the dining room and he was helping her with her coat at the front door when she talked again, 'How much time do you need to prepare an overnight bag?'

CC hoped she was not being too straightforward, but he had spent a good part of the conversation after dinner with his left arm around her waist and his right hand gently touching her hand on the table.

She had read it as a green signal and, while listening to one of Nanny Fine's stories and noticing Niles had let go of her and straightened himself on his chair to sip some water, CC got closer to him and put her left hand on his left arm.

He turned to her and smiled sweetly, acknowledging her gesture and turning to the babbling brunette again.

Her right hand sneaked by his back and went to his right shoulder, what made her chin rest on his left shoulder. She felt him gulp and force himself to focus on the conversation, once the position was sweet but very intimate – it made the front of her dress rub slightly on his arm.

With a face that showed the deepest of interests in the Nanny's babbling, CC moved her right hand from his shoulder to his nape.

Her fingertips went under the collar of his shirt, where she started caressing lightly his hair and the skin that was within reach.

His almost suppressed shiver was priceless.

He turned to her slowly, his eyes travelling nervously to her lips and then to her eyes, and she could almost hear his mental message – _Please, stop it_.

She looked back with an innocent smile, mouthed _Sorry_, let go of him, straightened herself on the chair and palmed his left thigh with her right hand. It was under the table, after all. Nobody knew but the two of them, and she was very excited by the prospect of exploring his reactions on her.

CC must have known better than defy Niles: some minutes later, when everybody was laughing at a comment the Boy made, he discreetly put his own hand over hers and directed it from his thigh to his arousal.

She gasped and he delicately brought their hands up to rest on the table.

He looked at her and now she could understand the warning: he had told her last night he didn't want to make a show of himself, and maybe it was not the moment to tease him.

'I got it', she murmured, with a hint of a sincere apology.

'Yes, you do', he murmured back.

She had to hide her grin in her glass of water, because it was obvious he couldn't decide if he was really aggravated or just amused.

So, maybe she was not being straightforward with him, inviting him over – or she was being, but couldn't care less: they had this kind of frank relationship. If he didn't like something, he would simply tell her.

That is how negotiations are well conducted.

He looked at her, smiling, 'Are you challenging me? I know what you were doing during dinner, and I don't know how I am supposed to resist if you were to do it while we're alone'.

_Why should you resist, anyway?_, 'I just thought it would be OK if we resumed what we were doing last night, at the penthouse. I mean, that was going so well…', she put her hand on his nape, between the white shirt and his skin, as she had done at the table, 'and now we _are_ engaged'.

He gulped, 'Less than three minutes'.

She took off her hand and gave a step behind quickly, looking at her watch, 'Let's see. Counting, Butler Boy'.

He went running through the house, and CC shook her head, smiling. She loved how childish he could be.

Fran entered the room and found her sitting down.

'What happened? Niles was running from you already?'

'I hope not, or I have been getting it all very wrong', CC crossed her legs. 'Last thing I know, I invited Hazel over, and he seemed very enthusiastic about it'.

'Oy, Miss Babcock!', Fran came to sit next to her. 'I see you have plans for the night!'

'Calm down, Nanny Fine. I don't know exactly what we will be doing… I just thought it felt right to invite my fiancé to stay the night, now that this public stuff is dealt with. I mean, he is a grown man, but I had to come and ask for his hand in front of the family'.

Fran laughed, 'This was very _nineties_ of you'.

'Well, someone has to be modern, in this relationship'.

The Nanny looked at CC with a sweetness that was new, 'Thank you for treating Niles as a family guy. We really appreciate it'.

'Don't worry, Nanny Fine. I really think this marriage will be a good thing for both of us', she smirked, and decided to change the subject, 'Your mother may want to search for other place to have her abyssal appetite satisfied – I am the blond that will keep him occupied providing fixings, from now on'.

Fran let out a honky laugh. There was an understanding between them, because both cared deeply for Niles and wanted to see him happy, even if they had very different approaches for that. 'Niles is a very righteous guy. He will make sure his fiancée has all the fixings she wants'.

'I promise you, Nanny Fine, I'll make my best to be the first one to take a British of this house from the righteous path'.

Fran sent her a malicious look, 'Why, I didn't know we had a bet, Miss Babcock'.

'You wish we had, don't you?'

'I wish I had a chance of winning, but you seem very confident'.

'I don't gamble. I just enter the game when I know I will be the winner'.

'Oh, for someone who doesn't know what will be doing tonight, you are sure you will get lucky'.

They were chucking when Niles came back carrying a small bag, 'I'm ready, sir'.

Maxwell was entering the room at that precise time, wondering where his nanny was. 'For what, Old Man? Oh, you're talking to… your fiancée. I must get used to this…'

Fran got up, 'Have a good night, Scarecrow', she hugged Niles and murmured in his ear, 'It is very good to see you so happy'.

They parted and he took her hands in his, 'Thank you, Miss Fine. It means a lot to me'.

'She knows, let's go', CC urged him, already by the door.

'Someone is really possessive', the Nanny commented, smirking.

'Go with her, Old Man. We trust you to know what is good for you', Maxwell teased.

Niles just grinned at them as a fool, and Fran waved innocently at the blonde woman whose eyes were sending daggers into their direction.

The brunette noticed how the blonde's expression softened when Niles took her hand and dragged her out of the house, saying something about not fearing the full moon when in her company.

Fran kept thinking that there was a lot more to the eye than those two let show.

**ncncncncncnc**

They spent the taxi ride commenting the dinner and quoting the most amusing bits of conversation. CC was surprised by the good reception of the family, and Niles assured her they had really loved her.

She rolled her eyes at that. She didn't really care about their opinion on her, but it was always good to be cherished, and see the proud shining of his eyes when he acted like he had introduced her to his family.

They arrived at the penthouse and, once she closed the door behind them, all the easy conversation they were having until then stopped.

Their eyes locked and Niles got very nervous. 'Is there anything you want me to do?'

_Oh, yes. _'Of course, I wouldn't bring you here for nothing. I have some dirty rags in the external area for a week, now. Go there'.

She was mocking him, and he rolled his eyes. 'A servant joke. What a surprise'.

'I didn't know it was supposed to change', she licked her lips, 'Butler Boy'.

'It isn't', he shuddered, 'Brunette'.

This time it didn't even have to escalate – they were more than ready to be in each others arms at the first exchange of 'loving' nicknames.

In fact, they were so ready that she pushed him against the door, took her coat and managed to get out of her dress, bra and panties very quickly.

Their mouths wouldn't stop and they were getting to a level of almost despair. All the electricity from the day was boasting and they couldn't have contact enough to feel the relief they needed.

Niles had trembling hands when he decided to open his belt and trousers and CC helped him to pull his speedos out of the way, too, after she forced open his coat and shirt and, once she was closer to her abandoned purse on the floor, she opened it, took a pack of condoms and, before any of them knew from where the bravery had come, she was helping him to put it and kissing his stomach and chest in her way up, back to his mouth.

The sensation of having him in her hands was glorious, not just because she always wondered if Niles smelled wonderful and was beautiful when aroused the same way he was around the house, but because having him on her hands like this had been a current fantasy and now she was going to really have it, and she was not even a bit disappointed with reality.

He smelled wonderful, he was beautiful, and he was skilled and well proportioned, too.

CC didn't know what to do: she wanted to touch him in all places at the same time, but she wanted to taste all of him too, and she didn't want to stop kissing his mouth.

She could feel how ready he was by the way his body reacted to her molding herself into him. Her hands went to her door, on the sides of his head, and his were on her ass, bringing her impossibly close to him.

There is a limit to everything in life, and it was clear they had reached theirs for the sexual tension.

'Take me, Niles, now!', she demanded in a brief gap between kisses.

Her face was close to his, her eyes went all bossy and he gulped, what made her remember him saying he was vulnerable to her grabbing him.

Niles shuddered and inverted their positions, making her be with her back to the door, adjusted himself between her legs and…

Stopped and kept just looking her in the eye.

CC found it very hot that he was there, doing exactly what she wanted without her having to say more than the essential, taking his time to enjoy the moment and looking at her as if he had been challenged.

That almost severe glare made her tremble with desire. It takes her back to their moments together, when they exchanged zingers and forced despising glares.

She did the only thing she could think: she lifted one of her legs, putting it around his hip, and hissed, 'Come on, Rochester. Give it to me!'

They never stopped the eye contact, and he felt her moves more than saw it, but the message was received, and he took the other leg up, supporting her back on the door and entered her forcefully.

There were so much sensations going on at the same time that neither of them could recall exactly how much time it lasted; the fact was that he pounded on her savagely, and she moaned and yelled in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of his body – his shoulders and back and rear under her roaming hands –, while she enjoyed the rhythm they were creating; his hips moving between her thighs, while she felt his shirt and more felt than thought how sexy it was now, all out of place; the amazing feeling of him inside her; and especially – the way he closed his eyes and moaned 'Miss Babcock' when he got more and more out of control.

They came together with shudders and groaning that made obvious to both of them how great the feeling was, and needed a bit of time, touching foreheads and deep breathings to be able to talk.

When he was able to, Niles came out of CC and put her legs down gently, giving a step behind, and saying, still a bit breathless and very shy, 'God… I hope it was all right with you…'

'_All right_ doesn't start to describe it', she sighed, delighted, and then frowned at him, 'Hey, come here', she pulled him by the open shirt to feel the skins touching again, 'That was amazing, don't worry'.

He melted into her embrace and kissed her cheek, 'I suppose I can blame the… _intensity_ into the fifteen years of sexual tension'.

'Oh, yeah, _we_ can', she started nuzzling his neck.

'So, you enjoyed it? I mean, I usually am not that… aggressive…'

'I enjoyed it a lot, and I'm sure you could sense it', they smiled at each other, 'In fact, if I had a problem with roughness you wouldn't be here', she winked at him.

'Well, it is different from our day to day activities… Or you think that what we make is foreplay?'

'In a way, it is… And we both like it'.

'I see…', he kissed her lightly, 'Yes, we both like it…'

'And when you have a lot of intimacy with someone, any consensual thing can be good. If it is spontaneous like this… it is better', and, to his surprise, she kissed him while reaching out to take off the condom.

'I know you like _spontaneous_', he remarked, finishing the task for her.

'You can't forget that accidental kiss, do you?', he shook his head and she smiled, 'Neither do I'.

Niles chuckled, 'Good to know we are really on the same page'.

'You can bet we are', she answered, biting his ear to make her point.

He moaned and kissed her neck, making her stop talking in order to enjoy her own round of moaning, 'You know, maybe now we are calm enough to try it again… And make something more than a quickie at your penthouse door…'

'You mean you know other ways to do it?', she tried to mock, but her throaty voice sounded too aroused for it.

'Yes, I can manage slow and sensual, too. At least, I hope, because that was what I had planned in the way here, and things got out of control'.

'I'm crazy to see what you had planned', she took his hand in hers. 'To the bedroom, Lover Boy!'

So they went, and Niles discovered that yes, he was able to make it slow and sensual, but at some point the passion for each other was too great to carry any plan on.

CC didn't make any effort to help him, either: when she took control of things, there was nothing he could do but surrender, no matter how surprising and demanding her moves were.

As he had guessed, he was cursed.

**ncncncncnc**

Later that night they were asleep in each other arms, and the phone rang.

'I'll take it', Niles said, groggily, and reached for the annoying thing. 'Sheffield Resid… Argh! Hello?'

'_Hi, Niles. May I talk to Miss Babcock?'_

'Miss Fine? It is… two in the morning…'

'_I know, sweetie, and I'm sorry, but it is urgent'._

'_Who_ is it?', CC's head snapped to attention and she asked, frowning as if she had heard wrong.

'Miss Fine. And she wants to talk to you'.

'Give me that', CC reached over him to take the phone, made Niles be on his back so she put herself all over him to take it. Niles was delighted and tickled her, she giggled and gave him a light kiss, 'Stop that… Hey, Nanny Fine, what do you want?!'

Fran found the change in tone very impressive. _'Hello, miss Babcock. I'm calling to make sure you had won our bet'._

CC frowned and then smiled, looking at the man who was under her, noticing the way he caressed her back with closed eyes and a peacefully expression on his face. 'Yeah, I've won. Follow my example and do something for yourself'.

A honky laugh sounded, _'I'll try. Have a good night you two'._

'Thank you', and CC smugly turned off the phone.

'What did she want?', Niles was looking up at her now, once she didn't move from him.

'She wanted to make sure we had sex'.

'What?'

'Oh, it was something we had going on'.

'What?!'

'Forget it, Niles. It is not important. Let's get back to sleep'.

'We have to?', he asked, his hands starting to roam.

'Of course we do. We have work tomorrow morn… oh'.

**ncncncncncn**

Next time he woke, Babcock was out of bed, at the phone again.

'Yes, Maxwell, yes, I know we have a lot of things to do, but I think Niles is not feeling quite well… Must be something he had last night... Yes, how unfortunate', she rolled her eyes, and Niles realized he felt good when she didn't have patience for Maxwell, 'Why don't you take your annoying Nanny to a stroll? We will be there tomorrow, right as rain'. She looked at Niles and smiled, 'Yes, I'll take care of him. Don't worry. Bye'. She put the phone on its place and went to bed again. 'Your family is very annoying, Niles. First, Nanny Fine, now Maxwell, making calls and demanding information'.

He looked suspiciously at her. 'Mister Sheffield called?'

'In fact, I called him to say we could not make it to work today', she pursed her lips, 'But he asked questions'.

'You lied to your boss? Naughty girl!'

'I was not exactly lying. We got engaged last night, we have a lot of things to do, and you will feel terrible if we are not able to accomplish all, being the nutcase you are'.

'Really?', he pretended to be indignant.

'Oh, yes. For example, I have always fantasized of seeing you… using your feather duster around my apartment. We must do it soon, before I loose interest'.

Niles found it amusing, 'This could prove interesting… I have a proposal: I'll make breakfast and then you can choose the place you want me to… dust'.

'Breakfast? Well, I suppose it can be a good beginning'.

He jumped out of bed, full of energy, 'Where is my shirt?'

'Just forget it'.

He turned to her, 'Hum?'

'You won't wear anything. I have an apron in my kitchen. It will be enough for now'.

'Wow… Is this a fantasy, too?', he went to the edge of the bed, closer to her.

'It is one of the most frequent ones', she saw his crooked smile, went to her knees and reached to put her arms around his middle, resting her head on his chest. 'I don't know what I see in you, but you are really sexy'.

'I know what you see in me, but it is better I don't talk about it now', he was caressing her hair.

'Why? Modesty?'

'That, too. But, in fact, you wouldn't believe a word I'd say'.

'What would be so incredible?'

'Well… I will give it a try', he took her in his arms and helped her to the ground. 'Maybe what you like is the fact that _I_ have seen something in_ you_'.

'You did?'

'I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I'm not that easy'.

She laughed and pecked him on the lips. 'I'll wear your shirt – it is in the corridor. See you at the kitchen'.

CC run away from the bedroom and Niles frowned, _It seems she is not exactly one for sweet talking_.

He tilted his head when she came to the door again, his shirt already on, her hands on her hips. 'I'm coming, witch! I really can't have a break, here!'

**ncncncncnc**

Breakfast proved interesting: they had juice and chocolate as overture, and then Niles fed CC some strawberry with the whipped cream he had bought the previous day, and when she could think again it was to admit that the apron-clad Niles was too much for her, and she had to fulfill a fantasy like… right now.

That is why she spent a glorious hour lying on her back on the table while he had his way with her, slowly, mischievously and creatively.

She was amazed by how hot it was: it was her kitchen; her table; her fiancé; it was she, cold hearted Babcock, and Niles, the old-fashioned butler, for God's sake! There was nothing that special about it all! This arrangement was created for peace and comfort!

And yet the companionship was delicious and the sex was mind blowing.

When they were finished, he helped her to sit and they just hugged, enjoying the others' proximity and the beating of their hearts.

'We're cuddling', Niles warned her, after some time.

'I suppose so', CC answered. 'Let's pretend we haven't noticed'.

'All right', he sighed contently and she snickered.


	4. The cases in omission

_Hi, people. Thank you again for the reviews! They are lovely and make my day!_

_I loved writing this chapter –I hope the subtitles thing works well. I liked it as a narrative solution, but that's probably because I'm a Virgo, and classifying things gives me pleasure. _

**The marriage**

**Chapter 4: The cases in omission**

When you enter a business deal, you ask for help from the experts, you try to cover all the possibilities and make sure nothing can get through your defenses... uhm, jeopardize your rights.

At least, when CC Babcock enters a business deal, this is how she does things. She is being successful for years, always thinking things over and making sure nothing can beat her and escape her control.

Control is good. It gives you the security you need to have success in any project.

However, CC soon discovered that marriage had a serious problem: it was full of 'first times'. When she least expected, something surprising would happen and she and Niles had to find answers to questions they never even knew they had – therefore, things she was not prepared to face.

Maybe she should make a list, seriously. People had to be prepared for this kind of thing.

_**First 'going to work together' situation**_

For example, she woke up to their first day of real work while being engaged (they had the first day off, because she called Maxwell and told him Niles was not feeling well, and they stayed at the penthouse having more fun than she would ever dream of) to a really annoying ringing noise.

She felt the warm body that was spooning her move, the thing was quickly shut off and CC managed to pull the body back to the original position, without opening her eyes.

A soft chuckle surged close to her ear, 'I really appreciate the intention, but I must go'.

'Uhm?'

'I have breakfast to make and serve'.

'It's too early. I'm not hungry'.

'At the Sheffield's, sleepy head'.

CC frowned and opened her eyes. 'Oh'.

Niles kissed her cheek, 'Just go back to sleep. You can maintain your own schedule'.

Before she could say anything, he moved away and had disappeared through the door of the bathroom.

CC sat on the bed and looked at the clock.

God, what an unholy hour that man had to wake up to make breakfast to others!

She thought about lying down again, but what was the good in it, alone? She would have a couple of hours of sleep, of course, and the penthouse to herself, so she could prepare for the day, maybe have breakfast and…

That gave her a feeling of confusion, and she got up once she heard the noise of the shower.

She knocked at the bathroom door and poked her head, 'May I?'

'Of course', Niles shouted from behind the glass.

CC entered and started preparing to brush her teeth, 'You know, I was thinking…'

'This early in the morning? God, woman, are you full of surprises or what?'

'Shut up, Niles', she grinned, 'I bet you do all of that in auto-pilot, after so many years of doing the same thing'.

'Yes, that's how some of it is', he sighed. He heard her brushing her teeth and waited until she seemed to be finished. 'You were saying?'

She opened the glass door, 'I will join you'.

He smiled, seeing her already nude, 'I don't remember inviting you'.

'You are senile', she explained, closing the door after her.

'Oh, all right', he agreed, putting more soap on the sponge and showing it to her.

She turned her back to him, 'Oh, please'.

He started to wash her back and resumed the conversation, 'That's what you were thinking? Showering with me?'

'Well, I won't deny the thought crossed my mind, but I wanted to ask you how it is going to work'.

'Yesterday you had no problem figuring out how this shower together thing worked'.

'Oh, yes, _we_ hadn't', she smirked, and he knelt down and started washing her legs, 'However, I mean this schedule thing. Why can't I go with you to the mansion?'

'I thought you would find it too early'.

'Wouldn't it be easier if we arrived together? I could have breakfast there'.

'I thought you would find it too early'.

'Sometimes I do it. It is just logical that I do it once we are together in the morning'.

'I thought you would find it too early'.

'Stop repeating yourself!'

'The same answer was adequate all the times', he had finished her legs, came to stand in front of her and started brushing her chest with the sponge.

She noticed he was trying to play cool about it, but a man can't hide some things, 'You just can't concentrate enough to give me a suitable answer'.

'Maybe', he murmured, 'My disgust is too obvious?'

'Yes, it is', she smiled and took his hands away, so she could put her arms around his neck and kiss him, 'We go together to the mansion, today'.

'All right', he answered, his hand letting go of the sponge, 'And, if you think it is really too early, we'll start thinking about using the room that I have there'.

'Uhum'.

'You know, we have not plenty of time, here'.

'I know. I was just waiting for you to get the idea and move things faster'.

Niles grinned, 'Who would say…'

'… that I was partial to _quickies_? I thought you had guessed it, with your tramp jokes'.

'I never meant it that way. In fact, I…'

'Not plenty of time, Lover!'

_**First 'coming home together' decision**_

CC sincerely thought that waking up that early was a bad thing, and really planned, the afternoon of that same day, to bring some clothes to his bedroom in the mansion. If she could choose, they would be spending a lot of nights there, so she could sleep more time in the mornings.

The decision was taken until Niles entered the office to serve tea and turned to her, smiling, 'Witch, I will make mushroom risotto, tonight'.

'Aw, fiancé', she answered, the file on her lap forgotten, 'It is one of my favorites!'

'I know. I've chosen it because tonight you have to eat with the family'.

'Why?'

'Because I will be serving them, and only after we can go home together'.

_Go home together…_ Wow. That sounded surprisingly good. 'All right. I will do it your way, once you are such a good servant', she smirked and was back to her papers.

Niles smiled at her and turned to his boss. 'I hope you don't mind, Sir. Food is one of the easier ways to train her and I know everybody would enjoy her improved behavior'.

Maxwell smiled, 'Of course not, Old Man. I'm sure everybody will enjoy it'. He noticed CC glaring at him, 'The risotto, I mean. The risotto'.

Having dinner and going home together made her decision of staying very difficult, but she decided it was only logical to prepare a bag, so she could stay overnight if she felt like it, the next day.

_**First 'in his room' time**_

She decided they would really stay next day (that was a limit of yawning in front of Maxwell that she could permit herself), and CC was surprised at something else she discovered.

They were in his, well, their bedroom, she had finished her preparations for bed and Niles emerged from his, well, their bathroom, to see her there, the covers on her waist, an expression of awe on her face.

'What happened? Do you want to go home? We still can take the town car…'

She turned to him, confused, 'No!', she gestured between them, '_Mi casa, su casa_'.

He smiled and went to bed, 'This is how I feel, but you had such a strange face that I just thought you had changed your mind about staying here and wanted to go to the penthouse'.

'You were really frightened if you made no joke about my strange face'.

He mirrored her position and adjusted the covers, 'Now it is you saying I should be frightened by your face', he nudged her shoulder, 'What happened?'

She was thoughtful, 'I was… Well, I looked around, and I don't know what it is – maybe the smell, or the style of the furniture, but…'

'But what?', he was getting a bit worried.

She turned to him, 'I'm really _aroused_'.

His eyebrows went up, 'Really?'

'Yeah', she said, her eyes already on his mouth, 'What do you think is provoking it?'

'Well, I could just say you already told me you think I'm sexy, but it wouldn't explain the location', he found himself backing up, because she was moving to be on top of him slowly and steadily, 'But maybe it is related to the fact we have been wanting each other around this house for a while'.

She stopped as realization hit her, 'Yes, it must be it…', she kissed him, 'You know you have opened Pandora's box, here, don't you?'

'Meaning…?'

'Meaning I have fantasies about almost all of this house', more kisses.

'Well, me too'.

'So, you're game…?'

'Always. When you want to try any of them, just call me'.

CC shivered, and she was not sure if this was because he had just found a good spot on her neck or if it was the idea of him taking her in some other places of the house.

'Niles', she moaned.

'What, baby?'

_Oh, God, she really liked the names they usually said, but the terms of endearment sounded damn good on his voice_, 'Take off the t-shirt and just lay down'.

He obeyed, already taken by the idea. He always enjoyed when she had ideas of her own, in the bedroom.

CC took off all of her clothes and put his hands on the backboard. 'Remember: I'm seducing you. Try to resist'.

'O-ok', he made an effort to sound at least a bit in character as the affronted butler, 'What are you doing here, Miss Babcock?'

She smiled, opened his legs and started moving between them, her hands on the mattres at his sides, her breasts on his chest, her pelvis on his still clothed arousal. 'I came to claim what is mine'.

CC made the moves for some time, enjoying her own feeling of empowerment and how lost he was in all of this, and then stopped to take his boxers away (she discovered that with him, sometimes it was boxers' night), and resumed her moves.

He had closed his eyes and was relishing immensely the teasing she was doing, and had a ragged breath when was able to talk again, 'This is not fair… you minx'.

She chuckled at him and started kissing his neck, 'I never play fair, Bell Boy'.

Niles opened his eyes and looked straight into hers. He had that serious face she came to recognize when he was aroused and trying to contain himself, and she intensified her moves on him, feeling his length jerking against her belly.

'Miss Babcock, I… this is really…', his hands came to her hips, trying to stop the motion.

'Good, isn't it?', she smirked at him, and then her voice went very low, 'Do you think you can come like this?'

'I don't know', he said, closing his eyes again at a very well placed friction. 'P-probably'.

'Then let's have it', she decided, putting his hands again on the backboard and giving him a soothing kiss on the lips. 'I want to make you come under me like this'.

Niles tried to say something, but she had started that heavenly thing again, and he just opened his legs a bit more and relaxed under her.

'That's it', she approved the space she had now to support her legs and improve the friction, 'Give yourself to me'.

Niles had, to his merit, maintained his passive position as much as he could, but something had to be done when CC found a way to move against him _and _have the perfect friction on her… because that woman could be loud.

So, when they came, his hands were on the sides of her face, to guarantee their moans would be muffled by the kiss they shared, and not wake up the house.

_**First 'other place of the mansion' time**_

It was the middle of the morning. Maxwell was at the theater, the children were at school and Nanny Fine was exactly getting out of the house by the back door when CC entered the kitchen.

'Where did she go?', she asked, staying at her favorite spot, behind the island.

'It seems Sylvia and Val are planning a surprise Birthday party for Miss Fine', he was occupied with labeling some pots. She was impressed of how organized he was.

'Are they coming here?', she asked with a hint of horror in her voice.

'Oh, no. She is going to meet them to help'.

'I don't follow…'

'Fran just can't risk a surprise party when her age is such a secret. She wants to be involved as much as possible', he went to put the things in the subzero.

'Oh… then she will just fake the _surprise part_ of her _surprise party_. God, even the bad pun becomes them'.

Niles chucked at that, coming to the other side of the island. 'Let's hope it works. I don't know how good she is at faking'.

CC smiled, 'I hope so'.

'What?'

She noticed he didn't get her implication, and decided to let it go, 'I said I hope she is occupied all the morning'.

'I think she is out for the day'.

'Oh, Maxwell is, too', and then she started circling the island.

Niles already knew what she wanted. 'You have that predatory look all over you'.

'Yes, I'm a hunter', she got closer and put a hand on his chest, 'I'll give you some seconds'.

'Uhm?'

'You run, and when I catch you… I'll have you. Right there'.

'Oh', he gulped. 'When does it start?'

She smiled, glad he was really game. 'Now'.

Niles gave some steps behind, took off his apron, went to the back staircase, went up two steps and stopped, grinning.

CC grinned back, understanding his meaning, 'Already chose where you want to be captured, I see'.

'Yes', he opened his arms at her, 'I surrender'.

_**First 'fight and make out' night**_

That last three days had been harsh for Sheffield/Babcock productions.

CC had spent a lot of time at the theater, Maxwell was being unreasonable, and Niles had to help Fran with her stupid Birthday Party.

She was married to Niles, officially, for three weeks (it counted one month, once they lived as a married couple since the engagement), and for the first time they just spent the nights together, almost not seeing each other for the days.

She noticed he tried to distract her, with good food and banal conversation when she reached the penthouse, but she was too much on edge to be sweet.

She blushed at work remembering that, even when she barely answered to his tentative chatter, he was there holding her when she went to bed… And she felt almost like a cad for engaging in more quickies this week than she had ever, in her life.

Sex was a good way to alleviate tension, after all, and she must confess she had envisioned it when she thought about getting married to Niles.

And he was a man. Even if he was an old-fashioned guy, there was no way he would feel bad for doing the nasty with her when she needed it.

Until that night when she was so furious with the world in general that she entered the penthouse and went straight for the bar.

Niles' voice sounded surprised, behind her, 'Hey, you're home', and then, affronted, 'What are you doing?'

'I need a drink', she finished serving herself.

'Listen, Babcock', he came closer to her, 'I know things are really difficult for you at work, but you don't need to wash it away with alcohol', he tried to take the glass from her hand, while one of his arms went to her waist, 'I'm here for it'.

'It is not the enough', she said, sneaking away from him and maintaining the glass securely in her hand, 'And this week has proven that'.

She could see the hurt on his face. She started walking to the bedroom, in an irrational escape route.

'Oh, that is what you think?!', he followed her, 'Let me see if understand correctly: I tried to talk to you, and you barely answered. So, you didn't need to talk', he was annoyed and keep talking from the open door, 'I made you heavenly meals you barely touched. So, you didn't need food', his hands were moving wildly and CC, sitting at the bed, suddenly remembered how _French_ he could be, 'I tried to hug you, and you made me go for sex every single time, and then I thought that was what you needed, and I don't mind being the guy for _sexual healing_, let's be clear, I just…'

'What is your point, Niles?', she interrupted him.

He stopped mid-gesture, 'My point is… why drinking? What could I have done, so you wouldn't want me to…'

'It is not about you', CC shrugged, 'I just feel like drinking. I always do it when I'm stressed'.

'You don't have to, anymore'.

'It is not a matter of _having to_'.

'I don't like it', he blurted out.

CC was looking at him as if he had gone crazy. What did that mean? Was he trying to order her around? Was he trying to change her? What the hell did he think he was? 'I don't care, Niles'.

His eyes were wide at this. He clenched his jaw and turned to grab the door. 'Well, then you can enjoy your drink, if this is all you can care about. But you are doing it alone!', and he got out and slammed the bedroom door after him, obviously in emphasis to his point.

CC pursed her lips and looked at the glass in her hand. The urge of drinking was gone. She was just confused, now.

She decided to put it on the nightstand and take a bath. She had to think.

Once accommodated in the tub, she started reviewing the conversation in her head, and trying to understand it.

She got the general idea: Niles was hurt because he hoped she would recognize his efforts to make her feel better. He had made all he could for the whole three nights of Babcock hell, and now she had said it was not enough.

Well, softness was never a strong feature in her, he shouldn't take it personally.

And he hadn't, for all the week: he had accepted her silence and her rough sex and her bad mood.

Maybe it was the drinking thing – it was the new factor, tonight.

But why would he feel so bad about her drinking?

CC tried to think of times when he had made jokes about her drinking.

He was always furious with her, when she got drunk. In fact, he rarely offered drinks to her in the mansion – it was almost always tea or coffee. Just when things got really ugly, he would let her indulge in it.

So, drinking equals bad thing for her, in his head.

But again, they had an amazing kiss while drunk. Maybe their first real kiss.

Was it a bad memory for him? How could that be? It was the only way she had permitted herself to…

Oh, dear.

She only drinks when things are really bad, because it makes her a bitter person. She kissed him because she got out of control about her bitter life and reactions to him. Arriving home and drinking meant, at the same time, that things were really bad (what meant his presence in her life didn't make it that much better), and that she needed to drink to be with him.

But none of these things were true, now. Her life was very much better, and she liked being with him.

Drinking made it seem untrue.

CC facepalmed. Guess who has the new Guiness record for major combo of hurting actions over a husband?

She got out of the tub, feeling bad about it all. She was really stupid.

She put a robe around herself and went to the guestroom.

CC didn't know what to say, but something must be said, because she really had screwed up, this time.

She opened the guest bedroom door and was surprised to see the bed was made and there was no one there.

Her heart was very small, at the sight. _Congratulations. You managed to send the man away._

CC sighed, closed the door and walked to the main area. She was on the verge of tears and, once drinking was not an option now, she always had the big window with the amazing view of New York at night to distract her.

Sometimes she would stay at the window for hours, watching the city that never sleeps and wondering why she seemed to be missing something in her life.

Tonight was a night for thinking of missing things, again, because she was stupid enough to make Niles go away after all they've gone through together. And all because of an old stupid habit and the urge of irritating him until someone else could feel as furious as she was.

Because now it was clear to her: she wanted to drink because she was sure it would prevent him from reaching her.

CC was really surprised to see a familiar form on her sofa when she reached the living room.

It was Niles, sleeping under a comforter.

She stopped and observed, confused.

Why was he here? He could have gone to the mansion. He could have at least a real bed at the guest room.

But no, he was…

Sleeping in the couch.

Because he was her husband.

The tears came back.

She didn't know why she was crying.

Part of it was relief, because he had not gone away – it clearly meant he had not given up on her, even for one night.

Other part was tenderness. He was really a cute for not choosing to act like he didn't care. Occupying the guest room or going away were signs that he didn't hope for her to come to him – the couch meant it was only temporary, that at any moment he could go back to their room.

And there was other thing she couldn't identify, but was so good she didn't need to understand to enjoy.

CC took out her robe and went to the sofa.

He woke up when he felt her body snuggling impossibly closer to him, so both could share the space. 'What are you doing?'

She noticed he seemed more sleepy than angry, and took that as a good thing, 'This place must be really good, once you preferred it, and not the guest room'.

He turned to face her, 'It didn't seem right to sleep there…'

'I know', she answered and put a finger on his lips, 'I was too stupid to understand before, but now I do'.

Niles noticed the tears in her eyes and suddenly he had his own, 'Oh, please, don't be like that'.

CC let her tears flow, strangely glad he shared the feeling, 'I almost ruined everything'.

'No, you didn't', he brushed away his tears and made the same to hers, 'I overreacted. I always do it. I'm doing it now'.

'You're such a girl', she smiled.

He sighed, 'You turn me into a mother hen, sometimes'.

'You are always a mother hen to everybody'.

'I'm sorry if I care!'

'_I_ am sorry, Niles'.

'I heard it right?'

'Yes, you heard it right. I am apologizing to the help'.

'Aw, sweet Caca…', he wriggled his eyebrows to her, the tears forgotten, 'You deserve a reward for it'.

'I would like it very much'.

'You will, dear, you will', he gave her a peck on the lips and his head disappeared under the covers.

_**First 'irrational behavior' motivation**_

And then there was that strange, strange afternoon.

CC and Maxwell were working peacefully in the office, and Niles entered with his traditional tray of tea.

He ignored CC, as sometimes he would do, and served Maxwell.

'I want some, too, Niles', she informed from the sofa.

'Say the magic words, witch'.

'Now, Hazel'.

'Good girl', he praised, smiling and serving her. He noticed she accepted the tea with a grimace. 'Aren't we in a bad mood, today?'

'If you had the habit of working you would know sometimes things get really ugly'.

'With you around, why the surprise?'

'That is not what you said to me last night'.

Maxwell stopped writing at this.

'You've got me worried. I do the strangest things when I'm worried about someone'.

'I cut my finger with paper while reading a contract and you acted like I was dying'.

'I was disoriented. You have so many fingers I didn't know where to look first'.

'I thought you would faint when I showed you the blood'.

'You didn't feel anything because you are used to drink it'.

Maxwell pressed the intercom button, 'Miss Fine, would you please come to the office?'

'_Coming!_'

'You're such a whiny', CC was retorting, 'I should have made you sleep on the couch'.

'You already did it once', Niles answered, 'And we both woke up on the living room floor'.

Fran entered and Maxwell greeted her loudly, 'Miss Fine, there you are! I need you to take care of the children, so I can work'.

Niles was surprised, 'The children are at school, Sir', and then he noticed the Nanny had her hands on her hips, throwing a mocking glare into his and CC's direction, 'Oh, you mean, us'.

'Yes, I mean you two', Maxwell exclaimed, 'Would you terribly mind, Niles?'

Fran smiled, 'Sweetie, please, come back to the kitchen with me. We can work together on dinner, if you want'.

'Oh, Miss Fine, I wouldn't let you near my knives'.

'Then', she said, already exiting, 'you better hurry'.

Niles looked at Maxwell, 'I'm sorry, Sir. I just got carried away'.

'That is all right, Old Man', Maxwell smiled at his butler, 'I know you are happy, and I'm really happy for you two. Just try to not be… so happy in my office'.

Niles nodded and turned to CC, and both shared a look – in fact, they had already been very happy in this office, twice -, 'Well, witch, playtime is over'.

CC seemed a bit distraught by the situation, 'Maybe we really should see less of each other', she said, as coldly as she could muster.

'Why? I thought you liked our gatherings'.

'Yes, I do, but… some people can't work like this'.

'You're here for more than a decade, and it never troubled him…', they were smiling at each other again.

'Niles!'

'Oh, I'm sorry, Sir', he answered Maxwell, gave CC a peck on the lips and smiled sweetly, 'I'll let you to it'.

CC followed him with her eyes while he got out of the office.

Something was very wrong with her: she wanted him more now, that he had made the right thing, than before, when he was there pestering her.

And she had wanted him before…

'Maxwell, I think I will…'

'That's ok, CC. Go'.

Fran was in the kitchen waiting when Niles reached it, and he was relieved that she had no knife in her hands. 'Thank God you were bluffing'.

She grinned at him, 'I wanted to help Mister Sheffield, not put my life in danger'.

He was going to answer her, but CC entered the kitchen.

Niles's back soon was touching the subzero while he had a mouthful of Miss Babcock. The producer was pressing against the butler, and they were engaged in a kiss that made Fran guess the room was at least some degrees hotter than the rest of the house.

'Niles, do we have any coffee ready?', she asked.

The butler just answered with a 'Uh-hum' sound.

'Where?'

He made a gesture with his left hand, she followed the pointed finger and found the pot. 'Thank you, sweetie'.

Fran sighed while putting sugar on it. It seemed her chores as a Nanny never ceased: Maggie needed to be warned when her father was around, so she would 'behave' with her boyfriends, and now…

'I'll make sure he stays at the office', she announced and got out of the kitchen.

'What is it all about?', Niles asked, almost breathless, when they stopped kissing. 'I thought you needed to work…'

'I do, but you're so yummy when you act all righteous…', and she caught his lips again.

_**The first 'I'm so happy' declaration**_

'You know, Niles', CC said from the fridge, 'I was talking to Nanny Fine, and maybe she is right', she noticed he paused his cutting and turned to the back door. 'What?'

'I was waiting for the Four Knights to enter announcing the end of the world'.

'Why would I use my powers to invoke Armageddon when I am this happy, you moron?'

He made an effort to not point out that she admitted the arrangement was very good for her, and not for logical reasons. 'Oh, yes, I was not thinking. But, how is Miss Fine right?'

'This thing we have. It is not normal how good it feels'.

'She said that?'

'No, we were talking about relationships – stop looking, the Knights are not coming, I can guarantee – and she mentioned her parents, and I mentioned mine, and nothing seemed similar to this. I mean, I have never felt like this before…'

'Really?', he had an immense grin.

'What is it with the happy face?'

'Oh, nothing. You know, I'm just surprised because… I feel the same way'.

'And don't you worry about it?'

'Why would I? We are both happy'.

'You are right. Why look a horse in the mouth?', she winked at him ad got out of the kitchen before he could say anything.

'I must be loosing my touch…'

_**The first 'peer pressure' episode**_

They were waiting for the limo outside the building of the benefit. It was late and very cold outside, and Fran was clinging to Maxwell, holding him for warmth and to enjoy each others proximity.

He was less and less resistant to her advances, and Fran sincerely thought that Niles and CC's example was getting to him.

After all, if Niles and CC Babcock were managing a health relationship, why couldn't they do the same?

The dark haired couple was quiet, enjoying the moment in comfortable silence when they heard the bickering quickly approaching.

'You are really a lunatic, aren't you? I told you it would be cold! Was it that impossible to listen to me and take a coat?', Niles was saying, annoyed, looking at CC while she finished adjusting her purse.

'Shut up, Hazel. I had nothing to wear that wouldn't destroy the looks of this dress', she answered distractedly, when they stopped besides Maxwell and Fran.

'It's not like you could look good in anything', Niles started opening his coat, 'And you could have just conjured something out of thin air'.

'No, I couldn't', CC said, going to him and adjusting herself close to his body, so he could wrap the coat around them, 'I had to use all of my powers to not throttle you when you started going on and on about how the Ice Queen would freeze to death'.

'Now it is my fault?', he murmured, kissing her temple and making sure she was well settled.

CC moaned, delighted by the arrangement, and closed her eyes, 'It is always your fault, you moron'.

They heard snickering and looked at the couple of dark heads besides them. 'What?'

Maxwell tried to disguise his impressions, but Fran simply shook her head, 'You're very funny'.

'I don't see how', Niles mumbled, his arms protectively wrapped around CC.

'Forget them, lover', his wife said, 'They are just envious of your coat. It is so big…'

Both chuckled at that.

Maxwell facepalmed, 'Argh, Miss Fine, see what you've got?'

'Sorry! I forgot how quick they can change gears'.

'Oh, please, Maxwell', CC looked at him with contempt, 'Grow up'.

'I beg your pardon!'

Fran hugged him, 'Don't pay attention, Mister Sheffield! They are just trying to distract you'.

'From what?'

'From the fact that you are the most elegant man around', she answered, hands on him and an adoring look in her yes.

He smiled at her, melting, 'Well, Miss Fine, I…', he gave a look at the other couple, having mixed feelings about praising her too, once the blonds were too close for his taste.

However, it was obvious they were not really paying any attention to him and Fran, right now. They were absorbed into one another, exchanging smiles and little kisses and whatever was possible to exchange inside that coat.

'Thank God! The limo is here!', Maxwell yelled, taking Fran's hand and helping her to get in the car quickly. One thing was to see those two bickering and being sweet while holding hands inside the limo, other was to have them inside a coat that could cover unthinkable things.

Maxwell was very sure those two were involved in a lot of unthinkable things.

_**The first 'I have your back' offer**_

'Maxwell sent me out of the office', CC pouted, entering the living room.

'Why?', Niles stopped dusting.

'He said I can't talk to this investor who is on the phone because I have messed things up with him before'.

'What a stupidity!', he went to her, annoyed, 'Do you want me to go there?'

'For what?'

'To change his mind. No matter what you did – and I'm sure you had your reasons –, there is no way he is better than you at the business. He needs you to guide him'. She just kept looking at him. 'What?'

'You are offering to go there and take my side against Maxwell?'

'Of course. Why? No good?'

'God! This marriage thing keeps getting better and better!', she went to him and kissed him on the lips. 'Thank you, Butler Boy, but I think I'll let Maxwell have things his way, this time'.

He saw her smirk, 'He will regret it, won't he?'

'Oh, yes, he will…'

_**And the first 'disturbing conversation' occasion**_

'You know, Nanny Fine, this relationship thing is really difficult, sometimes', CC said, sitting with the other woman in the living room. Maxwell had already retired for the night, and Niles was in the kitchen, finishing some things before they went home.

'How is it?', the brunette seemed very interested. In fact, she enjoyed the fact that the socialite approached her with this kind of conversation. Fran liked the idea she would know if she had to help Niles in this. She still didn't trust this woman entirely.

'Niles disturbs me'.

'How so?', Fran was intrigued by the face of deep thinking before her.

'There are days when I can't concentrate on work, because I keep thinking of him'.

'I see', Fran answered, pretending it was not one of the strangest things she had ever heard. But, again, this was CC Babcock. 'What more?'

'He always knows what to say or do to make me feel better. It is creepy'.

'Definitively', the Nanny agreed, and then said, tentatively, 'You know, it is not that bad having someone who understands you'.

'Oh, I know it', the woman made a conspiratorial face, 'But it is Niles'.

Before Fran could say anything more, the butler entered and announced he was ready. The blonde simply forgot what she was saying, got up, took his hand and both waved their good nights.

Fran shook her head – it was getting too complicated for her. Maybe she should talk to Grace about it.

**ncncncncnc**

Since the beginning, Niles was even better than any hope CC had had about him as a husband: when they were alone, he was sweet and mingled teasing, sexiness and affection with real talent; at the mansion, he made sure to keep the zingers flowing, but always managed to make clear he was joking – he would say the most absurd things and then kiss her lightly, or just eye her tenderly, or wink, or just smile at her, and everything gained new colors.

It was perfect, in fact – happy at home, happy at work.

Her family seemed even strangely pacific about all of this: she called her father and told him about the marriage, and he seemed surprised, but remembered Niles and mentioned he seemed a 'decent fellow'.

Her brother Noel called her and said that their father had called him, and he made such an amount of servant jokes with sexual innuendo her mouth was hurting of so much laughing when they said their goodbyes. God, she loved his sense of humor!

Her sister DD was in Europe at the moment, and CC was not anxious to talk to her. The woman was closer to her mother in temper, and they really didn't get that well along.

And her mother… well, CC knew she would call, sooner or later, because CC had gone to her first opening night as a married woman, and at least three magazines had published photos of her and Niles, hand in hand, entering the theater.

The fact was she didn't care what her mother had to say. She was happier than ever, and that was what mattered.

Five months of a satisfactory and well-planned life in common would do it to a person.


	5. The SheffieldFine clause

**The marriage**

**Chapter 5: The Sheffield/Fine clause**

Maxwell Sheffield and Fran Fine were present on Niles and CC's married life since the beginning – and for beginning, CC meant the day she had announced her intention to marry Niles, because that was, in her opinion, the point where all of this started. Their ideal relationship had the privilege of not involving feelings, so what mattered were the moments where logical choices were made. The main thing to be considered was her logical decision to marry the most suitable man around; thus, her announcement and his acceptance marked a new beginning, different from everything that existed before.

However, there were some bad feelings that _would_ appear when one certain Sheffield and one annoying Fine were concerned. Once CC admitted those feelings were present _before_ her proposal, it was with surprise she realized that her rational approach didn't make them disappear.

Of course, Maxwell Sheffield was the person who was more confused with all of this. He always have made clear that watch the bickering couple before they were a real couple was strange, and now it was just plain disturbing. He was not a man of changes, and their new situation was a huge change. CC found that his behavior was not exactly a problem, just something to be dealt with.

On the other side, Fran Fine was the person who enjoyed most of their new arrangement. To her, the couple represented the sensate thing people could do with their lives. She was more than prepared to face the almost creepy occurrence of a warmer CC Babcock if it showed to Maxwell Sheffield how things could work out for everybody.

The blonde producer had it all very clear on her head, and acted accordingly: she would try to make things easier for Maxwell (of course, it was impossible to preserve him from Niles, sometimes, and it was too funny to do so), and be friendly with Fran (because it felt surprisingly good), but the fact was that there was always an underlying tension among the four of them, and it worried her, because she couldn't initially understand it.

**ncncncncncnc**

The first sign, the one that should have set all the alarms off, was the day CC had 'the overreaction'.

Niles had just finished the cleaning of the kitchen after breakfast, it was a beautiful Saturday and CC had gone to the mansion because… well, because she felt like it.

They were just chatting, and she pointed at the paper leaves on his hands, 'What are those?'

'Some recipes I have chosen for Miss Fine's party', he saw her crunching her nose, 'Don't forget, Witch, that the big event will be next Friday night. Don't you dare create any diversions'.

'Do I really have to go?', CC whined, inclined on the island, her best painful face on.

He grinned boyishly at her, 'Of course you have. You are my date'.

'Oh, please!', she scoffed, 'It's the Nanny's _secret_ Birthday party, that _she_ had been planning for a month…', CC stopped and went to her full height, 'Is it any special date? Like… she is turning 40?'

'I don't think so', Niles smiled at that, looking at the recipes again, 'She said she wants something special because she is finally turning 30… then, I would say _35_ is a possibility'.

'Uhm', CC said, looking him speculatively and remembering he was very easy to extract information when he had a domestic task, 'You don't really know how old she is?'

'No, I don't. And God only knows how she can preserve this secret, once _Val_ does'.

'I see…', she started, a certain mellifluous quality in her voice, 'She says she is your friend, but she doesn't tell important things to you'.

He stopped and looked at her, 'What do you mean?'

'You support her in any crazy thing she does – and God only knows why –, I've seen you all involved in her party…', she pointed at the papers on his hands, 'you are catering for the big event with that sister of hers… but you don't even know her age'.

He shrugged and shuffling through the recipes, 'Why would I want to know her real age? It is not like it is such a big deal, anyway'.

'I am not an expert, but I think friends share everything', she saw no reaction and tried a different tactic, 'You are the nosiest person I know, her family aside. It _must_ be a big deal to you'.

'Excuse me, but I have newer and bigger priorities in my life', he made a small happy face and put one of the recipes aside. 'Besides, she is worth my support. She has made wonders for this family'.

'Oh, please. She is a tramp'.

Niles looked at her, deadly serious, 'Please, don't say that. She is my friend'.

CC insisted. 'She _is_ a tramp that uses her looks to get what she wants'.

'She uses her looks, but she doesn't get all she wants because of it. She has a good heart, too. That is why I like her, for example'.

'As if I haven't seen you ogling her'.

He was looking at the recipes again, but now he was frowning, 'Yes, I did it a lot, but I know she is a wonderful person and is serious about Mister Sheffield. I would never…'

'They are not in a relationship', she interrupted him.

He made a disgusted face and just kept looking at her for a while. When he talked, it was in a clipped tone. 'It is a matter of time'.

'You don't know that', she quickly answered, her eyes challenging him.

Niles was starting to get really annoyed. It was like an old argument, one they had had millions of times, when CC would reinforce her opinion that Maxwell was not into the nanny because he was into her. 'He has to be very stupid to let her go', he grumbled.

'Oh, really?!', that made her livid, 'I don't understand why you defend her that much. It is like she has some power over you. What is it? It's her body? It's something she knows about you? I know she is the queen of guilt. Maybe the tramp can tell you on Maxwell over something you both did?'

Now he frowned at her, 'What are you trying to say?'

'Hey, what's happening?', Fran entered the kitchen with Grace, and both saw the distressed faces of the couple.

Niles resumed his task, fumbling with the leaves, 'Nothing', he threw a glare at CC, indicating the subject was closed for the time being.

CC, to general surprise, had a trembling lower lip, 'I know you are supposed to be best friends, but… this is ridiculous!', and she stormed out of the kitchen.

Niles huffed, supported himself on the sink and looked into space, frowning in concentration.

'My Gosh, what was that, Niles?', Fran asked, 'Was it about me? I thought I had heard 'tramp' when we were reaching the stairs'.

'Yes, it was. I don't know what happened. We were just talking about your party, and then she was being bitter about you, and then it was all my fault because we are friends'.

'You'll try to understand it by yourself first or you already want a hint?', Grace asked, sitting at the table.

'Oh, God, I need all the hints I can have!'

'I thought so'. The girl smiled. 'The category is…_feelings_'.

Fran, by Niles' side at the counter, jumped in anticipation, 'Oh, I love these games! Can I play, too?'

Niles frowned, '_Feelings_? I thought we were going to talk about Babcock'.

'Shush!', Fran urged him, 'Go on, Grace!'

'Eight letters. What a woman feels when she thinks her man is closer to another woman than he is to her'.

Niles frowned and started counting on his fingers. 'C-o-n-f-u-s-i-o-n? No, it is nine'.

'The category is _feelings_', Fran interjected. 'I know, I know!'

'Let's give him a bit more time'.

Niles concentrated. 'Anger? No, five letters. Annoyance? Nine again. God, I am usually good at it!'

'Your turn, Fran'.

The Nanny made a little dance, 'It is j-e-a-l-o-u-s-y! Jealousy!'

'This is preposterous!', Niles yelled, and both girls looked at him like he was crazy. He made an effort to calm down, 'Oh, well, explain that to me, because I am at a loss'.

'She is jealous of the relationship you have with Fran, Niles', Grace pondered.

'Why would she be jealous? She is a successful business woman, sophisticated, intelligent and beautiful, and Miss Fine is… the nanny. No offense'.

'None taken, sweetie', she waved a hand, 'I know we have different roles in your life'.

'See? Even Miss Fine gets that'. He was smirking, but the Nanny slapped his arm all the same.

'Can't you see, Niles? This is how you think of her, but you spent almost fifteen years saying otherwise'.

'I never really meant the things I said. It was our way to communicate. It is so effective that we still do it, even after the marriage'.

'You never communicated with Fran like this'.

'Fran is my friend'.

'And Miss Babcock is…?', Fran asked, eyeing him as if she was able to see his soul.

'She is my wife', he felt strangely cornered.

'And before?', Fran insisted, 'How was it any different, if you still act all the same around her now?'

Niles blinked a few times, confused. 'She was… well… I…'

Grace got up from the table and went to Niles, to save him from Fran's pressure. 'Tell her how you see her now. She is insecure, but I think it will be enough if she hears something clear from you'.

He was relieved by the way she had put things. 'Thank you, Miss Grace. I am going after her'. He went to the kitchen door and turned back to them, 'Don't come with me – it may get ugly', and he winked.

The girls chuckled.

When he disappeared from view, Fran turned to Gracie, 'Shouldn't we have told him he just thinks she is that wonderful because he really likes her?'

'Not yet', Gracie answered, 'He is too much in denial'.

**ncncncncncnc**

Niles went to the place he knew CC preferred, when she wanted to hide – the powder room.

He knocked softly and called her. 'Babcock, may I come in?'. When he had no answer, he added. 'I can hear you sniffing'.

'Go away!'

'Oh, no! Do I really have to go back to the kitchen? Miss Fine is there whining over something. She can be so annoying, sometimes…'

The door half opened slowly and a disheveled CC appeared, trying to maintain her dignity even with a red nose and kind of hiding behind a door. 'If you are able to block her voice you can enjoy the view'.

Niles decided to exaggerate and said, making a disgusted face, 'Which view? There is so much flesh exposed there is not much more to see, there. To a domestic like me, it is almost as if going to the supermarket to choose meat', he saw CC roll her eyes and lowered his tone, 'I prefer women who can maintain some mystery in a daily basis, who can dress with elegance… and can use throaty laughs to make me shiver'.

Now she smiled, 'You're saying that just to flatter me'.

'Of course I am', he smirked at her shocked expression, 'But that's how I really feel. I'm getting out of my comfort zone to tell you this now because I think you're worth all the flattering I can manage'. He leaned on the doorframe and reached out to touch the wood just below her hand, on the edge of the door, with his fingertips. Sometimes he had to act as if she was a frightened animal he had to convince of his good intentions, getting closer slowly. 'I don't understand why you think I like her better. There is no comparison', his hand went up to touch her fingers with his, 'That is why _she_ is the perfect match for _him_, and _you_ are the perfect match for _me_. We are so above them…'

'You're a mean man', she grinned, relaxing and intertwining their fingers.

'As I said, I am the perfect match for you…'

They locked stares. He could see she was almost where he wanted her to be.

'And you must know I'm all yours, Witch'.

She pulled him to the powder room and closed the door.

**ncncncncncncnc**

Then there was that other benefit, where the four of them went, and CC got a bit crazy about all the women standing around their table and finding excuses to get closer to their escorts.

When the boys went to the serving table and the women seemed to follow them, she had to ask for help. 'Nanny Fine, what is happening? Why are those vultures throwing looks and following Maxwell and Niles around?'

'Isn't it obvious?'

'What?'

'You really don't get it, do you?', Fran patted her hand, 'They are two kinds of dreamy for women. See', and Fran pointed at them, 'Mister Sheffield is all tall and dark and handsome, rich and a widower', Fran noticed that CC was not exactly interested in this (the glare she was directing to the other side of the room was definitively not directed at the women next to her business partner), and went on, 'Niles is blond, has beautiful blue eyes, can wear a tuxedo as no one else and is all sweet and attentive, with this air of competence on him'.

'But he is married!'

'You said it, honey. Vultures. They will take whatever they can. To some of them, a married guy can be a real turn on. I mean, he already has a woman, and she seems happy. He must be nice and dependable, and if you don't care for exclusivity, why not…'

'Well, I care!', CC exclaimed, getting up from the table. She noticed Fran's knowing look and felt the need to explain herself, 'For exclusivity. I'm a Babcock'.

The men were back with their plates, and Niles noticed his wife standing there all bothered, looking at him like he had something she wanted badly.

Well, it was their second help, but even with his jokes about her appetite, he knew she was not that crazy about food. 'What happened? The hunters recognized you and now we have to go?'

'I want to dance', she blurted out.

'Of course!', he extended his hand and she took it. 'Miss Fine can have this plate. I'll take another for you later'.

Fran didn't know what was more amusing about the situation: that she had gained an extra plate; that CC Babcock was clinging to Niles while they danced, clearly satisfied to mark her territory while he grinned goofily; that Mister Sheffield was so confused by his partner's behavior all he wanted to do was to stay besides Fran chatting.

Niles was, surely, having a great time on the dance floor. 'You know, Babs, when you feel like dancing, you just have to ask me'.

'Why are you stating the obvious? I just did it'.

'No, you _demanded_, as if I could be against it'.

'You know better than be against any of my wishes'.

'Yes, Witch, I know better. However, it is not the point'.

'Not all the conversations must have a point, Mother Goose'.

He chuckled and just enjoyed the dancing for a while. The band was very good, some old jazz was playing, and there was a good chance that, if he started a neutral conversation in some minutes, the woman in his arms would talk to him nicely.

He would probably not discover what made her so grumpy and, at the same time, crazy about dancing with him, but it really didn't matter when she seemed as relaxed as she was now.

**ncncncncncn**

The night was amazing, CC and Maxwell made a lot of wonderful contacts, and the two couples had real fun chatting and joking at their table, when they were not dancing.

It was obvious to any one who observed them that they were old friends, happy married to the right partners. Even to them, the sense of something that could be named as _perfection_ was very strong.

When the business partners were doing their last round of conversation with some of the patrons, the only disturbing incident of the night happened: Chandler approached CC and Maxwell.

He said he wanted to talk about his theater, but it was obvious by the meaningful glance he threw at her that he still had hope he could be back into her life. They had dated twice, and she could recognize that sweet smile of his as the one he used to let know his 'good' intentions.

CC found herself crossing her arms over her chest, a bit perturbed by his attentions. She was never very good at dealing with man's praising (she still remembered the night this same man went to the mansion and started talking about thinking of smooth skin, and she really thought he could just be babbling about Maxwell), and Chandler was specifically good at making sweet eyes at her.

She was shocked when he broke up with her, not because she thought he really loved her, but because he was such a proper man, and breaking up before an important event was very improper.

It seemed her gesture of protection made him stop the smile and let a slight frown take over his face. He was dividing his attention between looking at her confusedly and nod distractedly at Maxwell, who kept talking.

The situation was kind of diverted when Niles appeared suddenly by her side, his arm around her waist and a challenging look threw at Chandler, who was startled for a moment, and then turned to Maxwell and resumed the conversation about the theater as if nothing had happened.

'If you excuse us, we will go back to our table', CC announced, and both dark haired men nodded at her.

She turned to Niles and, noticing his hesitation, added loudly, 'We are in no need of a theater, right now. I'll let Maxwell deal with it'.

He nodded and they walked away together. 'In fact', CC said, after some steps in silence. 'I think it's time to go home'.

Niles looked at her, and his expression was as unreadable as hers. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes. We dined, we danced, I talked to a lot of people. Maxwell and I had already decided to call it a night'.

They informed Fran of their decision, said their good-byes and went to find a taxi.

In the way home, the couple was strangely silent. CC didn't know what to say, because Niles seemed a bit subdued; he had her hand in his, caressing it slightly, but there was a sense of insecurity coming from him. She had a suspicion that it was about Chandler, but even she couldn't understand her reaction to her ex, and some of the expressions she saw on his face.

When they reached the penthouse she started talking about whatever came to her mind, just to make sure they were not having an awkward moment.

Niles sit on the bed, taking off his shoes, while she walked by, taking off her clothes and preparing to take a shower, and commenting the party non-stop.

He listened to her in silence, while she went on and on about the contacts Sheffield/Babcock had made tonight, about the way Maxwell had charmed some possible future backers, about the ridiculous way some women had tried to get closer to Maxwell without noticing the way Nanny Fine was guarding him, about the way Maxwell had reacted when one of the patrons joked about their last show…

CC excused herself and entered the bathroom, throwing a look at him, and he managed to smile weakly at her, nodding that she could go first.

Niles needed time to think. He had mixed feelings.

He didn't know what was more disturbing: the way CC talked about Maxwell or the way she didn't talk about Chandler.

Niles sighed and just stayed there, his expression showing defeat while he thought about all of this.

He really believed in Babcock when she proposed, and he still believes they are good together, but the suspicion of her being disappointed on him was making his heart hurt.

He put his hands on his face: what was happening? There was no point in denying he admired her, he wanted her attention – he had spent years around her throwing zingers because of that! – and that marrying her had been kind of a dream coming true, besides the fact he had never exactly dreamed about marrying her, just fantasized about sleeping and waking up with her, about being able to touch her whenever he wanted, about being able to live with her and be by her side and attract her eyes at any place…

Oh, dear God!

He was more than cursed. He was royally screwed.

**ncncncncncnc**

When CC got out of the bathroom, she was surprised she was not the only one full of anguish, around here.

She had entered the bathroom feeling confused, and dedicated the time alone to understand what had happened when she met Chandler.

The first mystery was what he had seen on her that made him frown in confusion.

The ring on her finger, shining under the bathroom light while she toweled herself, answered that question.

The second mystery was deeper, and was shaking her.

She felt something really strange when she was there, among Maxwell, Chandler and Niles.

She had the opportunity to have around her, at the same time and all focused on her, three men that represented very important things in her life.

Maxwell looked at her as the business partner and friend he was: he had learned to listen to her, he respected her ideas and was interested in her opinions. The fact he was tall and dark and handsome (Nanny Fine's words) didn't hurt, but she knew he was not the kind of man that could make her all excited. Once you notice how proper he is, he looses some of his appeal.

Without mentioning he is all interested in Nanny Fine. The woman was not a tramp, ok, but she was not an example of _finesse_, either.

Now, Chandler: he was there looking at her and making her remember how it was to be desired by a typical wealthy man.

Booooring…

Of course, she felt valued the way a woman her class was taught to be valued: with longing glances at fancy parties, cultured subjects of conversation and traditional praises related to her icy blonde beauty.

Booooooooooooring…

She could still remember how Chandler would chuckle, surprised, when she said something he considered funny. Sometimes she was not even being funny – she was just being herself – and her view on things were out of the ordinary, and his reaction was to treat it as a joke.

That man didn't know how she was when _really_ joking.

And this line of thought took her to Niles.

When he came to her side, she didn't feel just protected or admired or ogled.

She felt all of these, and _supported_.

She knew he would be there to stand for her in any decision she would take. If she stayed to talk business, even showing a bit of discomfort, he could be there to guarantee no one would look at her with any thing less than utter respect and attention; if she told him everything was all right, he would leave.

He was just like that: he usually knew what she needed, because he paid attention; when he didn't know, he trusted her to decide and tell him.

Any way, he was there for her.

And there was more.

He was the poorer one; he was the older one in the circle.

And there was no one else she wanted by her side, because no one else could give her that feeling of…

What was it? Safety? Reliance? Belonging?

She felt better when she got out of the bathroom, but still confused and, again, surprised by his lost expression.

'Are you all right?', she asked, putting aside the towel she was using to dry her hair and standing in front of him.

Niles got up, and for the first time she could really see how thorn he was. 'Do you regret marrying me?'

CC was taken aback by that. 'Why should I?'

He seemed surprised by her quick answer, and made an effort to talk, even without knowing exactly what to say, 'You met Chandler, tonight, and I just thought that… well… You have dated him… He is rich and younger and influent in the theater world… You could have felt something…'

'Yes, I felt'.

'Oh?'

'Relief', CC sighed, 'That man is just so plain'.

'And… what about Mister Sheffield?'

'What about Maxwell?', she smirked, 'I didn't know he had dated Chandler, too'.

He blinked, 'No… I mean… Don't you wish you could still… make an attempt…?'

CC looked at him, shocked. So, that is what was gnawing him? He was insecure about it?

She made an effort to not grin because, even if it was amazing to know your husband is afraid of loosing you to other men, she didn't want to make Niles suffer like this. When she was successful on settling for a smile, she put her hands on his shoulders, 'You shouldn't worry, Niles. I bet neither of them can cook a decent meal to save their lives. Much less the delicious meals only you can arrange'.

For some moments it was obvious he was not able to react to what she had said, but then he all of a sudden hugged her tightly, and CC could feel the strong emotions he was trying to hide in the gesture.

His voice was thick in her ear when he was able to talk, 'Sometimes I wonder why you picked me. I never say enough how proud of you I am, or how much amazing I think you are'.

CC bit her lower lip to suppress some strange tears, 'I know', she murmured back, 'You don't have to say it'. She smiled, 'And I picked you because you are the one who makes me happy'.

Niles slowly drew back and looked her in the eye. All thoughts of her looking down at him and getting a divorce, so she could be back to pursuing Maxwell or millionaires like Chandler, seemed incredibly stupid, now.

It was clear for both of them that she had talked about Maxwell because they work well together, and she didn't talk about Chandler because she doesn't care for him anymore.

Their lips touched softly, and the electrical feeling was there, as always. Maybe coated in a warm fuzzy feeling they didn't want to name yet.

CC looked at Niles and caressed his hair, 'I think you have to wash away the world outside'. She was very serious.

He nodded, kissing the palm of her hand, 'Only you can help me with it'.

'I want to', she answered, 'In fact, I've started it already'.

'Sorry for being slow, sometimes'.

'I like it slow, too', she winked at him, and then was serious again, 'But I don't want to hurt you'. Some light kisses, 'Promise me you will warn me if I'm doing it'.

'You could never…'

'Promise me'.

'I promise'.

'And promise me you will always remember that I could never?'

He smiled, 'Yes, I do promise'.

**ncncncncncnc**

And then, as if the signs were not enough, they had that unfortunate incident in the office.

It was a beautiful afternoon, and Niles went to dust the office, once he had not seen his witch for a couple of hours.

The lack of a logical link between these two occurrences was not missed by Niles, but he had lived so many years going to that office to dust _and _see his witch that he didn't care about it anymore.

To his surprise, she was alone, sitting on her partner's chair, some contracts on the desk.

'Where is Mister Sheffield?', he asked once he entered.

'Close the door'.

'All right', he obeyed and turned to her, 'Something happened?'

She just made a gesture for him to circle the desk and come closer to her.

He obeyed again. It should be the gossip of the century, if she was being that mysterious.

He kissed her lightly, their usual greeting, when they were close enough, and noticed she seemed in a haze.

'What?', he asked, starting to worry.

She took the contracts and put them aside, making a place at the desk, in front of her.

She patted the place, looking hotly at him.

'You want me to…?'

She licked her lips and he felt engulfed by the wave of heat she was emanating.

'But… what if someone…?'

'No one will. Please…'

He was not used to say _no _to her, so he nodded.

While he sit there and she started opening his trousers, it crossed his mind he should made some calculations, and then he proceeded to it: the children were at school – checked; Miss Fine had gone out with her mother – checked; Mister Sheffield…

He felt her mouth on him and he couldn't concentrate anymore.

She knew how to make him forget himself, and she could do it very quickly.

That seemed to be the goal, now: she was doing all of the things she knew would be too much for him.

Niles thought about looking behind and making sure the door was closed; in fact, the best idea was stop this and make sure it was locked, too; but then she made that thing with her tongue and put her hand on his balls and he decided that giving it to her really quick was the better choice.

People had said that Maxwell Sheffield had a horrible timing. This was the occasion to prove it.

Maxwell's voice sounded, calling Niles (probably from the living room), the exact moment Niles came.

The butler could barely breathe – he was surprised, spent, satisfied, confused and panicked, all at the same time.

Before he could do anything, CC closed his trousers and got up, run to the door, opened it, exited the office and closed it behind her.

Niles got down from the desk, listening to the muffled voices that reached him through the wall, while finishing his own arrangements.

'_What is it, Maxwell?'_

'_Oh, CC, have you seen Niles? He is not in the kitchen, and I could really have some tea, now'. _

'_No, I haven't. Maybe he is out for groceries?'_

'_He wouldn't go without telling us'._

Niles exited the office by the outer door, going straight to the kitchen.

**ncncncnc**

Fran entered the house by the backdoor, at the end of the afternoon, and was surprised to see Niles battering some dough furiously, 'Hey, Mister. Problem in paradise?'

He stopped, surprise and annoyance mixed on his face, 'How did you know?'

'What else could have you so out of yourself?', she took his arm, 'Let this poor thing in peace and come to tell me what happened'.

'It's the third carrot cake this afternoon'.

'I am not Ma, you cannot convince me to let things go that easily with food'.

'Chocolate cover on all of them'.

'Ok, you win, keep the batter, who am I to stop you. Maybe this cake has a karma to pay, anyway'. She went to his side, letting just enough distance, so he could keep his activities without hitting her, 'So, what did the Ice Princess do?'

Niles stopped and looked at her, very upset, 'I think she may be into Mister Sheffield, yet'.

Fran's hands went to her hips, 'What an idea! She is crazy for you!'

'Then why she wants to get caught?'

'I know I should not ask, but: what do you exactly mean?', she pointed at the dough, 'And focus, there'.

Niles shook his head, 'It's ready', and prepared it to be put in the oven.

Noticing his reluctance, Fran called, 'Niles! Focus here, now!'

He closed the oven, sighed and turned to her, 'You must know that sometimes we… get a bit ahead of ourselves… in the house'.

'Yes, sweetie, it is hard not to notice when you two keep disappearing and I must distract Mister Sheffield so he will not throw a fit about it'.

'Well, today she… we did it, and he almost caught us'.

'And how is it any different from daily business?'

'You were not here, Miss Fine!'

'I'm flattered, Niles, but I don't think… Oh, you mean to distract Mister Sheffield…', her arms went crazy in panic, 'Oh my God! Oh my God! Did he see you two at it?! Are you fired?'

'No, no, but it was very close'.

Fran calmed down, 'Thank God! He would be traumatized forever!', when Niles didn't comment, she made a face at him, 'You are traumatized forever, aren't you?'

'I wouldn't say forever, but it was scary, and I know she knows it was not a clever move'.

'How?'

'She went home soon after, without saying good-bye to me'.

Fran pretended she understood exactly why it was so telling, and went on. 'So, you think she is into Mister Sheffield because she wants him to see you two… at it?'

'I don't know! Why would that be?'

'I shouldn't tell you this, but once I was talking to Grace about this marriage of yours, and she mentioned that not making a big announcement could be Miss Babcock's way of paying back to the people who tormented her for not being married'.

'What does it mean? And why were you discussing it with a girl?!'

'It means she is cherishing the feeling of people discovering about you two, over and over again. Every time you are almost caught, she can feel the thrill of being the socialite who doesn't care about society, and that is lucky to have found a guy who cares even less than her', Fran took the bowl and started cleaning it with her finger, 'And I talked about it with her because Maggie was not home, and the other option was Brighton'.

**ncncncncnc**

When he arrives at the penthouse, a bit earlier than usual (_Screw the dishes! I'm going home!_), she is there, looking adequately quiet and demure, sitting on the sofa in the living room, some contracts on her lap.

He doesn't believe in it for a second.

He closes the door, puts his keys aside, takes off his coat and stands in the middle of the room, his arms crossed on his chest. 'Just tell me: what the bloody hell did you think you were doing?!'

She had the merit of not pretending she didn't understand. She puts the contracts aside and licks her lips nervously, 'I don't know… I just felt like having you there'.

'But we could have been caught!'

'I know! I just… Maxwell got out of the office, and I was thinking about you, and then you appeared as if you had heard me, and the idea popped on my mind…'

Niles sighed, his anger gone. 'Do you want to get caught. Is it?'

She seemed confused, 'I don't know… Maybe I want', she shrugged, 'I thought you liked the thrill of it'.

'I do! You know I do, but…', Niles went to the big window on the opposite wall, 'Why is it you want him to see us together? Why do you need to show him…?'

CC frowned. Did he mean who she thought he meant?

'Miss Babcock… maybe we should rethink our situation'.

'What do you mean?', she got up, frightened.

Niles turned to her, and he was miserable, 'I have never been so happy in all of my life. I have never had such a connection with anyone else as this one I have with you… But I can't stand it that you're using me to try to reach Mister Sheffield'.

'I thought we were over that'.

'Maybe you can't feel the same about me… and you are settling for second best…'

'What?'

'It happens, I understand… You sincerely tried… I won't force myself into you…'

She was sure he was not listening to her, so she went to him and put her hands on his cheeks, making his eyes lock with hers, 'But that's what I want! That's what I need! Come on, Niles, I never feel more fulfilled than when you have your way with me… Through words, through gestures, through zingers, through sex… When I have the upper hand, I feel good because I know it is temporary – soon you'll come again, stronger and cleverer… I need what _you_ bring into my life, not what _he_ has to offer… That is why I'm here with you, and not there with him!', she released him, 'You have forced yourself in me a long time ago, and now it is too late to take it back!'

Niles stood there, open mouthed, his throat dry, still looking at her.

CC faced him, waiting for his answer. She couldn't believe how much it mattered to her.

He lifted his hand in the air, slowly, and said with decision, 'I owe you. Big'.

'Uhm?'

'I came here prepared to the most horrible heartbreak of the century. I was sure you would give me some vague explanation because you couldn't really say why you… did that', he breathed deeply, 'But you amazed me, again. You made me feel… unique', he approached her, 'And I'm baffled because I never thought I would have this…', he gestured between the both of them, 'reciprocated'.

CC groaned and came over him, her hands slapping his chest, 'I can't believe you! We have already talked about it! What do you take me for?!'

He took her wrists in his hands to stop her, 'You were wrong! You shouldn't have done it when you knew he was around!'

'I don't care about him!'

'Now I got it!'

She stopped fighting, took her wrists from his hands and reversed the situation – now his wrists were in her hands, 'You owe me big'.

Niles' eyes were already dark with desire, 'Yes, I do'.

'I will try to refrain from harassing you when things are _too_ risky'.

'That would be good'.

'However, I won't stop harassing you any opportunity I get'.

'That would be acceptable'.

'And nothing is going to stop me from taking you', she said, her face very close to his.

He couldn't find his voice to answer to that, so he just gulped and nodded.

'And you are my slave'.

'For tonight?'

'Forever'.

**Ncncncncncnc**

Some time later the phone rang, Niles stopped what he was doing and almost reached for it.

'Please, don't!', CC implored, took the phone, yelled 'Not now!', and slammed it down again, 'I don't care who it is. Just don't stop!'

No one would say CC Babcock was not a woman of word.

**Ncncncncnc**

Next day, Fran entered the kitchen to see Niles seated at the table and CC doing the shiatsu on his shoulders.

The interesting detail was that he had no tie, and his shirt had the up buttons undone, so it was open enough for her to reach the skin of his shoulders with her hands.

Things were barely under control, if the flustered faces they had when she entered were any signal.

CC took her hands off him hurriedly, patted his back and turned to the Nanny, 'I'll go to the office. I can't be around this old body all day', she noticed how it must have sounded to the woman who was currently taking a yogurt from the fridge. 'I'm going', she hastily said, gave Niles a quick kiss on the cheek and exited.

Niles started buttoning his shirt, got up and went to the sink. He had a strange face – a mix of awe, joy and – uncertainty.

Fran closed the fridge and took the spoon he was already offering to her. 'Thanks, sweetie. And sorry for interrupting you'.

'Oh, no, Miss Fine, you didn't… Well, you did, but there is no problem. It is working time, after all. Mister Sheffield would call her soon, anyway', he finished adjusting his tie.

The brunette noticed the longing glance he directed at the door, looked at a bowl with some fruits in it that was on the island, and said, knowingly, 'You know, Niles, I think you should pick a fruit'.

He seemed a little surprised, 'Oh, I will, once the family picks what they want'.

'Why wait?'

'That is how things always go. I will have something after… them'.

'Why? Because you think Mister Sheffield is picky?'

'Yes, I think he is'. Now he was intrigued, 'Do you have a point, in this?'

She smiled, 'Oh, yes, I do have', she made a gesture to the bowl, 'All of the fruit are great. Some are apples, some are pears, and I am sure that _he_ doesn't even like the same one _you_ would choose'. She looked pointedly at him, 'Sometimes, the cleverest person must pick first, so he or she can decide what is good for anyone'.

It was easy to see that Niles was following her, because he had a very serious expression on his face, 'I am used to wait before I make my move'.

'Not always. There were situations when you have made people listen to you, look at you... And you did it well, and were successful. What is the problem, now?'

Niles gulped. There was no answer to that, besides his own insecurity, and both knew that. He looked at the woman in front of him and was sincerely impressed by her perceptions, 'Thank you, Miss Fine. You gave me a lot to think'.

'You are welcome, Niles'. She smiled at him and started walking to the backstairs, stopping besides him for a moment, 'I know you try to use this kind of metaphor with me and Mister Sheffield, and I know that at most of times we don't get it, but you are different from us', she looked at him pointedly, 'At least someone in this house knows what he is doing'.

And with that she got out of the kitchen, letting a grinning butler behind.


	6. Ceeee-le-brate good times, come on!

_Hi, people. Thank you for the reviews and PMs, again!_

_Here we go with one daring chapter._

_I think it can help if you listen to the mentioned songs. _

**The Marriage**

**Chapter 6: Ceeee-le-brate good times, come on!**

Sometimes CC stopped to ponder how they were managing to make this project work.

Because, when you think of it, she is not a well woman… all business and loneliness and strict behavior standards for the major part of her life… And Niles is a very… peculiar character, being a British butler in the United States, dedicating his life to a family and not having his own until his middle age.

They had very little in common, at a first glance.

(But they were making it a success, so maybe first and hurried glances had nothing to do with them).

More than this: she had never been so sure about something in her life.

When her mother called and the first thing she yelled was 'Did you at least sign a pre-nup?!', all CC could do was grin, because the perfect answer was the truth, 'Yes, mother, _he_ made me do it'.

She knew the old bat didn't die in that moment because her lawyer called later to say her mother had asked him for information regarding the documents, what CC had already authorized him to give, in case her family demanded it.

But it was damn good to say something like that and simply hang up on her mother, letting her to wonder what that meant!

CC was surprised by some decisions she was taking, and that had nothing to do with what she thought marriage would be about: she had hoped, for example, that the moment of signing the papers would be the most thrilling of the first days of relationship.

She was very wrong: being together studying documents and signing them was a simple task, and even funny – because she and Niles made some jokes that amused the old family lawyer. At the end of the meeting the man was grinning, but at the first exchange of 'Bell Boy' and 'Crazy Woman' (Niles was sedated in front of the man) he seemed to be at one step of calling the cops.

**ncncncncncncnc**

Sometimes she wondered what was the most thrilling moment of their life together.

There were a lot of possibilities to pick; among them, things like the first sex without a condom.

When they had had just their first night (and following day) of sex, and even if CC was well aware of the dangers of STDs and etc, she found more and more difficult to keep thinking of bad things when they were in bed (or whenever they did it). Their intimacy was new but strangely strong, and CC started thinking that it was just natural that they develop things into a level of… nothing _between_ them.

She decided it was a good moment to broach the subject in their second night together, when they had just made sex and their hearts were starting to get close to normal rhythm again. Her head was on his chest, listening attentively. She liked to hear his heartbeat – it was one of the things about him that told her how he felt.

His eyes were great to expose him, too, as his smile, as his posture, but the heartbeat had the advantage of not requiring her to be under his great observation skills. CC liked to see without being seen – it gave her an advantage.

'Niles, I've been thinking about something'.

He noticed her careful tone and quickly made a mental review of what they had just made, looking for any problem. He didn't find one (and would be really surprised if he had), so he decided not to offer anything that could put her on guard. 'Yes?'

'I was never in a serious relationship before. I mean, I have been serious, but it didn't last…', he made a sound of understanding, and she went on, 'I always wished I could have the experience of… you know… having sex without… protection'.

She blushed violently, and thanked herself for this position, so he was not seeing her now.

'I would like that, too', he softly said, caressing her hair. 'But have you thought about what it means?'

'Danger?', she asked, confused.

'I was being more specific. Pregnancy and trust'.

'Oh. Well, about pregnancy, I have already told you: doctors said I have a minimum possibility of having children'.

'Yes, you have, and I insist that a minimum possibility is a possibility'.

'I think I wouldn't mind if it happened. It would be like a miracle'. She could hear his heart beating faster at that. She found it a bit funny, 'Do you want children? You never told me, but once you didn't back off from the proposition once I told you about my issues, I presumed you didn't care'.

'It would be amazing if we were blessed it children', he answered, 'but I always thought that this we could have was so great that children would be something to be added, not the center of it all'.

'Good', she murmured, agreeing, 'And the _trust_ thing? What is it?'

'Suppose we decide to do it. We'll make exams to make sure we are clean, and then we will put protection aside. Exams can tell you about the past. They can't give you any answer about the future'.

'I got it. Every time we don't use a condom is a time when the trust is renewed', she took his hand that was resting on his chest, 'I think this is part of the deal – trusting the person you have chosen and knowing the other does the same'.

Again, the accelerated heartbeat. She could hear the smile in his voice at her gesture and her words, 'If you feel like this, I'm in'.

'Examinations tomorrow?', was her immediate question, and she received a happy nod in return.

**ncncncncncnc**

The few days of waiting made them strangely close. CC was even a bit disturbed by the sweetness he was putting in their proximity, and she had a vague notion that it was related to the trust she had implied when bringing the matter on.

The experience in her table at their first morning together, when Niles was really creative with her body, showed her the man needed freedom to do things.

Thinking again, some of them he would never have done if he didn't trust her already...

Anyway, that gave her the certainty she needed that everything they could do to guarantee their intimacy would be great for their arrangement.

Both had always been careful when they dated someone (and, let's be frank, they didn't date to the point of sex that much). So, they found themselves discussing the possibility of not waiting at all, and it was him (obviously, Mr-one-step-at-a-time) who pointed out that, even if the two of them had been chaste/careful, it made no sense to spoil the sense of anticipation.

'You'll pay when I have the results in hand', she had menaced him, eagerly opening the pack of one of the last condoms she hoped they would use.

'I'm counting on it, trollop', and he winked at her in a way that made her roll her eyes and grin.

**ncncncncnc**

One day she walked into the mansion's living room and saw Niles entering by the front door, the mail on his hands.

He smiled at her, went to the small table and started organizing the correspondence.

CC came to his side, pretending she didn't care if the exams had arrived at the correct date.

To look at his hands while he was working was good enough.

'Here they are', he announced, showing her two sealed envelopes.

CC took them from his hands, and he resumed his task with the other things.

He was good at pretending, too.

She could barely believe it. She kept looking at their names in the covers. They had signed their marriage papers yesterday, and she had in her hands the things that could imply such a trust in her partner that was almost ridiculous how important this decision really was.

'Aren't you opening them?', Niles asked, not able to pretend anymore.

She was surprised that her hands were trembling and motioned the papers at him. 'You do it'.

He let the mail on the table and turned to her, 'Are you nervous?'

'Stop asking questions!'

'Stop giving orders'.

'I'm sorry. I just don't know what came over me. I know I'm clean, I've always been careful, but these things could seal our destiny, because they will be like mark one in a lifelong street…'

'Calm down, Babcock', he came to her, very serious, 'Let's open them together, no dramatic gestures, and everything will be all right'.

'But what if it is not? I had never thought about it before, but now… Aren't you not even a bit nervous?'

'Of course I am. Why do you think I want to do it as soon as possible?', Niles took the envelope with her name and opened it quickly, turning it to her without looking. 'What does it say?'

She was surprised and just looked at the paper, 'It says… thank God, I am ok!'

He shook his head at her and started opening his, 'Stop this all relieved face or I'll think my tramp jokes had some truth in them', he turned again the results to her without looking first, 'What does mine say?'

She was surprised again, but looked and smiled, 'Same thing'.

Niles smiled back, ripping the things apart, 'It seems we are cleaned to proceed'.

CC went to his arms and kissed him, 'Where?'

'The penthouse, no doubt. I think we'll need all the privacy we can get'.

'It's a date, then!'

And that night they went to the penthouse with the town car, after dining with the Sheffields, the quickest they managed.

Both were incredibly anxious.

They entered the apartment, Niles closed and locked the door and CC turned to him and bit her lower lip.

He took her hand in his. 'It feels like a first time, doesn't it?', he smiled nervously, 'I'm giddy as a schoolgirl!'

She had to laugh at that, and then kissed him briefly, 'Yes, it does'. She started to guide him to the bedroom.

They got there, let go of the hands and started taking their clothes off.

They were standing in front of each other, attentive to gestures and glances. The idea was intimacy, and they already had enough of that they could take their clothes off as if it was a little show – a show that could be appreciated just by each other.

When they were nude, CC went to the bed silently and lied down, facing him.

Niles could feel his heart soaring. He knew she wanted what he wanted: to savor the feeling of him in her. They liked their little games and all that came with them, but the point now was enjoying the closeness.

He lied down on top of her, taking advantage of her parted legs, started kissing her and letting his hands explore her breasts.

She gasped in pleasure and pleaded, 'What are you doing…?'

'It is like a first time. I want you to like it, so you'll want more'.

'I already want more', she answered, taking his face in her hands and making him look into her eyes. 'Please, give it to me'.

'Yes', and he did, slowly and without taking his eyes from hers.

At least, they tried to, but both had to close them for some moments when it finally happened, because it was almost too much.

Sometimes CC remembered that night and the much she enjoyed that feeling and was sure – yes, first time without a condom had been a highlight moment, because it was great physical sensation, but not just sex.

She didn't know exactly what it was about, but whatever it was, the important thing is that it made her incredibly… whole.

**ncncncncncnc**

Obviously, it was not enough that Nanny Fine had to do a party that took a lot of Niles' time for the last weeks.

She had to make it a theme party.

_Disco._

In those weeks CC had discovered what really meant to be married to the best friend of Fran Fine, and that she had to learn to live with the amount of frantic activity and nonsense that woman could create around her.

But nothing prepared CC for the possibility of the people who surrounded the brunette being taken by her craziness.

She woke up with a smile on her face, because she was at Niles' old bedroom at the Sheffields, sleeping in (it was not really _sleeping in_, but she liked to think that way), and with her husband's voice close to her ear, calling her.

He was using the strange soft tone she knew meant trouble.

She sighed, because he had already tried 'Witch' and 'Ice Queen' and, once she didn't react, had gone for 'Kiddo' and 'Babsy'.

When he used 'My goddess' it was so unusual she couldn't stand it anymore. 'All right, Butler Boy', she turned to him, her eyes open. 'How bad is it?'

He made a contrite face. 'Well, you didn't hear it from me, but I think you should go to the office to supervise the arrangements for Miss Fine's birthday party'.

'What the hell has the office to do with Nanny F… Oh, no'.

'I'm sorry, but oops, he did it again'.

CC got up in a jolt, 'Catch me up while I make myself presentable'.

'Why bother? One can't fight nature to that extent'.

'You're right! I'm going down like this!'

And she was really going, so Niles had to block the path to the door quickly, 'Whoa, Babcock! Calm down!'

'I won't accept Maxwell mingling things again, Niles! It was supposed to be a common party for common people, and now he is trying to make it into a backer's party… I had discussed this with him before, and he had promised me he wouldn't change his mind!'

'Listen, Miss Babcock', he put his hands on her forearms, 'I don't want it to be another occasion for you to work, too, but you won't get anything from him if you go down agitated like that. In fact, maybe you won't be able to make him change his mind about the party, now. He is very assertive about it'.

She seated at the bed. 'It is not just because I didn't want to work. It is because we'll be dressed as clowns…'

'It is a theme party – everybody will be wearing a costume'.

'…the Fine Family will be all around the place…'

'They can be very funny'.

'…some backers are damn boring…'

'So, that is a good point!', Niles seated at her side, 'Let's go there and revise the guest list'.

'Good!', she agreed, happily, 'Do I have time to put my mask, now, so I won't frighten the folk?'

'I will even help you'.

**ncncncncncnc**

That's how they managed to make the event something that had at least some chance of being a fun night, and not just one more terrible way of Maxwell showing how much he cared for his Nanny.

Now, CC was in front of the mirror, looking fascinated at her own reflection – yellow bell-bottom trousers and red shirt, her hair a Farrah Fawcett style. 'I still can't believe I'm doing this'.

Niles approached her from behind, 'What are you growling at?', he looked at her reflection. 'You look amazing!'

CC turned to him to use her fingers to form the correct line of hair on his forehead – the seventies could use this much of hair he had. She had convinced him to cut it shorter on the nape, so the visual would be reinforced. He conceded, once she was making the Charlie's Angels thing on her hair.

CC gave him the once over: Niles was wearing the same kind of trousers as hers, in a deep red, a white flowery shirt and a vest matching the trousers.

And he thought _she_ was amazing? That man was incredible in that vest over the white shirt!

'It could be worse', he was saying, 'Fran could have asked us to reenact our true visuals for that decade'.

'She wouldn't dare. Can you imagine how was _she_ at the seventies?'

Both snickered at that, and he commented, 'You are right. And I'm glad the idea wouldn't cross her mind, so the world won't have to see again your natural hair color'.

'The same can be said about your moustache'.

Both groaned.

'Look at us: living together, chatting before going to a theme party together and saying that we think we are better now than we were two decades ago'. CC shook her head, smiling, 'This marriage has really softened us'.

Niles just smiled back and took her hand, so they could go.

She mused, following him, 'Do you think we can make your Birthday party a theme one, too? We could make it Movies, and then you would wear your Risky Business outfit'.

'Do you really think I should go in public with an outfit that was supposed to be just for your eyes?'

'What do you mean?! You didn't even know I was going to the mansion, that day!'

'Don't you believe in fate?'

**ncncncncnc**

What CC expected: a boring gathering of Fines and Sheffields (and Toriellos, God preserve us!) mixed with a bunch of easy-going and totally nut wealthy people.

However, once CC decided she was not taking any of her surreal surroundings seriously, the party went very well: it was a light informal affair, with people well dressed (70s well dressed) but not exactly fancy, what permitted that the Fine Family were present without being that strange. In fact, they seemed to be in their natural _habitat_...

CC was sure they would do something to ruin Maxwell's and her reputations, once this party was being thrown by the producers; however, to her great surprise, until that moment everything was all right.

She saw some guests laughing hard, asked them what was so funny and discovered that Niles had told them the strange people with unreasonable comments were a group of actors specially hired to create 'happenings' and live up the party.

It made the bakers very enthusiastic about giving money to the producers who would hire such a creative and funny bunch of people. Maybe their next musical could be a good comedy?

CC had found a seat and was thinking now of how Niles always seemed to solve some of their problems, when she heard his voice on her ear.

'Is there anything I can get you?'

_God! Can he be more attentive than this?_, she asked herself, basking in the warm tone of voice he seemed to use specially for her. 'No, thank you, I was just thinking that you should sit down with me for a while'.

He obeyed, sitting at her side. 'Missed me?'

'Uhmpf. Hardly, once you didn't stop parading until now'.

'I was not _parading_, I was making sure everybody is satisfied. I don't know why I even bother explaining this to you. Making others satisfied is an alien notion to the kinds of you'.

'Aw, poor baby! You surely are loosing your memory, aren't you?', she mocked him.

He winked at her, 'You wish'.

She shook her head, 'But seriously, you can take a break. People are satisfied. Look over there – that millionaire is more than happy to listen to Yetta. We are probably beholding the blossoming of a beautiful friendship...'

She gave her throaty laugh and he smiled, enchanted, 'Let people have fun, Babcock'.

'Oh, and let the animals run free. I remember: you're partial to the beasts'.

She said that smiling back to him, trying to ease the tension she could see in his way of sitting there. He was humoring her, what was very cute, but she didn't want the man to be so worried about a party that officially was just an informal one.

Now, looking at him and the way he still smiled while his hand absentmindedly touched the cloth of her shirt's sleeve, CC felt again a wave of tenderness for Niles and for all the care he had for all the aspects of her and Maxwell's lives.

'You know that Yetta came to talk to me earlier, don't you?', she asked, attracting his attention and changing the subject from the feelings that were trying to overwhelm her.

'I've seen the two of you talking, but I couldn't come over'.

CC smirked, 'She said she was very happy for us and asked me to tell _Neil_ that the food was great and all but she was still waiting for his dance moves'.

'What part of it was really Yetta's?'

'_Happy for us_ and _Neil_?'

'Why, I'm glad you liked the food!'

She rolled her eyes.

Niles made a gesture at her, 'Wait a moment. I'll be back'.

He went running to talk to the DJ. CC smiled – he probably was asking for some songs, and she felt happy at seeing him all joyful. No matter what he chose, she was sure she would be thrilled when dancing with him.

To her surprise, Nanny Fine appeared by his side, and they were discussing something hotly.

Again, she had to learn how to live with it: her husband was best friends with a crazy slut, and now they were laughing while deciding which songs they wanted played at her party.

CC almost liked the Nanny when she noticed how the woman was able to make Niles get loose of some of his strict behavior. Maybe she should be grateful, because it was the Nanny's presence that made her notice how Maxwell was not the man for her, and made her turn to Niles, the one that seemed to understand her and be always there to interact with her when she needed.

Nah. Nanny Fine was too damn good at attracting attention to her, and CC didn't like to see her husband grinning that much to another woman. OK, she was the Birthday Girl (as if!), and they were very close, but his warmth should be directed at her, not the crazy brunette.

That conversation around the DJ could last forever, so CC got up and started walking into their direction, going through the almost empty dance floor.

That was when started playing _Super Freak_, and she stopped.

There, at the other end of the dance floor, looking at her and making the most outrageously sexy 'come hither' look of all times, was Niles.

He reached her just in time to take her hands and sing _She is a very kinky girl_…

CC laughed and found that she didn't need to worry: the party was just starting to get really interesting for her.

**Ncncncncncnc**

Next song was for Maxwell and Fran, if the knowing look Niles was throwing them was any indication.

The reason why her business partner seemed ashamed and Fran winked at Niles at the sound of _If you think I'm sexy_, CC had no idea.

She expressed her confusion to Niles, who couldn't stop laughing, he just answered, 'Wait for the Rod Stewart impersonation', and she couldn't quite believe her eyes when Maxwell eventually did it.

When the song was over, another Rick James began, and Niles was at it, again.

_C-O-M-E, come into my life!_

CC just mouthed, 'Really?', and couldn't resist joining him for the sensual dance moves.

She didn't know if it was funnier or sexier when he grabbed her waist to him and looked into her eyes: _Don't be afraid or hesitate, I won't hurt you or make you wait_.

She gave up deciding, made her own sexy hip moves and laughed when he backed away just to be able to come closer again, shaking his shoulders and asking: _Don't you know I am the one/knocking on your door/Begging you for more?_

And his voice went very well when he shouted with the singer: _Come on, baby, come into my life! Come on, baby, it could be so nice!_

Next song was for Max and Fran again (_Hungry Eyes_), and CC had time to calm down a little and cling to a sweaty and grinning Niles, 'Are we over with the Rick James?'

'The DJ thought we were fighting and said each one of us had to choose one CD and go away. So, Miss Fine picked a Movie Themes one, and I picked the Rick James Greatest Hits. Each one of us has one more song to go', he looked at her, 'What? No good?'

'I liked your pick, Funky Boy, but I wonder where the romantic in you are'.

'Oh, just wait and see', he swirled her, 'If you think _now_ I've got hungry eyes, you'll see what I have chosen for next song'.

CC giggled and came to his arms, 'I'll want a Rick James impersonation when I get you alone'. She caressed his hair, 'Your voice went very well with his, and you already have the tight pants, but I missed the cleavage'.

'Stop that, woman. I'm trying to put you in the mood for some romanticism, here', he tried to sound severe, 'And tight pants and cleavage, ok, but no shining skin thingy'.

'Oh, I wouldn't put you in such a situation. You would never be able to do a perfect cover, anyway'.

'Are you challenging me?'

'You can bet I am'.

'All right. I'll do it. However, now the song I chose will start and I require your collaboration'.

'I'm sure you don't have a choreography for me to follow'.

'No, I want you to sing to me'.

'Oh, God'.

'Just for me, baby!'

CC nodded and had to hug him to not fall laughing when _Ebony Eyes_ began.

Niles was grinning, 'Hey, focus! No Ricky for you if you don't help me here!'

'Ok, ok', she sobered and started to dance with the appropriated enthusiasm, swing and facial expressions this particular love song required.

'I'll start', he said in her ear and then looked at her eyes.

_Wind in your hair _– he run his fingers through her blond locks

_Sun on your skin _– he put his hand over his eyes, as if blocking the sun, and with it came the memory of an astonishing vacation spent in a tropical island together while claiming they wanted to be apart

_You're looking good, girl_ – oh, the 'come hither' look, again

_All over again _– a wink to reinforce the meaning

_Hey, there, Miss Brown_ – a fake confused frown while looking at her hair

_I want you to know _– a finger pointed at her

_I love you_

CC smiled. It didn't sound so strange when it was said like this. It was not to her, in fact. It was to the brown girl of the song.

He resumed.

_Brown as the sand _– a dreamy look on his face, just to provoke her

_Soft as the shore _– now, an approving look at her body

_You're leaving me hungry_ – yes, she could see it

_And crying for more_ – oh, yes, she could see it!

_Oh, really, baby, girl, you're such a score_ – a quick kiss on her lips

_And I want you to know that_ – he pointed at her. Why?

Oh, it was chorus time, and she had to honor her word.

Even if it could suggest that she listened to love songs. What. She. Did. Not. Do.

_I love you _– yeah, it was not strange when said like this

_I bet you didn't know that, girl _– calling him a girl was always hilarious

_(You didn't know that) – _he sang for her, to complete the duet

_I need you_

_(By now baby, by now, baby) _– he sang again, and with such a dramatic gesture that she almost didn't stop laughing in time, but was able to make it to the next verses 

_And I bet you didn't know that_

_Ebony eyes _

They were grinning, because it was too damn funny, and the sensation of having fun together like this, mocking love songs, was great.

In fact, they were not really mocking. They were enjoying the loving lyrics, because it didn't matter if their eyes were blue and not ebony, the amazing feeling was there anyway.

He resumed his part.

_Lips soft and tender – _his hand touched lightly her bottom lip

_Ready to speak _– it gave her ideas

_Her voice says I love you – _he sang very low

_(I love you) _– she made the woman's voice in the song

_And it's making me weak _– his voice showed he had been impressed by her participation

_Hey there, little girl _– his eyes turned very serious

_May I just say _– she could feel her own anticipation, this time

_I love you_

CC started to feel drawn by the way he had his eyes firmly set on hers while singing lowly.

_Love is the brown skin girl in my eyes _– he sang this verse as if really realizing something

_Think it is time that I told you _– it felt like the words were his

_Don't you realize?_

_You're such a queen_

_Girl, you're such a prize_

_I want you to know that_

CC had had the intention of singing her part again, but the enthusiasm was so great that they kissed through all of it, what made it impossible for her to accomplish her mission.

'Cheater', she murmured, when they stopped and kept dancing cheek to cheek, eyes closed.

'Uhm?'

'I couldn't sing, now I won't get my private show'.

'You'll still get it. Tight pants, cleavage, but no shining skin, as I have won'.

She sighed, pretending she was accepting defeat.

More slow moves, and she talked again. 'What's next? Nanny Fine managed to extract some Streisand from her CD?'

'No, it is time for a song we both agreed on'.

'Now I'm curious'.

_Don't close your eyes tonight_ gave Niles the opportunity to look deeply in her eyes and say that there was a tenderness there that he felt and was very real, and that he wanted her to be with him, and not with some fantasy.

The second part of the song was dedicated to more kissing and murmuring sweet nonsense into each other's ears, especially after the _Look me in the eyes/ Tell me what you see _part.

Fran had Maxwell looking at the couple from their spot on the dance floor, 'Told ya'.

He was baffled, 'You were right! They are really in love…', he looked at her, 'Do you think we should do anything?'

Fran almost said she had some planning about _him_, Maxwell, but he was so obvious to it that she decided it was wiser to keep things slowly on everybody, tonight, 'I plan on doing something, but not now. There is one last song to our list and I want us to dance it without thinking too hard'.

'But, if it is a slow one, they will be in the mood for romance. Maybe it is your chance to manipulate them'.

She slapped his arm, 'First, I don't manipulate. I give little pushes. Second, if you think they can be _more_ in mood for romance, it explains a lot about you, Mister!'

Maxwell was going to react, but _Last train to London _reached him and he had to find Niles, so they could make the dance moves that had shook some of their teenage nights.

And when the two boys sang to them that they really wanted tonight to last forever, the girls had just to agree.

**ncncncncncnc**

'Do you want to go home?', CC asked, a bit worried about the way Niles passed his hand on his hair and grimaced at the sweat that came in it.

'I must confess that I've started to feel a bit tired, but I would never let you alone here', he looked at her pointedly, 'You're all hot and sweaty. The villagers may panic'.

CC smiled. If he had said it a week ago, it would be insecurity, but they had already talked about it, so she knew he was just being his usual protective of her.

She really liked that feeling of being trusted and cherished.

They looked at the dance floor, and there were Maxwell and Fran, Morty and Sylvia, Yetta and her new friend dancing and shouting _Hands up, baby, hands up, gimme your heart, gimme, gimme your heart, gimme, gimme!_

She sighed. 'You were right. They are funny'.

He chuckled and then looked at her, 'So, no regrets for coming?'

'Never'.

They held hands, smiling at each other.

'Thinking again', she said, suddenly, 'What do you think of one last dance and we go home?'

'Oh, well, I could go for the sacrifice, if this will appease the pagan entity that honored us with her presence'.

She got up and went to the DJ. She was very quick, and soon was back.

'He has yet a Roxette's request from Val and then he will play our song', she explained, sitting again by his side.

'Uhm', he agreed, deciding not to ask what she was calling 'their song'. He would know in a while, anyway.

_It must have been love_ was already playing when CC talked again, 'I wonder why she didn't ask for an 80s party right away'.

'She thought of it, but it would give her family an excuse to dress as if they were going to the gym'.

'Uhm?'

'_Physical, let's get physical…_', he sang to her, grinning.

'Oh', she grimaced, 'God, what a mental image!'

'Getting physical?', he pretended to be surprised.

'I'm over it, now, Butler Boy', she took his hand. 'Come on, let's dance'.

He followed her and felt a silly grin appear on his face when he recognized the first chords of _Our love is here to stay_. It was probably one of the first classy songs to play that night, and he was impressed that she had managed to convince the DJ to go for that.

Their bodies molded together in a way that was impossible the first time they danced that song, after she received her award. That night had been special, with her prize, the tore check and all, but now they were married, it was very late and they could do whatever they wanted.

The dance floor was almost empty (Roxette had made some people emotive), and they just stayed like that, very close and swaying slowly.

'I'll never forget that night', Niles murmured. When CC just sighed, he went back a bit, so he could look at her, 'Did I say something wrong?'

'No, dear', she answered sweetly, caressing his face, 'It is just so… perfect'.

'What?'

'Everything. The marriage. Our life together. Us', she smiled, 'A lot of things changed after we got together, and all for the better… I never guessed it would be like this'.

He frowned, 'I think I'm insulted. You really doubted I was perfect?'

She rolled her eyes at him, grinning, and he resumed their previous position, so he could talk close to her ear, 'I entered this relationship without knowing exactly what to do, but knowing I had to do my best for you, Babs. In fact, I have been doing it for a while, even if I hadn't noticed, or tried to hide it. You have no idea how happy I am that you are satisfied with our arrangement'.

'Satisfied?', she looked at him, 'I can't get no satisfaction, Butler Boy. I always want more and more of you'.

Once Val had stopped wailing (it was a bad idea letting her ask for the Roxette), Fran noticed the song, sought the couple and saw them at the dance floor, enchanted by each other.

That was so obviously not a business contract, anymore, that she didn't have any idea of how she would be able to point the flagrant situation to those two.

They were lost in love but, for some reason, admitting it seemed to be too much.

If she was not so worried their lack of admittance would make them more bad than good, she would let them at it; however, Fran was sure it was a question of time for something to happen and break the magic. They were so well now, happier and more positive in general, that she didn't want to risk they went back to their previous relationship – the one that had them denying their real feelings.

Well, they were still denying it, but now she had evidence to support her case.

That kiss in the middle of the dance floor, now, for example, tender and hot, was securely registered by the photographer she had hired for the party, as were a lot of other images of them that Fran had specially asked for.

If her quest for their happiness was not enough, she would have the pleasure to laugh at their faces while she embarrassed them with the proofs of how ridiculously romantic they were while dancing at her 70's party.

It sounded bad. Her 30's party, 70's style.

**ncncncncnc**

'Thank God!', CC declared, taking off her shoes and throwing them away with all the force she could muster, once she entered the penthouse.

'I couldn't stand one more minute of that, too', Niles agreed, locking the door, 'Some people didn't even know where they were anymore!'

'You better pray that Yetta's new friend forgets that you and Maxwell had to carry him to the men's room'.

'I wish _I_ could forget that'.

She let herself fall on the sofa, laughing hard.

'You find it funny because you were not there to behold what we had to!'

She laughed harder.

'Babs! How much did you drink?', he asked, smiling at her.

She managed to answer, 'Two glasses of champagne, I think', and then went serious, 'Isn't it shocking? I'm sober, tired as hell, but feeling light and happy as a fool'.

He kept looking at her. She still had the spark that a good laugh could put in her eyes, and Niles sit down besides her legs. 'It is good, isn't it?'

'Yes, it is. I'm just not that used to it'.

'Oh, Miss Babcock, I know you had your share of drinking, but it is not like you had always come home inebriated after backer parties'.

'No, but it's not just the drinking. I mean, it has to do with the fact I have you… as in someone to stay the night and never go away'. She seemed suddenly shy, 'I don't know exactly how to explain this'.

'You don't have to. I feel the same'.

She looked at him again, saw the sincerity in his eyes and took him by the vest to kiss him. He kissed her back, but both were really tired, and soon she stopped and decided to make a proposition, 'I really want you, now, but… I'm so exhausted…'

'I don't know if you remember, but you are almost a decade younger than me. I don't think I could keep up with you tonight, even if you wanted it'.

'Let's go easy, then', CC smiled and resumed giving him light kisses, 'But what do you think of us doing an experiment, tomorrow?'

He didn't stop kissing her back, 'What kind of experiment?'

'It is just something I've been thinking', she stopped to look him in the eye and bit her lower lip.

And he knew he had lost, curiosity and fondness winning him over. 'All right, what is it?'

She clapped her hands, 'Tomorrow is Saturday – well, in fact, today is Saturday – so we can rest now and then talk about it when we wake up. Go shower in the suite. I'll shower in the guest bathroom, so we'll make it quicker, and will soon be meeting you in bed'.

'All right, let's go', he moved a bit and then stopped, 'Do I need to be prepared for something bizarre?'

'Don't worry, I think you'll like it', she caressed his cheek, 'Let's just take our time. I'll meet you soon, so we can rest and be prepared for one of my ideas'.

He got up, helped her to her feet and then grimaced, put a hand on his chest and begged, 'Please, promise me you'll wash at least your feet, before sharing the bed with me?'

She giggled, 'I promise'.

He made a stern face, 'I don't believe you. Come to the shower with me, so I can be sure'.

'All right, but I am not telling'.

'That is what we'll see'.


	7. The words that risk the business

_Hello, people. I hope you are enjoying this._

_I enjoy writing it and reading your reviews.;D_

**The Marriage**

**Chapter 7: The words that risk the business**

Niles is not one for hangovers. When he drinks too much, he usually wakes up with some disorientation, but soon his mind catches up and everything is back to normal.

So, when he woke up, felt dizzy and noticed by the light in the room that it was already afternoon, he worried. He didn't remember immediately why he would stay in bed until that late.

He soon remembered it was Sunday, but his routine with Babcock usually did not include waking up that late. Something rather different must have happened.

He seated, looked at his side and saw his wife. She seemed to be deeply asleep (she didn't even move when he did), so he hovered over her and looked closer, to make sure she was peacefully breathing.

She was, and he stayed there, just looking at her and enjoying her serene expression, for some moments. He really enjoyed the intimacy they had – the fact she would sleep with him as if they had been together for years. There was nothing to hide, nothing to worry about – both would wear what they wanted, and go to bed when they wanted, and everything seemed to be fitting quite nicely.

Sighing happily and feeling a bit better about his own situation (partial memory loss was not that bad when you have someone you trust by your side), he got up and went to the bathroom.

Niles grimaced when he saw the look on his face in the mirror. He had seen better days – those bags under his eyes told him of an irregular period of sleep.

Well, it explained why he was in bed in the afternoon.

He made an effort to remember last night.

Nothing.

He made an effort to remember last day in general.

It was Saturday. CC and him had woke up late, after the 70s theme party that was Miss Fine's Birthday. They had brunch, watched a movie and spent the rest of the afternoon and the beginning of the night just chatting and doing small chores around the penthouse.

They were very relaxed and well rested at night, when they laid down, cuddled, on the sofa, after a light dinner.

So far, so good.

It was relatively early. He remembers clearly that he commented it was barely 10 pm when Babcock nestled against him and asked what time it was.

Niles washed his face and then some memories from the previous night came to him – the key-word was _time_.

He remembered CC backing away from him and saying it was time for the experiment she had mentioned the night of the party.

She sat in front of him, her ankles crossed in front of her.

'So, I'll finally discover what is it you have been hiding', Niles commented, mirroring her position.

'I warned you I was not telling', she smirked.

'No problem. I am at peace with the idea that you will win when you use your powers'.

'I had to defend myself! You were massaging me in the shower, and you know those hands of yours are a weak point for me. I could have spilled it out any moment'.

'Oh, yes, and then you occupied your mouth and I was the one forced to _spill out_'.

She glanced at him pretending she was ashamed of herself.

He rolled his eyes at her pretense, 'Just tell me what you are planning'.

CC sobered, 'You won't like it'.

'You said it was not something I should worry about'.

'Yes, but it does not mean you'll like it'.

'Dish, Babcock'.

'I want to get drunk with you', she blurted and then blushed. She should have talked while resting on his chest. She hated when he saw her blushing.

'W-what? Why?', he was confused.

'We did it once, before, and we kissed. I wonder what would happen now that we are together'.

Niles frowned, intrigued, 'That is why you called an experiment? Because you are curious to discover what we will do?'

'Exactly!', CC moved quickly forward to kiss him soundly, 'I like it how clever you are!'

He gave her a shy smile, 'Why, thank you'.

'So, let's do it?'

Niles was hesitant, 'I must confess I really don't like the idea. First, because I don't think drinking is a good thing for you…'

CC interrupted him quickly, 'This time I won't be drinking because I feel bad for myself or too tense. This time it will be out of curiosity. You can't compare to other situations you have seen me in'.

'Yes, I get it. I'll just have to keep it in mind'.

CC grinned, because he had given an obvious step towards a positive answer. 'I'm sure it will be a good experience for both of us'.

He inclined his head, 'Maybe. But it is not all that concerns me'.

'What is the other reason?'

'I… usually don't drink because I do things I wouldn't when sober…'

CC took his hand, 'I guess you are not referring to kissing me, because it would hardly be something to regret…'

'No, of course I don't regret that... even if it could have sealed a curse on my soul', he smiled at her and then gulped, feeling her thumb caressing his hand. She had come so close to him, emotionally, that now he felt like he owned her the truth, 'Sometimes, when I was sure everybody was settled for the night, I would steal some of Maxwell's liquor and sit at his desk in the office. When slightly drunk I didn't feel ashamed by fantasizing about being a millionaire, or about having a family and all the things I never...', he trailed off.

'I understand the feeling', she said softly, 'and you don't have to be ashamed. For years I have been drinking because I didn't have things that today I know I don't need'.

Niles looked from the joined hands to her eyes and felt all warm. He wanted to say that those were the most beautiful words someone has ever told him, but all he managed through his constricted throat was, 'Wow'.

CC used her other hand to slap his arm, 'Don't get all emotional on me, Butler Boy! This was supposed to be fun!'

'I know', he said, regaining his balance from her mockery, as she intended, 'And now you can see why I am not sure it will be wise to be all open in your evil presence'.

'Oh, please, Niles. I have seen you in your underwear dancing through the house, and you were not inebriated. What can be more revealing than that?'

'Well, I have no idea. And normal people usually fear the unknown'.

'It's just the two of us, a locked apartment and a bottle of whisky. Nothing can go wrong'.

'I wish I had recorded this phrase'.

'Why?'

'You could use it in your next production. It would be a musical about a night gone wrong, and in the first scene the foolish blonde would say that line. I can see some material for publicity, already: _Just the two of them in a locked apartment with a bottle of whisky. She said nothing could go wrong. You can just wonder what the consequences will be…_'

CC laughed, 'See how lucky we are! We don't need to keep wondering!'

**ncncncncnc**

Niles took a towel and dried his face. He had agreed, they had taken the bottle of whisky, two glasses and a pack of cards and started playing on the sofa, chatting and drinking.

He remembers that things went very smooth – they laughed and told stories, and played some rounds of strip poker, and changed their minds to poker with truth or dare to the looser, and then changed their minds to just _dares_ to the looser, because it was funnier and made sense at that point.

At the second bottle they put the cards away (too damn difficult to concentrate!) and they were sitting on the living room floor, facing each other and…

What had they done?

Niles remembers they were laughing hard because… It was something about singing…

Yes, they decided to play a game. He doesn't remember the rules, but had something to do with a chosen word, in the beginning (_'I challenge you, Butler Boy, to find a song with the word… Let's see, something easy for you… I got it! The word is… _slow_!'_), and then they were just sharing songs they liked, and then they danced…

They danced without music. And they threw the cards in the air and laughed as they feel down on them, as if they were picking one by chance to read the next song to be danced.

They were really wasted.

Next memory was of an incredible fondness for her when she nestled on him on the sofa and they enlaced their fingers on his chest, to calm down after the hilarity that came when they picked a Joker.

And then she moved to be on top of him and ticked him unexpectedly.

'Hey! Stop it!', he laughed and took her hands in his.

'No! You're funny when you're surprised!'

'I'm not funny at-all!', he let go of her hands, noticing both had problems to coordinate without using their own hands.

CC supported herself on his chest and threw him a dazed glance, 'You must be kidding… One of the things I most like in you is that you say and do funny things', she finished her phrase pointing a wavering finger at his face.

He shook his head, 'Not when I'm surprised'.

'That, too', she pulled herself and he waited to see what she was going to do. When she was close enough, she licked his cheek wetly, then kissed his lips quickly and backed away, 'You should see your face, now. Surprised! It is funny!'

He tried to get up, 'I need a mirror!'

She pulled him down again, and when he insisted in getting up she put her chin on his shoulder and took his arms in her hands, 'Stay quiet. You're not going anywhere'.

He gave up and pulled her to him with his legs around hers, 'I like it when you are de-man-ding', he smiled foolishly at her.

'I am all the time', she answered, nuzzling his ear.

'Then, I like you all the time!', he answered joyfully.

'I like it that you like me…'

They giggled and kissed.

CC let go of his arms and relaxed her body on her side, her head supported on her hand, 'What more do you like in me?', she asked, her hand caressing his face.

'This', he answered, turning to his side, too, so they were facing.

'What?'

'Your touch', he turned his face to kiss her palm and then scooted closer to her body, 'I like the way you feel when you touch me'.

She made her caress softer, and put a leg over his side. 'What more?'

'Your eyes. You have beautiful expressive eyes'.

She batted her eyelashes at him. 'Uhm… What more?'

'I like everything about you', he kissed her lightly. 'The way you walk, the way you smell, the way you work…'

'Really?'

'Really, really, really'.

'I like you, too. A lot', CC caressed his arm, 'You have a great body. It really surprised me, when we got together, and I really enjoy it when we are like this', she looked him in the eye, 'Your eyes have a beautiful shade of blue, and such a warmth in them… Sometimes I forget how caring you are, because you are so witty…', her hand came to his chest, 'And you kiss me like no one has ever kissed me', she smiled at him.

'You're very inspirational…', he winked at her.

She chuckled, 'And there are a lot of little things… like the way you sigh, when we are making love… I like to hear it', her voice went very low, 'Almost as much as I like to hear you moaning my business name when you are getting there'.

He started kissing her neck, 'I like the way you sound all the time', he caressed her back and she moaned deeply. 'It's good, isn't it?'

'Oh, yeah. You have magical hands, too'.

Niles stopped, 'No… I mean, yes, _this_ is good, but I'm talking about the feeling'.

'Me too. It _feels_ damn good'.

'Noooo…', he giggled, because she had an adorable confused look, 'Yes, it feels, but it is more than the body'.

'Oh, now I get it. You're right. It is more', she made a strange movement with her head and her hair came to her face, forcing her to look at him through a curtain of blond locks, 'I have thrown a charm on you and ta-dah! Now you are mine forever!'

She hugged him excitedly, and both laughed at the idea, saying 'I love you!'

CC went back quickly and managed to put her hands on their mouths. Then, she put a finger over her lips and warned him seriously, 'Shush! We don't say these things!'

'Oh, all right. Shush', he agreed with her conspiratorial tone.

She kept looking at him, enchanted by how quick he agreed with anything she proposed.

'Go on', he urged her, 'You were saying I'm yours'.

She grinned, back at their previous conversation, 'Yes, and I promise you I'll be a good owner'.

'You have been wonderful so far', he patted her hand to reassure her.

'I know sometimes I push too much'.

'I love you even when you do it. Maybe especially then, because it is…', he struggled to find the right words, 'when you are more yourself'. He noticed she was smiling with awe, 'What?'

'You fool… You've said it again!'

'Said what?'

'The _l _word!'

'Oh. Shouldn't I say that I l…'

'No!', she put a finger over his lips, 'Shuuush! We don't say it!'

He took her finger away delicately, 'Why not?'

'Because these things we feel, we don't say'.

'Uhm?'

'When you love, what matters is what you feel, not what you say. Sometimes people don't love, and they say they love, but they don't love. It is better if you don't say, and you love'.

'I think you lost me, here'.

'If I had to choose, I would prefer you never _say_ that you love me, but that you love me really, and not that you say it and not love me', even her frowned at that.

He grimaced, making an effort to understand her logic, 'But I can love you _and_ say it'.

'No, it doesn't work like that…'

'Of course it does! Wanna see?', Niles pointed a finger at her face, 'I love you, CC Babcock!', he opened his arms in conclusion, 'See? I say it, and I mean it!'

She just stared at him for some seconds, and then her finger went to his lips again, 'Shush!'

He took her finger and put it inside his mouth, licking it, and then put it away. 'I'll say what I want, and I'll lick you again if you try to deny my rights. Two can play this game!'

'This is not a treat, you moron', she smirked.

He grinned, 'I was not trying to make a treat'.

'Of course you were'.

'Wanna see if I keep my word?'

'I already know you won't keep it'.

'Try me, chicken'.

'Challenge accepted', there was a sudden fire in her eyes, 'Don't you dare mention that you love me again!'

He gave her the crooked grin, 'But I do love you!'

That put them in the mood for a struggle, CC trying to keep Niles under her in the sofa and shutting his mouth with her hands (he licked them), her mouth (he kissed her), and then he managed to win the fight and made her lay down on the sofa, so he was over her, singing that he loved her and giving her little kisses through all her face.

When she stopped laughing she took his face on her hands, 'Ok, you win! I love you too, you make me insanely happy, life couldn't be any better than this, and I want to be with you forever!'

Those words made Niles stop and look down at her as if she was a queen.

CC understood, in a flash of a thought, that she had power over him – he had won their wrestling, but he would do anything she asked, because he cherished her and the feelings they shared.

The thought was gone when she decided what she was going to ask from him, 'Now let's change positions so we can make love with me on top!'

Niles gave her a last kiss and complied.

When she was on top, CC took her blouse over her head and announced, 'I'll make you silent, Butler Boy. I think licking your way out of this is the only chance you have'.

**ncncncncnc**

Niles was a bit startled when he got out of his reverie by a very sleepy CC that came into the bathroom and stopped by his side, kissed his cheek, groaned a somewhat muffled greeting and washed her face.

He couldn't keep his eyes from her. They had exchanged love declarations, last night.

They were drunk and out of their minds and all they did was to have a good time and say they loved each other.

In fact, the drunker they got, the lovelier they got…

What did it say about them and their relationship?

He handed her the towel, 'Are you feeling well?'

She took it and dried her face, 'Not bad, but I'm not ready to start the day, yet'.

'Hangover?', he caressed her hair.

'Not exactly. I have no headache or nausea, just a kind of confusion… and tiredness… aching muscles… We… did it?'

'If you mean sex, yes, we did it. Don't you remember?'. Maybe she had forgotten everything about last night, and Niles couldn't decide if this was a good or a bad thing.

'I do, vaguely. I must sleep a bit more and then drink some coffee, and everything will be back', she yawned, throwing the towel on the sink, 'Come with me?', she asked, extending her hand.

'Yes, of course', he took the towel and put it in place, and then accepted her hand.

'Housewife', she accused.

'Slug', he threw back.

**ncncncncnc**

Niles woke up much later and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

He was able to remember everything that had happened, and he really wanted her to be able to do the same.

Not just because the night was great, but because he wanted to know how she would deal with the things they had said.

He prepared a tray with everything she liked, a generous mug of coffee and took it to her in bed.

'Time to bit the apple, Sleep Beauty', he called her.

She stretched and sat, 'Wow, why so much food?'

'It is almost 6 pm'.

'We've slept through Sunday...', she helped him to adjust the tray between them, 'I'm sorry. Drinking was a bad idea'.

'No, it was not!', he made sure to disagree, 'I mean… I really liked the experiment'.

She smiled at him and started eating.

'Do you… remember what happened?', he wanted to be subtle, but he was really curious.

'More or less… I remember playing cards…'

'Yes…'

'…and dancing…'

'Yes…'

'…and singing… You sang _Kokomo_, didn't you?', he nodded, and she was confused, 'Why, in the Lord's name?!'

'The word was _slow_'.

'Oh, I remember', she smiled, sipping some juice, 'I suppose there are cards scattered all around the living room'.

'I suppose so'.

'That was funny…', she commented, smiling. 'We went to the sofa because we were laughing too much to stand'.

'Yes…'

'And then we talked about the things we like about each other…', she said and trailed of, the smile gone from her face.

Niles respected her silence for some moments, and then asked softly, 'Do you regret saying that?'

She looked at him and then at the tray, 'No, I don't regret… But I don't think we should talk about it'.

'Then or now?'

'Never', she blurted, and then bit her lower lip, 'I don't feel like doing it now, if you don't mind'.

'I mind, but I'll respect that'.

She smiled at him gratefully and resumed her joyful tone, 'You still owe me the Rick James cover. When do you think we will be able to go out and buy the costume?'

**ncncncncncn**

Monday morning they decided to take her car to go to the mansion, and Niles was driving.

Neither of them had brought the subject of Saturday night again, so they had small talk until CC got out of a small silence when they were already half way. 'Niles, I was thinking about something'.

'What is it?', he answered, his eyes on the busy streets.

'I want you to forgive me for the things I said yesterday. I was drunk, I shouldn't have said what I did'.

'What things? I don't remember you insulting me or anything like that. And even if you had done it, I understand it is what we do'.

'No, I mean that part about our… feelings'.

'Oh… Well, about this… You don't have to apologize'.

'No, I insisted on asking you what you liked in me, and I should have never asked it. As I said, I was drunk and not thinking straight'.

'I beg to differ. We were drunk, yes, but we just said what we wanted to say'.

'We have an agreement, Niles. We can't just go around saying things we want to say if they can hurt the other'.

'You didn't hurt me'.

She was silent at that.

'Did I hurt you?', he looked at her and asked, worried.

'No… I mean, I don't know. I think we shouldn't say that kind of thing'.

He turned to the road, again, 'You proposed an experiment, we did it, and that is the result: things were said, and we can't change it', he had a small smile on his lips, 'It wouldn't be scientifically honest'.

'That is why I am apologizing, Niles. I shouldn't have proposed the experiment'.

'I insist there is nothing to apologize for. Your proposals are all right, to me. First, you proposed we get married, we did, and it has been wonderful. Then, you proposed we get drunk, we got, truths were said, and maybe they were good things'.

She seemed to ponder over this, for some time. Then, she resumed, 'Anyway, I will feel better if you accept my apologies'.

'All right, if it will make you feel better, I'll accept them'.

'Thank you', she said, sounding relieved.

Some time of silence. 'So?', CC turned to him expectantly.

'So what?'

'Your turn'.

'For what?'

'Apologizing'.

'But I did nothing wrong'.

'I told you I don't feel all right about that conversation. I want us to pretend it never happened. Say you regret it and you will never talk about it again'.

'If it makes you uncomfortable, I can compromise on not bringing it up again, but I won't say I regret expressing my true feelings about you'.

'Argh!', she face-palmed, anxiously, 'See how it makes things weird?!'

'No, I don't see', he calmly threw back.

'Niles, please, you must understand. We didn't marry for feelings!'

'How do you know?'

'Are you crazy?!'

'Maybe all of this we are living is the result of well concealed feelings. Have you ever wondered why this is going so well?'

'It is going so well because we are reasonable people who have a lot in common! Feelings would just ruin what we have!'

'You can call me a hippie, but I like to think that I am in touch with my feelings, and hearing from you that I make you happy was wonderful'.

'Will you stop saying that?!'

'What did I say? I didn't use the _l_ word!'

'You are prohibited of mentioning last night again'.

He parked infront of the mansion, got out of the car and went to open the door for her. 'All right, you crazy woman. I won't mention last night again'.

She got out of the car, 'And you regret what you said as much as I do'.

'No, I don't', he took her hand and they went to the front door.

'Please, Niles!'

They reached it and he took his key with his free hand to open the door, 'I won't lie about it'.

They entered the mansion, he took their coats and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

She went after him and stayed there, trying to make her case for some minutes, but it was school day and soon the family was gathering in the next room.

Besides, noticing Niles was answering her calmly made her stoop her foot and decide that joining the people for breakfast would give her the time to plot a better approach.

**ncncncncnc**

Niles went to the office in the middle of the morning, carrying a tray with strawberry cheesecake and tea.

He served his boss and then turned to his wife, smiling, and did the same.

'This is delicious, Old Man', Maxwell praised sincerely.

'Thank you, Sir', he answered happily, and observed how CC started eating and then stopped at her partner's comment.

'So?', she asked Niles, looking at him with annoyance, 'Where is the zinger about things being better when they are made with _love_?!'

Maxwell was wide eyed at that.

Niles looked at CC with frustration, 'I thought you didn't want to bring up the subject again'.

'Since then do you do what I want?'

'Since forever, once I agree it is the best for you?'

CC started searching for an appropriated answer, but it was difficult to find one, so she looked back at her piece of cake and said coldly, 'It's delicious, Niles. Thank you'.

For some moments, there was a tense silence. Maxwell had even stopped breathing, because the last thing he wanted was that they remembered he was there.

Then, Niles' voice sounded, calm and collected, 'You don't have to thank me. In fact, you don't have to say anything back', she looked at him, eyes wide, 'We do what we do because we want to. This is what gives us the freedom to say what we want to say, with no regrets', and with that he excused himself and exited the office.

CC stayed there, pensive for a while, then got up hurriedly, put the plate with the cake and the mug on Maxwell's desk and run after him, 'No, it doesn't!'

**ncncncncnc**

'What's it with you?! Why do you have to ruin everything?!', CC entered the kitchen after Niles, angriness in full mode.

He had carried his tray to the sink, had acknowledged her presence with a glance and started pretending he was not listening to her.

It was what was happening if Fran's perception, from the other side of the island, was right.

She thought it was dangerous to stay between them in the middle of what seemed an argument (you never know, with those two), but she was rooted at the spot.

The blonde producer crossed her arms on her chest and went on, 'I don't understand why you have to do that! We were going great! You haven't even called me names all the weekend, and I didn't complain!'

Fran made a face. It must mean something, to them.

Niles kept putting the things from the tray away, without looking at his wife.

Fran noticed the tension in him, even if he was not saying a word. Well, especially because he was not saying a word.

The blonde kept talking, now, making emphatic gestures, 'All that I proposed was an experiment, and you, as always, must take it too seriously, and transform everything in a life changing experience!'

At that Fran was surprised. Maybe this was the moment when she preserved her sanity and went out of the kitchen before she heard something she didn't want to know.

Nah. It was too good to miss.

The business woman went on, 'I really don't know what is going on in your head, but I won't accept you messing with our arrangement. We have found the perfect thing, and now you are acting as if something should be changed in it. We don't need any changes! We don't have to think things over! I would really appreciate if you could give up torturing me with this crazy notion you came with, because…'

'That's it!', Niles yelled and clashed the tray on the sink, making CC stop her rumbling and Fran give a step behind, surprised.

He went to his wife, took her by the waist and pulled her to him. 'Listen carefully, Babcock, because I will say it just one time: I. Am. Not. Taking. It. Back'.

Fran had her mouth open at the display in front of her: the couple was into each other's arms (CC's hands had reached his arms when his had settled firmly on her waist), looking into each other's eyes, the breathings ragged.

Niles had that determined look on his face, and Miss Babcock seemed startled in the beginning, but then relaxed under his demanding stare.

When she managed to answer him it was with a brief and dignified 'Ok', and he clashed his mouth to hers, what made her put her arms around his neck and kiss him back with ardor.

Fran gave up understanding them, and was thinking of getting out of the kitchen when Maxwell called from the intercom. _Are you finished? Because I really need to work, and you would be useful here, now, CC._

The mouths separated, but the bodies not. The couple was communicating via really intense glares, now.

After some moments it was like they had reached an agreement: the eyes remained locked, CC put a hand on Niles chest and nodded, and he let her go, giving a step behind and watching her exit the kitchen hurriedly.

'She is going, Mister Sheffield', Fran answered the poor confused man and clicked the intercom off, so she could give all her attention to the situation at hand. 'So, Niles, what did you say that put her guts in a knot? You know, even if she is not the regular woman, she is still your wife. You have accepted her proposal, and must not stress her like this. If the woman doesn't want it, the woman doesn't want it'.

'I told her I love her', he informed calmly, getting back to his tray.

'What?!'

'Yes, that is the thing she wants me to take back', he finally stopped pretending he cared about any other thing and looked at Fran, waiting for her to ask the million questions that must be already forming in her head.

'Let me see if I got it right: she proposed an experiment…'

'Yes, we got drunk'.

'Because…?'

'We have kissed while drunk, before, and she wanted to know what would happen now'.

'All right. And then you told her that you love her…'

'In fact, I said a lot of things last night, and one of them was it'.

'And she is throwing fits about it because…?'

'You've heard her. She thinks any feeling may destroy what we have'.

'And you just convinced her to stop pressing you by kissing her senselessly'.

'It usually works with her, but I won't delude myself. It is only temporary. She will be back for more'.

With that he was back to his chores, and Fran kept silent. She didn't know what shocked her more: that a woman wanted a man taking _that_ back, that Niles was so calm about it all or that he had managed to make a cheesecake that delicious and her mother was not there, yet.

She could feel the bad omens about it all, and she really wished her friend had the strength to face the challenges his witch probably had in store for him.


	8. Renegotiating

_Sorry for the delay, people. Work got demanding all of a sudden. _

_This was a surprisingly hard chapter to write, too. I hope it shows the changing adequately._

**The marriage**

**Chapter 8: Renegotiating**

At first CC had to suppress a wave of panic at the thought of Niles rubbing in her face their declared feelings. It was not fair that he would fall again into those old routines they used to live for, now that their life had a brand new and more satisfying pattern…

But after a couple of weeks she realized he would not do it, so she calmed down and the subject was kind of forgotten.

It was like they had an unspoken agreement: he had not insisted in talking about it, she _preferred_ not to talk about it, and everything was settled as if that night of confessions had not existed.

That was what she wanted since the beginning, after all: a deal where just the comfortable aspects were acknowledged. This way, there was no need to rethink their agreement, and day-to-day routine would prove things had not changed from the smooth beginning.

Of course, one never knows the ironies Fate has in store. Next days proved CC she could not just pretend she did not notice things were, in fact, changing.

**ncncncncnc**

First time Niles got sick after their marriage, the blonde Broadway producer thought she would go crazy with worry.

She knew by that point that she was not the cold person everybody, including herself, always thought she was; in fact, she cared about people a lot more than let show.

However, seeing Niles physically vulnerable made her realize she cared about him at incredibly levels.

She was a bit terrified by her own reactions.

He just got the flu, after all. Everybody gets it, from time to time.

Seeing him suffering or uncomfortable in any way and not being able to do anything to help made her climb the walls: what kind of wife was she, if the simple ability of making her husband feel better was beyond her capabilities?

The consoling part was that she was very attentive of him, and that was why CC knew, before everybody else, that he had started feeling under the weather. She noticed how he grimaced at times when he shouldn't – she had not said something confusing or particularly nasty, for example, and there he had that little pained face.

First time she saw it, she commented on it, and was answered by a surprised expression and a grateful smile.

She didn't quite understand the gratitude, but then Niles started kissing her and saying everything was all right with the world, and she could never resist him when he had that happy smile on his lips.

Or her lips on his lips.

But then, the grimace was happening again in other opportunities, and she discovered no matter how many times she asked, he would always say there was nothing to worry about, that he was a bit sick but soon it would be over.

She kept following him around the house through two days of flinching, looking at him as if she could see into his soul.

He even made some jokes about her trying to take his soul away, what could have been useful to calm her nerves – a teasing Niles was a healthy Niles – if he hadn't made them with a sore throat.

She started to panic.

When she saw him taking a pill because he had a headache after a scene with Nanny Fine (that voice was a nightmare, but people in this house had grew used to it, or they would be all deaf by now), she started plotting how to take him to bed – and not for the usual reason.

Of course, he was aware of her intentions and evaded her as much as he could.

That made CC really frustrated: sick Niles was able to fend any moves she did to protect him, and it was infuriating, because she couldn't bring herself to be annoyed for that. With no target for her fury, she didn't know what to do.

Until, of course, the morning of the third day.

They had had breakfast in the mansion, after sleeping there (CC was proud of herself for at least convincing him it was better to stay there and rest a little bit more), and she went to the kitchen to check on Niles before going to the office.

She always did that, but with him sick, she had an urge to make sure he was alive.

CC entered the kitchen and saw the butler by the island, looking at the fridge as if he didn't know what it was doing there.

'It serves to the cool things, if I am not wrong', she mocked him.

'Uhm?', he looked at her, confused, his voice rasping.

'You were looking strangely at the fridge. Haven't you forgotten why this is here, Old Man?'

He gave her a tired smile and turned to the island, 'No, I was just starting to plan lunch', CC noticed he suppressed a shiver, 'Is there anything special you wanted to ask?'

She knew he was talking about lunch, but she went to him and put a hand on his nape, a gesture she loved to make, because usually made him stop anything he was doing just to relish on her touch.

He flinched, this time, and commented, 'What a cold hand! Go back to your coffin, Frankenstein, or your dead parts will break…'

He stopped talking when he realized what it meant, and she reacted putting her hand on his forehead, 'I'm not that cold, Niles! You got a fever, you stupid man!'

He had the famous _deer in headlights_ look, and she grabbed the opportunity to use her no-nonsense voice, 'Go to our room'.

The butler tried to protest, but he was really in bad shape and it was obvious _she_ couldn't stand it anymore, so he accepted her orders and went to the room to lie down.

CC pressed the intercom and informed her partner, 'Maxwell, my husband is a sick man, this time in the literal sense, and he will be resting in our room for the day'.

She _informed_ his boss that Niles had the day off because he was sick…

'_Of course, CC. You have commented about him getting the flu... a lot of times. What is it, Miss Fine? Oh, yes, CC, will you call a doctor?'_

Good idea! Damn Nanny Fine! 'Obviously. Go back to work, Maxwell, I have things under control, here'.

She turned off the intercom feeling kind of empowered again, and for some moments things were perfect: she was ordering the two men of the house around. Life was good.

CC called a doctor, went to see Niles with him, sent the man away and started a frantic day of going to the room to give Niles the proper medication and make sure he was resting, as much as she could, then going to the office for some work and going back to the bedroom, and back to the office, and so on.

Niles slept almost all morning, and CC was just a bit panicked when Maxwell asked her to go with him to have lunch with the Director of their new show.

At the theater.

She protested and got the reunion at a small restaurant closer to the mansion. This kind of meeting could stretch for hours, and she would not be able to see Niles when she felt like, but it was better than crossing town for the theater.

When they arrived home in the middle of the afternoon, she literally run upstairs to see her sick man before Maxwell was able to close the front door.

She opened the bedroom door and found Nanny Fine there, sitting at the edge of the bed.

'What is happening here?', was all she could say, her hands clenching on her hips.

'Oh, Miss Babcock!', the woman turned to her, smiling, 'I came to see how Niles is doing, as you asked!'

CC had, in fact, asked, desperate by the idea of leaving him alone, but now she looked at him and he was just looking back at her, seemly tired, 'I see. Nanny Fine, can we have a word?'

'Of course! It was good to see you, Sweetie!', Fran patted his hand and got up when he managed a weak _Thank you_ as an answer.

They exited the room and CC closed the door behind her, 'Listen to me carefully: my husband is sick. Do you know what it means?'

'I thought I knew…', Fran said, noticing the furious stance of the woman in front of her, 'Now I am not so sure anymore…'

'It means he needs peace and quiet, and not your bubbling presence pestering him'.

'Hey!', Fran crossed her arms in defiance, 'I was trying to make him comfortable. I've got you had an important meeting, and I just wanted to help'.

'We don't need your help', CC blurted out and then regretted it, 'I didn't mean exactly that… Well, thank you for taking care of him. You did your best'.

Fran looked at CC and understood the woman was jealous and afraid of loosing her place besides her husband. It was cute, in a crazy way, 'That's all right, Miss Babcock. I'm Niles' friend, I miss him around the house, and I thought a good chatting would do him good'.

The strategy went right, and CC softened, 'I understand, Nanny Fine. I'm just worried'.

Fran smiled, 'You don't have to. You are doing great', the smiled turned into one too much innocent for CC's taste, 'He is getting a bit delirious, now, but I think it will not take long for him to get better'.

CC tried to maintain her calm façade, 'The doctor mentioned it could happen'.

Fran nodded knowingly, 'I already put some cold water and cloths next to the bed'.

'Why… I mean, how did you…?'

'You must not respect me as a nanny, but I really know how to deal with some things'. The brunette patted the blonde's arm, 'You can call me anytime, but I know the man is yours, and you want to take care of him. Use the cloths to put down the fever and you two will be OK'.

CC entered the room again when the woman disappeared.

She had a bad feeling about the smirk on the Nanny's lips, but she preferred the woman out of the way.

Niles heard her and turned his head, smiling. She sat down at his side, smiling back and forgetting about her insecurities, 'How are you feeling?'

'Guilty by the death of a friend?', he had slightly dazed eyes.

'Oh, no, I didn't kill her; I just tried to put some sense in that head. Of course, having sense would kill part of her so acclaimed good nature, but I don't care, once she is far from you'.

'My hero', he smiled weakly and closed his eyes. 'It was nice of her bringing the cloths and staying for a while'.

He was pretty good at controlling his discomfort, but she knew better. 'I'll change the cloth on your forehead some times and go back to work, so you can rest'.

'Uhum'.

'It will be just some hours, now', she assured him, folding the cloth and putting it on him.

'Are we going home then?', he asked, flinching a bit by the cold cloth.

She was surprised at that, 'Don't you prefer staying here?'

'No, I want to stay with you'.

CC realized he was confused and regretted sending the nanny away. She would know what to do.

Well, she was CC Babcock, this man was her Butler Boy, and she was able to deal with him. 'I'll sleep here, Niles, with you. You won't get rid of me, anyway'.

'I like the sound of that', he opened his eyes and looked at her, 'Promise me?'

CC felt a strange good emotion and caressed his face, 'Yes, I promise you. I just have to work some more hours, and then I'll come to stay with you. Will you wait for me?'

'I won't go anywhere'.

'Good boy'.

**Ncncncncncnc**

Again, he was asleep almost all afternoon, and she went to see him every hour, changing the cloth on his forehead and making sure he was comfortable.

She came to stay as soon as she could, too. She didn't remember having dinner so early in her life, so she could retire for the day.

Maxwell was surprisingly perceptive saying she should go to Niles, once she 'couldn't concentrate enough to do proper work' and was 'yelling more than usual at their people'.

When she entered the room, she noticed Niles was awake and trying to get up.

'What are you doing?'

He looked at her from his seated position at the edge of the bed, 'Oh, hi', his voice sounded a bit better, 'I feel like showering'.

'I don't know if it is a good idea', she confessed her uncertainty coming to stand in front of him.

'I know you are against baths in general, being a feral animal, but I really need to feel clean. I'm all sweaty'.

She went to him and put a hand on his forehead, 'Are you feeling better?'

'Yes, I am', he noticed her distrustful glare, 'I swear. You were right, I admit. I needed to rest, and I'm almost my old self, already. You had a wonderful bedside manner'.

CC smiled and nodded. It was good to hear him praising her. 'I'll stay with you', she said and pointed at the bathroom.

'Ok, Boss', he smiled, seeing she was pacified, 'I'll feel safer this way'.

**ncncncncnc**

When CC finished her preparations for the night and got out of the bathroom, Niles was asleep again.

He was under a comforter, just his head out, and there was no sweat on his forehead, or any shivering. He was on his side, hands under his head, a peaceful expression on his face.

She knew she had not taken that long and that he was feeling better (they had chatted while he was showering and he had said some strange things, but his health was really improved), but the idea of him being alone for a while and having to change the bed linen without her help made her feel a bit bad.

She seated by his side and started thinking of her reactions to him and their life together.

In the last weeks, she had a kind of fear of being with him, because since the drunken night it was evident they had not married just because it was comfortable. They really liked each other.

Better saying: they really liked being together and enjoyed even the things that other people didn't like in them.

If this acceptance and feeling of belonging to every thing that the other had was not what was described as _love_, she had not understood correctly all of the popular culture she had been in touch with.

Now she was torn between two possibilities: she could struggle for control, settling again in the kind of environment she trusted; or she could forget about trying to understand things and just enjoy the tenderness they felt for each other and that turned them instinctively into sweet loving birds from time to time.

Maybe she should choose this new kind of happiness.

However, should she dream about that? Wouldn't she blow up everything, just by the decision of NOT controlling things? Why should they let go of something that they knew was working, and choose something they didn't know what could lead to?

Sometimes she thought she should talk to Niles about it, but what if he didn't get her point? One of a million times, he would not understand her… when she needed him most. That was what happened when she tried to explain her feelings to the important men in her life: they couldn't understand what she meant, and she got frustrated. It was like this with her father, with her brother, with Maxwell…

Niles turned in his sleep. Now he was on his back, with the comforter at his chest, because he put his arms out of it to rest his hands on his stomach.

CC smirked at him, because he had no shirt, and she could imagine a lot of things to do with him if he was really better by the morning.

She rested a hand on his arm. He sighed contentedly, but it formed a small fit of coughing, and CC took his hands in hers, in an impulse.

He grabbed the hands back, coughed a bit more, and then calmed down, without opening his eyes.

She adjusted herself to lay down at his side over the covers, maintaining one hand on his, her head supported by her other hand.

He got restless at the arrangement and she let go of his hand, got up and turned the covers to lay with him.

Then she saw he was, in fact, nude.

Shaking her head in amusement, CC took off her own clothes and laid down, molding her body to his side, put the comforter to the level of his chest again, and took his hand.

He moaned at her warmth and smiled.

CC felt like melting down.

God! What would she do with this feeling?!

Their bonding was already very strong before the marriage, created in years and years of fighting and teasing and provoking and showing how they really knew each other; now, they had to deal with these actions that made them feel all trusty and safe with each other.

Now, for example, he was grateful for her touch and presence, almost as if his happiness depended on her.

It was strange thinking that someone would turn to her for comfort and joy.

Would she be able to return such a thing?

CC didn't worry about returning his feelings – she already returned them, and knew for a fact that her own happiness depended on Niles. What worried her was the possibility of not knowing how to deal with the needs he had.

Niles was a sweet man, he had spent his life taking care of other people (what included her even _before_ their marriage), and now he believed she was able to fulfill his need of attention and care.

Yes, she paid attention to him, and it was natural to her.

But what if she was not able to recognize his needs? He was worth someone who could give him back all the affection he offered in a regular basis. Was she that person? Right now, for example, laying nude with him was the right thing to do?

He moved again, turning to face her, flinched slightly and grumbled something, maintaining her right hand in his left one, now between their bodies.

CC scooted closer, 'What is it, Butler Boy?'

He smiled, and his right hand went to her waist, while the left closed a bit more firmly around hers and brought them to his chest.

CC looked at their joined hands and marveled by the way he felt at easy with her. He didn't open his eyes, he just trusted her to be with him by her voice and his hold on her hand.

She took the united hands to her mouth, kissed his and then let him rest them against his chest as he seemed to want.

Her gesture made him smile foolishly and get even closer to her with a funny happy face.

Finding it the cutest thing in the world, she put her free arm under his head and brought him closer, so his head was resting on her breasts.

It felt surprisingly good to be the one that Niles turned to when he needed comfort.

And more: it was incredibly easy to make him happy.

CC always thought sexual gratification was the best thing in a relationship, and she was even more secure of that after the amazing intimacy she had with Niles when they got together. But now, feeling his head on her chest, one of his hands holding hers and the other resting on her waist, relaxed and in peace just by their closeness, she really could feel what all of this was about.

CC felt happy and couldn't resist the teasing, though, so she moved enough to rub her breasts slightly on his face.

'Stop that, Babcock', he murmured, trying to settle again.

She suppressed her laugh and did it again.

'I'm still too sick for this', he muttered, and she could hear the sleepy smile in his voice.

CC resisted the urge to laugh out loud and repeated the gesture.

He chuckled and pleaded, 'Don't tease me, Love'.

She froze. She heard that, really? He was sick and telling her how out of game he was, and still the nickname for the occasion was not 'Babs' or 'Witch', but… 'Love'?

The _l _word again.

What should she do? What he needed to hear? What was the right thing to say?

She breathed deeply to calm down. When she thought she had understood everything, she was lost, again.

'What is it?', his voice sounded sleepy, but he was paying attention.

The only answer she could give him was the truth, 'I'm still nervous when you say it'.

Silence.

CC felt him adjusting his body to hers, and his breath reached the skin of her breasts (the feeling was great!), and she thought that probably he was so tired he wouldn't mind answering. She was not sure she wanted an answer from him, in fact. They could talk about it later, when he felt better, or any other day, when she felt like bringing…

'It's ok. Calm down your heart', she heard him ordering, very low, his lips moving softly against her skin for the words and then for a soothing chaste kiss.

And she realized how he must feel when she did the same to him – when she rested her head on his chest and stayed there feeling his reactions.

It was a glorious sense of being bare and without fear of being _seen_.

In fact, he could hear her heart without her having to explain anything.

CC felt like melting down again, kissed the top of his head and murmured back, 'Ok'.

And that was enough for them: he sighed contentedly and both fell asleep quickly, knowing they had reached an agreement.

**ncncncncnc**

When Niles woke up, next morning, he felt strange.

First, he was naked.

Second, his wife was, too.

He felt a lot better from the flu, but he was sure last night was not spent in any physical activity. He was not up to it yet, he was sure. The fact they were spooned and nude, however, meant that…

'Good morning!', her voice sounded, interrupting his thoughts.

He was surprised by the amount of positive energy CC was showing – she turned to him, threw a leg over his waist and kissed him soundly.

'Good morning', he answered, smiling, 'I see you are in a good mood'.

She caressed his hair, 'You are feeling better. It is a wonderful thing'.

'Yes, it is', he kissed her, 'You took good care of me'.

She blushed, 'Well, thank you'.

'No, I thank you. And I'm sorry I was a handful'.

'Oh, don't worry about it. I had an amazing night'.

'Really?', he was confused, 'I… can't remember if I was part of it'.

'You were here', she hugged him, 'Of course you were part of it'.

'What do you… Oh', he felt her tenderness and got what she meant – it was not about sex, this time. It was about being together. He smiled at her, 'I don't remember taking off my clothes, so I was kinda confused. Sorry'.

'No problem. You said you wanted to have a shower, you did it and came to bed. When I arrived you were naked and asleep. I liked the idea and joined the club'.

'Wow, I don't even remember showering'.

'I suppose you still were a bit delirious'.

'Did I do anything improper?'

'No, you British. You were wonderful – tender and sweet'.

'Why do you make it sound as if we were talking about making love?'

'I like talking about making love to you', she answered, smirking, 'And making it, of course'.

'I have noticed'.

He threw her such an inviting stare she felt a wave of desire and let her hands touch him in more daring places.

'Don't tease me…', he said and frowned.

'What?'

'Nothing. A sense of déjà vu. Don't worry, darling'.

'_Darling_?'

'What? No good?'

'I think it is the first time you call me this'.

'Don't you like?', he turned serious, 'We can blame it on the flu, if you want'.

CC understood he was, again, letting her out of the hook. But she didn't want it anymore, 'Don't need to. I like it very much'.

'That's great!', he grinned, 'Now I'll call you sweet names every time I feel like doing it', and he started kissing her neck.

'And what about me? May I do whatever I feel like doing?', she turned her head to give him more access.

'You must!', he stopped and looked her in the eye, using his still rough voice, 'What do you feel like doing, now?'

'Oh, don't worry', she answered in the low tone she knew he loved and would make him shiver in a good way, 'I'll show you'.

He chuckled, delighted, and resumed his assault at her body – what was really easy, once both of them were naked.

When he reached her stomach, she made him stop and climb back to her, 'Come here'.

'Uhm?', he asked, adjusting his legs between hers.

'I want you to make love to me while calling me the thing you called me last night'.

He looked at her in doubt, 'You will have to give me details, for that'.

She took his face in her hands and pecked his lips, '_Love_'.

The _deer in headlights_ look again. 'Are you quoting me?'

'Yes. And I hope I'm quoting your new _coming _nickname'.

'Will you really let me…?'

'Uhum', she grinned, 'I'm sure I'll still prefer _Oh, Miss Babcock_, but I want to know how this one will make me feel'.

**Ncncncncnc**

The blonde was so furious while entering the building she was sure the smile she threw to greet the doorman seemed more a menace than the acknowledgement she intended.

While waiting for the elevator, she realized how much Niles consideration for other people had made her a different person: right now, she really cared about the impression the doorman had on her. The man had worked for years there, greeting her every night, and she never greeted back. She just talked to him, in fact, if she needed some information related to the building.

Niles had come to pick her up for a party where he was escorting her, some years ago, and she noticed he had answered to the man's good-night with an attentive gesture.

She thought it was something about classes – Niles was pointing to her that he belonged with other people, and that he was not denying it just because he was with her. Even if he was discreet about the greeting, all she could think was of him trying to annoy her some way.

However, now they were married, and Niles kept answering the man and still treated him with educated consideration. CC surprised herself with the notion that it would be wrong not doing so.

It made sense when she thought of Niles' typical behavior around people that were not of what CC considered their class: for example, he had no obligation to threat Sylvia Fine with consideration, but he did more than that – he did everything she asked for.

He had a good nature, and now it seemed she was learning how to act accordingly.

That is the reason why tonight, after a bad day at work and a choreographer who has said the wrong thing to her at the wrong time (and now she had to manage her angriness, because Maxwell thought the man was a genius and decided he must stay in their show), she felt a bit guilty for lashing some of her wrath on a person who had nothing to do with it.

She sighed when the elevator doors closed. She could make it up for the poor old man next time they met. She promised herself she would throw him a radiant smile.

Maybe she had the chance to do it tomorrow – Niles and she had the day off, and maybe they could go out for lunch and have a relaxing time together.

Remembering how furious she was, she thought that in times like this she was happy for not being the witch Niles accused her. If she had any kind of superhuman power, that choreographer would be dead, now.

Maybe not dead, but expelled from New York in shame.

Maybe not expelled, but tied to a rock in some place in Manhattan, having his liver eaten by the stray cats…

But the world was not a fair place, and she sighed at her impossibilities, while taking her key from her purse.

It was late, she was frustrated and feeling like everything was against her.

Thank God it was Friday night; Niles would calm her down. He probably had some dinner ready, as he used to do when she was late like this.

The elevator doors opened, she exited it and went to the penthouse door. Tomorrow, with the day off, they could stay together and enjoy their little private world.

'Hello, hello!', she entered the penthouse, smelling lasagna and feeling immediately better.

Niles' voice answered from the kitchen, 'Hey, blonde!'

She smiled once she saw him, organizing some things on the table. She went to him, they kissed and then she hugged him strongly.

'What happened?', he caressed her hair, noticing her distress.

'Some people are idiot. I don't want to talk about them', she went out of his arms, 'Something smells good. Where is it?'

'In the oven. I didn't know what time you would arrive, so I let it ready. Do you want to eat now?'

'As much as I am salivating – yes, Niles, as Pavlov's dog – I need a shower and a change of clothes'.

'All right', he said, smiling, 'I'll prepare the table and warm the food for us'.

CC smiled back and decided to ask about the papers scattered on the table. 'What are you doing?'

'It's for Miss Margareth's party. I promised I would make some special dishes'.

'Oh, the Big One and her teen parties. I wonder how Maxwell copes with that'.

'Very bad, in fact. That is why I have to be there tomorrow, remember?'

'Tomorrow?'

'Yes. I agreed to help Miss Margareth and Miss Fine to organize things tomorrow morning, and then be there to serve people in the afternoon'.

Her hands went to her hips, 'How is it you agree on working in your day off and don't tell me?'

'I told you, Crazy Woman'.

'When was it?'

'You were here with me, in the kitchen, and I told you how Mister Sheffield wanted someone to keep an eye on the younglings. I even made a joke about the danger being gone, now that they are too old for you to want them for your rituals, and you answered I didn't know a thing about witches if I thought any danger was gone'.

She remembered something along those lines, but she was not making it easy, 'He pays a nanny for that. Why he needs you there?'

'He doesn't think that specific nanny can be… _wise_ enough for this kind of situation'.

She nodded, her eyebrows still frowning, 'Are you sure you told me?'

'Of course! You even thought I was covering for Miss Fine. You menaced me and said I should confess if she needed a day off and I was offering to help her'.

Damn Niles and his amazing memory to things related to the people he liked, 'I'm still not sure… I can't remember it'.

'Really? You don't even remember the torture you used?', he looked pointedly at the sink.

Now she remembered!, 'You mean that night when we realized how to do… _that_ against the sink?'

He blushed at the memory – it was one of their most daring ones, and sometimes he still felt a bit shocked by the things they did while in the throes of passion. Luckily, she was proud of all of them and usually would celebrate their most unusual practices. And, luckily, he just remembered to be shocked _after_ they did things.

Niles shook his head to dismiss the shyness, 'The same!', he went to her and patted her forehead, 'Good girl! Want a cookie?'

'Stop that', she groaned, a bit angrier than intended.

He noticed her reaction and frowned. In the past, such a thing would not hurt him – well, it would, but not that much – but now that they were married, the fact she didn't see the humor in the situation made him worry.

He didn't want her to be angry at him; he wanted her to laugh, especially because she was late from a difficult day at work.

Niles put a hand on her arm, 'Why don't you go to your shower? You'll feel better'.

CC nodded, understanding he was trying to preserve them from conflict, retreated quickly and walked to the kitchen's exit.

She stopped there and felt like she had to say something to close the previous conversation. 'Well, it is not like you really have to go'.

'I beg your pardon?', his voice sounded surprised.

She turned and looked at him, that frown back on her face, 'I had a horrible day, Niles. I wish you would stay with me tonight and tomorrow, just relaxing'.

He joined his fingers in a nervous way, 'I can see it, but I promised the girls and Mister Sheffield I would help. I can't simply call them that late and inform I won't go'.

'Why not? It is a question of choice. You are a free man. You can stay here with me or spend the day working for them'.

Niles blinked some times, having difficulty to get her point, 'It is not a question of being free or not. I agreed to help them because I like them and they trust me. Those people are counting on me'.

CC felt a strange rage building inside her, clenched her fists and retorted coldly. 'Oh, I understand. You like them, and they count on you. Then, why are we discussing this?'

She was turning to go away, but Niles knew the rage behind that cold tone, 'We are discussing this because you didn't pay attention when I talked to you about it'.

She stopped for a moment, resumed walking and threw over her shoulder, 'Just go there, Niles. I don't care'.

**Ncncncncncnc**

CC spent a lot of time in her shower. She needed the hot water to relax some of her nerves, and Niles would need the time to inform the family about his decision.

Because it was obvious to her what would be his decision.

She knew him enough to know she was a priority.

And more: she had power over him, and that gave her a kind of satisfaction that made the day seem a little less horrible.

She got out of the bathroom in a robe and was surprised to see Niles sitting on their bed, his shoulders slumped and his head on his hands.

He looked at her when she appeared. His face showed he was anxious, and his fingers were doing the nervous wringing again.

CC couldn't deny she was disappointed. She wanted him happy for being with her, not thorn by the decision he had to make.

And then she realized that maybe he had not taken the decision she had thought.

'You have not called them?', she put away the towel she was using to dry her hair.

'I… couldn't. Yet'.

CC huffed and paced, 'Oh, for God's sake! If you can't say _no_ to Nanny Fine and Company, just forget what I said!'

When she stopped, they locked stares, and she could see he was really miserable.

Now she was confused. What did he want to hear from her? She had already said he could go, and now she had _sincerely_ said that.

'Miss Babcock...'

_Oh-oh, the respectful approach. It usually means I've made a mess_. She tried not to sound so defensive, 'What, Niles?'

He sighed, looking at the floor, 'You must know I would choose you any day… But I have promised them I would be there, and I am not one to let people down like this...'

That was true. Niles was dependable, and she thought it was one of the most wonderful things about him.

_She_ was counting on him tonight and tomorrow, and that was the reason all of this started.

CC started to understand what it meant to count on someone, and how she needed to share this man with other people. More people needed him, and it was not right to try to take him all for herself.

He was still talking, 'If you want me to stay with you, I'll stay, but it is not easy for me', he added, now looking at her, 'I just hoped you could change your mind'.

CC was surprised by her own blindness. She didn't have the right to ask him to let other people down just because she had a bad day. And more, she had the horrible habit of not caring for some of the news he brought her about the family he had considered his for a lot of time, and her misconception about him being with her tomorrow was all her fault.

The guy had made her dinner, asked for her day and she paid him turning his night into a miserable one, making demands and acting like she felt left aside.

CC felt her stomach turn, and went to the bed to sit by his side.

The bad feeling for not greeting properly the doorman was nothing compared to this – she really felt like she was ruining everything for this man, and the grip of guilt was really painful.

'Is there anything wrong?', Niles asked worriedly, putting his hands on her arms, 'I meant what I said. If you don't want to be alone tomorrow, I can…'

'No!', she interrupted him, frowning, 'You don't have to stay. I understand… I just… I thought it would be good to make you choose'.

She didn't know why she had told him that, but she wanted to explain her behavior. It was not noble, but was the truth – and saying the truth was kind of righteous.

Niles kept looking at her for some moments, as if seeing her face would help him understand what was happening. Then, he looked away, sighed and joined his own hands in front of him again.

He was silent in a crisis moment, and CC didn't like it. 'Tell me, Niles'.

He looked at her and nodded. When he talked, he still had the soft voice she knew meant she really had messed things up, 'Now that you know my feelings for you, this is just plain cruel. Why are you doing it? What have I done to you, that you feel good when making me choose between people I care for so deeply?'

Their eyes were still locked, and CC was hit by the understanding of how much disappointed he had the right to be at her. She was so occupied enjoying the possibility of winning she didn't wonder how he would feel.

But his voice and his posture made clear how much it affected him.

'I told you I would ruin everything!', she said and sniffed.

Niles looked at her, surprised. The woman was now sobbing, and he hurried to bring her to him and hug her before she could flee, 'Calm down, Babcock. We can solve it'.

'No, you're sad because of me', she cried on his shoulder, 'This is the kind of thing I do!'

She cried on him for some time, and he patiently waited for her to calm down a bit. When he thought she was able to hear him, he resumed talking soothingly, 'You said I should warn you if you hurt me. You were hurting me, and I came to tell you. Now we must find a way to make both of us satisfied'.

He rubbed her back and, feeling her still trembling against his body, decided to try a different approach, 'We are intelligent people, we can make it work if we use our heads. If we think hard enough we can find a rational solution… It is like a business deal, remember?'

CC sat quickly straight, dried her face with her hands, and looked at him. She could see the concern in his face, and she understood he was bringing the business terms again to make her feel comfortable, and that her controlled face right now confused him.

Her change in demeanor happened because this was not about business. This was about how they felt – how he wanted to make her happy, and how she didn't want to make him suffer like this ever again.

She was calm because she had taken a decision.

'Niles', she licked her lips and breathed deeply, 'I am sorry'.

'That's all right', he smiled, relieved, 'You forgot a conversation, I didn't stress enough that I had changed the plans for tomorrow… It happens'.

'No, not about that… I'm sorry because I still don't know how to love you'.

That froze him.

'I swear I am trying', she resumed, 'but I'm so self-centered, sometimes, that I'm surprised you have not hit my head with some kitchen thing, yet'. She noticed he had relaxed a bit at that, and added, 'I just wanted you for myself, and for a minute it seemed obvious that you would forget about the rest of the world if I asked you to do it'. She took his hand, 'You care for a lot of people, and I feel like… it is difficult to care for anyone but me…', her eyes were full of tears again.

'No, CC, it is not that', he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him, 'You love and you care…', he kissed her softly and brushed her tears away, 'The fact we are here trying to find a solution is the proof of this. You have a wonderful heart, you are ready to show it to me – please, let it be in a metaphorical way', that made her chuckle, ' – as much as I am ready to cherish it, as complicated as it seems to be'.

She was grinning, and shook her head, 'You should not do this'.

'This what?'

'Call me _CC_ and then say a lot of important stuff. That is why I don't pay attention. I was still savoring my name in your voice, and you went on and on with things I should have listened!'

'Oh, witch!', he kissed her again, happily, 'I have my own magic tricks… What makes me remember – there is some lasagna waiting for us'. He got up and took her hands to help her stand.

She accepted the invitation but rested a hand on his chest to call his attention, 'I haven't decided if I will go with you, tomorrow'.

'I understand. You don't have to decide now', he answered, 'And I promise you we will pick my next day off together, so I can make it up to you'.

**Ncncncncnc**

So, the _l _word was not exactly prohibited anymore, but there was a kind of batting around the bush, when the matter was concerned: they could use it, but not dwell too much in the concept.

Fran had made two albums with the photographs of her Birthday party: one of them had zillions of photographs, and was copied and distributed to all of the people that came to the celebration.

The other had just the shots of people who Niles and CC knew, and included commentaries under the photos of the couple (_'Dancing cheek to cheek'_ was the tamest one Fran wrote). It was made to be given to them as a gift.

Fran had handed Niles the album in the kitchen, he got all excited about it and called CC to see it with him.

The producer came, and they spent a good half hour laughing at the shots and Fran's comments.

Fran went some steps back to look better at them, and was surprised by the easiness they showed in her presence while seeing the images: they stood side by side at the island, his arm around her waist, for some minutes; then, she went to the fridge to take a bottle of water and came back, putting her arms on his waist from behind and her chin on his shoulder.

When they finished seeing the album, the couple had sweet smiles on their faces. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed tenderly.

'Aren't you the loveliest couple around?', Fran asked, crossing her arms and looking at them in challenge.

She had expected furious denying; what she found was shy but sure admittance.

'Yes, we are', CC answered, pecking Niles' cheek and exiting the kitchen, smiling to herself.

Niles looked at her until she disappeared, stayed looking at the door for some moments more, and then remembered his friend was still there and turned to her. Noticing her somewhat shocked stare, he opened his arms in mocked defeat, 'What do you want me to say?'

It was impossible to ignore how happy together they were. Even for them.


	9. Time for a new contract

_First of all, sorry for the delay. I had no internet for some days, what was really horrible._

_About the story, I warn you: this chapter is a heavy, heavy M._

_If you are not comfortable with this, maybe you should read just until you see the ***, and then skip to the next ***. But I tell you: you will loose a lot of deep considerations related to our favorite couple's way of facing physical intimacy and the dynamics of their relationship. _

_To the ones who love smut, I hope it will be fun for you._

_If you are comfortable with anything in writing or just curious, come with me and enjoy!_

**The marriage **

**Chapter 9: Time for a new contract**

Niles and CC felt there were things that could define the life of a couple.

To her, the most important of these things were related to the social aspects. The impression she and Niles make on the people they meet everyday (and their friends and families) was a big part of how they were as a married couple, in her point of view. It was not that she was worried about their social adequacy or anything like that, but she favored the opinion of other people – she thought they would have a more objective opinion to give about their interactions as a couple. It is easier to see something wrong or amiss when you are not emotionally involved in a situation, as both of them were.

To Niles, the things related to their intimacy and the way they interact with each other when there is no one else around were a lot more important. He thought that their conversations, their small decision in day to day life, the limits they establish for their personal space and physical contact were the elements that could really say if they were doing things in a way that could make both of them happy or not.

These two aspects seemed to join forces to show Niles and CC that the theoretical rules of their agreement, all businesslike and conservative, should be approached with new parameters; more than this, soon they had to admit that sometimes, even if you don't pay enough attention to something, it can have a decisive impact on the way you see the world.

**ncncncncncncnc**

CC was sure her and Niles' families would hate their relationship. Probably, for different reasons and with different intensities.

When they completed nine months together and no matriarch from Brightmores or Babcocks had tried to contact them (with exception of that quick call from her mother asking about the pre-nup), she was pretty sure something big would happen.

Both considered their mothers very strong women, and their silence was strange, to say the least.

In a way, CC's intuition was right: her mother chose to simply appear at the theater one day at lunchtime, without warning her first.

She thought both of them would have a stroke.

Niles had called CC earlier to say he would bring food for her. Happy to have a delicious meal and to be sharing it with him, she seated to wait at an improvised table in a room she normally stayed when she wanted to rest for a while. Everybody at the theater knew where she would be, if she was needed – she was that available, nowadays.

Niles would soon be there, because he knew where to look for her.

She occupied herself reading a contract, even knowing he would probably throw her a glare when he saw her using break time to work.

Sometimes she wondered how they have got to know each other so well.

She was musing and trying to read the thing in her hands, and never heard the firm stride any one who knew her mother recognized and feared.

The older blonde came to a halt some steps far from her daughter.

The younger blonde felt a presence and looked up, ready to greet her husband, and then gasped.

They just stopped there and stayed looking at each other, hands on her chests and wide eyes.

CC was surprised and didn't know how to react, and her mother seemed to be sharing the feeling, what was strange.

When Niles arrived, some moments afterwards, he stopped between them and looked from one to another. They were the image of indecisive shock.

Both women looked at him, but none seemed ready to speak.

It was obvious he was the one who had to break the spell.

He went to the small table CC occupied, put the basket and bag he had brought on it, smiled and pecked her lips in greeting and walked to his mother-in-law, nodding respectfully. 'Good morning… Madam. I suppose you know I'm Niles. It's nice to meet you'.

He hoped 'Madam' was a good choice, because he didn't know what to call her – she was divorced, so she was not exactly Mrs Babcock; and he had never asked CC for her mother's maiden name, as it didn't seemed relevant – he knew the woman travelled a lot, and her presence there was really a surprise.

Maybe she had decided to marry and came to inform her daughter?

_Uhm_, he thought, _this could be used in a zinger… If it is not confirmed, of course._

At this point, he wouldn't let any possibility aside.

The woman in question looked at him politely, 'Nice to meet you, too, Niles. You can call me BB, if and when you want'.

'Thank you, Madam', he marked his position with politeness and turned to the table, 'I brought lunch. Would you like to join us?', the smell of his great cooking filled the air when he started preparing the table, 'CC has a very short break time', he said, as if explaining his actions.

She nodded, 'I don't want to intrude. I expected to invite my daughter to a restaurant, so we could catch up a little. I couldn't imagine she already had a… commitment'.

'Yes, I have!', CC exclaimed from her seat, and she knew it sounded really out of place, because everybody was making sure to be sedated.

Both people standing looked at her, and she was very surprised to notice they were smiling at her – Niles, with pride and the fondness he seemed to feel for her and she acted strange; her mother, with…

Was it _relief_?

The woman answered, 'It is all right, CC, darling. I just wanted to see how things were. And I see they are really acceptable', she looked at the couple, following Niles with her eyes while he served her daughter, and noticing the smile she threw him in gratitude, 'You know, it's not always that I can trust what your father tells'.

The smirk on both women's faces told Niles they had a hidden message going on. He decided not to ask what it was about. To him, it was enough that the girls were getting along – he didn't need to know how.

'You are welcome, if you change your mind', he reinforced the invitation, stopping in front of the woman. Even if they seemed to be in peace, he felt an urge to stay between them, as if he should protect CC from something. He knew her mother had never been exactly supportive of any of her decisions in life, and he suspected that almost silent civility was their way of keeping the other at bay.

'I intend to accept an invitation from you two. You seem to know how to properly entertain a guest', she gave them an approving nod and seemed to hesitate for an instant. Then, she made her mind, 'But not today. I'll let you alone, so you can enjoy your time together'.

The women faced one another, and again Niles noticed there was something going on.

'I'm glad you came to see me, Mother', CC said with a hint of sincerity in her voice.

'I'm glad, too', BB answered in the same tone, 'I'll call you later, if you don't mind'.

'I don't mind'.

The woman turned to Niles, 'It was nice to meet you. Really'.

Someway, he knew this was a compliment and a dismissal. 'Thank you, Madam', he made a gesture to show her the way out.

She followed him until they got out of the room, and when he closed the door behind them she stopped him with a hand in the air, 'Stay with your wife. You said she had not much of a break, and I know she works hard, God knows why'.

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to simply thank her and go back; he wanted to defend CC's way of life; he wanted to keep the nice behavior and see her out properly…

He decided to be bold, 'Oh, no sense in getting back before she has the opportunity to steal some of my food', he answered, grinning at her contained smile, and then sobered, 'I really wish you would let me see you out. It's the least I can do after you coming here to see her'.

BB turned to the front of the theater and resumed walking, 'All right, I'll accept the offering and the gratitude', she gave him the once over when he came to her side, 'You know, I didn't remember you well. It was a fortunate coincidence that you were here, too'.

'We have seen each other just twice, I think'.

'Yes, and I got the impression of a competent butler, nothing more. Quite invisible, as good servants must be'.

Yes, he remembers being especially quiet both times he remembered BB Babcock being in the mansion. He could see CC was nervous in a bad way, and he didn't want to ridicule her in front of her own mother, if it was a sore spot.

But Niles had to know where they stand. So, he frowned, 'I don't think I follow…'

'Don't get me wrong, Niles. When Stuart called me to tell about CC's marriage, I thought it was a prank. I have taught my daughter no respect for people below our own class', they reached the exit and stopped, 'You must be a remarkable man, if you were able to get her attention and consideration to this point'.

Niles opened his mouth to answer, and was just able to murmur an awed, 'Thank you'.

'I confess I was expecting a scandal involving your name, very soon. Maybe you were a gold digger, or a crazy man… I even thought you would be very old and my daughter had some kind of therapy problem to deal with… She was always partial to her father in an almost unhealthy manner…', she noticed Niles's discomfort with the subject and smiled, 'Now I see you are a gentleman, and are really interested in taking care of her'.

He kept looking at the woman for some moments, then cleared his throat, 'Yes, you can be sure I do my best for your daughter. She is worth every effort'.

'Oh, I've noticed it', the woman had a smirk on her lips, 'I was really impressed by her face when I first entered that room. She was happy. I wondered who she was expecting, once it was not me. And then you arrived', she gave him a once over again, 'That gave me the reassurance I wanted about my youngest', as in magic, the smile was gone and she had a cool demeanor, 'Have a good day, Niles'.

And with that she went away, not waiting for an answer.

Niles stayed there, just watching her disappearing figure and thinking of what she had said to him. She was satisfied because she saw the happiness in CC's eyes when she thought he was arriving, and that she was sure he intended to do things to not let her daughter down.

It was very reviling about them and the way they showed their feeling for one another.

When Niles entered the room again, CC stopped eating and looked at him worriedly, 'What happened? What took you so long? Did she offend you? Did you say anything nasty?'

He seated in front of her calmly, 'Like mother, like daughter, indeed'.

'What do you mean?'

'In short, she told me some nightmarish scenarios she created in her head when she knew about us, and how she saw with her own eyes what a gentleman I am', he took his fork, 'You can be in peace. She thinks you picked well', and started eating.

'She approves of you?'

He made a _who wouldn't? _gesture.

'She called you a gentleman?'

He nodded.

'And she mentioned she had imagined someone worse?'

'Much worse'.

'God, she really approves of you!', CC couldn't hide the proud grin.

Niles sipped the juice he had brought, 'Have I mentioned how perfect I am?'

CC shook her head, 'Not today', she added before he could answer, 'But let me say it: you are perfect'.

Surprised, he smiled at her, 'If I knew all that took to make you admit it was your mother's approval, I would have invited her to dinner with us at the first month'.

'Oh, no, it is not her. Well, it is not _just_ her. It is her coming here by surprise and you, not just rescuing me, but doing it with politeness and amazing food'.

'Let me tell you a secret, then', Niles made a conspiratorial face, 'I realized I had to use my superpowers to have a chance against your clan of centenary witches. Food and sweet words are for her. Who knows what more I have in store for you?'

She grinned at him and extended her leg under the table, touching his calf playfully with her foot, 'Congratulations. You win!'

**ncncncncncncnc**

Niles' mother was another story.

His parents were informed of the marriage through a phone call, and CC just heard Niles talking to his father about the basics and stuttering while saying he would call with details later.

He had planned to explain the news to his mother alone, but CC obviously wouldn't miss this, and made sure to enter his room in the mansion when she guessed he was calling the Queen Mother.

To his horror, she entered the room, closed the door behind her, seated comfortably at the end of the bed and stayed looking at him with a too lovely smile.

'Just a moment, Mama', he said, covered the speaker and looked at her pointedly, 'Are you in need of anything?'

'Oh, don't mind me!', she waved nonchalantly, 'I just came to see you. Keep talking'.

He knew it was a lost cause, so he removed his hand from the speaker and resigned to be analyzed from the two sides of the Atlantic at the same time, 'Mama, I'm back. She is here. Yes, CC Babcock. The same', he looked at her, annoyed. 'Uhum. Uh, yes. No, I'm sure', he sighed, 'I have already told you that and I won't repeat it now. Stop laughing, Mama. It is not funny. May we talk another time?', he implored, 'Thank you. Yes, I'll tell her. Good bye, Mama, love you, hug Dad for me'. He put the phone down, and scowled at CC, 'She sends her best'.

'Why, thank her when you talk to her again', CC had her eyebrows raised, 'What did she find funny?'

Niles sighed, 'She says Fate is giving me a lesson', he noticed she just kept looking at him and explained, 'I always told her and Dad about our pranks and zingers, and now she keeps saying things about knowing you were destined to have fun with me since we met'.

CC grinned at that, 'She seems to be an interesting person – my French mother-in-law'.

'She is', Niles smiled fondly, 'I just wish she didn't show so much pleasure in teasing me'.

'Well, it explains a lot of things about you'.

Niles made a face at his wife, even if he was really happy she seemed to relate to his mother so easily.

And he knew she would change her opinion a bit, when she discovered that, since the first call, two days ago, his mother had already called Maxwell and Fran, in two separate occasions, to ask questions about his fiancée.

In fact, he could consider himself lucky that she had not called the penthouse to talk to CC herself, yet. Maybe she was respecting their privacy for a while, especially after she making him confess, a bit before his fiancée entered the room, that he was really delighted by their arrangement.

**ncncncncncncnc**

Niles had a decision to make, and scrubbing the island furiously usually helped him to think.

It was not like he had any doubts about it; the problem was that he couldn't do it alone, and he was almost sure CC would think it was not time, yet.

Maybe she was right – they were not even together for a year. Maybe they should wait a bit more and see if some new factor wouldn't shake the bases of their agreement.

However, what could happen to break them apart?

They had already faced and solved some tough subjects.

They had fought over her drinking habit and over his overprotective trait.

They had discussed her fondness of Maxwell and his attachment for Miss Fine.

They had managed to live in his room at the mansion and in her penthouse as if they had been occupying them together for years.

Both their mothers had approved of their relationship, and the rest of their families seemed amused and/or just curious about it.

They were even saying the _l_-word from time to time, and no one got hurt.

What more could happen to test them that they could not deal with?

Niles stopped his furious movements and cleaned his sweaty forehead.

The gesture made him remember two very intimate scenes he had with his witch, in the last month, and he blushed.

He had to confess that, when he thought about both occasions, he couldn't believe they were able to look into each other eyes after what they had done.

But the fact was, not only they were able to face each other, but those actions seemed to bring them closer.

It was like the ultimate proof of trust: when you do this kind of thing, you are letting yourself in the hands of the other, literally and metaphorically.

He never knew how much he wanted that kind of intimacy until he had it, and he never guessed having it with her would fulfill him in such a manner.

First occasion they were in the kitchen, drinking tea and talking. CC was supporting her backside on the piece of black marble that was the most part of her sink, and Niles was standing by the kitchen entrance, leaning on the doorway.

'That was why I stopped calling Maxwell _Pumpkin_ when we came from Oxford in the Holidays', Niles finished his story, grinning.

CC smirked and shook her head, 'You two must be crazy! If his parents knew what that meant you both would suffer the consequences'.

'Neither of us would ever tell them. No one ever tells this kind of thing, anyway'.

'How can you be so sure he would not blab?'

'People in general are concerned about being ridiculous. No one keeps repeating a story that can make them laughable'.

'The Fine Family does'.

'It is different. The major part of their stories makes a lot of sense to them. They take those things seriously, and don't see them as laughable'.

'That's why I can't understand the reason _Pumpkin _would trust his children to her'.

'He has let them around the kinds of you and me', he smiled. 'He is lucky they are too old for you to want them for rituals, now'.

'You know nothing about witches, if you think the danger is gone'.

He chuckled, 'I knew you were just giving me a false sense of security'.

'We both know you married me to get me away from the house', she accused, just half joking.

He turned serious, '_Touché_'. They pretended they were clinking their mugs. Both knew it was still difficult for both of them to admit how the people of the mansion made their feelings for one another confused. The fact they agreed to live as much as possible in the penthouse permitted them to build routines and enjoy their private activities much better.

After sipping her tea, CC talked again, 'I think Maxwell just hired Nanny Fine because he trusts you to counteract her craziness'.

'Maybe', he answered, smiling, 'Poor deluded man!'

She grinned, 'It is funny, but you know it is not true. You take good care of that family, Nanny Slut of not', she winked at him, showing she was joking.

'Everybody has their ridiculous traits. We shouldn't judge'.

'I don't think the problem is when people are ridiculous. I mean, you can be ridiculous and happy with yourself, and that is what matters. The problem is when you are… unusual. When you don't fill what people consider _normal_, things can get tough'.

Niles pondered on that for some moments, a bit surprised she said other people's opinions didn't matter as much. 'You mean, like you wanting to work hard even being rich?'

'Yes. You have no idea how many misconceptions exist around it'.

Her annoyed expression made him curious, 'Enlighten me'.

CC looked at him and decided to pick something that could lead this conversation to more intimate areas, 'Well, a lot of people think that all successful businesswomen are lesbians, for example, just because they take decisions rationally'.

'Oh, I see. There is a notion that women should let feelings and intuition always guide them. In fact, people think men should choose professions that show strength and dominance, and women should stay at home or choose professions that involve taking care of others. When you don't follow the rules, you may be looked with contempt'.

'So, I was right'.

'Yes, you were right, it has to do with normalcy'.

It was easy to see he got a bit sad by the thought. CC knew he had dreamed about being something else, not a domestic, and maybe this conversation made him think of how difficult it was when he was not permitted to stay _inside_ the normalcy.

It was her time to sound pensive, while she looked at him in the eyes, 'We must consider ourselves lucky to have met, then'.

'I agree in general with this statement, but why do you mention it now?'

'Because I could have obeyed my mother and never worked for Maxwell, and you could have disobeyed your parents and never worked for him. See the possibilities? What are the odds of both of us, doing opposite actions, end up not following models, finding each other and feeling attracted, as has happened? Can you imagine what would be if one of has had acted differently and we had never met?'

He stayed looking at her, his face showing rising horror. Then, he gulped and put the mug on the table, 'Why did you say that? It is a horrible idea!', he advanced to her, 'Now I have to make sure to wipe it from my head!'

CC was delighted when he took the mug from her hand to put it besides his, on the table, and pressed himself against her for a demanding kiss.

She loved when he was forceful on her, almost as much as she loved being forceful on him. They had a game going on, and no matter who was tied to the bed (both had been, at this point), the sensation was incredible pleasurable.

When he let them part for air, she mused, 'The subject affects you'.

'_You_ affect me', he was biting her neck.

'Hummm… Yes, I know I do, but you were a bit uncomfortable'.

He just leaned his head in response, starting to pull her shirt from her pajama pants.

'Do you worry about people doubting you and your choices?', she asked.

'I don't care what other people think, now', he answered, and she shivered at the cold rock against her back when he pressed against her again.

She smiled, 'Then you care about what_ I_ think'.

He stopped to look at her, 'Always cared, woman. And now, even more'.

They kissed again, and this time her hands grabbed his rear to show him she was more than ready for anything he had to offer.

Niles took his own shirt off, and then took her up and put her on the sink.

This way she was higher than him, her center a bit above the line of his waist, and she found the prospect very interesting.

Niles went between her legs and started kissing her breasts.

CC rested her feet on the knobs of the small doors under the sink, felt comfortable and relaxed to enjoy him explore her breasts languidly.

She loved the fact they could do anything, anywhere, without having to ask the other if it was all right. She always dreamed of having this kind of intimacy, but never thought it would be with him.

In fact, she had given up hope of having it with any one. It seemed impossible to find someone with whom she would have the courage to propose anything that came to her head.

CC never stopped to analyze sex as a meaningful part of a relationship, but the things she and Niles did made her realize they meant a lot more than a sexual position or a daring practice – it was about trust and care and synchronism.

Now, for example, she was moaning deeply by the way his hand came to add sensation to her core. The sensation of being all relaxed and at his mercy was driving her crazy.

She wanted it to last, so she stilled his hand and pulled his hair to make him look at her.

His eyes were dark with desire, and she inclined herself to kiss him.

'I want you to fuck me', she groaned when they parted.

He quickly freed himself of his trousers and captured a breast in his lips while getting into position to enter her.

That was when they realized the height was not adequate to permit it – she was a bit higher than she should be.

CC laughed at Niles' utterly frustrated face when he looked at her for guidance, came closer to the edge of the marble, tilted her hips forward and murmured, 'We can have just the tip for a while'.

He emitted a needy sound that she found very erotic, and did as she told him to do.

The sensation was new, because the position was making it impossible to do anything more, and because CC could just move herself a bit differently and 'fall' on him at any moment. A few more inches and the game would be over.

But she didn't want it to be over. She was enjoying the 'almost there' sensation.

There was a slight refuse of being fully together, and she liked the sensation.

Niles knew how to make the best of anything that was handed to him: his hand came to work with her clit and she was feeling strangely sensitive in a lot of places besides her core.

CC closed her eyes and tried to understand what her body was telling her.

She felt that just the sensation of him inside her would bring the fulfilling she needed, and at the same time it was good to stretch that teasing. She felt in control, being able to advance and throw herself at him, but not doing so and prolonging their pleasure through the game.

She realized these positions could describe perfectly the way their relationship had worked through the years: theoretically, she was in an upper position, and she could reach for him any time, if she wanted, because he was there to catch her and fill her the way she needed.

At the same time, he would serve her as best as he knew how – and it included making her notice though his touch her own need of love and attention.

The realization made her almost come, and she took his hand from her clit.

He hugged her and she circled her hips on him.

Both moaned and his hands went to her hips. 'Please', he said with a rough voice.

She took his hands from there, too, and looked at him bossily, 'Not yet'.

Now that she had got the metaphor, she wanted to enjoy the sensation as much as she could.

He let go a trembling sigh, 'Please, Miss Babcock…'

CC clenched around his tip. She loved the sound of her business name in his voice, and in this intimate position – and, at the same time, not totally 'intimate', she enjoyed it a lot, 'That's it, Niles. Beg'.

He lifted his head from her breasts and looked at her in the eye, breathed deeply and smirked. 'No. This time we'll make things a bit different. _You_'ll beg'.

CC knew the game had new rules, now. _Serious_ Niles during sex meant he had lost control, but _smirking _Niles was always a challenging aspect.

She was thrilled, and waited to see what he would do.

He forced himself to maintain his hips totally still while he loved her breasts with his mouth.

So that was what he was offering to her: once he couldn't have her totally, he would dedicate himself just to the part of her he could reach easily.

It proved to be a good idea, because CC soon didn't know what to choose.

Her breasts were sending amazing sensations to all of her body, but her neglected core was making her crazy. She was afraid her legs and hips would have a life of their own and jump on him any second, what would mean that, in a way, she had lost the challenge.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. The more she could wait, the more probable he would be the one to give up and beg.

It was not a theory – she had already tested it on him before. Given enough time, Niles would simply surrender.

She moved her arms to support herself on the wall behind her, and moaned at the light nip he gave her nipples when she seemed to be going too far from him.

He moaned back at her reaction, and she knew this game was dangerous in all levels – every surrendering sound she made resonated in him, and brought him close to surrender, too.

Maybe she needed to resist just a bit more, showing careful bits of her arousal, and she would push him over the edge.

Now she was almost laid down on the dark marble, and he put a hand on her back to not let her be out of the perfect distance for his mouth.

Her eyes flew open when his other hand sprayed over the area that he was ignoring.

The feathering touch on exactly the parts of her body she needed much to be touched was almost her undoing.

Her arm flew to her forehead in a last attempt of control. Trying to not think of the throbbing sensation under his ghostly touch, she turned her head and saw the side of the fridge.

She was talking before she could think things over, 'Niles, take the butter'.

He stopped and looked at her, 'W-what?', he followed her heatedly gaze to the hand that was touching the metallic wall and licked his lips to undo some of his daze, 'Are you sure?'

'I told you I loved the movie… Let's do it…'

He quickly retreated, opened and closed the fridge in a moment, and soon CC saw his hand already full of the greasy material and spreading it on his length while kissing her stomach and then going back to her breasts.

CC trembled with anticipation when he cleaned his hand in a nearby cloth and took her hips to help her.

The position was still a bit difficult in the beginning (even if their goal was not the same anymore), but this time, she was glad to meet him halfway.

It was not the first time they did it, but they usually used a condom and he was very careful, because she could be really careless when she was enjoying herself.

This time she was in control and wanted it rough, so she closed her eyes to concentrate in the sensation and brought her body slowly but steadily to his.

Her hands on the edge of the sink were the indication he needed of how much she was able to advance.

To their surprise, he easily entered her, making both groan in something that was surprise and relief and lust.

She supported her legs on his shoulders and relaxed. The angle was perfect for this, and now she was able to joyfully lean on her back and let him do things whatever he wanted.

Niles didn't need to ask her if she was alright – once he started slowly moving in and out of her, the blissful expression on her face and the lowly murmured _'Fuck me'_ mantra gave him the assurance he needed.

He found a steady rhythm and stayed there, building the sensation while following her clues.

At some point, noticing he really didn't need his hands to support her, one of his hands rested over her clit, and the fingers of the other found their way into her core.

_That_ was her undoing. She couldn't resist this assault to all that was sensitive and needy of his attention.

She came hard, and he slowed for her to calm down.

To his surprise, she breathed deeply and opened her eyes to look into his, 'Don't you dare getting out of me without coming. I want to feel it'.

He smiled and caressed her tummy, 'Are you ready?'

'Oh, please, get it going', she closed her eyes again, knowing Niles never did things in a hurry when he had that smirk on his face, and preparing herself to come again before it was over.

When she went over the edge again, he followed her, and she could swear he had sounded _really_ awed.

When he was able to talk again, they looked into each other's eyes and he murmured, 'Oh-my-God'.

She saw him cleaning the sweat from his forehead and sniffed at the strong smell of butter, 'Well, we need urgent showers, but wasn't it amazing?'

He just nodded and grinned at her, spent.

She smiled in response and started moving to get him out and climb down the sink.

He stopped her and pecked the middle of her chest, 'Just give me a moment. I want to carry you'.

'You don't need to…'

'I want to. You are a queen'.

'Oh', she was going to ask why, but his look of adoration convinced her she didn't want to know exactly why, once she felt it had to do with the feeling of fulfillment they were able to give to each other, 'All right', she settled back again, feeling his head on her tummy and waiting for him to calm down. 'Who do you think have won?'

'I'd call it a draw'.

'In the challenging part, yes, but I mean in the comings. Who wins: who comes more times or who makes the other come more times?'

'I don't think I'm in any condition to solve dilemmas, right now', he smiled sweetly at her.

**ncncncncncncnc**

What he called 'the headboard episode' was the second one that, in Niles' opinion, sealed their intimacy.

He was sure nothing could compare with this when the matter was what they could or not do – it was miles above any sex in the office desk or in her car or in the back stairs or tied down they had ever had.

Maybe he thought like this because it involved a kind of taboo thing for men in general, but the fact was he didn't regret the experience. They even did it again a few times after this first, but the fact she had had a fantasy fulfilled and he was glad to share the moment with her made that first time really special for both.

It started with CC already in bed, reading, and Niles coming out of the bathroom in his t-shirt and shorts.

'Have you seen my glasses?', he asked, not really expecting her to answer. Sometimes he just asked things to make her look at him.

She put down the contract and looked, and he stood in the middle of the room, frowning and observing his surroundings. He soon found the glasses, as expected.

He knew there was something about his organization and capacity of solving problems that always made CC admire him. She had already told him she found his competence and calmness very arousing.

The fact he was solving little problems dressed like that, showing the legs and chest she always praised, was just a detail to make her admire him even more.

He was a bit ashamed of being already hard when he came into the bedroom, but he was in the shower, preparing for bed, he had felt the smell of her shampoo and remembered some things they had done in the shower and things got a bit out of order in his head: all he could think was how to put her in the mood.

He would start with the visual hints. Usually he was successful with them.

**ncncncncncnc**

When CC looked at Niles and noticed how aroused he already was, she had again a feeling that was getting usual for her.

All she wanted was to give him pleasure.

Intense pleasure… something that would make him remember this night forever, and know for sure she was the best lover he had ever had, and would ever have.

She loved the fact when he wanted her badly he would call her attention anyway he could: sometimes he would come closer and kiss her sensuously, making clear his intentions; sometimes he would start conversations and touch her in a way that could be friendly but leaded to sexual innuendo; and sometimes, as today, he would show her how ready and available he was.

How many times had he done it before they were together, and she never realized? How many times could she just have claimed him, taking the hints he had give her daily?

How many times she had suppressed her own desire for him after a good zinger or a heatedly glance, because she couldn't believe what her intuition told her?

She licked her lips, an idea already forming in her head: maybe tonight was the night for one of the fantasies she still wished to fulfill.

She was not sure he would react well, but she was able to recognize, at this point, that some things she couldn't suppress anymore, and one of them was her desire to have everything with him.

So, which would be a better occasion than one when he was really willing?

'Niles?', she called, softly.

He came closer to the bed, and she could feel the sexual energy coming from him, 'Yes?'

'Are you up to… be ordered around, tonight?'

He was serious, a giving signal of his readiness, 'It is an interesting start…'

'Well, first I must make sure you want to play, and just then I can play'.

It was his time to lick lips, 'Yes, I'm up to'.

She put the contracts at the nightstand and started taking off her pajamas, 'Took off your clothes and come here'.

He obeyed, gulping when he saw her naked form lay on the bed after she put a pack of condoms besides her.

The condoms normally meant anal sex, since it was the only occasion they used it in the bedroom, after the exchange of examinations. Since the beginning of their intimacy (the quickie against the penthouse door) it was she who took the initiative of using condoms, because both enjoyed her dominant side and because it made clear when she felt ready for him.

The idea of using it in places when they definitively didn't want to leave hints were his, however, and he was proud to think it had saved them from very… messy situations.

Trying to guess what she wanted and not being able to, he asked, his voice faltering when he saw her adjusting a pillow under her head, 'How?'

'Put your knees here', she patted the bed.

He understood she wanted him on her mouth, and nodded.

'Hands on the headboard', she reminded him while he adjusted himself and frowned when she took hold of his length. She looked up at him, 'Something wrong?'

'No, no', he breathed deeply, 'Just go slow, please. I'm _really_ ready'.

She chuckled and kissed his tip lightly, 'I've noticed, dear. I'll be soft with you, once you can't be with me'.

He started chuckling and was going to answer, but he had to grip the headboard and concentrate when she licked his balls and her mouth French kissed his tip.

'Oh, Niles', she stopped to tease him at the whimpering sound he let go, 'What's the problem? You seem distressed…'

She started slow movements of her hand and soft planted kisses, what made things a bit easier on him, but rendered him speechless all the same.

When her other hand caressed his rear, he moaned deeply in appreciation.

'You like it, don't you?', she asked, just to hear him moaning an agreement.

She used both her hands to palm his butt and started showing him the rhythm she wanted.

Niles looked down at her but had to close his eyes – if he saw again her mouth swallowing him, he wouldn't last.

And he wanted to last, once it was delicious and he still didn't know what her exact intentions were. He needed to be prepared.

At some point, even if she was careful, her delighted moans and the movement he could feel of one of her hands going from his rear to her center were too much for him. He tried to warn her of how close he was by stilling his hips against her palm – he didn't know if the undignified gasp he emitted was enough.

She understood and the hand that was on her own came to the base of his cock to help him to calm down a bit.

It worked, and he breathed deeply, 'Thank you'.

'You're welcome', she answered, moving a bit to take a pack of condoms. 'But now you own me one'.

He observed her taking the pack, opening it and taking the condom. 'Should I move?'

'No, dear, you are exactly where you should be', she answered, putting a finger inside the condom and stretching it adequately. She looked up at him and noticed his confused look, 'You said you were up to be ordered around'.

He still didn't quite got what the idea was, but then she put her finger that was covered by the condom inside herself, in what seemed a move to make it coated in her own natural lubricant.

He finally understood when started explaining again, while fingering herself, 'I've read a lot about it, and I know that there is a spot, very close to the entrance of your… rear… that could act for you as my clit does for me'. She closed her eyes as the fingering was a bit too intense and then opened them again to look up at him, 'Would you help to find it? You know I would never hurt you'.

He looked into her eyes, knew she was sincere and he didn't have a legitimate way out. 'Do you know what you are looking for?'

She felt a shiver – he was saying yes!, 'I've read about it. More or less two inches. And I count on you for guidance, of course. The way you are good with my clit, I suppose you have dealt with this in yourself'.

'I won't deny I have experimented with it, but I find it a bit… uncomfortable. physically'.

'I understand', she smiled and French kissed his cock again, 'I'll be careful', some licks, 'Any doubts?'

He shook his head and closed his eyes. There was no way he could say _no _when she asked like this, putting him on edge. 'Go ahead. I trust you'.

What followed was really a life changing experience for both of them. CC had never had the opportunity to do it to a man, and Niles never thought he would experience with another person such a sensorial overload.

He was able to guide her in the beginning, when the discomfort for the invasion was side by side with the distraction of her other hand on his length; but when she was sure she had found the right spot with her finger, her mouth was back around him wetly, her free hand went to rest on his hip and he was all sensation at a lot of close related erogenous zones.

His moaning made her sure she was doing it really right: his moaning was loud and meaningless, and his hips went rocking with the rhythm she had built between her mouth and finger.

She enjoyed making him loose control, but what she most enjoyed was the fact _she_ was in control – she was providing all the pleasure her man needed, she was doing it how she wanted and he couldn't deny how amazing the feeling was.

She could even tell when he was coming, and she stopped sucking him to tell him it was all right, 'Come on, baby, let go!'

He exploded in her mouth with an inarticulated groan and a shudder that seemed to rip his body apart.

CC felt like she had never seen something so erotic in her life.

She needed him, now.

She swallowed down quickly, pushed him to tumble him on his back and came to straddle him.

She threw the condom away and forced his hands down at the mattress with hers.

Her fogged mind said it was the right thing to do to properly ride him forcefully – and that was the only thing she could think right now.

He grunted and his back arched under him.

Then he adjusted his hips and legs to help her, griped her hands back with his and looked her in the eyes, 'Yeah, Love. Use me'.

CC recognized the mix of pain and pleasure he was experiencing – the fact he had just come intensely and how sensitive he still must be, the pleasure of feeling her all wet and needy on him and he with nothing more to give but his own hardness after such a strong orgasm – and she started coming.

_Started_ meaning it was long and hard and included yelled confessions of love, his name and some uttered words both of them couldn't really know what meant.

Niles stopped trying to clean an already clean island and made some tea for himself. He was sure nothing could happen to dissipate the feeling of belonging they had about each other. No matter what the future held, there was no way they would let thing between them go away.

His question was: if things were naturally changing, what was their part in the process?

Should they just accept what life was bringing on without thinking about it? In this case, his proposition was unnecessary, and he was loosing his time when thinking about it.

Should they acknowledge the changes and act accordingly? In this case, his proposition could help them to deal with the things that were happening.

Maybe he stood a chance to convince his witch, after all. At least, he would try.


	10. He will plead The Fifth

**The Marriage**

**Chapter 10: He **_**will**_** plead The Fifth**

_**The First**_

Niles was in the kitchen table with Fran, having tea, cake and one of those conversations that could lead anywhere.

They had started talking about Fran's plan of getting Maxwell Sheffield to take her out in a date, and then they were talking about how the man was so predictable, and she said things were so slow because she had to do all of the hard work, and he questioned her way of looking at their boss (it was sarcasm with a hint of jealousy) and then she threw him the evil glare.

It meant that that day, _anywhere_ was his need of explaining to her why he had the face of what she described as 'a _fahklumpt _man'.

(He gave up understanding exactly what that meant, once the sound of the word and her wary expression told him she had noticed how disturbed he really was, and didn't like it at all).

'I didn't mean that you are doing things wrong or that he is The Flash, Miss Fine', Niles and Fran exchanged a look at that, 'I just think that sometimes we have misconceptions about the people we see everyday', he rested his mug on the table, 'When you know someone for a long time, you must make an effort to not be blinded by the routine'.

'Blinded? You mean… taking the person for granted?'

'Yes!', he gave her an excited smile, 'The person is still beautiful and worthy all the surprises and little gestures you can think of, even if she is in your life every single day!'

Fran licked her spoon, 'But isn't it natural that relationships change with time?', she answered, shrugging her shoulders, 'Ma always says after thirty years of marriage, the mystery is over – and that she thanks God everyday for that'.

Niles looked at her wary, _How in Earth did she guess I was somehow thinking about marriage? Well, it is not like I am the King of Subtlety_, 'But what if you want to change the mind of the people around you? What if you want to do something surprising just to show you have something new to offer?'

'Believe me, Niles: surprises are not always a positive thing. For example, can you imagine what kind of new thing my mother could make up to surprise my father?'

He sighed at the example – it was not exactly the kind of comparison he wanted to hear, 'I understand, Miss Fine, but I still think that an outstanding action may be necessary to shake things up'.

'I still don't get it, Sweetie', Fran was munching, 'What do you mean by _an outstanding action_?'

It seemed that her perception of his feelings was based more in what she could see on his face that in her comprehension of his words, as himself felt about her.

Niles was amazed by their friendship, sometimes: now, for example, just looking at him and hearing a vague version of what he really wanted to say, she was able to hit the nail in the head.

Because his problem was exactly that: he thought CC was worthy an outstanding action, but he did not know what course of action to adopt to really impress her and get what he wanted.

What he wanted was something that would make her happier, if everything went according to his plan.

But maybe she didn't want to be happier… If he really knew her, she would want to maintain things the way they were…

He was the one that wanted things to change, because he was so happy he knew anything they did couldn't change it.

Niles realized his dilemma may sound a bit strange to Fran's ears (once it didn't make any sense even to him, sometimes), but the Nanny seemed to always know what to do. Her relationship with Mister Sheffield was improving greatly in the last weeks, and he admired her for it.

(He knew that, if CC hadn't asked him to marry her out of a business-related take on life, he would wait until his boss was re-married and out of the blonde's reach to act on his feelings for her.

In fact, he would probably take some years to even admit his feelings to himself, once the idea of loving Miss Babcock scared him to no end, even now that they were together and he was relatively sure she reciprocated those feelings.)

Niles observed that Fran was sipping her tea and looking at him as if she could read his soul, and he decided to answer her, 'I mean that sometimes, in life, people must do things in such a way they will make a difference. Maybe you just can change the way others look at you through a gesture that… shocks'.

'Why would you want to change the way people look at you? People like you'.

'Don't take me wrong, Miss Fine, but _liking _sometimes is not enough…'

Fran threw him an incredulous look, 'Why are you doubting yourself?'

'I am not doubting myself!', Niles answered, pouting, and then muttered in his mug, 'It is not about me, anyway'.

Now Fran's look was of indignation, 'Then it is about _me_?'

The butler needed just one second to know the truth would save him a headache, 'Oh, all right, it _is_ about me', he sighed at her pacified expression, 'I just think I should do something… impressive'.

Fran resumed eating, 'Like what?'

'I don't know', he shrugged, then looked away and started mentioning possibilities, 'Maybe I should invent an amazing recipe. Or publish a book. Or save a dog from an accident. Or turn water into wine', Niles pointed a finger in the air, 'Or _walk_ on water…'

At this, Fran turned to him and slapped his arm, 'Who are you?!'

'What? No good?'

'You have been doing amazing things for the people of this house since forever! Why do you think you should do anything out of normal?'

'Oh, forget it. I just wanted her to look at me as more than a good domestic – and now I see it is like everybody else sees me'.

'Hey!', she turned to him fully, 'You're trying to think of something to impress Miss Babcock?'

Niles made a puppy face, 'Maybe. Kinda. Sorta…'

'Why is it? Do you want her to do something and you must impress her enough that she will agree with it?'

'Maybe. Kinda. Sorta…'

Fran was ready to dig in the news – it is not everyday that Niles look at her for help in his love life, and the story must be precious! –, but the previously mentioned woman entered the kitchen and looked at the table, 'Oh! Cake! Can I have some?'

Niles got up to receive the kiss his wife always gave him when she went to the kitchen and to retrieve a mug and plate for her, 'Of course! I didn't call you because I knew your breed is very good with smells', he smiled at her, 'Once you detected it you would bark until they released you to follow the trail'.

'I wish I could really smell it from the office', CC answered while taking his seat, and enjoying the view of him preparing things for her, 'It would prevent me from the danger of finding none left'.

Fran saw her good mood while eating what was left of her husband's piece of cake, and shook her head at the easiness of their relationship, 'Oy, Miss Babcock, you know very well that Niles would never let you without your treat'.

He gave the Nanny the thumbs up and CC rolled her eyes fondly before focusing her attention on the brunette, 'You mean with the Fines around I should not worry about the World Record for fast eating being broken?', CC smirked at the Nanny and took the mug Niles put in front of her. At his retreating back she threw a sweet, 'Thank you, Love'.

Niles stopped midway to the intercom, where he was headed to call Maxwell and ask if he wanted to come over.

He turned to the table and noticed CC's endearment was naturally tossed, and that she was already back to the cake and tea and probably for whatever the zinger she wanted to send the Nanny's way, once he could see Fran was again saying something.

Noticing his wife all relaxed, visiting _his_ kitchen, eating _his_ food, drinking _his_ beverage, chatting with _his_ friend, calling _him_ 'Love' as if it was the most natural thing in the world, made Niles freeze in place.

For some moments he could not say anything, overwhelmed by the feelings that took him when she was happy and spontaneous like this. He knew that he was responsible for her well-being, and the he was succeeding in keeping her in good spirits, comfortable, healthy and feeling loved.

Again, wouldn't it be the ideal situation to ask her what he wanted to ask? After all, it was in small moments like this that she could notice how wonderful they had been together…

Taking decisions while under strong emotions was never his forte, so he shook himself out of it, and walked to the kitchen door. He needed to get out of there, clear his mind and think of the perfectly planned situation to make his move.

He walked to the door.

If he said to the ladies that he was going to the office to call Maxwell, everything would be all right, and he would have time enough to calm himself down. Of course, there was always the possibility of a friendly gathering in the kitchen to make the feeling of belonging and perfection come along again, but he would risk it.

However, he made the ultimate mistake when he opened his mouth to announce his intentions: he looked at her again.

There she was, a soft look on her face while she pretended to be listening to Miss Fine (or was really listening, because she had gotten a bit closer to the woman, lately), while her eyes were following him around.

There was fondness in her stare, and he turned to the table and gave a step forward, as if pulled to her.

She smiled, noticing his hooked expression, and looked at the Nanny again.

Niles gulped. She knew the power she had over him, and once again she had acted on it, capturing him with the warmth of her eyes, and then releasing him when she decided it was enough.

He opened his mouth to speak, again, and the only thing he was able to say was, 'I wish you would marry me'.

CC looked at him again, and it was clear she thought she had not heard him right, 'What?'

'Nothing!', he answered quickly, then turned away and yelled, already pushing the door, 'I'll be right back!'

Fran and CC looked at each other, and the Nanny was the first to talk, 'What was that about?'

Even if the socialite had noticed the deer in the headlights look that had taken Niles before he disappeared through the door, she decided to dismiss the fact and shrugged – she had no interest in discussing her husband's shenanigans with other people. If something of importance was happening, he would tell her, sooner or later.

_**The Second**_

They were in the kitchen again, this time just by themselves, and she was telling him a story about their latest production.

He always listened to what she had to tell, but that afternoon she was so enchanting, talking and smiling and being sweet and devilish at the same time that he couldn't concentrate.

It was happening more and more. He felt like a love-struck teenager, spellbound and completely out of control when she made his feelings for her stir simply by being herself, like right now.

She gave the throaty laugh and he just looked into her eyes and blurted it out.

'Marry me?'

CC stopped mid-chuckle and looked at him, noticing his very serious face, 'Are you insane?'

Niles was surprised by his own words, but her reaction was what rendered him speechless and made his heart feel really small.

He already had a lot of questions to ask, but couldn't decide where to begin – _Am I not worth of you? What are you afraid of? Don't you love me?_

The only one that made it through his lips was, 'Why?'

CC made an impatient face, 'We are already married!'

'Oh', Niles murmured, relieved for a moment but then blinking in confusion at her words, 'I didn't mean that'.

'Of course not, once it would make no sense', she shook her head, went to the fridge calmly, took a bottle of water and turned to him, smiling.

It was clear he was not all right. CC knew that _serious Niles_ meant something huge was happening in his head.

But right now she didn't want to dig on it. Specially because it seemed to involve their marriage, and things were so perfect she didn't want to discuss it at any level.

She went to him, 'You are really senile, aren't you?'

She had her arms around his shoulders and a smirk on her lips that put him in a haze, 'You are the one that makes me crazy'.

She pecked him, 'I better be, Butler Boy'.

Niles was trying to decide what to say next, but CC put her head on the crook of his neck and nestled against him.

He could hear her smile in the delighted 'Uhmmm' she let out, and he closed his eyes and hugged her back.

All thoughts of changing anything, even for the better, were not important, right now, when he had a purring wife in his arms.

_**The third**_

Third time he did it, they were at a party in the theater, after the opening night of the latest production.

Niles had decided to control himself and stop thinking of a religious ceremony until the newest Sheffield/Babcock play was on the road.

He knew he had not been clear about his intentions in the two times he asked her the question, but he was really out of his mind by tenderness, and she probably had her head full of work-related information to worry about him and his strange blurted questions.

Thus, the first two times were ill-planned and, in his head, that was why they hadn't worked out.

Niles also knew that Fran had managed to be asked out in what was officially a bunch of dates with Mister Sheffield, for the last month, what had made their complicated relationship give important steps – this calmed down the producer (no more jealousy fits or distressed feelings of indecision), and reflected positively in CC's behavior, once they were working together a lot.

Now it was the perfect time to get back and attack.

He had already anticipated that the night would be frantic – the play had potential, and even if it didn't, there were always a lot of critics, guests and journalists to entertain in an event like this.

Things were running exactly as he had predicted, when the four of them reached their cabin in the theater: Maxwell and Fran had seated together, in the front row, and CC insisted she and Niles seated behind them, so they could share impressions freely.

They watched the play together and held hands during the first act. Her little comments about what they were watching were made from very close to his ear, what made it tickle, and he knew she was doing it on purpose.

During the second act, she started caressing his thigh. His reaction to her touch put a smirk on her face. It was quite dark, but Niles was paying enough attention to know she was enjoying making him uncomfortable.

'What are you trying to do?', he murmured into her ear, resting his hand over hers.

'I'm nervous and need a little distraction'.

'I see', he answered back, 'but I think it is a bit unfair that I can't even kiss you'.

'I can redo my make-up in the break before next act', she licked her lips and inclined her head as if to tell him a secret, and he mirrored her position, 'And the exclusive producers' bathroom is right out of our door'.

Her smile shone and he grinned back, 'You could have told me earlier'.

Fran turned to them at this, 'What is all the whispering about?'

'We need to do something', CC answered, 'We'll be right back'.

She took his hand and they were out of the room before Fran could do more than rise her eyebrow.

'Where did they go?', Maxwell asked, confused.

'Believe me, we don't want to know'.

**ncncncncnc**

As Niles had predicted, their break in the bathroom was amazing, and made wonders for CC's humor. She was incredibly calm and relaxed through act 3, holding his hand again, and Niles could still feel the warmth on his body where her lipstick had left its marks.

Once the play was over, they could feel they had a hit by the reaction of the assistance, and they happily exited their cabin and went to the room in the back of the building, where they would have the party.

Again, as Niles was prepared for, he and Fran stepped aside once they entered the room, so the shots of the two producers were taken and some of the interviews were done.

What Niles didn't expect was Maxwell taking him to a corner once he managed to get rid of the photographers who had flew over the producers, 'Old Man, I need your help'.

Niles looked at CC, who was now standing alone and making her best to have the attention of people and make them not notice Maxwell's absence, 'What is it, Sir?'

'It seems we have a problem with the party's staff. I didn't get exactly what it is, but the waiter that came to talk to me said it is really serious. Would you…?'

Niles had a second of hesitation – of course, he would do anything to guarantee that the opening night was perfect; he just feared it involved something like acting himself as a waiter.

He didn't mind the position – he had done it a lot in his life – but he was the husband of one of the most important people in the room, and there were a lot of journalists ready to take a picture of Miss Babcock's husband carrying a tray. He had her feelings over his actions to consider, now.

However, he didn't even know what was happening, and there was no reason to panic, yet. 'Of course, Sir. I'll see what I can do'.

'Thank you very much, Niles!'

He waited some moments, until Maxwell reached CC, and it was clear the relieved look she had on her face when he nodded at her, probably meaning everything was under control.

Gulping down the disappointment once he was not able to lock stares with his wife (damn photographers!) and pretending he was strolling around, Niles reached the area where the hired waiters were.

He found pure chaos – it seemed someone had brought waiters and boxes of food and drinks and trays and glasses and everything, deposited them in a room and went away.

(And Salvador Dalí had decided to use the abandoned things to compose a Surrealist painting, frozen characters and misplaced objects all around.)

'People, listen to me for a minute', he called and was relieved that the majority of the waiters knew him, once it was not the first time they were hired by Sheffield/Babcock. Soon he had all of them looking at him. 'Mister Sheffield asked me to come here and find some solutions with you'.

It was a matter of minutes for two of the guys to explain what exactly the problem was (the head man had not arrived, and the boys didn't know if they could start serving), and Niles chose the two of them to guide the others while he tried to contact the missing man.

Almost an hour later, Niles left the guys to do their work by themselves. The two best talking ones remained as headmen, once the original one had a personal emergence and couldn't make it, and he made sure they could call him if they had any doubts, but things were running smoothly.

Back to the party with his casual strolling, Niles adjusted his tuxedo and approached a table to take a glass of champagne. Now that he had solved the problem, he could bask in the feeling of satisfaction he had, knowing his leadership and resourceful personality traits had saved the day.

He would certainly use this situation for some zingers, in the near future. Maxwell would roll his eyes at his pretended arrogance, and CC would look at him with pride – in part, because she loved it when he was arrogant.

Searching for her in the crowd, Niles mused that maybe he should rethink his idea of talking about marriage to CC tonight. He had been absent a relatively great deal of time, she probably was really busy, and he wanted to ask her to marry him in a more adequate situation, so he would have at least a chance to hear her say…

'Mister Brightmore?'

He turned to the voice, surprised that someone would use his surname, and found a woman with a tape recorder in her hand and a man with a camera hanging from his neck.

'Would you mind saying some words for the _Spotlight Magazine_?'

Niles knew exactly the type of magazine that was this _Spotlight_ one: they had material about theater, TV and cinema, but their focus was almost always in the personal lives of famous people.

Even knowing the danger of such a situation (and already worried that a reporter had gone into the trouble to discover his name), Niles had adrenaline from the previous activity still coursing through his veins, and he never backed away from a challenge. 'No, of course not', he answered politely.

The woman pushed the recorder ON, 'Mister Brightmore, did you like the play?'

Niles relaxed a bit. Maybe it would not be that difficult. 'Yes, very much. It is a beautiful tale about the ones you love and the decisions you must take based on their needs, and not on you own. Sheffield/Babcock has found a gem'.

'Are you a theater fan?'

'I follow Broadway theater rather closely, and I am a fan of the, let's say, traditional theater, too'.

'Like Shakespeare', the woman smiled, acknowledging his accent.

'Shakespeare, obviously, but Tennessee Williams, Bernard Shaw, and other amazing play writers have made important things for theater in this century, too. Not mentioning the musicals'.

The woman nodded, encouraging him to proceed, and he mentioned some of the links he had noticed between the musical they had just watched and some universal themes as love, dependence, fear of solitude and the binds of family. He finished stressing again how musical theater could be deep in its own way of unveiling the human soul.

For a moment he feared she would ask him about Andrew Lloyd Webber and his successful plays, but she surprised him, 'You are British, as Maxwell Sheffield. Are you related?'

'No. We know each other since we were both very young, as my family had served his for decades, and I was trained to be his butler'.

'You are a trained butler, as we see in movies?'

'Yes', he had to smile at that, 'exactly like that. No murders on my account, though', he winked.

The woman smiled at him, 'Would you say it is a good moment in the Sheffield household?'

Niles made sure to not show how he noticed the slight change in the direction of the conversation, 'I would say the Sheffield household is a very harmonic one. It helps the people involved to keep focused in the quality of the work they do, as we have seen proved tonight'.

'What do you think has contributed more to this harmony: Fran Fine's arrival or your relationship with Miss Babcock?'

He almost said _Both things_, but he was not sure where this was leading, so he decided to be a bit more careful, 'I don't think I understood your question'.

He could see the twinkle in the reporter's eyes, 'Fran Fine has been hired to be a nanny, but we have seen her in any benefit and party in the arm of Maxwell Sheffield. Lately, they were seen together dining in famous restaurants, and they seem really involved. The same way, we have a lot of people in the theater world commenting about the changed behavior, for the better, of CC Babcock, since your relationship was brought to the open'.

'Oh, this', he nodded calmly, even if his heart was beating quicker, 'Miss Fine has been doing an amazing job with the Sheffield children, and this obviously has made wonders for the household. About Mister Sheffield and his interaction with her, I'm afraid I am not in the place to talk for him', he paused to make sure the woman got the message, and she nodded, 'About… my wife, I must say she was always a very cunning and sensitive woman. She wouldn't be so successful in an Art-oriented career if she was not like that'.

'However, her fame was of a very difficult person…'

'I wouldn't say she is _difficult_, just really invested in the perfection of everything she does'.

'So, you don't think your relationship has changed her?'

'I think people tend to imagine that a marriage can bring something that wasn't there before, what I find an amusing notion'.

'You said _wife _and_ marriage_ – it means you are legally married?'

'Yes, we are'.

'Did you have a hidden ceremony?'

Niles licked his lips. It was too close to what he had been worrying about, lately, what made him a bit nervous. Luckily, he had the right to say the question was not pertinent – once it really wasn't. 'It is a very personal question. I thought this interview was about the play'.

'It is about the play, too, Mister Brightmore, but the woman who still introduces herself as _Miss_ Babcock and was known as a cold hearted businesswoman has appeared some months ago with a ring on her finger and has been seen hand in hand with the Sheffield's butler in public places. People are curious about the lack of a big announcement', the woman smiled sweetly at him, 'Don't you think you should take the opportunity to clarify things?'

Niles stayed silent for some moments, thinking of what he would say. He couldn't go wrong with this, and he chose his words carefully, 'First of all, we don't believe we need a big announcement to have what makes us happy. It would be reason enough to not make one. And when we decided to be together, Sheffield/Babcock productions was so focused in this play that any diversionist news would be bad. This play required a lot of hard work, and this should be what people were to talk about. The same goes for tonight: even if I'm glad people are interested enough in the work of my wife they want to know details of her personal life, I think the main subject here should be her work'.

'I understand, Mister Brightmore, and I promise you we will have a lot of good things to say about the play', he seemed pacified, and she insisted, 'Just one more question: now that the play is on the road and it looks promising, do you intend to have the big ceremony society has been waiting for, so we can have officially _Mrs Brightmore_?'

Again, too close to the mark, but Niles knew better than letting it get to him, 'We haven't discussed it, yet, and it is the kind of decision a couple must take together', he made a pause and then added, 'However, I think it would be of good sense that _society_ still called my wife _Miss Babcock_, once it has been her business name for so many years'.

'Don't you mind?'

Niles smirked, 'Of course not! I think it has a very nice ring to it!'. The man with the camera chose that moment to take shots of him, and he tried to maintain a polite smile. 'I must go, now', he said to the pair, making sure the interview was over at this highlight moment.

'Yes, thank you for the interview, Mister Brightmore, and congratulations'.

They exchanged some more niceties and the journalists were gone.

Niles sincerely hoped he had made things right. He would know for sure just when he could read what the journalist decided to publish, but he was in peace with his conscience, at least.

He spent some moments searching discreetly for the waiters and making sure everything was all right, all the while observing how some reporters were now interviewing Miss Fine.

He took another glass of champagne, stopped at a corner and observed his wife while she faked some smiles to the same reporter who had talked to him.

Should he go to her? Was she expecting his presence? The last week had been so frantic it never occurred to him he should ask her how to behave in their first opening night together.

And more: wouldn't it be the perfect occasion for his asking? The woman with the recorder was probably bringing the subject and making CC think about it, and maybe all he should do was wait for her to be alone and go there and...

'Gosh! People really loved the thing!', Fran's voice startled him.

'What? Oh, the play. Yes, how great for all of us'.

She noticed his distracted tone and the way he gulped the champagne down. 'You know, I got a kiss from Mister Sheffield. He was so happy he even called me Fran, and I'm clinging on it as much as I can'.

She waited for his answer, but he just nodded distractedly at her while looking away.

Fran followed his glance and saw CC talking to some journalists. _What a surprise, he is looking at her! _Fran decided to play with his mind and stretched the truth. 'I told him I love him and he said it back'.

Niles nodded again, eyes glued to his wife and an anxious expression on his face.

Fran realized something was going on. She decided to go for broke, remembering she had heard Niles mentioning his desire that Miss Babcock would look at him in a different way and guessing it was what probably occupied his mind. 'And I think he will _marry_ me'.

At the word _marry _he turned to her, 'What did you say?!'

'Now you are paying attention!', she took his arms, 'Sweetie, listen to me: if there is something you want to tell her, just go for it. _Carpe Diem_'.

He made that little shoulder shake that indicated his nerves, 'I'm not sure'.

'You will never be if you don't try! You have such a frank relationship! Why don't you just tell her?!'

He looked at her, looked at CC again, and then looked at Fran, 'You're right. I can't keep this inside me anymore'.

He put the glass on a nearby table, adjusted his suit and nodded at Fran while she patted his back reassuringly.

He went to CC and the reporter made sure to close the interview, 'Can we take a shot of the two of you?'

CC smiled, 'Of course. Come on, Dear, they want to scare their readers', she linked arms with Niles and he grinned at her, feeling absurdly proud of their way to relate to each other.

They posed and all Niles could think was that he felt like things were at his side.

The reporters thanked them and were gone again.

She smiled at him, 'Hi, finally, Bell Boy'.

He smiled back, infected by her happiness, 'Success becomes you'.

'Thank you', she pecked him on the lips, and kept her hand in his.

'You deserve the compliment'.

'I am not thanking you for the compliment, but for being yourself tonight – I know you took care of the staff's problem and I know you gave an interview'.

'Thank you for praising my multitask features'.

She smiled, 'The journalist said my husband had made very interesting considerations'.

'About what?', he almost panicked.

'The play, obviously'.

'Oh. And I meant what I said'.

'The woman mentioned something about you citing great writers and universal truths and a lot of impressive things…', she looked at his eyes with interest.

'Oh, I may have said something like that…', he tried to sound nonchalant.

'Just to impress a young journalist?'

'If I wanted to impress someone, it would be you', he said, seriously, looking at their united hands and then into her eyes again, 'In fact, if letting the world know how cultured your husband is makes you happy, that is what I will do, no matter what it takes'.

CC was a bit surprised by the deepness of his tone when he said that, and tried to lighten the mood, 'I will make sure not to ask for anything illegal, then, once you may do anything for me'.

_Ops_. It seemed she ended up teasing even if her initial intention was just take him out of his seriousness.

His eyes showed how serious he was, 'I would do anything'.

It was obvious that he wanted to make sure how he really cared about her, and she didn't know what the correct answer to that was.

If they were alone, or even in the mansion with just the Sheffields and Fines around, she would kiss him passionately and distract him from whatever he wanted to say.

Here, the adequate approach was not very clear to her.

Maybe more teasing could work.

'You know, I'm really surprised at you. It seems you finally pulled something bigger than your shorts'.

'Oh', he was shocked by her words. Of course, it was expected that she tried to dismiss his sincerity as something she could laugh off, but he still needed some seconds to find what to say, and just managed a challenged 'Really?'

She raised an eyebrow. It seemed that this time he didn't find a good zinger, and this was worrying in itself.

He decided to answer teasingly, too, and sincerely tried, 'Well, you… You are a… You walk like a…'

She frowned at him, surprised by his difficulty in deciding which joke he would use on her.

'Marry me?'

'CC, darling, what a wonderful play we have in our hands!'

The couple turned to a backer that was very happy at the success of his investment.

CC excused herself hurriedly and Niles sighed for one more lost moment.

_**The fourth time**_

CC finished her work at the theater, looked at her pager and read Niles' message.

_Special night. I'll be waiting at the penthouse. Love you._

Her first reaction was to smile. She adored when he repeated he loved her. In fact, she got used to it fairly quickly, and sometimes she would even say it back.

(There was no way she would feel uneasy about it after she had already made the same confession in all kinds of… sexual environments.

The things they do when in the throes of passion…)

Her second reaction was to frown. The message made her think she was missing something.

Of course, she knew he had been strange and proposing to her in the most surprising of situations, but she didn't want to think every gesture he made was related to that. She was not that paranoid.

And he was not that clueless.

CC called the mansion.

'_Sheffield Residence!'_

'Nanny Fine, did Niles tell you why he was going home earlier than usual?'

'_Good afternoon to you too, Miss Babcock. No, he didn't, and it was obvious he was up to something. I am really offended he didn't trust me. We are best friends!'_

'Well, I'm his wife and I don't know anything, either. I think I win'.

'_Maybe it is a surprise for you'._

'In this case, it is a good thing he didn't tell you. I think you wouldn't like to know the kind of surprise Niles usually prepares for me'.

'_Thank you for the mental image'._

'Live with that', CC smirked, 'Thank you for nothing, by the way, Yenta Queen'.

CC shut off the phone, grinning, and waved for a taxi. She had got closer to the Nanny, but it was always good to mess with her head.

**Ncncncncncnc**

She entered the penthouse and smelled Chicken Picatta, one of her favorites.

'Hi, Sweetheart', he came to greet her at the door.

'Hi…?', she answered, accepting his tender kiss, 'What are you up to, Niles?'

He grinned at her, 'Just wait and see'.

'Should I change into something fancier?', she asked, eyeing the classy white shirt he was wearing under the blue apron and the well tailored pants. 'Or nothing at all?'

'No need to be naked: I don't intend taking photos', he winked at her and then smiled softly, 'Just wear something that makes you comfortable'.

'So, this is not just sex…'

'No, it is not'.

She stayed there looking at him, he looking at her back for some moments, things were getting heated as they always get when they locked stares and then he sent her off, 'Don't you dare distract me, woman! Just go and get ready!'

**Ncncncncncn**

She was back not too much time later, wearing a blouse with a gracious V-neck, classy and comfortable at the same time. The pencil skirt complemented the visual very well.

'You look amazing', he complimented her, pulling the chair, so she could sit at the table.

'Wow, Niles, what do we have here? Dinner served with some good wine… a gentleman as company…', she looked at him sternly, 'Ok, what is happening? Am I dying?'

She said and then smiled, breaking the tension with her perfect comical timing, he chuckled and then started serving her, 'I hope _I_ won't be, at the end of the night'.

She made a face at him, 'Wait, wait, wait – this is all some set up because you've made something wrong?'

He finished serving her and started serving himself, 'I have not made anything yet'.

'But you will, won't you? Niles, just tell me what is all of it about!'

He sat down in front of her, 'Can't we just eat, before? I have made one of your favorites…'

'I can't eat knowing you are planning something so bizarre and or nasty and or dangerous and or…'

'I just want to ask you something, and I won't do anything you don't agree', he interrupted her, gulping nervously. 'I thought it would be great if I created a special atmosphere, but it seems I'm making it worse…'

CC regretted her nerves, and made calculated dismissive gestures, 'No, that's OK, I'm sorry. I'm just too curious. But I can wait. Let's just eat'.

He nodded but stayed observing her while she pretended she had forgotten he was there.

She took her fork.

She put the fork in the meal.

She moved it from side to side, a little.

She bit her lower lip.

She put the fork down.

She took the glass of wine and sipped.

She took the fork again.

Niles couldn't hide his grin anymore, 'You are not doing it right, Babs…'

She threw the fork on the table and finally looked at him, 'No, I'm not! I give up!'

Niles started eating.

'You are really not telling me?', she asked, indignant.

'Relax, baby. Enjoy your favorite and we can talk later'.

'I can't eat!', she said stubbornly, but took the fork again and touched the food with it, angry.

And then she had an idea.

She made her best pouting face, reclined into his direction and called him softly, 'Niles?'

He looked at her wary, 'What?'

She licked her lips and touched the food with the fork delicately, 'You have to do something… My breast is dry…'

He was wide eyed at that. The look on her face was utterly innocent and yet incredibly malicious.

One of the things he really loved about her was the way she managed to mobilize the best and the worst in herself, and the fact he felt enchanted by both of them.

Now, for example, she was trying to manipulate him into telling her what she wanted to know, and her effort would be enough to make his heart soar with affection, even if it was not that charming.

And it was damn charming.

He had been feeling like this for years, now: every time she would create a prank or threw him a good zinger he felt strangely cared for, because he knew it was her way of letting him know she was paying attention.

After they got married, he had the same sensation –some things she did were done just for him, and they made him feel special and want to smile.

She could be a bad girl for anyone, but when she was nasty to him, she had a trace of something that was exclusive for him, and he dared to think it was love.

And _love_, in his head, was necessarily connected to _marriage_.

'Marry me?'

CC frowned.

Niles let go of the fork and looked at her pleadingly, 'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to blurt it out again, I just wanted to make it perfect, but then you were there, being beautiful and amazing me, and even when you are acting crazy I think you are the most wonderful woman in the world, and all I could think was asking you to marry me…', he noticed her hands making a _calm down _gesture and he stopped to breath, 'Too much time with Miss Fine, I'm sorry'.

CC nodded her understanding and talked as if he had difficult comprehending, 'Aren't we already married?'

'Yes, but you said we could talk about a religious ceremony when I thought the time was right'.

'Oh', now she finally got it, 'And you think it is?'

'I do', he grimaced, 'No pun intended. I swear'.

She smiled at his pained face, 'Niles… I agree we are really happy, but I don't know what to say… I mean… We have been married for such a little time…'

'Ten months, three weeks and two days'.

She looked at him and frowned again, 'It sounded really creepy, you know?'

'Yes, but I have been thinking a lot about it, and one year anniversary would be such a beautiful date for a wedding!'

'Creepier and creepier…'

'You don't have to answer me now, I just wanted to tell you how much honored I would be if you agreed to make a ceremony to our families and closest friends'.

'Have you thought about it carefully? We have been living without our families trying to meddle with us… Why change it now?'

'My parents are crazy to meet you, for one thing. And yours have been very reasonable…', he noticed she was pensive and added, 'And where is that woman that seduced me with propositions of rubbing our inter-class relationship in the face of upper-class people?'

She smiled and rested her back on the chair, a bit more relaxed, 'I'm still not sure we need it'.

'We don't', he inclined into her direction, 'I just _want_ to have it with you'.

She came closer enough to extend her arm on the table, showing him she wanted to take his hand. 'How do you imagine it?'

He took her offered hand, 'When I think about it, all I can picture is you, all in white, walking down the aisle to meet me', he had a dreaming look all over him, 'It doesn't have to be a huge or fancy place. I wish the people we care for will be there, but all I really want is to see you as my bride'.

CC sighed and rubbed her thumb on his hand, 'I should have known having a relationship with such an older guy would oblige me to this kind of ancient tradition'.

He shook his shoulders, 'I warned you I was old-fashioned'.

'Yes, you did', she looked at their joined hands, 'Niles, I am not prepared to say _yes_, yet. But I don't think our life together authorizes me to say _no_', he nodded at her, showing he understood her words, 'Maybe we should do things slowly, but steadily'.

It was his time to frown.

'Don't worry, I don't mean _slowly _as in Maxwell's kind of slowly. We establish some things we must do before we get married, do them, and then we decide if we really want it'.

'What kind of things?'

'I must meet your parents, we have to offer a dinner to my family…'

'Yes, of course'.

'We have to decide what kind of ceremony we would like…'

'Yes, I understand'.

'And if we will have all the things a traditional wedding has, as a honeymoon'.

'Yes, I see'.

'Are you going to agree with anything I say, tonight?'

'I want you to marry me. It is not wise to contradict you in such a situation'.

'Niles, Niles', CC got up from the table and went to sit on his lap, 'If this is how you plan to win my heart', she started opening the buttons of his white shirt, 'You are absolutely right', she stopped and looked him in the eye, 'I love it when you agree with me'.

'It was agreeing with you that put me in the position I am now', he said, seriously.

'I don't regret it', she stated.

'Neither do I!', he hurried to agree, making her giggle and kiss him tenderly.

When they parted, she turned serious and caressed his hair, 'You know I was joking, don't you?'

'About what?', his hand rested on her arm, and he was enjoying the feeling of her skin.

'About winning my heart'.

He looked at her, a bit frightened, 'What do you mean? That I don't stand a chance?'

'Oh, you stupid butler!', she took his cheeks in her hands, 'That you have already made it!'

They kept looking into each others' eyes: her serious expression turned into a superior smirk, and his surprised look became a heated glare.

How many times had they faced each other like this after a good zinger, and had to suppress the urge to make out and force the other to swallow their pride?

Well, no more suppressing, 'round here.


	11. Judging merits

_Hi, people. _

_This chapter has a little Niles/Fran scene, because I think they would have precious moments if we got to see them both married to their respective others, in a 7__th__ season of the show._

_And, of course, it has some Niles/CC goodness referencing my favorite scenes of the series._

_Sorry for the waiting (;D) and review, if you please!_

**The marriage**

**Chapter 11: Judging merits**

Niles was trying not to be too excited about what he called, in his head, CC's_ almost there _answer.

(And he always snickered to himself when he thought of the sexual undertone of the way he had chosen to call it. He didn't know if it was a good thing that his wife made him think of sex such an amount of time, but he loved the feeling of intimacy everything about her raised in him.

In fact, he knew it must be a good thing, but he still felt very insecure about their relationship: it had all started as a business deal, and it still seemed unreal to imagine it had turned into something so… smooth.

He had already given up having something like this in his life for a while, and even if adjusting to happiness was surprisingly easy, it made him suspicious).

Well, he was doing his part for not ruining things after he proposed and she told him she needed some time: they dined and made love and he spent the next day with CC in the mansion, watching while she charmingly worked, tending to her demanding needs, exchanging barbs, kisses, zingers and heated stares (just an ordinary day, after all), and never brought the subject of a wedding again, even if he could recognize a lot of adequate occasions for it.

He couldn't help but notice how specially happy she was that day, how she had the most amazing nasty answers to give him, how her eyes twinkled at him and how she reacted when he simply got close to her in the kitchen and put his hand on her back.

It was not like he didn't do it often, but that day his wife seemed very… sensitive?

She was talking to Mister Sheffield about Miss Fine's obsession on marrying (in fact, she was pretending she was interested in what he had to say while munching on a piece of cake).

The producer was seated at the kitchen table and CC was standing besides him; Niles listened for a while and then entered by the back stairs.

His wife threw him relieved look.

Listening to the last words Maxwell was saying was enough for Niles to recognize the dangerous topic (if _he_ was making an effort to not bring the subject of a wedding, why Max had to have such a horrible timing and – oh, well, it was Max).

The butler didn't know exactly what to do, but he worried about CC's reaction to the subject. So, he went to her and brushed his hand between her shoulder blades, lowering it delicately until it paused on the small of her back.

He meant it to be a reassuringly gesture, even a consoling one, in the case of her being disturbed by the conversation, but the woman shuddered, turned her head to him and giggled, 'Stop it!'

Quickly hiding his surprise, Niles smiled at her and waited.

Maxwell resumed talking and CC gave him some not really interested answer.

Then, Fran herself announced her arriving in the kitchen, and Niles touched CC's shoulder.

His gesture for her to follow him out of the kitchen, so they could have some time just for themselves, was eagerly received.

Moments like these, when they were so in sync, had his mind wondering about the _almost there answer_ and what could be really making her hesitate.

She was so confident about everything, specially since they got together, that he couldn't understand what could be preventing her from accepting his proposals.

He liked to see her glowing with sureness – it just made her more and more beautiful at his eyes – and the fact she was not sure about having a wedding made him sad, because it seemed related more to him than specifically to her.

That day she had that glowing all over her, and he didn't know what to feel: he was happy for her, of course, but sorry for himself, once he couldn't stop worrying – her lack of commitment and joy over being with him seemed incoherent.

**ncncncnc**

CC and Maxwell announced they were going into a dinner with potential backers when it was very late in the afternoon of that same day.

Niles and Fran were initially happy for the invitation to Sheffield/Babcock Productions (related to the success of their play), then desolated at the prospect of being left behind, and then annoyed when they realized Maxwell and CC were really glad to be the object of their pouts.

'Can you believe those two?', Fran asked Niles while eating ice cream at the kitchen table, later, 'They really think it is cute that we are moping about them!'

'As if we were moping', he groaned forlornly while putting another spoon of ice cream in his mouth.

'You know, Niles, we should make them suffer', Fran clenched her fists in what seemed a fit of rage, but soon was whining to the heavens, 'Why can't we go with them?!'

'Oh, calm down, there is nothing we can do', he put his hands over his face and then messed with his own hair. The groan he emitted while doing this was the closest to a whine that he would permit himself.

'We need some guilty, here, Niles, or things won't work out!'

He made a decisive gesture with his hand, 'Miss Fine, there is no one to blame, specially not our other halves', he was trying to be reasonable, even if he was not happy at all, 'The invitation came just some hours ago, and the party will happen in a very exclusive club. They think it will be better for business if just the two of them show up…'

She huffed at that.

He glared at her, 'Besides, we wouldn't want you to have so few hours to get ready'.

She noticed the look he was giving her and glared back, 'Are you suggesting it is all my fault?'

Niles sighed and softened, 'No, I'm sorry. I'm just so used to escorting CC that I feel horrible about it all. And you are the one who suggested guilt helps'.

'Not on us!', Fran reproached him and shook her head, 'If it was not enough that I am dating Maxwell for some weeks and now am going to be left out of a party, that I have to live with you calling her _CC_ when you are upset, now you misplace guilt without thinking of the consequences! The world is not a piece of cake for me, nowadays', she brightened a bit, 'Speaking of that…'

'Don't even think of it', he cut her off, 'It is too late to stuff ourselves with cheesecake'.

'We are already in our pajamas while they are getting ready for a fancy party in an exclusive club. Do you think an innocent cheesecake could make us more pathetic than we already are?'

'Yes, I do'.

'You really know nothing about being pathetic, Niles'.

'Oh, you can bet I know. For example, you suggested we wore our night clothes and came to the kitchen to wait for them and show how we don't care about their decision, and I was so out of my mind I thought it would be a good idea and here we are, ready to show them how _not_ sophisticated we can get!', he finished talking emphatically, as he did when he was annoyed.

Fran smiled at him, 'You really learned how to speak so much without breathing…'

'Don't let it go to your head. I already did it before we knew each other', he looked at her sideways, and his mouth curved into a charming smirk, 'Of course, I have improved my skills since I'm living with an expert'.

Fran put a hand on his arm, grinning, 'Aw, Sweetie…'

They heard voices, froze for a second, got up and bolted to the living room.

Arriving there, they slowed down and pretended to be just strolling around.

CC was alone, dressed in a beautiful cream gown and conferring the contents of her purse.

'Where is Max?', Fran asked.

'The man is so vain he is probably still combing his gray…', she was answering coldly, but then looked up.

Her disgusted face at Maxwell's tardiness turned into fondness when she noticed Niles' choice of clothes, 'Feeling _homey_, Butler Boy?'

'It is not like I have any other choice', he said, touching the back of the armchair with his fingers, while standing behind it.

For some reason, she found his dignified posture, even in his big nightshirt, very captivating, and her grin widened, 'Nanny Fine, why don't you go fetch Maxwell? He will make us late'.

Taking the hint and knowing she didn't want to see where this was going, Fran exclaimed, 'Let it to me, Babsy!', and run upstairs.

The blonde walked to the armchair, letting it be between her and her husband, 'It's been a while since I last saw you in this thing', she said and reached out, letting her hand slide by the front of his nightshirt.

'I decided to revert to my bachelor's nightwear, once you are leaving me alone tonight'.

'This is a very cruel thing to do', she put the purse aside, knelt in the armchair and put her hands on his shoulders. 'Now I really wish I could stay until I convinced you to open each one of these endless buttons'.

'That was kind of the idea', he murmured.

'And I thank you for it', she smiled sweetly at him.

'Thank me?'

'Of course. You know how important work is for me. You decided to show me how yummy you are while all homey like this, but you knew I would still be able to resist, even if it is hard', she let her hands roam to prove her point, 'However, it would be a very different matter if you came to face me with your _Risky Business_ outfit'.

'R-Really?', he stuttered when she made a contortion with her arm and was able to touch the part of him that was already answering to her proximity.

'Really', she got closer enough to put him in a daze and yet not smear her make-up, 'Can you imagine how terrible would it be if I had to give up a business night for a fantasy we have already fulfilled?', she murmured very close to his ear, 'And we both know I couldn't go if I saw the rock of your hips clad in those white boxers'.

Niles put a hand delicately on her cheek and made her look at his serious face, 'You're lucky I didn't think of it'.

'I'm lucky you support my decisions and would never put me in such a difficult situation', she said and smirked when he rolled his eyes at her words.

At this point Maxwell and Fran descended the front stairs, and by the look on their faces, Fran had made something more than fetch the producer. 'CC…', Maxwell started and then frowned at the image of his business partner knelt on an armchair, an arm suspiciously not to be seen and her husband behind it, seemingly not comfortable, 'I'm ready. May we go?'

'In a moment, Maxwell', she turned to him to answer and then turned back to Niles, just to notice he was not in her reach anymore.

He had circled the armchair to take her hand and pull her quickly in the direction of the kitchen, 'Yes, sir, in a moment!'

Noticing it would take some minutes more than they had thought, Fran clang to Maxwell and they resumed a lighter version of what they have been doing in his room.

In the kitchen, Niles had pressed CC against the subzero door and was rubbing his body viciously against hers.

'Want me to come before I go out, Butler Boy?', she seized the opportunity to speak, once he knew he could not kiss her without messing with her perfect make up. 'Maybe you will feel better if I just exit the house after being somewhat satisfied?'

He stopped his rubbing and looked into her eyes, 'I'll take that as an advice'.

He knelt before her and his left hand sneaked inside the dress, from below it. The fabric was a bit stretched, but she bended her own knees a bit, so he managed to reach her core and started fingering her.

CC loved it when he did this kind of thing – the improvisation, the hurry, the need to satisfy her, everything made her love him more and more.

And turned her on incredibly.

'I want you to come, too', she pleaded.

'I will', he assured her, putting his free hand on himself through the fabric of his nightshirt.

Her hands went to his hair, and she kept looking down at him, following each movement she could see and feeling each one she couldn't.

When she came, hard, she felt his hot breath through the cloth over her thigh and heard his muffled whimpering sound, and was sure he had followed her suit.

Niles rearranged her panties, stood up, cleaned his hands on himself, smoothed her dress and looked into her eyes.

Before, both were resisting the urge to kiss, but now it was risky even to touch each other – CC could feel the smell of sex that came from him, because now he was marked with both of their scents, and knew it wouldn't be wise to enter a limo with her very proper business partner if she was carrying such marks on herself.

The notion he had signs of their lovemaking was getting her aroused again, so she decided to throw a barb and not dwell in the matter, 'You are really pathetic, you know?', CC said, caressing Niles' hair and unable to hide the soft smile she had on her face.

Niles sighed, 'Me? You are the one being far all night trying to flatter a bunch of snobs'.

'My point stands. I am cruel for going out without you, and you are pathetic for being so desperate for me to stay'.

'Oh, right, I'll let you win this one. I still can't think straight'.

Both chuckled at that.

'Promise me you won't wait for me'.

'I can't promise you that'.

'Please, Niles, at least try to relax. I'll feel better knowing you'll be well rested when I come back'.

'Oh… Well, in that case, I'll make my best'.

'Thank you', she murmured and winked at him.

Putting a hand on his cheek, CC approached and pecked his lips.

'It will help me', he said, very low, 'But I still hate you'.

She grinned, 'Hate you more'.

They locked stares and she had to turn and leave before they were unable to separate.

He stayed behind and could hear her yelling in the living room, 'Enough with the ridiculous farewells! Let's go, Maxwell!'

**ncncncncnc**

Niles was dreaming.

He had grown used to hate the nights, the last years, because: 1)Miss Fine could call him to make something for her or for someone of her family; 2)Mister Sheffield could want something to eat, and the man didn't know a thing about the kitchen – to Niles, it was better to do whatever he wanted, even at unholy hours, than clean all the room afterwards; 3)Miss Fine and Mister Sheffield could need a buddy to chat.

Even when nothing of that happened, sleep could delude him, and he would stay up thinking of the highlights of his day (most of them related to his favorite witch).

And yet, if nothing happened and sleep claimed him properly, he would probably have steamy dreams with that same witch.

That was why his nights could be a real torment.

Miss Fine had arrived in the mansion for more or less three years when his relationship with Miss Babcock began improving, and at the same time Maxwell realized Fran could be the woman for him.

CC's marriage proposal made Niles sure he was not crazy, and she really was looking at him in a different way, but he had admitted his attraction for her for some time.

And then his nights started to get better and better.

He had even let go of his mouth piece (the one Fran considered not very attractive) since he let the fantasies with CC freely flow – the acknowledgement of how much smitten by that wildcat he was had proved enough to make him not cringe his teeth anymore.

It was like she was the thing that was lacking in his life – the reason why he could enjoy his nights at some level and not be the frustrated wreck he used to be.

It made him wonder if that woman was a good or a bad witch, because his nights had turned into something he cherished, being them about sex with her or about just lying down close to her.

Now that they were married, the dreams were less frequent, once he had the real thing.

That was why he was really surprised by the vivid sensations around his cock in the night when his wife was out in a business party.

Being soon half awake, he moaned and his hands went to the head that was between his legs.

Niles smiled: he was dreaming of it exactly the way CC seemed to like it – with his fingers on her soft locks, as she often demanded (oh, the rough side…); with the deliberate strokes of her hands and the French-kissing she knew how to do on his tip; and with her lips finding the perfect spots all over his sensitive low region.

A surprising strong scratch of nails on his thigh brought him to reality.

Niles opened his eyes and looked down – it was clearly not a dream.

His sharp intake of air called her attention, 'Hi', she smiled, looking up at him.

'Hi', he smiled back, founding his voice already very hoarse at the sight of her in the beautiful cream gown, lying on his legs and hiding from his view his white boxers, that she had pulled to his knees.

Yes, he was wearing his _Risky Business_ outfit. He couldn't resist the idea.

'You seemed surprised', she started crawling over his body, her smile gaining a nasty touch.

'You could say so', he agreed, 'I thought I was dreaming'.

She was now face to face with him, 'Maybe you are still dreaming'.

'No way any dream could be this wonderful'.

She chuckled and kissed him.

Niles frowned, 'What is it I smell? Champagne?'

'Yes, but don't worry – I am barely tipsy'.

He made his best reproachful look, 'Why did you drink, Babs? You know it is bad for you…'

'Because you were not there, baby'.

_Oh_. 'I don't know what to say…', he caressed her hair, 'You make me feel special while saying I drive you to drink…It's confusing'.

'And the news are?'

'Please, don't say it. You know I still feel bad about being responsible for you drowning your sorrows in liquor, in the past'.

'It's over, now', she kissed him again, and wriggled her lower body on his, 'Tonight I just missed you, and things got a bit more bearable with each passing tray of drinks'.

Niles thought about answering, but she put a finger on his lips and threw him a heated stare.

He kept silent while she went back again to her previous task, crawling down his body a bit, stopping to open the white shirt and pull the undershirt up, so she could plant wet kisses on his stomach.

'Do you want me to do anything?', he softly whispered.

'No', she murmured back, singing the word. Then she resumed her crawling and put him in her mouth slowly.

'Are you sure? I… uh… I…'

'Relax, baby. I don't need any help now'.

'You… are really good… at it…'

'Uhum'.

'I just wish I could… Oh, God…'

'Give up, Niles'.

'All right'.

He sighed, and CC had to chuckle. She loved the sound of his surrender, because it made her think he trusted her deeply, and put himself on her hands.

Well, all he felt for her was incredibly deep. It was like he wished for such a complete relationship she felt, sometimes, like she was not able to reciprocate adequately.

That was a good reason for not trying this wedding thing.

She was not a good person, not at all. In the party, while seeing all of that normal people talking and having fun, she felt really annoyed. And then Maxwell asked her why she was jumpy, and just then she realized how she grew used to Niles by her side.

She needed him to feel complete, as much as he needed her to feel happy.

And that was a good reason for trying this wedding thing.

Obviously, she would not simply run to him and tell him she would marry him, but she would make an effort to accomplish the tasks she had told Niles they had, before having the proper wedding.

She had decided to mess with his head tonight: she had the right to have as much fun as possible while doing what _he_ wanted, didn't she?

When she arrived at their room, she was feeling lightheaded and aroused by the perspective of closing a successful business night having sex with her favorite servant, opening each one of those buttons torturously slow, until he begged her for release…

Then she saw him sleeping in that outfit that brought her such wonderful memories.

The first one was, obviously, his dancing through the house.

Then, there was the one of them preparing for Nanny Fine's birthday party and his comment on how it was Fate that made her see him making his number that night – she loved when he suggested they were in any way meant to be together.

And there was that night, when she asked for a replay: CC started sitting comfortably on their bed and he entered the room making his dance moves, but he outdid himself so greatly she soon was at the edge of the mattress, eagerly waiting for his authorization to pull those boxers away and touch him.

And the authorization had not come quickly.

She thought she would go crazy, seeing him moving his hips in front of her face with such a skill and not allowed to do anything.

Well, so much for teasing. Tonight she would be the one taking the boxers away at her own volition.

Things were going exactly as planned, and she could feel he was close to coming.

CC let go of Niles, got out of her dress, brought her face to his and made him enter her, quickly.

Niles's body tensed and he closed his eyes, trying to get at least some control, once she seemed to have decided the game would not be over that soon.

'Niles', she murmured in his ear, and started nibbling at it, 'I have something to tell you. Are you listening?'

She was not surprised to discover he was not able to talk.

Giving him some time to calm down, she pecked his cheek, caressed his hair and asked again, 'Are you listening, Butler Boy?'

He gulped, 'Yes', and managed in a hoarse voice.

'Good', she started slowly moving her hips, 'Let's test your attention span'. She smirked at his moaning, and increased the pace of the thrusts, 'What would you say if I told you we will be in England in three days?'

'What?', he opened his eyes in shock and looked into hers.

CC had her own problems to think, now, but she had a goal. So, she moved faster and kept their stares locked, 'First step to the aisle, Lover', she said and kissed him forcefully.

The surprising news, her tongue entering his mouth without warning and her body rubbing his roughly took the little bit of control he had summoned, and he came, hard.

Delighted by her own triumph, she rocked her hips slower, savoring the moment. She kept observing him while he opened his eyes and had to close again when she pressed her chest against his, 'Was it good?'

'God… Yes…'

'Then, now it is my turn', and she increased the pace again, glad he had rested his hands on her thighs, so he was able to feel her movements.

CC straightened up to have him even deeper inside her, and rode him until she came.

When she finally rested her spent body over his, he breathed deeply to calm himself, circled her waist with his arms and asked, 'Did you mention something about England?'

'Uhum. I talked to Maxwell earlier, and he said it is OK if we visit your parents now. He can take care of things after these first more hectic days, and then he said the family can join us there'.

'We'll have a family trip, then?'

'Maybe, kinda, sorta…', she answered and, by her tone, he knew she was almost asleep, the activities of the day catching up with her. 'Can we talk about it tomorrow?'

'Of course, wife', he kissed her forehead, smiling. Patience is a virtue, and brought recompenses.

**ncncncncnc**

CC was surprised at Niles' ability of not talking about his happiness over her decision of going to England and, at the same time, being so incredibly happy that he didn't need to say a word.

Not quite understanding it, she just enjoyed his attentions towards her and the way she felt hypersensitive by them.

The only time he decided to show his feelings openly to her was when he stopped the car they had rented at the airport and grabbed CC's hand, already in the British countryside.

The Sheffield's main gates were already behind. The Brightmore's were some miles ahead (it was a piece of the main land that had been given to them when they retired).

He just looked into her eyes for some moments, and then reached for her to kiss her passionately.

When they parted, he remained silent, looking at her adoringly.

CC understood that to him it was a moment for feelings, not words, and smiled, 'You're welcome, Love'.

He grinned at her, kissed her hand and turned to drive again.

When they finally arrived, she was impressed by the coziness of the place – she could see a beautiful two-story house, a greenhouse, some big dogs joyfully strolling around and a gazebo and, even being a cosmopolitan person, had an urge to spend time in a place like this.

It made her think of how a wedding could open the doors of his family to her, and give her the opportunity to see new aspects of life.

In fact, Niles had already showed her a lot of great new aspects, but she felt ready for more.

'I hope you like it here', he told her when he parked the car in the garage his parents had left open for them.

'I am sure we will have a lot of fun while being here', she smirked while he opened the door of the car for her.

Niles took her hand and just smiled.

He was feeling blessed.

**Ncncncncncnc**

CC had no idea of what was waiting for her.

The first thing her mother-in-law did when she saw them at their patio was open the door of the house, get through it, turn around and yell (making sure her slight French accent made the scene seem very _staged_), 'Pete! Come here already! Niles has finally brought CC Babcock to meet us and you said you didn't want to miss the historic moment!'

Obviously, they were warned of their arrival, but Marie found it would be good to break the ice if she embarrassed her son as soon as possible.

'Mama, please, behave…', Niles said, not very hopeful.

The vibrant petit woman looked at him with too innocent blue eyes, 'Why, son, I am just doing what your father asked me to!', she turned to CC, 'We were so excited when Niles called to say you were coming! Of course, not as excited as _he_ was!', she added, hugging her son.

'Oh, yes, he is very happy', CC agreed and grinned, extending her hand, 'It is a pleasure to meet you'.

Marie took her hand in both of hers, smiling adoringly, and CC knew from where Niles had taken those sweet smile and, at the same time, speculative eyes.

Peter, Niles' father, appeared at the door and stopped with a hand over his heart, 'God! She is exactly as she looks in the pictures!'

'Pictures?', CC asked.

Niles just facepalmed.

'He has been sending us shots of the family for years, and you are always in them', Marie explained.

'We know all the stories, too', Peter added, coming to them, 'It is almost as if we already know you'.

'What part of _She doesn't need to know that_ was not clear from my phone calls?', Niles said between gritted teeth, blushing.

'Oh', Marie feigned surprise, 'You were serious?', she turned to her husband, 'He was serious!'

At that, Peter started laughing, and she shook her head at their son.

CC smirked and took Niles' hand, 'Oh, Butler Boy, no need to be shy. I think it is pretty cute of you to be so centered in me for years'.

To Niles and CC amusement, the older couple giggled at the nickname, murmuring something to each other that sounded surprisingly similar to _We're finally seeing it live!_

He grimaced. 'I'm still not sure how I feel about it'.

'Oh, son, don't be like this', Peter shook CC's hand, while Marie moved to let him hug their son, 'We are ecstatic to have you two here!'

CC noticed the malicious look the man was sporting and, again, she knew from where Niles had taken his own.

'Come in, people. You must be tired from the trip…', Marie said, pointing the door where her husband was already standing again.

'Maybe they are hungry', Peter suggested, directing the people in.

'Oh, really, really! What do you prefer, children? Want to take a shower and sleep, or take a shower and eat?'

'Maybe they don't want to take a shower'.

'Oh, I'm just saying they can, not suggesting we make sure they will. Have you forgotten how to let people at ease?'

'You're intruding, Marie'.

'They are my only son and my only son's wife. I have all the right in the world to take care of them', she smiled sweetly at them, 'So?'

'We ate in the airplane', Niles explained.

'But I would love to have something to munch on after showering and changing clothes', CC contradicted, in part because she was curious to taste Marie's cooking, in part because to contradict Niles seemed the right thing to do to show his parents how their relationship worked.

'Oh, what a surprise', Niles dryly commented, following her lead, 'You want to eat'.

Marie nodded happily, 'I'll prepare something'.

'You know the house, my boy', Peter said, 'We prepared your old room for you'.

'Thank you, Dad', he turned to CC, 'Follow me, Witch'.

Again, the giggling at the nickname.

Niles just raised his eyebrow.

CC smiled, 'Don't make a face, Niles. We have fans!'

**ncncncncnc**

The initial plan was showering quickly and going down to eat, but CC was so enchanted by Niles' old room he had to warn his parents they would be late for the food.

She wanted to see the drawings he had left there, the old LPs and books, the clothes he liked most, the photos on the walls. It was like meeting him again, and being able to see the past he almost never talked about.

They didn't manage to shower separately, because she refused to stop 'ransacking his doors', so Niles had to convince her they would have a lot of time for that, pull her by the hand to the shower and then go down to eat, all the while answering to the zillion questions she had.

**ncncncncnc**

While flying over the Atlantic, CC was making the balance of their visit.

The first thing to notice as positive was how much Niles' parents knew about her and New York and the lives of the Sheffields. It was true that Niles had told them everything – or almost everything – about them, and she liked to think that she had been that important for him through the years.

More than that, she liked the fact his parents not only knew how they treated each other, but even approved it totally.

Second positive thing was the feelings she developed for the house, his parents, the animals and all the propriety: CC felt like she had found a new home.

(And she had to, obviously, christen this home as soon as possible, what gave Niles a lot of trouble at the first night to not wake the older couple.)

However, the most impressive thing, the one that made CC smile as a fool, was Marie's opinion of Nanny Fine.

The Sheffield family made their own trip to the Sheffield's lands, and then they spent an entire day with them at the Brightmore's lands.

(CC had a feeling that it was Nanny Fine's doing, once the yenta would want to be near her when she met his parents – for some reason, the woman had smelled a possible wedding, and was throwing questions CC's way.

The producer could barely wait to see Nanny Fine, colorful outfits and all, strolling in the British countryside and attracting the playful dogs, in fact. That was the compensation she needed to calm down about all of it.)

They had a fun day, but the highlight came when the Sheffields were going away.

Niles and Peter were still out of the house, saying goodbye to everybody, and Marie had invited CC to enter with her and make some sandwiches for a late snack.

Initially confused by the idea of not waiting for the visitors to go away, CC followed the woman and waited until she was sure no one could hear them to ask, 'I thought you would like to stay with them until they were gone'.

Marie made a dismissive gesture, 'Oh, _cherry_, I never really disliked the Sheffields, and Maxwell is a very sweet boy, but we served them for decades. I can survive not being around them for a while'.

CC's face must have showed some of her surprise, because Marie smiled naughtly, 'Niles is too patient with him, I think, as Peter was, at his time in the service. My son told me a lot of stories of the late Mrs Sheffield, for example, and it was easy to see she was not exactly the perfect housewife. My son had a lot of work, with her'.

The woman was quickly assembling the sandwiches, 'And this one he carries with him now – Miss Fran Fine – seems very funny and trustable, if Niles tells the stories right, but I wouldn't say she is… classy'.

'Niles thinks she is the one for Maxwell', CC commented.

'Then, she probably is', Marie said, 'Niles was always very good at reading people. It is a pity he was so slow to realize how much you meant to him', she pointed a knife to CC, 'Same goes for you. Peter and I have seen it centuries ago, since the first stories about what you said and what he said started pouring from his phone calls and letters'.

'Knowing Niles, he would have something to say about this _centuries _tirade…'

'Yes, he would', both smiled fondly, and Marie looked at CC, 'You understand him very well… Even if he is best friends with _her_, you are the one who sees him as he really is'.

'I'm lucky Niles seems to agree with you'.

'_Niles_ is lucky he has a refined taste', she said, firmly, 'I would never approve anyone that was not like you'.

'Like me?'

'Yes. Sophisticated, intelligent, able to gain his respect… He does not need a housewife – it is enough he spends his life following our steps and being a servant. He is so good-natured he became a housewife himself… He needs someone to put his standards higher'.

CC still had her eyes wide when Niles entered the house with Peter, and the men noticed something had happened.

'Don't ask', Marie warned, 'I was just sharing some confidences with the girl. Nothing any of you would like to know'.

Now, already in the plane and going back to America, just thinking of the way father and son quickly changed the subject and the wink Marie threw at her, made CC smile at herself and hold Niles' hand.

She really had found home.

**ncncncncnc**

They were back to New York, back to work and to the day to day routine of Maxwell and CC taking turns going out of the office to see the people they loved, or Niles and Fran coming to see them in the office.

Nanny Fine was winning Maxwell over really quickly, by the way. If CC didn't know better, she would think the woman had decided to have a wedding before her, just to beat her at something.

It was Maxwell's turn to be out when CC received the first personal call after their return, and it was from her mother.

Her first thought was that Fate was telling her she had to invite the woman to their house soon. If things had gone well with Marie, why would they not go with BB?

'Hello, mother'.

'_Oh, CC, darling. Have you already read the Spotlight Magazine?'_

Well, if that was not a strange question, 'I arrived from England yesterday. And I usually don't read this kind of thing'.

'_England? I hope you have already taken care of the subject, then'._

'Which subject?'

'_The magazine I mentioned has a very interesting interview with your husband'._

'I think I am not following'.

'_He confirms you have not made an official announcement of your relationship status. I thought maybe you have gone to England to take care of it'._

CC kept silent at that.

'_It would be about time. You are a Babcock and have a very famous name in the business world. Society is waiting for the proper etiquette'._

Now she was getting mad, 'I couldn't care less for the etiquette, Mother'.

'_I'm sure he doesn't agree with this notion. Neither do I'._

'Listen, I have a lot to do…'

'_Of course, darling. Buy the magazine and see for yourself. Bye'._

**ncncncncnc**

CC got out of the mansion, bought the magazine, came back to the office and scanned the page quickly for what she was looking for.

Furious, she went to the kitchen, searching her husband.

She only found Maxwell and Fran there, being all lovey-dovey.

'Where is Niles?', she demanded.

'Miss Babcock? What happened?', Fran immediately knew something was wrong.

'He is upstairs', Maxwell answered. 'CC, is there any problem?'

CC started going to the backstairs, but Fran was quicker and blocked her path, 'Maybe you should calm down before meeting him'.

'What do you know about it?', CC showed Fran the magazine.

'Let me see it', she took it, 'I have not read this one'.

CC grabbed it back, 'Then how do you know there is something wrong?'

'You were all happy since we arrived from the trip. Something must have changed'.

The blonde turned and went to the living room, hoping to reach the main stairs, find the butler and demand explanations.

Unfortunately, Fran and Maxwell followed her.

Niles was descending the stairs when he saw CC, and she didn't waste any time, 'Ah, look who is here!', she showed the magazine to him, 'Care to explain this?!'

He caught a glimpse of the colorful cover and turned back, 'Oh, God'.

'Niles, come here', CC yelled.

He obeyed, defeated, and came to sit on the sofa.

She stopped in front of him, 'What the hell were you thinking?!'

He tried to pacify her, 'Let me say, in my defense, that I haven't read it yet. I planned to do it once I finished with the bags. Is it that bad?'

'What do you think?!'

'Oh… I'm really sorry, but what could I have done? She asked me for an interview and I didn't find it could be all right if I simply said no'.

'One thing is giving an interview, other is talking about our personal life!'

'I didn't say anything improper…'

'What?! How do you dare?!', she had the magazine clenched in her hands.

He extended a hand, 'Let me see it… Uff', he was hit by the offending thing in the chest.

'Page 54', she said, between gritted teeth, and crossed her arms on her chest.

Niles found the page and the paragraph circled in furious red ink, and read out loud, '_At the party, this reporter talked to Niles Brightmore, CC Babcock's husband. Yes, people, the man himself confirmed they are married. And why didn't we have a Hollywood-style wedding? He mentioned the full schedules and the nice ring of Miss Babcock's business name, but he seemed very interested in convincing her to discuss the subject. We are all waiting anxiously, Mister Brightmore, and good luck with our favorite blonde bombshell!_', Niles looked at CC, relieved, 'It is not that bad. Of course, it is not exactly what I said, but it could have been really worse than this', his eyes went back to the page and he got suddenly excited, 'Oh! They published my opinion that the play had universal truths!'

'Oh, really?', Maxwell seemed interested, 'Let me see it'.

Niles handed him the magazine and the producer read it, 'This is very nice, Old man!', he praised, 'Have you seen it, CC?'

The woman seemed to have smoke coming out of her ears, 'No, Maxwell, I didn't. What I saw was that part where your butler reveals he intends to convince me to have a wedding!'

Niles frowned, confused, 'What is so bad about it?'

'You mean you don't understand what is bad in trying to press me using a cheap magazine as this?'

'_Press_ you?', he asked, starting to get what was happening and not liking it.

'Yes, pressing me! You knew how hard the subject was to me, you had already proposed three times…'

'Three times?!', Maxwell and Fran chorused.

'In fact, they were two at that point. The third was there in the party, _after_ this interview', Niles made a face and got up, 'Oh, forget I asked you to marry me', and he started walking to the back of the house. He was upset by her reaction, and wanted to be alone to digest it.

She walked after him, 'I can't forget something like that!'

He stopped and turned to her, 'Oh, yes, you can't, once an elephant never forgets!'

'This was really lame, Niles. You have used this same line on me at least a dozen times!'

'See?', he noticed how she stomped her feet on the ground and came walking back to the main room, 'I'm serious about it. You don't need to answer to me, anymore'.

'Hey, hey, hey! Since then do you decide what I will answer or not?'

'Since I was the one asking the question!'

'It doesn't work like this! You can't take back a question!'

'Of course I can! You could take back your word of marrying me if things were all right!', he walked to the main stairs. He felt like he was trying to run from her and she kept chasing him, walking after him.

Maxwell and Fran stayed aside, exchanging impressions over the need of interfering or not.

'If things are all right, why change them?', CC asked.

'If things are all right, why not make them perfect?', Niles answered.

'And you think using an interview that should be about my play…'

'I didn't use the interview!', he interrupted her, huffed and started going up the stairs. That conversation would lead nowhere, in his opinion. 'Maybe first you should read it…'

'I have read enough already!'

'Then I must think you are not prepared to such a deep reading!'

'Oh, please, you are a pathetic old man trying to impress me, and it is obvious you thought saying those things would make me think of accepting this ridiculous wedding idea!', she said, stopping at the end of the stairs and looking up at him 'I barely could believe when my mother called me earlier to say she agrees with you and to demand I provide the ceremony everybody expects from me'.

That made him turn to her and come down.

He stopped two steps from her, and inclined into her direction, 'So, this is the problem?! Your mother wants you to have a proper wedding and you refuse to agree with her?!'

She didn't answer.

'Babcock, I understand you like to be rebellious, and I think it is one of your most delighting features, but a person must know when she is doing something because it is what she wants and when she is just being stubborn'.

CC crossed her arms on her chest.

Niles pointed the dark haired couple, 'Look at them, for example: Maxwell resisted to dating Miss Fine because he wanted to preserve himself and his children from another heartbreak. Now he managed to come over his fears and he is a lot better. Soon they will be married, starting a family, as they always wanted and everybody knew was the perfect end for their story…'

'Thank you, Niles!', Fran yelled in adoration.

'And look at us, now. We have been married for almost a year, and even your mother want us to announce it to the world. However, you can't accept that. You are pushing the idea aside because you think obeying conventions will do only bad for you'.

He noticed she had put her back against the wall and was looking straight ahead, making an effort to not face him.

His tone softened a bit, 'You know how we feel for each other, and you know I would do nothing to make you sad… I want a wedding because I think it would be the most beautiful way of making the announcement…', he sighed, 'Sometimes a person must get out of the comfort zone to discover new and wonderful things… You have already done it when you asked me to marry you. It was wonderful, and I've been doing my best to keep pace with you. Why not follow the path you have already opened?'

She didn't move.

He talked lower, 'You said to warn you if you hurt me. Well, when you accuse me of something I would never do, like using an interview to convince you to do something, you hurt me', his eyes scanned her face, searching for any reaction, 'And when you can't trust me enough to overcome your fears, even after all we've been through together… you hurt me again'.

She still didn't move nor looked at him.

He straightened his back, exasperated, 'So, this is your decision? You will crawl into your shell and refuse to discuss things as the clever woman I know you are?'

More silence.

Niles shook his head, 'This is not the woman I married. And this is not, surely, the one I wanted to wed. She would never let such a thing as blind fear stand in her way', he turned to his boss, 'I'll be in my room. I need some time off'.

Maxwell nodded, and Niles disappeared from view without looking at CC again.

When he was not visible anymore, she seemed to get out of her daze and blinked, looking at the place where he was before, 'He is right. I am hiding in my shell, again… Maybe all of this was just a farce… Maybe I married him because I wanted to defy society, and now things got out of control… I always do everything wrong… Why did I use him like that…?'

Fran went to her, 'Miss Babcock, calm down. You are not thinking right…'

'No!', CC gave a step behind, looked at Fran, then at Maxwell, 'I must go. I need time to think. I don't know when I'll be back', and with that she flew through the front door.


	12. Coming to some terms

**The Marriage**

**Chapter 12: Coming to some terms**

CC hailed a cab, informed her address to the driver and concentrated on maintaining a calm façade all through the ride.

She was not going to cry out in front of anyone. No matter it was a stranger who would probably never see her again. She was a Babcock, and no one would see the bomb that was ticking inside her, ready to explode and drown her from inside out in pain and sorrow.

The only person she let see her emotions was now feeling hurt and disappointed, probably adding today to the already long list of occasions when she had made him suffer.

She kept observing the streets and tried not to think of the things she had done, hoping the external scenes would make her forget how crushed she was feeling inside.

CC observed the people: some of them were walking by, others were waiting to cross the busy streets; some of them were closing the shops, others were looking at the showcases; some were alone and waving to the passing taxis, and others were in pairs or small groups, chatting or walking arm on arm.

Those people kept living their lives, doing their jobs, seeing their loved ones and maintaining their routines. She wondered if they ever took risks to get what they had. She wondered if she should regret taking risks.

She had changed the rules of a game that had gone well for years, and in the beginning it seemed she had made a risky bet but had succeeded and was the improbable winner of the big prize.

And then she turned it into the mess it was now, as she always did.

All right, not doing it! She was not thinking about it now!

The night was falling. She put her eyes on the New York lights. She usually loved the colors passing quickly and, if she squinted her eyes, they were all beautifully blurred.

Now she didn't have to squint her eyes. The lights were blurred by the tears she was trying to suppress.

So, maybe the tears were what she wanted. Maybe all she did in a daily basis had the goal to bring sadness to her life, so she could look at things through a veil that distorted reality.

Hadn't she lived in an alternate reality for a while? Hadn't she hunt Maxwell for years, even after she realized he would never look at her the way she wanted, once the kind of woman that called his attention was Nanny Fine? Hadn't she tried to impress people being cold and fake, even knowing it would make people see her as ungraceful and ill-mannered?

And, not satisfied with her own veil of tears, now she had managed to bring it to the life of the ones who tried to care for her.

She noticed Niles had changed his way of treating her, that he was being warm and thoughtful, that he wanted to be closer to her… And what did she do? She proposed, she seduced him, she convinced him they could have the perfect life… and then she denied him something he really wanted, and that would not make any real difference to her.

She probably did it just to prove herself she could.

She tried to focus on the streets again, but each passing well known spot obliged her to a new effort to not break. She had been to some of these places with him, every time marveling at his presence and at the feeling that he was marveling at hers.

The taxi finally stopped at her building. She hurried to pay the driver, exited the car, waved quickly to the doorman, entered the lift and closed her eyes.

The tears escaped her silently, and she put a hand over her mouth. It was probable she would be making this trip alone, from now on. No more relaxing conversation in the way from the mansion to their apartment. No more stolen glances and kisses just to make the other smile. No more zingers that pointed out how much attention they paid to each other.

And no more smiling Niles and his amazing food when she arrived home late, after a terrible day at work.

And no more good-listener Niles and his adoring look at her after a successful day at work.

She better grew used to being alone again, forever, once she was not able to make a man like Niles – sweet, loving, tolerant – happy.

Just thinking of all the way she had come until here made her want to cry again. She had slowly but steadily turned into the better person she was now – initially because she wanted to experiment it, then because it proved giving good results, and finally because it had the bonus of him being proud of her. And it was all a lie, a fantasy she created to hide her ugly face from everybody, including herself.

Well, she had stayed too long at the fair. It was time to admit she was not made for happiness and move on.

She quickly exited the lift on her floor, went almost running to her door, opened it, entered and locked it behind her, with trembling hands.

And then she had to support herself on the wooden door, and sobbed and wailed and slipped until she was sitting at the floor.

She was feeling guilty as she had never felt before.

And she had had reasons for guilt, in her life.

She had yelled at and threatened a lot of people, including writers, choreographers and her own mother.

She had humiliated a lot of anonymous characters that had the bad luck of crossing paths with her in days when she was in one her bad moods.

She had gained Chester as a gift from Maxwell (and probably Niles), to keep her company, and after some weeks of forgetting the dog in taxis and a lot of strange places, she had given him to Nanny Fine.

She thought of killing Nanny Fine, or at least harming her seriously, in some opportunities.

She had ignored Maxwell's children even when they tried to be nice to her, and tried to use them to reach him even when she knew it just served to frighten or annoy them.

She had thrown zingers at Niles about his station in life, exactly because it was the only thing about him he was not able to change without upsetting the lives of a lot of people, and she knew it was where it hurt him most.

Why did she keep doing this to him? Today, again, she had attacked him. Again, she had taken his feelings for her and their marriage and turned them into something ugly and ridiculous. After their amazing trip to England, after seeing the joy in his eyes at being with her there, she had acted as if he was not worth her respect.

And she didn't even know why.

She couldn't think straight. The pain was too much.

CC had never thought she would feel like this about a man. Of course, she had been passionate before, and had felt the sadness of being dumped or simply not reciprocated in her interest, but those experiences had nothing to do with this.

This was just plain despair.

The notion of hurting Niles to the point where he would prefer not to be with her anymore gave her a void that was not similar to anything she had ever felt before.

Maybe her big mistake was marrying him. She was not a good person, after all, and he was. She always knew this, and probably could guess he would be such a wonderful husband – the one she needed to prove people she could be the Bitch of Broadway and yet have a person that adored her by her side.

She should be happy, now: she had chosen so well the man that he wanted to give her what most women dreamed of – a beautiful wedding ceremony. In her case, wouldn't it be the perfect thing to rub in the faces of everybody and show them how well succeeded she really was?

So, why did the suggestion of doing it put her in a state like this? Why couldn't she stand the idea?

If she didn't want to announce their liaison to the world in a proudly fashion, wasn't it the proof that she really didn't care for him?

But, if she didn't care, why she felt so horrible about hurting him?

And more: why did she feel such a pain by the thought of loosing him?

It was not just the pain – her own feelings were making her confused, now.

CC breathed deeply to calm down and got up. She needed to do something.

Once she was standing, she realized she didn't know what to do.

The obvious idea was trying to reach him, but she had been awfully quiet when Niles had asked her to talk to him, because she was too shocked for words. Now it was not that different. She still didn't know what to say to him.

And maybe now it was too late to try to reason with him.

She wondered what would happen if she just turned around and went back to the mansion to face him. What could she say? That she wanted to have the wedding? It would not be true; she didn't understand why, but she knew she didn't want a wedding. At least, that was how she felt now.

And it was not fair she imposed her decision on him.

The tears came back full force: she had changed a lot, since they had married. She really had turned into a better human being, specially in what concerns him, and she had never felt so alive.

She had to admit that being nicer didn't mean being weaker or repressed. On the contrary: every time she showed some spontaneous warmth towards anything and anyone, she felt like she had conquered some freedom.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to have the damn ceremony that could solve it all.

CC saw the telephone and walked to the sofa to sit down next to it. Maybe she should call her therapist (the one she had asked for a break since her decision of marrying Niles) and have an appointment to discuss it.

But what was the point? Niles had said she was not the woman he had married nor the one he wanted to wed.

She was a disappointment. Why insist on a situation that would just prove her to be a failure and him to have an incomplete relationship?

She had to lie down. She felt like walking on circles, tied to her own doubts and insecurities.

She curled and closed her eyes. She needed to sleep, once she had no idea of what else was safe for her to do.

The last coherent thought she had was of how she gave up pursuing Maxwell just to realize she wanted that damn complicated butler in her life, and now she was the one being all complicated and screwing things up.

**Ncncncncnc**

CC entered the mansion by the front door.

She knew she was dreaming because a lot of people she knew from totally different places were there together, in a line that crossed the house and reached the living room.

'What is happening here?', she asked Yetta, the last one in the line.

'We came here for the audition', Sylvia answered before her mother could open her mouth.

'Can't you just shut up?!', the old woman said, slapping her arm, 'Don't you remember she is the one we are trying to get out of the game?'

CC frowned. Just in a dream she could have some information from those people, and information that made sense, 'Who said I would give up my position?'

'You said!', BB Babcock yelled happily from her place in the line, what was very out of character for her, 'And we all run here to see who he chooses!'

CC took a look at the line. She recognized Val, some dancers from their last show, their main actress and actor, the journalist of the Spotlight Magazine, some gay chorus boys (who were chatting animatedly with her brother, Noel), and some of her socialite 'friends'.

'Where is Maxwell?!', she yelled at no one in particular, 'I must talk to him and stop this nonsense!'

'He is ahead in the line', Val answered, 'Arrived early, because he lives here'.

CC found the answer strange, and started walking besides the line, to see where it was going – she had a feeling the place was not the office, as she had thought.

And she was right. It stopped at the swinging door that leaded to the kitchen.

And the first one was Maxwell.

'What the hell is happening here?!', she asked him, not knowing why she was feeling more furious than confused.

'Oh, CC. What are you doing here? Have you changed your mind?', he sounded hopeful.

'About what?'

'You know what', he made a conspiratorial face, winked at her and, noticing she was not cooperating, stood tall and put his hands on his pockets, 'I have already made my mind and I'll take a chance, but if you had reverted your decision it would make things easier to everyone. I like the thought of things not changing'. He looked at the people behind him and turned to the swinging door, 'I prefer he stays here with us, and if _she_ can't win him over, I think I am the next best catch around here'.

CC was wide-eyed at this and bolted to the kitchen before Maxwell could make any gesture to stop her.

When she entered, she saw Niles behind the kitchen island, and Nanny Fine was trying to coax him into letting her come closer. It seemed he was ready to run from her.

'I've told you, Miss Fine, I can't do this', he was saying.

'Oh, sweetie, Maxwell said he doesn't mind', and the Nanny made a shoulders shake that was meant to be seductive.

'You bitch!', CC exclaimed, enraged.

To her surprise, Fran turned to CC and rolled her eyes, and Niles looked at the brunette with an expecting face, 'What are you looking at? I think I have heard something…'

'No, sweetie, there is nothing, really', Fran turned to him and started stalking him again. 'Just give me a chance, Niles. I'm sure I'll be able to make you happy!'

'No, you aren't', he answered sadly, 'I prefer you with Mister Sheffield. I'll stay all by myself. I'm all right with it. I have lived like this since… forever'.

He finished his sentence taking a scarf from his pocket and smelling it.

CC recognized one of her scarves and gave two steps into his direction.

'But you don't have to', Fran seized his moment of distraction and CC's hesitance and reached him quickly, snatching the scarf from his hand and throwing it on the island, 'I'm here to do everything for you – probably better than you have ever imagined'.

'What do you mean?', he was intrigued.

'Well, we would be friends with benefits… No feelings attached… That is what turns you on, isn't it?', her nails traveled by his thigh, 'We could still be friends, and have something more. Something that wouldn't hurt you, because your heart would not be into it'.

'I-I'm not sure it is a good idea…', he tried to escape her again, but she was not having it, and she put a grabbing hand on his shoulder.

Maxwell entered the room, and Fran turned to him, 'Tell Niles what you have told me, Max! I think he doesn't believe me!'

The producer walked until he had passed CC, 'Well, Old Man, you know how important you are to me, and I would do any thing to make you stay here. And I mean _any _thing', and he licked his lips as a hint, eyeing Niles' body from head to toe.

Fran turned to Niles and licked her lips, too, 'Got it, baby?'

The butler seemed confused, 'Why are you offering it to me?'

The door opened and more people entered.

BB said, 'You are a gentleman!'

Sylvia said, 'You can cook as a God!'

Yetta said, 'You're yummy!'

People chorused their agreement, and CC thought she would faint.

Someone took her arm and said softly, 'You should go away'.

'What? Why?', she turned to see the Little One at her side, wearing a creepy white doctor coat.

'You don't belong here anymore, Miss Babcock. It was your decision, and now you can't take it back'.

'But I'm here! Why can't he see me?!'

Gracie looked at Niles, who was confusedly trying to get used to Fran's and Maxwell's arms linked to his, 'It was too much suffering, and he had to forget you'.

'He has no memory of… us?'

'It was the only way to maintain him alive and sane', Gracie tugged at her arm, 'Please, go'.

'But… I…'

The doorbell rang, and Niles quickly stepped out of his friends' arms, 'I will get that'.

CC saw he took the scarf from the island while passing by, and she run after him, going through the crowd that had stopped by the swinging door.

He kept walking hurriedly, then stopped at the den and looked around, seeming to have forgotten the door for a moment. He looked at the scarf in his hand.

She came to his side, 'You wish it was me, don't you? You want it to be me at the door. You want me back'.

Niles looked around at the now empty living room. He murmured, 'I wish there was someone…', he took the scarf to his nose, as he had done in the kitchen, and closed his eyes.

The doorbell rang again, and he woke up from his daze and went to open it.

At the other side of the door CC saw herself, in the same outfit she wore her first day she came to the Sheffields, including her brunette locks she was so fond of at the time.

He just stood there, mesmerized, and the younger version of herself looked through him and entered, 'I'm CC Babcock. I am here for an interview with Maxwell Sheffield'.

He closed the door, took the card she handled him and just stood there while she kept pointedly not looking at him. He slowly reached out a hand to touch her and make sure she was real, but the doorbell rang again.

Confused, Niles recoiled his hand, turned and opened the door, just to find an older version of the same woman, now blonde and more confident, looking him in the eye for a moment, then entering and rumbling non-stop, 'Don't even start, Hazel. I just came to see Maxwell'.

She went to the office. The brunette found it a good idea and did the same.

Niles was going to follow them, but the doorbell rang again.

He turned to the door, that was already open, and there stood another CC Babcock, who shoved her coat into his chest and moved past him, 'I'll be in the office with Maxwell. Don't mess with this coat, I have a date tonight and need it'.

CC stood there looking at his dejected face, while he took the coat and put it against his nose to smell it.

He closed his eyes and she could, for the first time, really see his suffering when the realization hit him – he knew she was the one he had been waiting for, and he knew exactly what to expect from her.

CC felt with him the pain of the options she gave him – a life of misery and solitude, always waiting on her while she ignored him; or a life of humiliation and pain, teasing her until she expressed _any_ thing towards him.

The doorbell rang again, Niles slowly opened his eyes and turned.

CC couldn't take this anymore. She closed her own eyes.

**Ncncncncnc**

… and opened them to discover she had been waken up by the noise of her own doorbell.

Looking at her watch, CC discovered she had slept for almost five hours.

She sat on the sofa and frowned at the door. Nightmares always made her tired, and this one, after so much crying, had her feeling like she had had her bones broken.

All she didn't need was Nanny Fine and/or Maxwell coming over to console her.

Specially after that disturbing dream where everybody wanted Niles but her, and where he kept running to her just to be kicked again.

The dream had made clear that he only could have a chance of a somewhat normal life without her.

And yet, it had showed her that he was unhappy without her.

A memory came to her mind before she could prevent it:

_So, tell me, Rochester. What would you do to kill a day before I came along?_

_Well, truth be told, my life was a little empty… But now I have a hobby._

She smiled at the piece of dialogue. She had made a difference, after all. A good one.

And, even if it was rationally wrong, all she really wanted was that it was Niles at the door.

Even if she knew Niles had the keys and didn't need to ring.

And Niles would not come… would he? After all she had done to him…

The bell rang again.

CC sighed. The right thing to do was yell that she didn't want to see anyone and run to her bedroom. People would take the hint.

But she didn't have the energy to even rise from the spot where she was.

Suddenly, she heard loud knocking, and the voice she really wanted to hear sounded desperate, 'Miss Babcock? Are you in there?'

Her eyes went wide, she felt full of energy and bolted to the door, placing her hands on the wood, 'Niles?'

'Oh, thank God!', his voice answered her, his worry very blatant, but then he contained himself, 'Yes, it is Niles'.

CC rested her face against the door, smiling at the pout she knew he was sporting. 'You came'.

Niles heard her voice and knew she was close to the door. He put his hand on the other side, wishing she could feel him touching her. 'Are you too upset or we can talk?

It took her some moments to answer, because she didn't trust her voice. She was still confused by the dream. However, if there was a lesson she had to learn from it, was that she needed to pay attention to what Niles wanted, 'Yes, I am upset, but I think we must talk'.

'Will you open up for me?'

CC's face contorted in a bitter smile. 'You have the keys, don't you?'

'Do I?', he asked lowly, knowing she had got his double meaning.

'Yes, Niles, you do'.

It was his time to be silent. She had not hesitated in answering him, but he felt like he was in dangerous territory. He rested his forehead on the door, 'I would feel better if you invited me in'.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to open the door, throw herself in his arms and forget about all of that, but he wanted to talk, and she knew it was what they had to do. 'Ugh! Why do you have to do this to me?!'

'What do you mean?', he was not sure she was still talking about opening the door, about their fight or the general situation they were in.

'Don't you like what we have?!', her distressed voice came through the door, followed by a thump.

He wished he could see what she had used to hit it. He hoped it was not her head. 'I do'.

'Are you not satisfied?', another thump.

He was getting really worried, now, 'I am'.

'Isn't this we have enough?', another thump.

'In a way, it is'.

'How is it, Niles?!', two simultaneous thumps.

He judged by the sound that she was using her fists, and he felt slightly calmer.

Niles thought before answering, 'The business deal was good when we had nothing. But now that we have this… emotional relationship, it seems to me we are worth something… beautiful to seal it'.

He expected another thump.

Her voice sounded tired, 'Do you really think there was a point in time when we had nothing?'

Niles opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again. No, there was no point in time when he could say he didn't feel anything for her. and she was saying she felt the same.

His voice trembled when he was able to talk again. 'I think that's why I came. This bond between us has been so strong since forever… and then you proposed… and I thought you had realized that we belong together'.

'I know we do', she assured him.

'And I felt it was my turn to do something for you', he paused and cleared his voice, 'I had to come and try to make things right'.

She said something that went muffled by her crying.

'Would you say it again?', he asked, worried.

The sound came muffled one more time.

'Please, baby, calm down and talk to me, will you?', he pleaded.

Her sobs were his undoing.

'Please, let me in! You don't have to be alone through this!', he searched for his keys in his pocket and was ready to use them when he saw the doorknob moving.

The door was opened enough for her fingers and half her face appear, 'I don't think I have done anything for you, Niles. At least, not anything positive'.

He got closer and touched her fingers with his softly, looking into her eye, 'Are you kidding me? You are the reason I stopped thinking my life had no meaning', he saw the tears that started running on her face, 'I can't accept the notion of us being apart again. I don't care you said _no_…'

The door flew open and they were suddenly facing each other, 'I never said _no_, Niles', she declared, firmly, but then her lower lip trembled, 'I'm just sure I'll ruin everything if I'm not ready… And I don't feel ready… I don't know why, but I just don't…', and she put her hands over her face to hide her crying from him.

He gave a step towards her, took her hands from her face and embraced her tightly, 'Oh, Miss Babcock…'

She hugged him back forcefully, 'Call me _CC_'.

He was taken aback by that. Then he chuckled, moved, and kissed her temple, 'CC… I love you'.

She moved her head back, slowly, and he kept giving her small kisses, reaching the side of her eye, the tip of her nose, and then her lips.

They kissed, and it was tender as it must be – because it was a reunion of two people that thought they had lost the most important person in their lives.

Tears were running down her cheeks again, and she couldn't care less that he could feel them, but then she heard him sniff between kisses, and she knew she was not the only one crying like a baby.

She pulled apart to look at him.

He had the same suit he was wearing earlier, his tie loose, his hair messed up, his face showing how he had been grieving for the last hours.

Niles stayed there, standing, letting her give him the once over while studying her face. He wanted to give her the time she needed.

Noticing he was waiting for her, CC bit her lower lip, stretched her arm and pushed the door closed behind him.

They remained silent, eyes locked, the breathings turning ragged by the emotions that were building inside them.

CC couldn't stand it anymore. She nestled against him and put her face on the crook of his neck, 'Why are you here, Niles?', she tentatively asked, 'Why do you always come back if you know I will hurt you?'

He smelled her hair, 'I can't be without you', he answered, 'And I know you can't be without me, either', he heard her sighing, 'Besides, you are wrong about hurting me. We make each other happy most of the time. That is exactly why I just couldn't understand your doubts about having a wedding'.

She whispered, 'I can't understand them, too'.

'That's all right', he put his hands on her waist delicately, 'If you can forgive me, we can get over it'.

She went to her full height to look at his face, 'Forgive you?'

'I didn't intend to press you, but I must have done it. Forgive me for giving you the idea that I would do anything to have a wedding. I wouldn't do anything. Specially, I would never risk what we already have', he closed his eyes and kissed her lips softly, 'I'm sorry for making you suffer'.

She caressed his cheek and rested her forehead on his, 'I'm suffering because I'm stupid'.

'No, baby, don't say it'.

'You were right. I'm afraid and I hide in my shell and…'

He pecked her lips, 'I regret what I said. You are not afraid. You are confused. And I should not have reacted that way, exposing you in front of them'.

CC shook her head and parted from him to look him in the eye, 'Stop it, Niles. I was the one who confronted you and made accusations in front of outsiders'.

He smiled at her decided stance, 'Yes, but you were out of your mind. I should have been reasonable, hit you over the head and carried you out of the room before you could make a fool of yourself'.

CC rolled her eyes and smiled back at the familiar teasing, relief washing over her, 'As if you could carry me'.

'Did I get it right? You just insulted yourself?'

'My energy levels are so low I think I may have done just that', she rested her head back on his shoulder, breathing in his scent at the crook of his neck, 'I'm so glad you are here'.

'Me, too', he caressed her back soothingly, 'I went to my room and spent hours trying to calm down. I just couldn't understand what was happening, and didn't know what to do...'

'Same here', she said.

'And then I realized the only thing I really needed was to be with you. Nothing is more important'. Niles breathed deeply and resumed, 'And I'm serious about it. I won't insist on the wedding. If you don't change your mind, we still stay together, because it is wonderful. If you change your mind and decide to have the ceremony, you'll fulfill a dream of mine and I'll feel honored'.

She just grabbed him with more force. 'Any way, we stay like this?'

'If you mean _together_, yes, we stay like this', his hands paused on the small of her back, 'If you mean just standing here and embracing, I'm not so sure'.

**ncncncncncnc**

Later that night, Maxwell woke up to a distressed Fran sitting on his bed and hovering over him.

'Miss Fine?! What are you doing here?', she rolled her eyes at his startled reaction, and he corrected himself quickly, 'Fran… Is there any problem?'

'I'm worried about Niles and Miss Babcock', she said and pouted sadly, 'What if they're over? They were so happy!'

'Oh, darling, there, there', he pulled her into an embrace, trying not to notice the revealing nightgown she decided to wear while showing him how worried she was, 'I'm sure they will make things right'.

'Can't we help them?', she asked against his neck.

'I don't know if we should… I mean, it is their lives… They have such an unique relationship… I don't think we should intrude…'

'Uhmmm… Don't you smell good…?', she almost moaned on him.

'Thinking better', Maxwell sat up quickly at the sound of her moaning so close to his skin, 'I'm sure Niles would appreciate if we talked to him and showed our concern'.

'Oh, all right', she agreed, smiling, following him with her eyes while he hurriedly put his robe on.

This was a win-win situation: Maxwell was disturbed by her closeness, and because of it agreed on escorting her to see their friend. If he had not been disturbed, she would advance until she made sure he was…

Of course, Fran was really worried about Niles and CC, and not just because they were the example she wanted Maxwell to follow, but because life in the mansion had turned into something very positive, since they got together.

The producer took her hand and they went to Niles' door, knocked and waited.

Nothing.

They did it again, and then Maxwell turned the knob and looked inside. 'He is not here'.

Fran poked her head, 'The bed was not used'.

'Any more ideas?', Maxwell asked, at a loss.

'You could call Miss Babcock. Maybe he is there with her'.

'Well, that would be great for them. I think', Maxwell frowned in doubt and looked at his watch, 'But it's almost three in the morning'.

'We should make sure at least _she_ is OK', Fran pointed out, 'Maybe he went there to talk and they are all right, or maybe he went there and they broke up, and in this case it would be better if we were prepared for the worst'.

'What if I call Niles' cell phone?'

'I've already tried that'.

'Oh, really?', he crossed his arms on his chest.

'Yes. And I got nothing'.

Maxwell smiled. She didn't even notice his disapproving expression, 'All right. I'll call the penthouse. Satisfied?'

Fran just wriggled her eyebrows.

The producer went to the phone, took it and dialed.

His expression went from expectation to joy to horror quickly, and then he hung up.

'What happened?', Fran asked, curious.

'I-I… he took it'.

'Niles?', he nodded, 'That is great! Well at least he is there and alive', she noticed Maxwell's still shocked face, 'What did he say?'

'He just had time to say _Hello_'.

'And?'

'And CC's voice said, _We're ok, we'll call you later_', he cringed.

It was Fran's time to frown, 'Don't tell me her voice sounded like she was… well… you know…'

'There was some music in the background…', he said.

'Awww!', Fran smiled fondly, 'Those two! What was it? INXS? Rick James? Bob Sieger? Oh, wait, wait! Was this romantic or funky?'

'I don't know!', Maxwell looked at her warily, 'How is it you know what kind of songs they prefer to…', he cringed again and made a definitive gesture, 'I don't want to hear something like that ever again!'

Fran couldn't let the opportunity pass, 'Oh, please, calm down. I'll make tea for you', she linked their arms, 'What if we occupy our minds with something else, now that everything is right with the world?'

**ncncncncnc**

The next day, Niles was folding clothes at the living room sofa and humming to himself when Fran entered by the front stairs, 'Hey, Scarecrow, I see you're back'.

'We have just seen each other at breakfast, Miss Fine', he answered, smiling.

'I meant the grinning part of you', she noticed he was folding a Bananas in Pajamas themed underwear, using his own lap to do so, 'And, by the smile on your banana, everything is all right'.

He looked at her and then followed her glance to the cloth on his lap, 'Oh, please, Miss Fine, I don't know what you are talking about'.

She shook her head and started helping him, 'All right, Mister, you don't have to tell. I just want you to know I'm happy for you two. Have you chosen a date already?'

Niles thought about asking her not to help him with the clothes, but had to concentrate on answering her question, 'She didn't accept my proposal'.

'Really?', Fran said, finishing some folding and reaching for another piece, 'She had such a gleaming this morning I thought she had some oil in her skin', she stopped her hand and looked pointedly at Niles, winking, 'I know you are into this kind of thing'.

He couldn't stop grinning, 'Do you think she is that happy?'

'Of course, I do. She is as revoltingly happy as you are, sweetie', she answered and started pulling at some piece of cloth, 'This is stuck'.

'Just let it to me', he hurried to say.

But it was too late. One more tug and Fran had his Rick James shirt he had bought for his _Superfreak _cover. He had made a rerun for CC the previous night.

They had done a lot of things last night, and he couldn't stop grinning at the thought, even blushing at Fran's discovery.

'Nyiles…', she started to analyze the thing on her hands, as if trying to understand how it was supposed to work. Then she found the shoulders and extended it, looking at the cleavage that went until the waistline. 'Really?!'

He grabbed the shirt from her, 'Give me that'. He noticed she couldn't stop laughing and pouted, 'I'm sorry if my wife likes my moves'.

Fran laughed harder, 'Not _all_ of your moves'.

He knew she was referring to his wedding proposal, and made an annoyed face, 'You are really funny today', he squinted his eyes at her, 'You know, there's a widower at the office, and I could use it if you managed to _have_ him there, so I could _have_ my wife at any other place of the house. You should really stop mocking me and do something useful for yourself!'

'Hey, don't need to be rough! I don't like it – you must be taking me for your wife'.

He glared at her.

'Oh, Ok, I got it. You are not in the mood. I'm going!'

Fran exited the room and Niles felt a bit guilty. He didn't intend to be mean to her, but he felt specially vulnerable before Miss Fine, when the subject was his relationship with CC.

He had been fighting for her cause for years, now, and he knew she wanted him to have his wedding as much as he wanted her to have hers. The fact he had gone as far as marrying Babcock, the woman he loved, but was not able to have the ceremony he wanted, must sound as a flop to her.

He also knew she took his marriage as a model to be followed, and it worried him. He always behaved as a big brother to her, and now he felt like he was failing at the role.

It was not CC's fault, obviously – she had the right to not feel secure about a big event, once she had a lot of issues regarding relationships to deal with, and he knew he must consider himself lucky she had come this far with him.

Niles felt it was time for him to get out of this obsession. They had talked about it last night, she had promised him she would consider the possibility with care, and he had promised he would be patient.

He already had what he really needed – her love. The rest could wait.

**ncncncncnc**

Niles was at the kitchen, later that day, starting to think about what he was going to do for the afternoon light snack. He had some of CC's favorites in mind, but some of the ingredients must be bought.

He was just calculating if he had enough time to get out and buy the needed things when Fran appeared by the back stairs, big purse and a bag in hands, a black kerchief and dark glasses.

'Where are you going?', he asked, worried, once she seemed to be decided to exit the house without talking to him, what was strange.

'I give up!', she yelled, frustrated, 'I can't take this anymore!'

'What happened?', he turned to her and came closer, ready to take the bag from her hand if she gave him the chance. Maybe she was upset by his behavior, and he intended to make her stay time enough for him to explain himself and apologize properly.

She noticed his intention of detaining her and moved away, 'He keeps pretending things are advancing, when it's obvious they are not!'

Oh, this was about Mister Sheffield. 'You know how he is afraid of being heartbroken again. Just give him time and he will come over'.

'I don't have time, Niles! I won't be thirty forever!', she huffed. 'I've already made a miracle by being twenty-nine for such an amount of time! What more can a girl do?!'

He noticed she was serious about it and tried to gain time, 'Do you want me to talk to him? Maybe you should just go back to your room and calm down, while I try to put some reason in that thick head…'

'No, sweetie, forget it. I want him to notice me without you having to interfere every time. I want him to commit because he really loves me, not because people talked him into it'.

Niles kept silent at that. In fact, he agreed with her.

'Yes, I know I'm right', Fran sighed, 'And that is why I'm going to my mother'.

'But… what about the children? What about… me?'

'Oh, Niles', she whined, coming to him, taking her glasses off, and took his hands in hers, in an overdramatic gesture, 'I'll still love all of you… And I'll still love him… But I can't accept this almost relationship! I must be away, so I can decide what to do!'

CC entered the kitchen that moment, and stopped at the scene before her – a red-eyed Fran Fine with a black thing on her head, holding hands with Niles. 'What the hell…?'

Fran looked at the producer and let go of Niles' hands to point at her menacingly, 'You have no idea how lucky you are!'

She put her glasses on and exited hurried by the back door.

Niles went to close the door quietly and turned to the kitchen, a worried face.

'My God, she is really a Drama _Queens_!', CC snorted at her own joke, 'What was all of that about?'

'Oh, she is…', he stopped talking when he realized he had to point out Maxwell's lack of commitment to explain what had happened, and he had promised himself he would not bring the subject to her, '…upset over something. She didn't really tell me', he took off his apron nervously.

She noticed how he busied himself and knew he was hiding something. 'She said where she was going, at least?'

'Uhm, yes, she said she was going to visit her mother'.

'With a bag and dressed as if going to a funeral? And not a Fine-style Funeral, but a normal one?'

'Who can understand women?', he answered, quickly, and went to CC to peck her lips and embrace her by the waist, 'How are you, by the way?'

She looked into his eyes and then returned his kiss with a passionate one of her own, 'Much better, now', she murmured when he started kissing her jaw. 'But, even if this is really good, you are not making me forget what we are talking about'.

'I didn't know you had learned to talk', he kept kissing her and reached her ear with his tongue.

'Do you intend on… keeping doing this?', she asked, leaning her head so he could reach a spot both knew she loved, 'Because if you do, you'll have to take me upstairs, and in your bedroom I could be the one making you spill the truth…'

Niles stopped and looked at her. She was right. He blinked some times to get out of his daze, 'I have to go… buy groceries'.

'Really?', she smirked, 'What a pity! Now that I had such an amazing plan to make you blab!'

He went out of her arms and almost run through the kitchen, 'Want to come with me?', he asked, taking his wallet and coat near the back door.

'I would love to, baby', she answered in a low tone.

He looked at her and gulped, 'I-I meant… to the grocery… You usually like to come… uhm… _go_ shopping with me'.

'Oh', she feigned surprise, 'No, in this case I must decline. I have a lot of work to do'.

'Right… then, see you later'.

'Yeah'.

Niles turned to the door and opened it, but stopped at the threshold, sighed, turned and came to her to kiss her again. 'I'm going', he warned her when they parted for air.

She nodded while maintaining her hands on his chest, 'If you say so'.

He looked into her eyes and stepped back before he was lost, 'Believe me, it's better'.

Once he was out of the door, CC turned to go to the office. She was ready to face Maxwell, now that their favorite pair of fools was out of the way.

She deduced the Nanny's problem must be with her business partner, and she had decided to make sure she was the one to solve it.

Arriving at her destination, CC knew she was right: the man was disheveled and looking at the papers on his desk as if he couldn't really understand them.

CC sat on the green leather sofa and called out, startling him, 'OK, Maxwell, time to talk'.

'What is it, CC?! Oh, if this is about the show, I confess I am not quite…'

'It is not. It is about you and Nanny Fine'.

He was wide-eyed at that, 'What do you know about it?'

'I know you are smitten with her, she is with you, you have been dating for a while, and I just saw her more crazed than ever, getting out of the house with a bag. Niles said she was going to her mother's house. So, what may have happened that was so bad she preferred to go to Sylvia's than staying here until you said you were sorry?'

Maxwell rubbed his hands on his face, 'Oh, CC, I don't know what to do anymore!'

'That's why I'm here. Let's talk about it', she crossed her legs and realized she felt like a therapist, 'Niles is out for groceries, so don't worry about the intercom. Just speak'.

The man tried to relax and sat back on his chair, 'I'll be sincere, CC. I think I'm in love with Fran'.

'These are not exactly any _news_, Maxwell', she scoffed.

'Yes, but… I thought she would accept that I want to take things slow. We have been dating for some months… But she can't stop talking about… commitment', he looked at her, deeply disturbed, 'As is _engagement_'.

Now CC understood why Niles didn't want to discuss the topic with her. He probably thought she would support Maxwell.

And now she understood Nanny Fine's outbreak: the man couldn't be infuriatingly slower if he made it on purpose.

She decided to go for her trademark objective approach, 'And why don't you give her an engagement ring yet and stop this nonsense?'

Maxwell paled at the thought, 'An engagement ring is a huge step, CC. It means marriage!'

'You have made it before'.

'Yes, and that is why I'm afraid to do it again', he sighed, saddened, 'I almost died with Sara… I don't know if I can stand the heartbreak again…'

'You were heartbroken when Sara passed away because you loved her and didn't want to loose her, Maxwell. If you don't take Nanny Fine, you will loose her, too. How does it sound, to you?'

He made a pained face, 'I know what you mean, CC… I may have lost her today…'

'And you are not doing anything?'

'I don't know… I mean, I love Fran, and I really don't want to loose her… but she is so different from Sara…'

'Well, you have to decide. Or she is very similar to Sara, and you are afraid to live the same things again, or she is very different and you are afraid to commit to someone so… peculiar', she saw Maxwell was pensive, 'In fact, I think they are not that different'.

Maxwell looked at her. 'What do you mean?'

'Nanny Fine loves your children, as if she was their own mother, since the first day. She even menaced me because of them, in an epoch when I really hated her and could have hurt her just out of rage'.

'Yes, she does love them…', Maxwell had a smile on his face.

'She adores you to the point where she thinks your conservative traits are charming'.

'I remember how she mocked my predictability, and then said she didn't want me to change…'

'She is such a warm person she can bond with almost anything in this world. She treats Niles as if he was a big brother, and I still don't know if she means _her_ big brother or her brother-in-law', she noticed Maxwell grinned at the idea, 'She even tries to be friends with me to build this big family thing she enjoys'.

Maxwell's eyes warmed, 'Yes, you are right. She is all of that… as Sara was…'

'Of course, Sara was classy and didn't have a honking laugh…'

'In fact, I'm fond of her style and laugh…', Maxwell said, dreamy.

'I think, partner, that you are afraid to have found happiness for the second time. I mean, I don't get what you find so appealing in that woman and her family, but you already treats her as a wife – she commands the house, she distracts you from work, she decides things about your life and the children's, she orders Niles around, and you have been throwing fits of jealousy over her for a long time, now… If the one thing that is missing is a ring on her finger in order to have sex, for God sake, just do it!'

Now, he blushed and felt cornered, 'Well, CC, it is…', he searched for the right words, and realized he didn't have a defense. In fact, she was right, and he asked, just out of curiosity, 'I just don't get why you are here talking to me about this. I mean, it is not like you are doing the commitment that was required of you by the person you love'.

CC squinted her eyes at him, and for a moment he thought he had said too much and she was going to plunge on his throat. But then she answered calmly, 'I'm already married to Niles, Maxwell. I was the one who made the first move, and when he asked, in a really princess-like fashion, to be engaged before we had sex, I just did it', she sighed, 'I am not comfortable with this wedding thing, and I'm still trying to understand why it disturbs me so, and that was why I wanted to talk to you – so you could understand your issues and get over them, once I still can't get over mine', she opened her arms in mocked despair, 'That's the kind of good person your damned butler turned me into!'

Maxwell got up from his chair and circled the desk, moved by her display of humor and affection, 'Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help you'.

'No, Maxwell. It is time for you to go to Queens and rescue that moron from her mother's liar, before the dragon makes her marry the first poor idiot that comes to their door'.

'Oh, CC… Thank you!', Maxwell took her hand and kissed it, 'You're such a romantic!'

She rolled her eyes at him, 'All right, all right, that's OK, now go'. Maxwell exited the office and she yelled after him, 'And take the little one with you!'

Maxwell came back, 'Gracie? Why?'

'I don't know, but I have a feeling that she could be useful. _She_ is very smart'.

The man nodded and went to fetch his daughter.

**ncncncncncnc**

One hour later, Niles returned to the house, put the groceries at their places, made two mugs of tea and went to the office. It was time to try to mend things.

If he was lucky, he would find an excuse to get CC out of there, so he could have this conversation with his boss alone. Some blackmail might be used, and he didn't want her to be present if he had to play dirty.

He found just his wife there, working, at the desk.

'Where is Mister Sheffield?', he asked, once she didn't look up from the papers she was studying even when he put the tray with the mugs on the desk, dangerously close to important contracts on purpose.

'He went after Nanny Fine', she calmly answered, finally looking at him. She made an effort to not grin at his obvious attempts to gain her attention.

She liked it had not changed even after their marriage.

Niles had his eyes big, 'How? Why?'

She maintained her façade, 'It seems he always can count on someone clever in this house to help him out'.

'And who would be this one, if I was out?'

She couldn't contain her smirk anymore, '_I_ came here and talked some sense into him'.

His open mouth was hilarious, 'H-how? W-why?'

'You seem surprised, Butler Boy'.

'You can bet I am!', he breathed deeply to calm down and took a mug to give it to her, 'Just tell me, please. What have you done?'

She happily took the mug, 'I came to the office and knew no work would be done if the situation, whatever it was, wasn't amended. So, I told him to speak his mind to me, he did it, and I helped him to understand his fears were totally absurd'.

'And… he agreed with you… just like that?'

She nodded, sipping the tea, 'At this time, he must have already reached Queens'.

'It was really quick, then?', he made an aggravated face, 'For this I'm not that surprised. It's your usual style with men'.

She smirked at his relapse in jealousy lands, 'I won't even comment how this zinger was worse for you than for me, once you just insinuated that you usually come too quickly or that I make other men come regularly… I'm feeling really proud of myself, right now'.

'And why is it? Because you have probably pushed the two of them together?', he looked at her attentively, 'You realize you did it, don't you?'

'Yes, I do – damn Prozac!', she quipped and winked at him, 'But it is not the point, really'.

'Then, what is it?'

CC sat back on the chair and put her feet on the desk, 'The point is I managed to do in five minutes what you couldn't in five years'. She opened her legs a bit, and the skirt she was wearing went up, letting Niles know she wanted him to see she was not wearing anything under it.

'Congratulations. It was really clever of you', he smiled at her and came closer to touch her ankles. He was aroused by her confidence.

She noticed the look on his face and the way his hand leisurely touched her, 'He took the Little One with him and the other children are not at home', at his surprised face she added, 'Lock the office door and come to pay homage to the boss, baby'.


	13. She accepts his case

_Hi, people. Sorry for the delay. At least, I produced a super big chapter!_

_Reviews are always welcomed._

**The marriage**

**Chapter 13: She accepts his case**

CC exited the office without knowing exactly what to think. In times like this she realized how much Maxwell could be insensitive and drop bombs on her as if she was Wonder Woman.

She stopped once she was out of the door: being seen as Wonder Woman should not be a bad prospect. In fact, she craved for this kind of attention from her partner since forever.

Truth be told, she always got irritated when the man behaved like that, informing her of things at the last minute and demanding her to take decisions quickly.

Not that she doubt her own qualities. She knew how much she had conquered in her life because of her strength and wit…

(_… and not just in the business area_,she thought, with a smirk, and started walking again)

…and it was natural that Maxwell relied on her. She was generally overconfident and exaggeratedly self-reliant, but when time comes, making her own choices and stand for them has been the key to be successful.

So, it was perfectly acceptable that she took this decision by herself. Not just acceptable, but predictable. That was what people expected from her.

The puzzling thing was that she felt the need to seek for some advice, right now. Even if she was sure the final decision would still be hers, now she had someone to listen to.

That is why she told Maxwell she needed some tea and got out of the office.

Wasn't it what she did when she needed some time to herself, even before they were married? She said she needed to get something at the kitchen, and went there to see _him_? And then she would get back to the office, refreshed and prepared to take any decision?

And if _he_ was in the office already, she would follow him out – specially after some zinger he threw her way.

One day she took the Boy's baseball bat to pretend she was going to hit _him_. It was funny when he saw her coming after him – he had his eyes wide for a second and then pretended to be perfectly calm, kept walking and proposed they had some tea her favorite flavor.

She found it very endearing when _he_ felt menaced enough to notice she needed some positive from him. How many times did she announce her PMS episodes just to see him squirm and treat her like a queen for the day?

And some times the need of him was so much she had shamelessly dragged him out of the office with her, too. She couldn't remember exactly why, but Nanny Fine came once with something related to the Boy, Maxwell asked her, CC, to exit so he could have a word in private with the Nanny, and Niles pretended he didn't hear the word 'private'.

_If I go out, so he does_, CC had said, pointing at the butler.

_Of course_, Maxwell had fairly said and turned to the butler, _Niles._

_What did I do?_, he childishly asked.

_Niles…_, Maxwell warned.

CC couldn't stop her smirk when he came after her and groaned, _Now you have ruined it for everyone!_

They had gone together to the kitchen, where _she_ proposed they had tea, the flavor _he _chose. She knew how much he delighted in the office affairs, but she couldn't let him have the upper hand.

He understood, and they had a good time together.

CC stopped at the living room and breathed deeply. Why did she need to analyze so hard a situation that seemed so simple? There was no need of making deaf ears to some external advice now and then. There was nothing wrong in listening to people who can have a reasonable word or two to say. And most of all, it is worth listening to people who care enough to ponder over your needs and try to help you to make things better.

It was perfectly safe and natural to crave for her personal oracle – now that she could admit she had one – because _he_ was not any person, but the one she respected.

The one who would do anything to make sure she had just the best of everything.

She stopped again at the swinging door that leaded to the kitchen – had she just thought of Niles as _the one_ for her?

Truth be said, he had been there to tell her what she needed to hear since forever, and now that they were together, it had just been made official how much he meant to her.

(Her eyes went wide: since when the idea of making things _official_ gave her a funny feeling? And what did it mean?)

CC supported her hand on the door, put her head up high, and then she walked slowly but decisively into the kitchen.

Niles was standing at the island, and his calm posture and emotionless face showed nothing.

'You had the intercom ON?', CC stopped, pointed to the machine on the wall and asked, just to make sure.

'Of course', he answered, maintaining his poker face.

'Then you know…'

'Yes, I do'.

She sighed and walked to the cupboard across from him. It was good he already knew. She felt like the weight of explaining was lifted from her shoulders.

He followed her with his eyes, turned to face her, leaned on the sink and just waited.

CC supported her back on the cupboard, crossed her arms on her chest and bit her bottom lip, 'What do you think?'

It was very like her, to adopt such a direct approach, but at the same time Niles had never thought she would bring the question to him. It was basically business, and even if he knew she trusted his opinion, business was _her_ territory.

He decided to start cautiously, 'Well… I always said the play was pretty good. The public is still flowing after months', she smiled proudly and he resumed, 'It is not exactly a surprise that TV people want to turn it into a sitcom'.

She shook her head, 'But it is a surprise that they think we should produce it with them. They normally just offer absurd quantities of money, buy things and do whatever they want with them'.

'You have the rights of the play and have succeeded in putting it on the road. It is not just honest, but clever, that they ask you to do it'.

'Yes, it is', she grimaced.

'You seem troubled', he commented, observing her, 'By your voice, you were excited when Maxwell told you the news'.

'And I was… I _am_ excited… It is not a secret I always thought theater would be dead in a few years. A change in perspective like that could show us if we have a place in television before we _have _to look for it'.

'You talk like it was not something you would enjoy'.

'I like the idea of a challenge…'

'If you didn't, you would have not exposed yourself to the cameras so many times, Sasquatch'.

She smiled, 'You know how much this hide and seek thing thrills me'.

He smiled back, 'Yes, I do. Then…', he approached her and caressed her forearms with his hands, 'what is the problem?'

She leaned her head and uncrossed her arms, enjoying his soothing moves. She was very glad to have come to him, 'I'm not sure I want to change my life like this. I mean, it is not just all the trouble of entering an industry we don't know… It is moving to the West Coast… and meeting people that still have to learn how dangerous I am…', it was his time to smile, 'It will change everything!'

Niles lifted his eyebrows and nodded, showing he had got what she meant.

CC looked into his eyes with renewed attention, 'Would you mind moving?'

Niles had found sweet that she cared for his opinion on things, and now it was more than that – she seemed interested in knowing how he would _feel_ about such a change. It was almost as if his opinion could influence her decision.

Well, who was he trying to fool? She obviously cared.

'To say I've grown used to New York is an understatement; in fact, I love this city', he looked away and adopted a dreamy face, 'I am this kind of guy that start slowly, trying to understand things and adapt to them', he fixed his eyes on hers, 'however, when I realize something is really good, I fall in love with it and there's no hope of recovering'.

She grinned and pecked his lips, 'I know what you're pointing at, you charmer, and I have no time for this, now'.

Their eyes locked and, contradicting what she had said, she got closer and started kissing him leisurely.

'Thank God you are a witch', he said when their lips parted.

'Why?'

'So you can stop time like this'.

CC looked at him in awe for some moments, licked her lips and looked away, swooning. 'Wow'.

Niles chuckled and hugged her, 'That's all right, baby'.

She hugged him back, 'Yes, too much all right. It is frightening'.

Some moments of silence. He put his hand in the back of her head, caressing her hair, and she fought to calm down her heart.

'Niles?'

'Uhm?'

'I really want to hear what you have to say'.

'You mean… about going to California?'

'About everything. But now, specifically, California'.

They parted to look at each other, 'Then, seriously: if we move, I'm sure both of us will miss New York. There are a lot of beautiful things here, and we will always cherish them'.

'I know', she sighed, 'Central Park, The Rainbow Room…'

'The snow, the crowded streets…'

'The mansion and the penthouse…'

'Oh, yes, these too. We have a lot of wonderful memories, here', he wriggled his brows at her.

Both giggled at that, and CC put her hands on his chest, 'I thought you had a serious point…'

'And I have!', Niles protested and caressed her face, 'We both love tropical paradises almost as much as we love this city'.

'This means we could make a lot of wonderful brand new memories in a new and hotter place?'

'This means we can be happy anywhere, as long as we are together'.

Their eyes locked, surprised. For some moments, neither knew what to say.

CC slapped him playfully, 'Argh, Niles! What is it with you, today?'

'I'm sorry, you just do things to me', he softly said and kissed her tenderly.

She accepted the kiss her way – sneaking a hand to his nape and making it deeper.

He circled her waist with his arms and brought her closer, and for some time they stayed like that, enjoying each other again.

When the kiss became delicate feathering lips on lips, they locked stares again.

CC sighed, 'Yes, I'm sure we could be happy anywhere, as long as we have this'.

'Told you so', he maintained her close to him, 'I will adapt to hotter lands, if this is the case, as I would adapt to anything that was necessary to be with you'.

'Thank you', she smiled, giving up pointing that he was being all romantic again, 'It is good to know I can always count on my servant'.

'You're welcome', he tilted his head to signalize a slight change of topic, 'So, the real point here is if you and _him_ think moving on is the best course of action for the business'.

CC frowned, 'Deep inside I know we shouldn't let this pass. I prefer regretting a decision than keep wondering what might have been'.

It made Niles look at her curiously. 'Should I take a note of using this idea on you some time?'

She looked back at him and grimaced, 'Oh, don't ask me. It doesn't make any sense looking from here, either'.

He grinned and they heard voices coming through the swinging door.

CC went down, hiding behind the counter, to Niles' surprise.

Maxwell entered, 'Niles, Old Man… I thought CC was here'.

'She was, Sir, but she said she had a lot in her mind, took her broom and went for a ride'.

'Oh, well… I'm glad it is just the two of us', he approached, his hands touching the island, 'Did she mention the proposal of the TV studio?'

'Yes, she mentioned something about producing a sitcom in Los Angeles'.

'And did she say if she has taken a decision?'

'I think the part about having a lot in her mind was about it, Sir'.

'Oh, I see… But… what do you think she will decide?'

'Have _you_ already made your mind?'

'No, I haven't. I think that, if the proposition sounds so good, we should at least try it. However, we have everything very well settled here', Maxwell tapped the island nervously, 'And she seemed even more reticent than myself'.

'Very out of character for her'.

'Exactly'.

'And you thought I could tell you what is happening?'

'Maybe'.

'Oh, Sir, I feel honored by how much you trust my abilities, but supernatural phenomena are way out of my league'.

Maxwell smirked, 'I understand. You are afraid of saying something and be proven wrong'.

'It won't work with me, Sir'.

The glare Niles threw him was so dark that Maxwell cleared his throat and went to sit at the table, 'All right, I'm sorry. I suppose I'm just really nervous. I mean, what will happen if we take different decisions?'

Niles looked at CC, at his feet, and back at Maxwell, 'You're worried about the partnership?'

'No, I think we stay as partners, even if we take different decisions. We could adapt to work in the two branches of business. What worries me is the new… organization of… the family'.

'What do you mean, Sir?'

CC got to her feet, 'He means _you_, Butler Boy'.

Maxwell got up and turned to her, 'CC! Where were you?'

She waved a hand innocently, 'I just entered by the back stairs. Didn't you hear me coming?', she threw a glare at her smirking husband, 'Shut up, Niles'.

Fran entered the kitchen that moment and stopped when she saw everybody there, 'Sorry, I think I'm late for the checking point'.

'That's all right, Fran', Maxwell smiled at her, 'We were just discussing some dramatic news'.

'Oh, I love dramatic news! What happened?', she came to peck his lips and sat down.

Niles looked at CC. She had a pensive frown in her face.

She looked back at Niles and, before Maxwell could say anything, she asked, 'You would be thorn, if one of us went away?'

Fran was surprised, 'What? Who would go away?'

'I suppose it would be hard for everyone', Niles answered CC.

'But you…', she frowned at him.

'The Sheffields are my family, too, but I have already lived far from my family once, when I came to the United States'.

'Your family _too_?'

'Yes. Besides you'.

CC blinked, 'I am your family?'

'Of course you are. If you part ways, I'll stay with you', he grimaced at her, 'I thought that was clear'.

CC frowned even more deeply, and looked at the space. She was in deep thinking.

Niles turned to the nasal voice that manifested itself, 'Someone cares to explain what is happening?!'

Maxwell took Fran's hand, 'We received a business proposition. If we accept, it may be necessary to move to Los Angeles'.

She gasped, 'Oh my God! And what have you decided?'

'They haven't, yet', Niles answered her, 'And Mister Sheffield is worried they take different decisions and we have the family separated'.

The three of them started talking at the same time: 'It's not like it is impossible, but the arrangements…' (Maxwell), 'I'm sure we will find a way to accommodate things' (Niles), 'Who would guess we had to separate after all we have been…' (Fran)

'Are you crazy?!', CC yelled and everybody shut up and looked at her, 'We are staying together!'

Recovering first, Fran got up, 'Way to go, Miss Babcock!'

CC nodded at the Nanny and turned to her business partner, 'Maxwell, let's accept their proposition of filming a pilot and evaluating it. We gain time and have something more concrete to base _our_ answer on'.

Maxwell blinked some times and then said, 'Yes, of course… This is a brilliant idea, CC', he smiled warmly at her, 'Let's do it'.

Satisfied, she turned to a grinning Niles and took his hand, 'And you, come with me. We have to…'

'Do it?', he suggested, smirking.

'Yeah!', she answered seriously and started pulling him to the back stairs.

'CC!', Maxwell called, 'You're supposed to be with me while I make the phone call!'

Fran tsked, 'Max, let them be. She just discovered they are family!'

**Ncncncncncnc**

To their surprise, the TV Producers were so excited by their interest that less than one month after the initial contact they received a tape of the pilot.

'It's so exciting! We're going to watch a TV show first hand!', Fran exclaimed, coming to the living room with the popcorn, 'It's almost as exciting as gaining a free ticket!'

'To what?', Brighton asked.

'To anything!', Fran, Sylvia and Yetta answered at the same time.

'Calm down…', Maxwell made a gesture for Fran to sit down on the arm of the armchair he was occupying, 'It is just a first try for a pilot. If we don't like it, it won't be produced'.

'I feel very nervous by the responsibility', Val said, from her place on the floor, where she sat with Gracie and Brighton, 'What happens if we don't get it? First episodes can be confusing!'

'A good show is great since the first episode', Yetta proclaimed, from the big sofa. She was sitting between Sylvia and CC, and turned to the producer, at her right, to pat her arm, 'Do you remember how great they made the first episode of The Dick Van Dyke Show?'

'She remembers as if it was aired yesterday', Niles answered while approaching with more enormous bowls of popcorn. Maggie, who was helping him, was directed to take one bowl with her to the people on the floor, and give other to Sylvia. Then he gave his two others to Sylvia (who smiled at him gracefully in return, and soon grimaced, worried by the small quantity of food). 'Weren't you together for the occasion, Yetta?', he asked gently, stopping by the side of the big sofa, close to his wife.

CC looked up at him, smirking. She was amused that, even if he knew Yetta was dangerous waters, he couldn't help it. She decided to answer him, 'No, _Neil_, you're confused. It was you and Yetta's anniversary, the other day, and you watched a rerun'.

'It must be you who is confused', he grinned back, 'I would never forget if I had such a charming lady by my side. It is so rare to find one nowadays!'

'Hey!', this time, Fran, Val and Sylvia protested at the same time, what made Gracie and Maggie laugh.

CC couldn't help the thrill of having an audience, 'Oh, I'm sure you had a great time with this charming lady of yours, specially after so much time without a soul who wanted to have fun with you'.

'I had fun with Neil?', Yetta was surprised and delighted, U-hu!', she cheered.

'What a pity you can't remember', Sylvia commented.

'Eventually it will come to me', the older woman assured her daughter.

'Maybe we should start', Maxwell suggested, 'We will have a lot of fun. _Family_ fun'.

'Oh, I don't know!', CC pretended to be worried, 'Are you sure you can take so much fun, Neil? When was last time you had so much in the same night?'

'Surely not in the last coven you invited me'.

'You were not a guest, but a victim. It was natural we witches had all the fun to ourselves'.

'Having all the fun for themselves when there is a hunk around? I can't get it', Yetta shook her head.

CC turned to her, 'He can be very hard to get, Yetta', CC looked at Niles and, not satisfied by the innuendo, made her voice lower, 'as most wild animals'.

Niles tried to disguise the shudder that took him at the sound of the word _animals_ coming from her lips in such a low tone, and didn't quite succeed. It brought too many memories.

'That is why a woman must know how to use her body language', Yetta said and seated with her legs slightly turned to her left, in what she believed was a very provocative pose, and baited her eyelashes at the butler.

'Ahn, people…', Maxwell tried again.

Fran was finding it all amusing, but she knew the man was growing restless, 'All right, Yetta, knock it off. You had a fight, he won't get close to you now. Let's watch the movie'.

'But movies are great to fix this kind of situation', Yetta answered Fran. 'I've had my time in drive-ins. It is very dark and you can easily…'

'Nobody is doubting, Ma', Sylvia cut her off.

CC turned to the grandma, 'Don't worry, I'll help you', she motioned to Niles, 'Come on, Neil, sit here with your girlfriend. It's time for you to stop this nonsense'.

She got up and pointed her previous place to Niles. He looked at Sylvia, already distracted again, eating (her eyes lost in hungered pleasure), and Yetta (smiling at him while striking that strange pose), and was sure it was not a good idea, 'I… thank you, but I have to serve people. It is better if I stay here…'

'Absolutely, Old man!', Maxwell, always the worst timing around, decided to be considerate, 'Have a seat. I want you to watch it and give your opinion, too'.

CC couldn't hide her joy at this, and chuckled.

The three siblings and Fran suppressed their laughter and the millionaire smiled, happy to have made something to bring grins to the faces of his family.

He didn't know why his butler had made such an annoyed face, but he could discover the reason at another occasion. The important thing was that people were happy and the disturbing chatting would probably stop.

Niles sighed, went to sit at the end of the sofa and immediately looked at the older woman – she had quickly settled a hand on his thigh.

He smiled at the small hand and interrogative eyes. She was always so flippant and funny that people often forgot how much of a fragile thing she really was. He put a hand lightly over hers, 'We're ok, Yetta. _She_', he pointed CC with his head, 'does not know, but we have already made up'.

That made the grandma smile sweetly, 'Good!', she leaned in conspiratorially, 'And I intend making up again as soon as you're ready'.

She winked at him and looked up at CC with a touch of… smugness?

Niles followed her glance, realized what was happening and flashed a grin to Yetta, 'I'll let you know, Sugar'.

CC rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Everybody laughed, and she shook her head.

She was not annoyed with Yetta, nor with Niles.

She was annoyed by what his behavior did to her, CC.

Why did his attitude make her all warm? Why was it that, when his care was not directed to her, she felt like it was all right all the same? Shouldn't she feel excluded or cheated in some way by his joke with the senile woman?

Then CC realized that Yetta, being just a crazy old woman, could always count on Niles to be careful with her.

What did it mean?

_That Niles likes older women?_, a voice inside her head supplied, mocking her. She had to keep that in mind for a future zinger.

Back to the point at hand: it meant he had a big heart, and took care of everyone, specially the ones that needed most.

If he acted like this around other people, the things he would be able to do for her, his beloved and crazed wife were…

…almost frightening.

Niles had taken care of Maxwell and all of his family, then he had adopted the Fines, and to top it all he had her, CC, all of this time to keep an eye on.

Her old self could act as a crazy smoking old lady, sometimes, as he had pointed out at her numerous times. She had given him a lot of work, since forever.

And yet, he didn't hesitate about being with her when this California thing appeared in their lives. Niles really wanted to be with her forever, no matter what.

CC got agitated and made a shooing gesture, 'Oh, all right, scoot over, Yetta. Open your legs, Butler Boy, so I can have a seat'.

Yetta took off her hand from his thigh and pointed a finger at CC, 'I knew you had a thing going on with the male maid!'

'Yes, I have', CC adjusted herself on the sofa, between the legs of a shocked Niles.

'Can we?', Maxwell asked, noticing the display would take hours if no one acted.

'I'll turn off the lights!', Fran announced, agreeing to interrupting the show.

CC's voice was heard as soon as the lights were off and just the TV screen was lighting the room, 'And don't you dare messing with him. I can see in the dark'.

Yetta's voice answered quickly, 'Killjoy shiksa!'

'Oh, God…', Niles groaned, resting his forehead on CC's shoulder, and sneaking his arms around her waist.

'Meanwhile, I just hope he is not going to moan when we're watching the thing', Sylvia pointed loudly, from the other end of the sofa, 'It reminds me of Morty and how he makes strange noises while watching TV'.

'I'm sure Neil's moans are not gas…', Yetta answered.

'I'll hit play!', Maxwell warned, the control of the VCR in his hand directed at the machine.

The recording started, and everybody turned to the TV excitedly.

They had agreed in letting the comments to be made after they watched everything, so they had just some laughs and quick murmurs at the first minutes.

When the animated opening song started to sound, CC put her right arm to the side and slowly made her hand sneak on Niles.

She leaned on him to hide her maneuver and felt him tense, startled.

'Relax', she turned her head enough to kiss him quickly on the lips.

Niles understood it was a greeting and not an agreement, kissed her back and murmured, 'Don't you want me to pay attention to the video?'

'I'll keep a copy. We can watch it later'.

'There they go with the murmuring', Fran commented.

'All right, Nanny Fine, we're over', CC answered and turned to the TV again, as if to watch the opening.

Her hand was the only part of her body moving.

Niles tried to keep just one part of his body reacting, but found it increasingly difficult. This thing about going away from New York was messing with his feelings: he felt closer to this woman in new emotional levels, once there was the possibility of making a major change in their life, again, and the fact none of them could think of not doing it together.

It was not the wedding he had dreamed of, but was surely something that gave him a sense of _forever_ to their relationship.

At some point he decided he had to speak to her and explain his lack of control. He liked the thrill of being caught, but some situations were too edgy for him.

He cleared his voice and brought his mouth to her ear, 'You should stop it. I can't give you what you want here'.

CC closed her eyes at his whispering in her ear. She was finding it difficult not to moan at the feeling of him. 'But I like the teasing…'

'Me too', he sighed and she had to grab his thigh with her free hand to control some of the shivering, 'But lately it has been too much…'

The opening was almost over, and she had just a few seconds to make a decision. She turned her head to look him in the eyes, 'Let's test our limit'.

'Shush!', Fran glared at them. She hated when they did things she couldn't understand.

Niles looked at the Nanny, 'All right', and he leaned back on the sofa, bringing CC to him, as if to accommodate her better.

The scenes with dialogues were back in the screen, and everybody went silent.

Even with a small space to move, CC maintained her hands on Niles and could feel how aroused he was by the way he clenched his hands in front of her, and how his breathing was ragged against her back. Not mentioning the obvious arousal in her right hand.

CC couldn't resist his closeness and turned her head slightly, and Niles brought his chin to her shoulder, so he could nibble at her ear.

At the twenty-five minutes' mark (the pilot had thirty), CC suddenly said, her voice strained, 'A show based on the life of such a type of woman can't be a success on TV…'

And the comments never stopped again.

She just took part in it in the beginning. Her interest was to create a diversion, so she could wriggle her body against Niles' and feel him squirm.

He was too damn more controlled than she had expected, and it was arousing and infuriating her.

Of course, he had reacted to her ministrations, but she wanted him at the edge of being discovered, and that was very far from what was happening now.

In fact, _she_ was the one that seemed very close to being in the open.

With people distracted, she planned to use not just her right hand, but to move in a way that made him…

She almost jumped in surprise when he moved the hands that were firmly settled at her waist. They went up until they grazed her breasts lightly.

It was a menace. And, sometimes, she knew when to capitulate.

CC took her hand from him and put it chastely on her lap.

He lowered his hands, moved to peck her neck and murmur a passing 'Thank you' and both watched the rest of the video while trying to not notice how all warmed they still were, even after agreeing on not pursuing the idea.

Both felt warm because they had behaved. The notion of almost loosing control to the point where they _had_ to stop was almost as stimulating as the danger itself.

When the show ended, Fran turned the lights on again and CC sat straight, adjusting her clothes and giving Niles space to put his hands over his lap, before she stood up.

She started organizing a debate about the pilot, asking questions, hearing the answers and taking notes.

Niles helped as much as he could, trying to disguise his difficulty to focus – not just the previous experience was still disturbing him, but CC had adopted a very professional stance, what always made him weak.

While he was taking a discrete deep breath in order to calm down a bit, he was startled by Yetta's shoulder nudging his, 'She is a minx, isn't she?'

He had the deer in the headlights look, because the old woman winked at him and turned to the big group to join the discussion again, as if she had seen everything and was all right with it.

Happily for the butler, Sylvia handed him three enormous empty bowls of popcorn that needed to be taken to the kitchen, giving him an excuse to leave for some moments and the necessary shield to do so without scandal.

**ncncncncncnc**

That night they had dinner at the Sheffields, after discussing the pilot in length with the family. Everybody made interesting comments, and Maxwell and CC started dealing with their first concerns related to the wider assistance that TV projects intended to reach.

They tried to go to the office to write down some ideas, but Fran insisted they took Sylvia and Yetta home before settling for work. Maxwell agreed when it was clear how late Sylvia already thought it was, and how appropriated staying the night she already thought it was.

Everybody called it a night. The children, Fran and Maxwell went in the ride to Queens with them (they were already such a family!), and Niles managed not to drive them, what gave him the freedom to go home a bit earlier with his wife.

They took the town car and chatted about the pilot all the way. The parts Niles and CC were able to watch, obviously.

Once they reached the door, both were already feeling all hot just by thinking of what they had almost done. Their comments made them remember what they were doing while watching the tape, and both were very aware of the arousing the other was feeling.

Niles observed while CC opened the penthouse still smiling by his last comment. He quietly suggested, 'I would like to do that again'.

She opened the door and entered, 'Do what? Watch the video?'

'I would like to do all of that again', she heard the door clicking closed and his body against her back, 'The video and the position', his hands came to her shoulders, 'No clothes and no audience'.

She closed her eyes and trembled. She needed some time to cool off, or she wouldn't last, 'Shouldn't we shower and change, before? After all, it was a long day…'

'Maybe you were not paying attention', his mouth came to her ear and he murmured, 'I said _no clothes_'.

'How daring', she giggled, trying to gain time, 'Next thing I know you will be asking me to cluck like a chicken'.

Of course, he couldn't resist it; so, he whispered, 'It turns me on'.

'Damn', she clenched her fists, suddenly very wet. She licked her lips and turned her head slightly, 'I won't say that'.

'If you do, we won't reach the sofa', he agreed.

She sighed, agreeing, and started walking to the VCR, while taking the tape from her purse.

CC turned the VCR and the TV on, inserted the tape and turned to Niles.

He had already taken his coat and tie off, and had started to unbutton his shirt.

The socialite had her mouth dry while starting to open her own shirt. The look on his face made her wish they were already nude.

He kept looking at her and making the process really slow.

Then she noticed the symbolism: it was the same way they did it at the first time without a condom.

The notion of a new beginning was clear – in that tape was a project that could change everything, as their first time without anything between them had been a change in the way they felt not just _about_ each other, but _each other_.

Once they had finished unclothing, he went to the sofa and installed himself.

She went to stand in front of him and smirked, 'We won't be able to recreate the original event'.

He looked down at himself, 'I'm sorry, but I am really not able to wait for your hand, now'.

'I can see it', she answered, turning her back to him and sitting down between his legs. 'I wonder what we will do, once the initial intention is not going to happen'.

'What do you think was the initial intention?', he asked, his lips travelling by her shoulders while he talked, ticking her skin with his breath.

'W-Watching the video…?', she closed her eyes again and felt boneless. He had his hands on her hips, his lips on her neck and his length against the small of her back.

'…while teasing?', he sounded slightly surprised, and he nibbled her ear, 'No…', he kissed her below the ear, 'I just wanted to taste you in this position'.

His hands sneaked around her waist and joined in her front, and he pressed himself against her back, mimicking the exact position they had been earlier.

'Like this?', she whispered once she felt he had settled – his head resting against her shoulder.

'Exactly like this'.

CC sighed, feeling her thundering heart. 'Are we enjoying the moment or waiting for me to do something?'

'Can we have both?'

'Yes'.

'Then, let's enjoy it until you decide to move things further'.

CC stayed like that for a while, feeling him against her, still, hearing his breathing and basking in the feeling of his hot chest against her back and his arms around her waist.

She loved the feeling of him. Specially in these occasions when she could not decide if she wanted to make the moment last or just ravish him right there. The torment was absolutely delicious.

Then, suddenly, she remembered the remote control and she opened her eyes.

It was in the table in front of her, and she said, very low, 'I think we forgot the video'.

Niles opened his eyes too, and started to answer, 'We don't have to… Oh, God', he had to stop, because she reclined her body to take the remote and pressed her rear against him while doing so.

Niles' hands went to caress her back, and she decided she liked the idea of exposing her back to him like this.

He realized her offer and his breathing accelerated: he moved his hands to her shoulders and adjusted his hips to increase the contact.

CC felt very ready, let go of the control and got up enough to use her hands to close Niles' legs and sit on his lap.

He was not inside her yet, but the level of eroticism had rocketed and both knew they would not be able to wait for much time.

She knew she had him too, because he rested his forehead on her back and breathed deeply to try to calm down.

'Is it too much for you?', she teased, moving her hips.

'I'm yours', he murmured, 'Tell me what you want me to do'.

She laughed at that, 'You're referring the chicken episode, again?'

He chuckled, 'If you ask me, I'll do it'.

'You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?'

'Yes. Everything'.

She felt like she had never been so powerful in her life. It was not just about being talented and competent – it was about making him desire her forever. 'I want you inside me'.

She said and moved to accomplish the task, noticing how he whimpered and brought a hand to the base of his cock to calm down a bit.

This man really desired her, after more than a year together, and the thought of it made her want and cherish him even more than she already did in a daily basis.

They were not able to watch that tape together, after all. They really tried, but some things simply won't happen.

**Ncncncncncnc**

Fran entered the mansion running, 'Niles, you must hear this!'

'What happened? The manicure did your nails wrong?', he was not at his best mood. Maxwell was all nervous about his business meeting in Los Angeles, CC was going with him and was starting to get annoyed by her partner's anxious behavior.

And Niles was the one to pay for everyone's crazy moods. Including Fran's, that now was Maxwell's fiancée and had her family even more present in the mansion than before.

Fran looked at her nails before answering, 'No, they are nice', she snapped her head at him, 'But I talked to a psychic, and she said Maxwell would be in bed, in Beverly Hills, with a leggy blonde!'

Niles looked at her as if she had gone crazy, 'What are you talking about? He would never do it, now that you are together'.

'How can I be sure?! What if he meets a big blonde star and she decides to seduce the newest big producer loose in town?'

'Oh, stop it. The big blonde star you are imagining won't meet a man loose in town. He will be all the time with…'

And both looked at each other, 'Miss Babcock!'

**ncncncncncnc**

After Maxwell and CC went to their trip, Niles and Fran called Chinese take-out and seated at the kitchen table to eat. The children were out, the house felt empty and they had the most pessimistic ideas going through their minds.

'I can't believe Max would do this to me…', Fran sighed.

'And I can't believe either of the two would make this to me', he forlornly answered. 'Specially her. Why would she let me for him?'

'Oh, please. He is rich, tall, dark and adorable'.

'Exactly. I've already proved to her, over and over again, that he is not her type'.

'You don't seem very confident on your power over her', Fran threw him a doubtful look, 'Do you think she is still pining for him?'

'She can't be. We are perfect for each other, and she knows that. The same way he knows you are perfect for him'.

Fran patted his hand, smiling, 'Yes, they should know… But I insist – he is quite a hunk…'

'He would never do for her the things I do', Niles looked scornfully at her, 'And I'm not referring to bringing her tea and other domestic tasks that would already be a big deal in my favor. I'm talking about _every_ desire she had ever mentioned, in _any_ circumstances'.

'Oy, enough with the mental images', Fran pleaded, 'Anyway, I can't understand why he would leave _me_ for _her_'.

'_I don't know_', he answered in a very nasal voice, mocking her.

'Enough, Niles. We must think together. What will we do?'

'Maybe we should not worry about it. I mean, your psychic must be wrong', he got up and walked to the stove, 'We are just overreacting because you kept insisting in a commitment he was not ready to make, and I…'

'…have tried to talk her into a commitment she was not ready to make?', Fran got up and went to him.

He stopped, 'Oh, my God. They are leaving us!'

'We must go there, Niles!'

'Yes! We will show them who they belong to!'

'All right! Buy our tickets and inform the children!'

'Hey! What will _you_ do?'

'I'll choose something smashing to wear'.

'Don't you think I have the same task to accomplish?'

**ncncncncncnc**

And that was why Niles and Fran traveled from New York to Beverly Hills, entered the hotel and had to show people Niles' marriage documents to reach their partner's rooms and make a surprise.

There were some misunderstandings about that (like Fran finding Niles and Maxwell in bed, once she finished talking to CC, who had exchanged rooms with her business partner because she preferred the one that didn't have a balcony), but the butler finally managed to get out of the wrong room and was received at the right door by a smirking CC.

'Really, Bell Boy? A psychic told you a leggy blonde would be in bed with Maxwell and you believed it?'

He stopped after entering, 'She was right, after all'.

'How is it?', she closed the door and kept looking at his backside approvingly.

'It was me', he turned, smiling.

'Seriously?', she started laughing when she realized what must have happened, 'Oh, my God! That's an absurd!'

'Why? Don't you think I'm leggy?'

'You're lucky you are', she answered, coming to hug him, 'So I can delight in your presence here'.

They started kissing, and he murmured, 'I missed you'.

'Me too, but you think you should have flown all this way to get to me?'

'Fate had me crossing an ocean so we could meet', he answered seriously, looking into her eyes, 'The least I could do was cross a country when I'm afraid of loosing you'.

She smiled, 'You have no idea what you do to me, do you?'

'Sometimes I am not so sure'.

She claimed his lips and showed him some of her feelings on the subject.

When they parted, he took her hand and kissed it, and she realized his gentleness got to her as much as his body, 'Thinking like that… It is the most beautiful thing any man has ever done for me'.

'Are you happy, then?'

She just nodded and claimed his lips again, this time forcefully, as she knew would throw him out of balance.

When she let them part, he looked like she had given him a shock, 'Wow'.

'Isn't it?!', she giggled.

'Yes, Love, it is', he answered and kissed her again, walking towards the bed and forcing her to walk backwards.

They reached it and CC let herself fall down, 'Come here', she called him dramatically, 'Show me how much you missed me'.

'Be careful with what you ask for', he warned her, kneeling between her legs and taking off his v-neck t-shirt.

'I can take whatever you have to give me', she answered, opening his trousers.

'I wouldn't be so sure', he took off his trousers and briefs, 'You have no idea how much I want you right now'.

'Maybe I want you more', she licked her lips.

He lowered his naked body enough to reach for her pajamas, 'We'll soon discover who wanted the other more', he pulled it from her head and threw the thing aside, stopping to look at her naked breasts and then lowering his eyes. 'Don't tell me you are wearing nothing…'

'I had plans for later', she answered. 'I intended to call you in a most unbecoming hour'.

'It would never be unbecoming', he started pulling her pajama pants slowly. 'I'm at your service any time'.

'I can see it'.

Now that they were both nude, he waited for her to move to the middle of the bed and laid down on her. Both sighed at the feeling of skin on skin.

A new round of kisses let her all ready for him, and she crossed her ankles behind his back, 'No games, tonight, right?'

He was travelling kisses by her neck, and started lowering until he could reach her breasts with his lips, 'Just a bit'.

She trembled all over, 'Now I'm not so sure I can take it'.

'You are not used to surrender so quickly', his trail reached her stomach, and she put her feet on the bed again.

'I'm not used to be surprised by a jealous husband that traveled across the country to make sure I'm his'.

Niles stopped and looked up at her, his eyes dark with passion, 'I came to make sure you know you're mine as much as I'm yours'.

That made CC feel something strong. Something related to the feeling of belonging that kept growing stronger inside her.

She needed time to analyze the situation, so, she let her head rest on the bed and closed her eyes. 'Let's make sure', she challenged, enchanted by his closeness to her core.

Niles groaned at the challenge and started licking her.

He was normally very good at it, but CC was sure he had never felt so good as he did in that hotel room. He took her to the edge slowly, tongue and fingers doing an amazing job, and when she thought it was too much, he would bring her back a bit just to put her again at the edge.

Certain nights were about multiple satisfaction, and she surely enjoyed those, but other nights, as this one, were about the building of the sensation, and their intimacy – how much they knew each other, to the point where they could sense what to do and when to stop.

And even when it went wrong (yes, there were occasions when they had to give up certain ideas), they would just laugh it off and proceed with another option. Simple like that.

She could barely believe how her night had turned into this. A couple of hours ago she was preparing to spend her night alone. She had even gone to bed naked under the pajamas and asked the hotel to call her some hours later, so she could call Niles.

Now she was totally relaxed, resting on her back, her legs parted and her body tingling all over from the sensations this man could arise on her.

CC opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him – _her_ man.

His muscled shoulders were on her thighs, his sandy hair was moving between her legs, and his butt was ascending and descending with his own arousal, synchronized with his tongue in her.

It was all too much, and she started to beg for him in very clear terms.

Niles sensed her urgency, stopped what he was doing and came up quickly. He entered her and started thrusting roughly.

Both needed exactly that.

CC opened her legs even more, feeling the thrill of being with him like this.

He obviously felt it, too, because she didn't remember him being so vocal as tonight.

She delighted at the _Miss Babcock_'s and _CC'_s that came from his mouth, and grabbed him harder when he mixed them with _Love_, _Baby, Love you so _and _Need you now_.

CC couldn't control herself, and next thing she knew she was very vocal, too. Her repertoire included, besides the already expected _Niles_ and _Bell Boy_, some almost non-recognizable mumbled classics as _Give it to me_, _Harder_ and _Take me_.

She thought her body would be ripped apart. She loved the feeling of him slamming into her. This kind of raw sex was one of her favorites, and she knew it was like a magic ritual – it needed the perfect circumstances to happen.

Tonight, with the day they had spent apart, the unexpected meeting and Niles declaring his decision to follow her anywhere made the night special and the conditions, perfect.

It was magical.

Her mind started loosing focus, and the notion of _belonging_ was the only thing that made any sense.

He kissed her roughly, and she could feel how close he was to coming by the intensity of his groans, that had grown unarticulated.

When she sensed she had reached the point of no return, she grabbed his hair and pulled him to her, so she would be able to muffle her cry of pleasure in the side of his neck. She was sure she would wake all the hotel, if her cry reflected the greatness of the feeling.

Once her lips touched his skin, she couldn't control herself – she had to lick it, and then suck it and bit him until she marked him. Her ankles crossed behind his hips to bring him to the deepest and maintain him locked there, and her nails found her way into his back.

Her grip on him and the pain/pleasure sensation sent him over the edge violently, and she went with him, her teeth and nails making his body shudder.

Both needed some time to calm down at least a bit. CC kissed his neck softly, where she was sure would be a big hickey very soon.

When Niles could talk, he put a hand on his neck, grimacing, 'Wow… Am I turning into a vampire, now?'

She breathed deeply and smiled at him, 'I wouldn't give you immortality. I was just feeding'.

He kissed her, chuckling, and let himself collapse on his back. 'That's what I thought'.

She turned to him, putting her leg over his thighs and her head on his chest, to listen to his heart and not loose the contact, yet. She was feeling very fond of him.

'Do you think I can have a professional to plan it?'

Niles frowned, 'I beg your pardon?'

'I asked if I can at least have a professional to plan the wedding, not your best friend?'

Silence. His heartbeat quickened considerably. 'You mean not Miss Fine?'

'Who else?'

'Of course you can. It is meant to be special for us. We should have it the way we choose, and I'm sure Miss Fine has good intentions, but not the style we would want'.

'England or America?'

Niles paused and licked his lips. He was getting confused, 'I always thought England would be easier for my parents, but they would enjoy a trip to the United States, too'.

'But what would you prefer?', she insisted.

'Well… We have a beautiful chapel next to the lands, and we would have the advantage of being far from the Broadway journalists, if you wanted them out of it'. He grimaced at how many details he had already covered in his musings.

'I like the idea of a chapel in the countryside. We could call your parents to set a date and make the reservations, then invite my parents to a dinner and make an announcement. My mother will probably find it very classy, and Daddy will surely love the idea. He is as romantic as you'.

Niles blinked some times, _Will?_, 'Listen, Babs… why are we talking about that?'

'I don't see why I shouldn't say yes to your proposition, anymore'.

'R-Really?'

'Yes'.

Silence. And his heart beating like mad under her ear.

'I just feel like we belong together, and it will be great to celebrate it as you have dreamed of'. CC smiled, 'We have been really happy'.

Silence, again. And the mad beating.

'Hey, Butler Boy! I said _yes_! Aren't you reacting?'

'I-I-I… am too shocked… I always thought you would say _no_, and that I would have to ask you again and again until you changed your mind…'

'What an idea…', she took his hand without lifting her head, 'Why would I say _no_ to you? And if I said, why would you ask me again? And if you insisted, why wouldn't I agree, in the end?'

'Maybe you would think we were not ready… and maybe I would never give up on you… or you would never give up on me… I don't know…'

She smiled when he fell silent again, 'I have no doubts about us, and last weeks made me realize how proud of us I am', she moved to look at him, 'I want everybody to know we are together and… Niles!'

She stopped talking because he had tears pooling in his eyes. She adjusted her body over his and pushed the comforter oven them, 'Shush, baby. Are these happy tears, at least?'

He just nodded, unable to speak, mesmerized by her eyes.

'I'm glad I finally did the right thing, then'.


	14. Negotiating tables

_The only thing I regret about this 'long chapters' decision is the delay… I really hope it has been worth it._

_Thank you to every one of you that has favorited this story. Kisses to you all!_

_As always, I appreciate reviews!_

**The marriage**

**Chapter 14: Negotiating tables**

Niles sat at the penthouse sofa besides CC, extended a cup of tea to her with one of his hands and put the other close to the screenplay she was reading, indicating he wanted to retrieve it.

'Oh, please, just five minutes more…', she pleaded, pouting at him.

'As much as I find this lip thing you do adorable, you won't convince me to… Aw, isn't this lip thing adorable?!', and he came close enough to peck her lips.

She chuckled and handed him the material – which he put away quickly, before she changed her mind (there was no way he would be wrestling with her over work, _tonight_. That had been an amusing activity, but he had more serious things in mind, right now).

CC took the mug he offered (she knew some kind of exchange was in order) and supported her side to the back of the sofa, turning to him, 'So, what's on your mind, Hazel?'

_Damn! How is it she always knows? _'What do you mean? Can't a husband just beg for some attention from his workaholic wife?', he had a totally fake indignant air all over him, 'I know I should be used to you not even noticing my presence, because, even with my most heartfelt efforts to make you look at me and keep me company, it has been so many years of neglect…'

'What are you talking about? We're married less than two years!'

'What's your point?'

She laughed, 'Oh, please. I never neglected you. I always paid attention, even when you tried to get to me through violence…'

'I never did that!'

'Lemon in the eye and sour milk in my pudding do count as physical violence, we have already discussed that', she said, matter-of-factly, 'As I was saying, I paid attention to you. I just had to pretend I didn't, or it would go to your head'.

'Oh, you will never know what was really going to my head all the times you frustrated me…' He talked, sighed and looked at his hands, that were on his lap. He was still a bit shy when he confessed how much he had desired her attention over the years; so, when he felt the need to point that out, he tried to disguise it as something purely sexual, every time.

CC found his embarrassment over his obviously not recent feelings of endearment very cute. 'We were so stupid, weren't we?', she asked, supporting her head on her hand and looking curiously at him.

'You could say you were less stupid than me, once you were the one who proposed', he said, shrugging and still not looking at her.

CC smiled and reached out her free hand to caress his arm.

She knew he was deliriously happy since she had accepted his idea of a wedding, but at the same time he felt guilty for being a pest to her for such a long time, to the point _she_ was the one that had to make the first non-ambiguous move.

He looked at her hand while it lightly descended to his clasped hands and sneaked its way between them.

Niles smiled at the gesture, wrapped her hand more comfortably in his and looked at her face.

'Give yourself a break', she said, 'A big part of what we are today is your responsibility'.

'How is it you have found a way to blame this on me?', he tried to lighten the mood, but she could see how insecure he was.

'I just proposed because you were around me all the time, mixing care with zingers, making me confused... curious… interested. You made impossible not to notice you'.

'I beg your pardon!', he protested, now grinning, 'I was never that obvious!'

'Oh, you were', she answered, grinning smugly, 'Do you think I never noticed how you stole glances at me all the time?'

'I was just checking if you were not planning any evil scheme…'

'And when you touched me?'

'I just did that when I had a legitimate reason'.

'Oh, really? Let's see… Remember when I fell out of the sofa in the office? The one you have been polishing for hours? And then you took me from the floor…'

'I couldn't possibly leave you there. I was just being human'.

'Please, Niles! You let your hands caress my hips… What were you doing? Tiding me up?'

'Sometimes I was… God only knows you could use someone to do it for you…', he smirked and she rolled her eyes. He turned serious, 'And sometimes I just _had_ to touch you…'

'Now you've proven my point'.

'… to make sure I was not dreaming'.

'Uh?'

'I couldn't accept the idea of you being so cold and so beautiful at the same time. Specially at the office: you would walk around reading things and menacing people on the phone and never sparing a glance at me if I didn't say something nasty…'

'Witty', she corrected, smiling.

'Oh, all right, something witty, and then that afternoon you were on the floor, looking at me and waiting for me to help you, as if it was the natural thing to do, even with Mister Sheffield two steps away… It didn't seem real. I mean, of course I was glad you were waiting for _me_ to take you, but when did you let me touch you like that, without showing annoyance?'

'Every single day'.

'What?'

'Everyday. At the door. I still do it, in fact. I thought you have noticed it, after we got together and I didn't have to pretend it meant nothing, anymore'.

'I think I'm not following…'

'I'm talking about our little routine at the door, when you take my coat and your hands brush on my shoulders and arms. The feeling of your hands in me are great! I never suggested it disgusted me – if it did, why would I have chosen to wear well-fitting shirts? It just makes me your hands closer', CC leaned in conspiratorially, her voice dropping an octave, 'Have you notice that sometimes, when I enter the house and have no opportunity to give my coat to you at the door, I just take it off and throw it at you? I love the way you wrap my coat around your arms as if to have me closer in some way. You have been doing it since forever', her eyes traveled to his chest and then to his eyes again. 'Of course, now that I know some things about you, I like to know you are right behind me just to take something that I'm willing to give you'.

Niles just blinked.

CC smirked, showing her surprise, 'Are you saying you never noticed how I made up opportunities to meet you? Not even when I went to the kitchen to put my coffee mug at the sink before going home? I mean, why would I do that?', she shook her head.

Niles just leaned his head to the side, as if he needed to look at her through another angle.

CC resumed, 'Sometimes I simply got out of the room after you, just to have some private moments, free of Nanny Fine and even Maxwell's crisis'.

'But when we were alone we discussed their crisis, too…'

'When _we_ talk about them they get funnier', CC explained, 'Are you really serious about not getting it? All the times I wanted to dance with you at events, or tried to stay close to you and listen to what you had to say to me… I even got used to having you sitting right behind me, when we went to watch shows, so I could make the worldly known dry comments close to my ear…', she contemplated him, 'I was having so much fun I thought it was obvious you had got it'.

Niles seemed perplexed, 'You mean that… I should have seen your proposition coming, because…'

'… we have been building it for a while? Yes! Well, at least I was'.

He mirrored her position, an arm resting on the back of the sofa, 'I'm shocked'.

'Why? Because your sharp wit didn't help you when you needed it most?'

'Because the force of your magical powers made me blind to your advances. If you wanted me for a sacrifice, for example, you would have succeeded easily'.

'Aren't you lucky that I had other ideas for you?', CC winked and sipped her tea, 'You know, even if I really like the trip down Memory Lane, I think you had something important to tell me'.

'Yes, I do', he gave up pretending, 'How can you say?'

'Oh, it's easy: you have this air about you when you need to ask something. I don't know how to describe it… It's the face of a man who have compromised his feather duster and, even not regretting a moment of it, is scared to death to let people know'.

'It does not sound very promising for me'.

'Don't worry. It is usually fun for me. Go ahead'.

'Uhmpf. I think I should be offended', Niles frowned, trying to seem annoyed, 'You're lucky I love you so much'.

'I know', she grinned and gave her throaty laugh when she saw him rolling his eyes.

'Oh, just stop it!', he begged her. 'You know I can't stay focused when you do that…'

'Sorry, sorry', she cleared her throat and composed herself, 'Just tell me',

Niles observed how she rested the mug between her hands and turned all of her attention to him. 'It's about the wedding'.

'What about it? Are you having second thoughts?', her hand flew to her chest and her eyes went wide.

'No, no, that's not it', he noticed she relaxed, and he was secretly happy that now she really liked the idea of a ceremony, to the point she was worried he could change his mind, 'I know you have told me I can decide everything, and I know you were serious about it…'

'And even you knowing that, I had to sit through hours of styles and decorations…'

'Confess you enjoyed it!'

'Oh, yes, it was not that bad. I mean, if someone had ever told me I would have fun while looking through catalogues and criticizing other people's styles and work… Oh, well, I would certainly have believed them!'

Both laughed at that.

'Those were remarkable days', Niles said affectionately, 'The one when we went through possible dishes for the reception was great, for example'.

'No, that one was not – I must have gained some pounds! You should never have brought all that samples home! Not that I'm complaining about the special early dinner setting. It was damn romantic'.

'And we surely lost some pounds that night'.

'Oh, yeah, you're right', she wavered a hand, dismissing the thought, 'You can keep doing things like that'.

'It's about the date'.

CC put her mug over her lips to hide her grin when he blurted it out. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk to her, now. And it would be very interesting to know how he intended to broach the subject. 'I'm all ears'.

He squinted his eyes at her, as if saying, '_I won't say it – is too easy'_, saw the smirk in her eyes and cleared his throat. This was a delicate subject, and he had to be cautious. No reason to throw any zinger her way, no matter how open to that she seemed to be, 'Before I tell you what I have in mind, I want you to know that I really want to hear what you have to say. I am not asking for the sake of appearances'.

She nodded, trying to appear solemn.

He started talking again, and CC kept observing him. 'You must know that Miss Fine and Mister Sheffield got engaged soon after that psychic episode…'

'I prefer calling it _Hotel California _Episode'.

He smiled at her, acknowledging the reference, 'To us, what happened in that bedroom hotel was amazing, but to them that was a long night when they talked about their feelings for each other, jealousy and the possibility of a future together, building a family and a future for two hearts tired of misunderstandings…'

'You make it seem like the plot of an interesting sitcom. It is a pity that, in real life, it sucks'.

'I think their story is cute'.

'_Ours_ is a lot more interesting'.

'I agree, but we have a kind of… different way of dealing with our feelings, and some people may not enjoy that. Their romanticism is a lot more palatable. In a sitcom, people would like to see how _they_ ended the night, not _us_'.

'I disagree. Our night ended very well…', she noticed the stare he threw at her and understood, 'Oh, well, it was nothing that could be aired on a TV show…'

Niles made a _You've got it!_ gesture.

CC shook her head, 'I can't get normal people. He spent almost five years yelling at her, while she did her best to date every man that was not married and not a total jerk', she snickered, 'No, she even dated some jerks… And people would still think their story was more catching than ours?'

'Dear, they took almost four years to reach the point where they are now. They fought, sometimes they kissed, he yelled at her and she did all kinds of risky things to his traditional way of dealing with life… People like the rollercoaster thing', he shrugged, 'We spent almost three times more years just bickering and being mean to each other'.

'We sometimes kissed, too', she noticed he was ready to answer, and she added quickly, 'Can you imagine anything more romantic than this? We were there, throwing at each other's faces how much different we were, how we rationally should despise each other, and at the same time, resisting the pull of the attraction!'

'Oh, how strong we had to be!', he mocked sourly.

'Exactly!', she took him seriously, 'We could have had casual sex, we could have really made Maxwell fire the other, but we never did it. We stayed there, loyal to our beliefs. We had to proof that we could battle every day, not change anything in ourselves, and still, stay close. And that was what we did, increasing the danger every day, until we simply had to surrender'.

He frowned in contemplation, 'Thinking like that… it was really a huge task… and very catching…'

'I'm telling you! If it was a sitcom, the producers would have to be really stupid to not explore our relationship', CC shook her head and then nodded at him. 'But go on. So, The Nanny and The Hunk Producer are engaged. And?'

Niles accepted that the conversation went back on track, 'And Fran wants to settle a date for their wedding as soon as possible'.

'Afraid Maxwell will take it back?', she couldn't help but smirk at that.

'I don't really know why such a hurry after all they've gone through. Maxwell would never take it back after the engagement. Before, yes, maybe he would, but not now'.

'You must have some idea why she is so desperate'.

'No, I don't really get it'.

'I suppose you're disturbed about not knowing that woman's motivations. After all, she must have tried to talk to you about them'.

Niles observed her. She was absolutely calm, and looking at him over the rim of the mug. He knew she was up to something. 'What are you trying to get at?'

CC smiled. 'I confess I was surprised at your reaction. You didn't even try to debate her reasoning, and went out to defend my right to have a word about it'.

'Y-y-you were… _there_?!'

'I've learned from the Master how to use the intercom'.

Niles put his hands on his face, remembering the scene, 'Oh, God!'

_# # #_

_The butler was making a pudding when the nanny (future wife) entered the kitchen._

'_Oh, Niles, I've been meaning to ask you something'._

'_What's the matter, Miss Fine?', he looked at her and noticed the finger in her teeth, that childlike expression of pained anxiety he knew very well, 'Don't tell me we already have problem in paradise?' _

'_Oh, no, we are good', she looked at the ring on her finger, 'Even if sometimes I can barely believe we came to this'._

'_Me, too'._

'_Well, specially you. I mean, who would have thought you and her would end up together?'_

'_I meant you and him. I thought you two would take forever'._

'_See who is talking! The man who spent fifteen years around a woman and just married her because __**she**__ proposed…'_

'_If you need a favor, I don't think this is the right path to take', he warned her._

'_All right, I'm sorry, starting over'. She went to the kitchen table, seated and patted the chair next to her, 'Come here, Sweetie, let's talk like two adults'._

_He frowned, took off his apron and went to sit at the appointed chair._

_When he was going to ask what was so serious, Fran took him by the shirt and whined loudly, 'Let me have my wedding before yours, please!'_

'_What?!'_

'_Oh, Niles, I know it is too much to ask, but you must understand! I have waited for that all of my life! Ma is so excited you would think it was her wedding! I…'_

'_I got it, I got it', he answered, cutting her off and putting his hands on her arms, 'Just calm down and explain yourself'._

_She breathed, 'Everything changed since we came back from Los Angeles! I have seen you and Miss Babcock talking about the wedding, and she is so involved she even made jokes about how lovely Yetta would be as a maid of honor and how much food you would have to offer once my family will be there, what means she is doing some serious thinking! And you have booked a flight for England next month – don't ask me how I discovered that – and that's why I deduced you are going to marry soon!'_

_Niles let his hands rest on the table and smiled, 'Well, yes, you're right. The flight is to visit my parents and for her to see the chapel I suggested'._

'_Aw, a chapel! Where is it? In London?'_

'_No, it is near my parent's home'._

'_In the countryside? Oh, Niles, how romantic!', she slapped him lightly._

'_Isn't it?', he shrugged his shoulders in delight, grinning._

_Fran was suddenly serious again, 'And then you'll be back with a date chosen! That's why I wanted to ask you to set it __**after**__ my wedding'._

'_What? I mean… why?'_

'_Niles, you must help me! I really want to marry Maxwell, and soon, but if we are all involved in your wedding – by the way, I must say I'm terribly offended that you are not letting me help, once I was a bridal shop consultant, what means I have all the experience you two could need! – anyway, if we are all involved in your wedding, we will just start planning ours when this is all over. It could be months! Can you imagine what people in Queens will say? What my family will say? They will think I am making this engagement up!', she stopped and looked at his pained face._

'_I don't know what to say, Miss Fine. I understand your reasons… Well, I think I do…'_

'_Then, you'll help me?', she was hopeful._

'… _but I must check with CC which are her feelings on the subject, before taking any decision'._

_Fran put her hands on her hips, 'And all that stuff about her not having feelings? Is it over?'_

'_She has a lot of feelings', he started to get defensive of his wife, 'Even positive ones'._

'_Why does she have to be the one to make the decision? If she really cared for a wedding she would have accepted the first time you asked!'_

'_First time I asked it was so strange maybe even I would not have accepted', now he was openly defensive of his wife, 'She just accepted when she felt ready, and I'm glad I waited for her'._

_Fran got up from the table, whining mode ON, 'I can't believe it! You know how much it means to me! You have fought by my side for all these years, and now you don't support me! What kind of friend are you?!'_

_Niles got up, too. 'I never thought I would say that, Miss Fine, but you are being awfully egotistical'._

'_I am? You got engaged and married before me, already! Now you want to have a wedding, first! Who is just thinking of himself?!'_

'_You're so crazy with the notion that you can't even hear me! I didn't say I wanted to have the wedding before you! I just said I want to hear what Babcock has to say about it!'_

'_She will surely want her wedding first! Just to pick on me!'_

'_She is above it', he was surprised he was not surprised at his own faith on CC._

'_Oh my God! Are you hearing yourself?!', it seemed Fran didn't share his opinion. _

_Niles felt slightly offended, 'If someone is not hearing herself, it is you – and I don't really know how it is possible!'_

'_I see the tables are really turned, if you are mocking me!'_

_He sighed and tried to sound reasonable, 'I'm just trying to make you realize you are making a lot of trouble over something that is not decided, yet'._

'_And you intend to let me hanging until she decides? Can't you see what I'm saying?', Fran changed her stance and begged, 'Please, Niles! Try to convince her! You're the only one that can do it!'_

'_This is not right…'_

'_Don't you know how much this is worth for me?!'_

_Niles had his eyes wide in a second, and looked at Fran as if he had just realized something._

_Fran froze and looked at him back, waiting somewhat fearfully for what he had to say. Even if right now she was not being the most understanding of friends, she respected him a lot, and cared for him more than she ever cared for a man from outside her family with whom she was not romantically involved._

_Thinking again, she cared for him more than she cared for a lot of her relatives, and with no trace of doubt, more than she had cared for a lot of her… flings._

_She braced herself for whatever he had to say. It seemed important, and she knew she had to hear._

_Finally, he found the words that expressed his feelings, 'One year ago, I was just Niles, the lonely Sheffield's butler. I had no prospect of having my own family, and I thought my last goal in life was getting my boss to find love again, once fate was being generous and put you in his way. I had even begun eating comfort food like crazy, and I'd probably have given myself a heart attack, by now, because all I could think was of a life dedicated to take care of others, of worrying about the affairs of others, of seeing fulfillment be reached by others. To top insult to injury, I had been watching a certain blonde businesswoman and hopeless desiring her in silence for years. Each time she insulted me and I insulted her back, I realized how much different our intentions were, and how far apart that battle would lead us. I just wanted her attention, but every argument we had remembered us that I was more than a decade older than her, that I was a servant with no chances of being more, that she was born rich and worked with a passion in something she believed, that she could have the world if she let a trace of her warmth show through her thick armor… And at the same time that I wished she would let that trace show, I feared that it would never be for me, and that one day she would walk through the front door with a man in her arm, announcing she had find the one…', he breathed deeply, 'Today I'm married to that woman. She let her guard down enough and chose me. I never thought it would happen, and now here we are, discussing who gets to the aisle first… As if I could risk what I have now…', he looked at Fran pleadingly, 'How much do you think it is worth for _me_?'_

'_Aw, Sweetie', Fran hugged him fiercely, 'I'm sorry! I think I got carried away…'_

'_I understand. Sometimes I can't believe we were all so blessed', his voice was hoarse with emotion._

_Fran went back enough to look at his face, and discovered they were both misty eyed, 'Yes, you're right. We are all blessed, and should never question it. We don't have to talk about it anymore'._

_She squeezed his hands one last time and started for the swinging door. Niles waited time enough for her to reach it with her painfully slow stride to call her, 'Miss Fine?'_

'_Yes?', she turned, trying to disguise her hope._

'_I will talk to her. I just can't promise you anything'._

_She blew him a kiss, 'You're my hero!'_

# # #

'You don't have to be ashamed. I found it really nice of you to check with me before reaching a decision'.

'It's only fair', Niles sighed in relief, despite his nonchalant tone, 'So, once you know what is happening… Have you thought about it?'

'Our one year anniversary has long gone… I suppose we could make the wedding at the two year mark?', she suggested. 'It would give the Sheffield/Fine clan time enough for the probably intolerable fancy wedding they will want'.

'In fact… I was thinking more or less along these lines'.

'Really? I'm surprised. I thought you were in a hurry'.

'No, I was not. I just wanted you to say _yes_ in this lifetime. You know, you may be an eternal being, but I am not.'

'Oh, ok, then. It will give us plenty of time for planning, too'.

'More nights of samples?', he suggested, getting closer to her.

'It's the least I expect from you!'

**Ncncncncncnc**

'OhMyGod! OhMyGod! OhMyGod!', CC walked in the penthouse kitchen, a hand over her chest, 'Can't we cancel this?!'

Niles, who was bending to look at the duck that was roasting in the oven, turned to his wife, 'You must be more specific'.

'_This_, Niles! What more?! I'm not ready!'

'Neither is the duck, but I'm sure you both will manage. We have a lot of time'.

'Why are you starting dinner so early?', she was distracted for a moment, and came to see the dish, too.

He gave her space in front of the oven, 'Because some things taste better if you take your time to prepare it', he smiled and touched the small of her back.

'Uhum', she nodded, agreeing, straightened up and turned to him, 'That's it! I'm a roasting duck! I need more time!'

'No, you don't', Niles came closer and put his arms around her waist, 'The things that are scaring you will not change with some more days or even weeks, and you know it. We will face them together, and get over it'.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course!'

'I don't know… It's almost 4 pm. They will arrive at…?'

'8'.

'We could still call them and say… and say… wait… I know! I know! There was an allergy emergence'.

'They won't believe it. You are allergic to almost nothing'.

'But you are allergic to a lot of things! We could use it!'

'No, dear, I won't let people think you don't take care of me'.

'Aw, Niles, please…', and she pouted and stomped her feet, to reinforce her pleading.

'Listen, Witch: I already know three of them. Your father is a very gentle man; your brother has already said how happy he is for us; and even your mother was accepting. Maybe your sister won't even come. What is it you fear? Do you really think they won't like me?'

'Of course they will like you. The one they don't like it's me!'

He chuckled, 'Oh, please, stop that! You must keep calm and enjoy their visit. We have planned it for so much time!', he hugged her and breathed in her neck. 'Hey… Which scent is it? Are you already wearing that new perfume I gave you?'

'Yes, I am. Liked it?'

'A lot… May I… show you how much?'

CC just giggled. Niles kissed her neck and walked forward until she was pressed against the nearer wall.

'Let's move it to the bedroom…', she asked.

'But… the duck…'

'You're really torn between me and him?'

'Oh, all right!', Niles went quickly to the oven, lowered the temperature while looking cautiously at the dish. He was running some possibilities on his mind, trying to guess which effect the changes would have in the consistence of the meat, and what kind of things he had to do to correct any eventual…

His eyes noticed a peripheral movement and he slowly turned them to the kitchen door, recognizing instinctively the sensual motions of his wife opening the buttons of her blouse.

Niles took another look at the duck, at CC, at the duck, at CC, and reached his decision.

He set the oven for the lowest temperature possible and run to the bedroom, taking CC by the hand.

**Ncncncncnc**

Niles was again looking at the duck, now feeling a bit anxious. It was almost time the guests arrived, and he had turned the oven very low for just an hour, but it was enough for him not to be sure of how things were going.

It was worth the time they spent (both he and his wife were a lot more relaxed, now), but he was not totally sure he would have the perfect dish he had planned, and he wanted to provide an impeccable night for the beasts that were coming.

He left the kitchen in search for CC and found her in the living room, looking at New York through the big window.

He came to stand behind her, his chin on her shoulder, 'How are you feeling?'

'Sore?'

Both chuckled. 'I'm serious, baby. Are you calmer?'

'Yes, I am. I think I just needed some words of reassurance'.

They exchanged raised eyebrows through the reflection, once both knew the words they had said earlier, and what kind of reassurance they intended to bring. 'Well, good. We carry on our plans, then?'

'Yes', she answered and then recited, as they had already rehearsed, 'This is just a dinner to open our house for my family. We will just talk about the wedding if we feel the moment is perfect'.

'Good girl', she expected him to pat her forehead playfully, but he kissed her cheek, and she smiled at him.

_Riiiing!_

CC was wide eyed, 'It must be the doorman!'

'I'll take it', Niles let go of her, went to the interphone and authorized the guests to come. Then, he turned to CC, 'They arrived'.

'_They_?'

'Yes. Your father, your mother and your brother. Have you already forgotten who we invited, you crazy woman?'

'No! But why the hell did they come together?!'

'Don't you think it is better?', Niles asked, afraid his idea had been out of the mark. He had called each one of them to make sure things would happen as he thought was easier for his witch.

'Yes, yes, you're right, we just have to greet people one time. It is good!'

CC turned to the door, straightening up her clothes (she was wearing a shirt and a long skirt that made her seem very classy), then seemed to remember something, turned to Niles, came to him and put her hands on the sides of his face, kissing him soundly, 'Good Luck to us!'

'Good Luck, Love', he smiled at her serious face.

'I love you', she said, kissed him quickly again, let go and turned away, 'And I'll get the door. I don't want any jokes about you being my butler'.

Niles was still frozen at the spot, after her declaration. He put a hand on his lips, regretfully wiping her lipstick from it, and murmured a shaken 'O-ok'.

CC turned her head to him, smiling. She was shaken, too – by her admission, by the situation of having him there for her when she tried to overcome her insecurities – but she felt a lot more at ease just knowing he was there.

_Ding dong_

She turned to the door again, breathed deeply and opened it.

**Ncncncncnc**

CC could barely believe.

There they were, sitting at her living room, chatting amiably: her father, her mother, her brother, herself and her husband.

All of their guests had brought gifts with them, they were all behaving, talking about her work (the possibility of moving to California and the few relatives and contacts she would have there), Noel's work (something related to Middle Age History. To her surprise, Niles showed to be surprisingly well versed on it. He blamed it on being half British and half French, and she was delighted to see her brother had finally found someone to talk to, in family gatherings) and the last news from the Sheffield's (technically, Niles' work).

After some time and some wine, everybody got very relaxed, let the Sheffields subject drop and started discussing general Arts news, society gossip and neutral topics.

Niles excused himself to take a look at the dinner, and was surprised when CC appeared in the kitchen soon after him, came to his arms and kissed him.

'It's perfect!', she said excitedly. 'I feel so… mature, with all the adult conversation going on and nobody trying to attack anyone. It's almost a miracle!'

'I know, I know. I'm surprised myself, but it seems your family appreciates us enough to be civilized for at least a short period of time', he kissed her hands, 'Now, we shouldn't stretch our luck. Go back there with them. I don't want the likes of your family alone in our living room. God only knows what kind of trick they can do when united'.

She giggled and went back.

Niles waited some seconds for his goofy grin to be a bit under control and went back to the living room, too.

_Ding dong_

He was just passing by the door and stopped when he heard the bell.

The group had moved to the bar CC maintained at the back of the penthouse, so they heard the bell but, refined people as they were, pretended they had not and carried on chatting – after a short silence and curious stares thrown at the door.

Niles hid his smirk at their pretense, because everybody knew that everybody knew there was just one person the doorman would let come to their door tonight, once he was warned she still could come.

He went to look through the peephole and sighed, collecting himself and then opening the door for her.

'Miss DD Babcock, it is a pleasure having you here', he extended his hand, trying to sound the most polite he could. 'I'm Niles…'

'The butler or the husband?', she asked, her face stone serious and no signal of accepting his hand.

'Your sister seems not to have a problem with me being both', he grinned, 'May I take your coat?'

'Please', she answered, stepping in. 'Chas has always been very demanding. I'm not surprised she chose someone that can multitask. Must save her millions. Oh, what am I saying? A butler is not paid millions'.

Niles put her coat in the closet and looked at her, 'I still consider myself lucky I was able to fulfill the requirements for both the positions your sister had in demand. Follow me, please'.

They reached the group and CC came to them, 'DD, I confess I'm surprised. I was not expecting you anymore'.

They exchanged air kisses, 'I was very indecisive about coming, but I thought it would be improper on my part. After all…'

She seemed to have something more to say, but Stuart and BB got up at the same time and started talking, 'Hello, darling/ Kiddo! How are you doing?'

Noel, CC and Niles exchanged looks. It would be a difficult task, but with mommy and daddy by their side, maybe they stood a chance.

**ncncncncncnc**

After dinner, they all seated with their chocolate mousses and chatted. DD was even chillier than her mother in a normal day (luckily, BB was not in a normal day, or they would be facing Freezing Festival), but they had managed to maintain the easy conversation.

'Niles, this is really delicious, as was the duck. You are an amazing chef', Stuart praised sincerely, at some point.

'My exact thoughts', Noel smiled warmly, 'Congratulations'.

'Thank you. I was really a bit nervous about that. CC has a very exquisite taste in food, and I supposed it was a family trait. I had to make something amazing if I wanted to impress you all'.

The bunch of Babcocks chuckled and agreed with the idea of being picky, and Niles smiled at them. In some strange way, the fact he knew how to deal with them made him very happy.

'You know', CC said, 'I had a saying in it, too', everybody looked at her, surprised, 'Tell them, Niles, how it was me who convinced you to turn the oven really low for some time'.

Niles was shocked to see she had an absolutely serious face, and cleared his throat, 'Oh, yes, she made me do it'.

'But why?', BB asked, confused. 'Has she learned how to cook?'

'Because everything is about timing, in our relationship', Niles answered, 'and she taught me things don't have to be made exactly as the old recipes say'.

CC beamed with pride, 'And what a surprisingly good learner he is, despite his age!'

The Babcocks saw the eyes lock and the way the couple seemed to be enjoying a private joke, and Stuart hurried to talk, 'I had already tasted your food at the Sheffields, Niles, but I must say you excelled, tonight', CC's father made a gentle gesture, 'Thank you for the effort'.

'I'm glad they finally invited us over', BB added, turning to her ex-husband, 'Because I had already passed on a meal he had offered me, and I wished to see what exactly I was missing'.

'Oh, that time at the theater', CC recollected.

'You went to visit them at Chas' work?', DD asked, just a bit outraged.

'Oh, well, I had to go and see how she was doing. I discovered she had married by the newspapers'.

'We were all worried, even if we already knew Niles', Noel explained to the older sister. 'Maybe, because of that, we were worried about him'.

Everybody laughed at his joke, but DD was not convinced, 'You didn't know him', she corrected her brother, 'You have met him. There's a difference'.

'DD…', her mother warned her.

CC raised a hand, 'That's OK, Mother, she has a point', she changed her stance, 'I know I have kept you all at arm's length for years, specially in what concerns my personal life…', Niles opened his mouth and she threw him a glare, 'Yes, Niles, my non-existent personal life. What I mean is, when I finally had one, I was not sure how you would react'.

'Oh, yes, one thing is you dating a Senator or a theater's owner, other one is you hand in hand with the Sheffields butler', BB said, and everybody looked at her, shocked, 'What? I thought it was a moment for sincerity!'

'And it is, mother', CC said, and surprised herself smiling, 'That is why I must say I don't apologize for maintaining you out of my life for such a long time… However, I feel this can change, now'.

Niles felt what was coming. He took her hand under the table to show her he was with her.

She squeezed his hand, 'Family, next week we are going to England. There is a very exquisite chapel next to Niles' family lands, and we think we could plan a beautiful wedding, there'.

Niles felt her clenching at his hand, indicating she was done and already waiting for the backlash, and felt the need to add, 'The chapel is amazing, I'm sure CC will love it. My parents had always dreamed of me having my wedding there. Would you mind travelling to England to our religious ceremony?'

Everybody seemed shell-shocked for almost ten seconds.

Then, the four guests exchanged glances and answered almost together, 'No, not really'.

BB added, 'Well, it was already time…'

'I was thinking you would not make my sister an honest woman…', Noel said, grinning.

'There is still a chance for it to be stylish', DD conceded.

'I'm sure it will be beautiful', Stuart had a dreamy smile.

CC grinned, 'Glad you liked the idea. Coffee, anyone?'

**ncncncncncnc**

Niles had excused himself and went to the kitchen to make the coffee. The night was almost over, and the worst seemed to be gone, once their wedding plans were out in the open and the Babcocks seemed to find it a good idea.

Then, Stuart entered the kitchen, 'Niles…'

'Yes, Sir?'

'Oh, please, man! You can call me Stuart. You already are my son-in-law!'

'I thank you, Sir, sincerely, but I don't think it is appropriated…'

'Of course it is. Besides, I'm only 65! How old are you?'

'I'll be 50 next year, Sir'.

'There is a difference, but it is not that much!', the man clapped him on the shoulder, 'I wish we could hang around a bit. Go to the country club, spend some time knowing each other. I can get you a place in the most exclusive club in town. What do you say?'

Niles stiffened a bit, 'I appreciate the offer, but I don't think I'll have the time. I'm really involved in the Sheffield's wedding, that will happen before ours, and if I'm already busy normally, now I won't have any spare time'.

Stuart went back just enough to look him in the eye, 'I see', the pat on his shoulder grew warmer, 'Very well, Niles. If you change your mind, you can just call me'.

Niles nodded and the man exited.

He turned to the coffee maker. He was nervous, now. He knew he had done the right thing, but he was afraid to have offended CC's father…

Then , BB entered the kitchen.

'Niles, I was thinking about something'.

'Yes, Madam?'

'I have a lot of connections, and CC commented you have a degree in Law', she looked him square in the eye, 'Would you be interested in making use of it?'

Niles was eye-wide for a moment, but then recollected himself, 'It's very kind of you to offer, but I really don't wish to have any more work than I already have. My old bones would not deal well with it'.

'I was thinking more in the lines of a change in career. I have seen you talking, and it is easy to notice you are very cultured and outspoken. You could still be successful if you dedicated yourself to the task'.

In some ways, he considered himself successful, but he knew it was useless try to point out to that woman how her remark had been insensitive, so he just smiled graciously, 'I feel honored by your trust, but I could never let my job. The Sheffields really depend on me. And I have this routine with CC that I don't have the intention of changing any soon'.

Her eyes were scanning him, 'I see'. They turned warmer, 'I'll respect that. However, if you change your mind, just call me'.

Niles didn't even turn when she exited the kitchen. It was obvious he would receive one more visitor.

DD entered soon, 'Oh, well, well, well, the butler is making coffee'.

Niles looked at her warily, 'May I help you, Miss Babcock?'

'Don't you feel strange calling me that?'

'A lot, but I don't seem to have any options right now', he gave her an obviously fake smile, 'Would you mind helping me with the mugs, once you're here?'

She made a face of disgust, 'Of course I would. I just came here to tell you that if you ever want my baby sister to have another plastic surgery, I have found the most amazing surgeon ever. He is German, and can make miracles'.

Niles pondered for some moments how to answer to that. He could pretend he didn't get it, or he could…

Oh, yes, he could. 'Have you been operated by him?'

'Why do you ask?'

'Because if you were, I hope it is some place of your body I can't see. Otherwise, you are not a good poster girl for his work'.

'How do you dare…'

'You asked for it, Miss Babcock', he made the face of someone who had just tasted something sour, 'Well, it really doesn't feel the same. There is just one Miss Babcock, to me'.

'You mean there is just one that accepts your crap'.

'I mean there is just one that can stand up to my standards'.

The woman put her chin higher, 'You'll probably change your mind. Just call me when it happens'.

She got out of the kitchen, and Niles felt immense relief.

Noel entered and Niles pointed a small spoon at him, 'What are you going to offer?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'It was like the Ancient tale of Paris and the three goddesses: one came and offered me a place in society; the other, a new career; the last one, a plastic surgeon for my wife. So, what is it _you_ came to offer?'

'Oh', Noel murmured, understanding what had happened, 'Don't worry. As you said, they were three. I'm here just to speculate', he looked at Niles with curiosity, 'Have you picked one?'

'No!', noticing Noel snickering, Niles turned to the coffee maker and smiled, 'Paris had to choose among power, knowledge and a woman. I already have the power I need, of understanding people and dealing with them. Knowledge is something anyone can say I do have a lot, or I wouldn't have survived some things. And the woman, well…'

CC entered the kitchen that moment, and Noel exclaimed, 'Oh, shush, here comes our Helen!'

'What?', she asked, confused.

'As in _Troy_, baby sister! The woman who provoked a war!', she was still frowning, and he winked at her, 'Your husband can explain everything to you later'.

She accepted it easily, 'Oh, all right. Let's get the coffee, Niles! The villagers are too happy, and it is giving me the creeps!'

ncncncncnc

CC yelped at the cold tiles on her back and then moaned in pleasure at the hot and wet body that forced her legs open to be pressed to her front.

(Sex in the shower was one of her favorite modalities).

'How is it for you?', Niles asked, concerned by her position and, at the same time, so aroused he couldn't quite stop to ask, and kept kissing her neck and rubbing against her.

'Perfect', she answered, 'As was all the night'.

That made him stop to look into her eyes, 'It was, wasn't it?'

She looked at him for some moments, and she really wanted to tell him how grateful she was for the effort he made to plan that night in detail, and she even considered saying she was sure he had cared for some details she didn't even know yet, but her eyes were fogged by desire, and all she could do was lean her head slightly, showing him she didn't want him to stop, 'Uhum'.

'I'm glad', he murmured, kissing her neck again, and caressing her sides, 'Wanted you to be happy'.

'Worked'.

Between kisses and more intense rubbing, CC managed to talk, 'Let's practice'.

'What, baby?'

'The 'I do's'.

'Uhm?'

'Do you promise it will always be like this?'

'I promise'.

'You must say _I do_, Niles…'

'Uhm?', he stopped for a moment, 'Oh, now I got it. Sorry, I was distracted. Try me again'.

'With pleasure', she chuckled.

He smiled while feeling the sound under his tongue.

She let her hands caress his back, 'Do you promise you'll stay with me forever?'

He somewhat noticed she had changed the question, but didn't have clarity of mind enough to ask why, 'I do'.

He had made something with his hand on her front that, combined with the cold tiles on her back took her mind completely to what they were doing, 'Do you think I'm hot?'

He smiled, 'I do…'

'Do you intend to give me pleasure forever?'

'I do!'

He answered and kissed her mouth hungrily. She responded in kind, forgetting the game for a while.

Then, he was back to that point on her neck she loved, and she sighed, 'It's my turn'.

'Uhm? Oh, all right', he started nipping at her neck slower, what made her moan deeply in appreciation. 'What is it, dear?'

'This is so good… Can barely think…'

'I need it slower, so _I_ can think, once we have a game going on. May I ask my questions?'

'Oh, yes…'

He was not sure she was saying it for pleasure or because she agreed, but he decided to go on, 'Do you believe in us?'

To his surprise, CC took his face with her hands and made him stop and look at her, 'I never believed this much in anything in my life'.

He grinned in delight, and took her hands to kiss them, 'That's wonderful to hear, baby… But an 'I do' would have been enough for the game…'

'This is not for the game', she was very serious, still looking straight into his eyes, 'Nothing is enough for you, Niles. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me that I didn't have to create on my own, and you need to know how I cherish you and all the happiness you brought to my life. Tonight was perfect because of you, and I want you to know that'.

'Oh', he said, surprised, and then gulped, 'I… I… CC, I love you'.

She smiled at the rare sound of her name in his voice. She knew she had got to him, if he was saying it, so she decided to use one of her rare answers, too, showing him the moment was different, 'I love you, too, Niles. And I'm very proud that you want to marry me'. She closed his mouth with her hand on his chin and added, 'And our wedding will make people die of pure envy…'

He laughed at her mischievous ways, and the mood was quickly set to _sexy_ again, to close with brilliance their already memorable night.


	15. The different approaches

_Here we go again, in this never ending battle of wits with cannon!_

_Read and review, people. Let's share the thoughts!_

_Kisses to everybody who is still interested in this project._

**The marriage**

**Chapter 15: The different approaches**

Niles was standing in the middle of the church, looking around and trying not to frown in front of the people who were already seated, waiting eagerly for the ceremony to begin.

He was, let's be clear, extremely happy. In a matter of moments, one of his dearest dreams would be coming true, and it made him feel especially confident in the power of Fate. It had, after all, created the perfect situation for two people from different worlds to meet and realize how perfectly suited they were for each other.

(Truth be told, Niles was feeling very close to the top of the world, once he knew how helpful he had been to Fate, in this case. He even adjusted his fancy suit in order to hide the beaming of pride he knew he had on his face just at the thought of his accomplishments).

Looking around again, the frown was quickly back.

He loved Maxwell and Fran dearly, and hoped they had all the happiness in the world. He had fought for this day to happen for too long, to not enjoy it, now.

However, there was no better word to describe what he was seeing in their wedding than _overdone_.

Surely, he had no qualms about being at the center of things. He was glad to have been promoted to Best Man after Nigel's revelation at Maxwell's bachelor party – he thought justice had been made, after all. No one had more rights to the position than him and he intended to honor the opportunity.

It was not ordinary day when Maxwell Sheffield permitted himself to publicly acknowledge the butler's role in his life, either.

Niles smiled, remembering the moment the producer made clear he was invited to his Bachelor Party – at the time, they didn't know how things would still change.

More than the invitation, CC's reactions on it were the most surprising thing, then.

_They were in the office, Maxwell made the invitation and, before Niles could say anything, CC turned to him with wide eyes._

_Realizing she was a bit anxious at what was exactly going on, he thanked his boss and excused himself from the office, gesturing to her that he would be just outside, waiting._

_Niles heard her humming something, whistling (he loved the woman, but she could be such a bad actress, sometimes!), announcing she needed some tea and getting out of the office. _

_When she closed the door, she found Niles not even pretending he was dusting the old pictures on the corridor walls. He kept smirking at her, his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for what she had to say._

'_Does a Bachelor Party mean drinking, smoking and pawing barely dressed hired women as if the world was going to end?', CC asked, crossing her arms over her chest, too._

_Niles was now grinning, and he uncrossed his arms, trying to show her he had nothing to hide or be defensive about, 'If Nigel is into this, then probably', he shrugged, 'But you know I don't smoke and I haven't been drinking for a while'._

_She kept looking at him, her head slightly tilted, as if she was not sure if he was serious or not._

_When Niles grew serious and opened his mouth to clarify things, she talked, 'I can make it up for anything that could happen there'. She had a very distressed expression on her face, 'I understand if you really want to go, once it is… No, I'm not lying, I don't understand. I hate it. Sincerely, I can't imagine anything more degrading than a bunch of men…'_

'_I didn't plan on going', he interrupted her, giving two steps into her direction._

_She blinked, surprised, and then let a slow smile lit her face, 'Really?'. When he just nodded in return, eyes locked with hers, she smirked, 'Well, I'll still try to make up'._

(What she really did. The woman could accomplish any task she had her mind set on!)

CC never asked, but Niles could have easily explained why he didn't really want to go to the Bachelor's party: it was the kind of celebration that put women in an objectified position and he had no interest in it, now that he had a whole relationship with her.

He was not against it, let's be clear. If he was still single, he would probably go and get loose; however, this marriage had fulfilled him in such a way he could not feel satisfied with any connection with a woman that was not similar to this one he had with his wife.

In fact, when you come to think about it, it was a bit scary to feel like this… The truth was that he couldn't bring himself to be interested in other women and, more than this, he couldn't imagine life without CC. The simple idea of losing someone so dear to him made his heart ache, and the level of co-dependence they had developed made him fear for their well-being, sometimes.

A bit disturbed by the thought, Niles breathed deeply, touched a flowery ornament with his fingers and focused his mind in another set of recent good memories.

_Next day, Fran had told them the scandal of her getting out of the big cake, in Marilyn Monroe fashion, the exact moment Maxwell's younger brother mentioned their affair._

_Niles made a pained face at the story. After all they had gone through, Nigel came out from nowhere and ruined everything!_

_CC turned to him and, seeing his expression, said, somewhat apologetically, 'Well, I couldn't have anticipated that'._

_It took him some moments to understand that she had gotten his face as a signal he was disappointed for not being there for the show that Maxwell's reaction must have been._

_It was very sweet of her to feel sorry when she thought she had denied him amusement._

_He smiled as a fool at the realization, looking at her, and took her hand, shaking his head at her._

_Somehow she understood that he didn't regret staying with her, squeezed his hand back and they had to make an effort to pay attention to the drama Fran was unfolding for them._

_At the end, CC made a commentary over Maxwell's own affairs through the years, and that solved the situation. _

_One more point to that stunning witch…_

Niles heard a commotion and his mind went back to the church. His sense that all of this was fancier than necessary was back full force, too, now that he had remembered his option of staying with his wife, while Maxwell agreed with a Bachelor Party and Fran provided one last crazy situation when they were still not married.

Obviously, those two were a couple of extremes: from their behavior in general to their behavior together, every single detail about Maxwell Sheffield and Fran Fine was opposite and dramatic.

Then, it was just fair they had a big and somewhat noisy wedding…

The commotion he had heard was Morty and Sylvia Fine guiding Yetta and Sammy to their appointed places in the church.

Niles smiled softly, realizing how emotional he felt about old couples, and how he would probably get misty eyed quickly if he stayed looking at them any further.

He greeted the family quickly, turned and started walking towards the altar.

He had made that same walking on a chapel, an ocean away from here, some months ago.

_His parents insisted in driving them to the chapel. They were so ecstatic they wanted to pamper CC for having the wedding there._

_When they reached the place, the Father came to meet them, as previous settled, opened the doors and showed the interior of the rocky building to them._

_CC seemed enchanted, and made a lot of questions regarding the history, the statues and the meaning of minor details._

_When the group reached the main door after a short trip, she confirmed her intention of having the wedding there. Niles' parents were almost jumping in joy, but they behaved – and went out with the Father, in order to clarify some details, giving some space to the younger couple._

_Niles kissed CC lightly and walked to the altar to take a last look at his surroundings. He had come to that chapel a lot of times, when he was a child, and he could barely believe now he was back with the woman of his dreams. The fact he was already married to her made him even calmer about this ordeal, once he knew that the life he had was exactly what he wanted. This ceremony was just a kind of confirmation._

_He turned to the main door to explain he was just reminiscing and to ask CC if she already wanted to go, and had to stop just to look at her._

_She was still standing there, observing her surroundings with a peaceful and contented expression. Her hand was posed on an old wooden carving, and the way she seemed to be sensing the material with her skin made Niles smile. _

_He stayed observing her, enjoying the warm feeling she emanated, when she looked at him and chuckled._

'_What?', he asked, confused._

'_Is it a fantasy of yours?'_

'_Uhm?'_

'_You're behind the Lord's table… as if you were celebrating something. Do you want me to go there and pray for you?'_

'_Sorry… I think I don't follow. Do you mean as if I was a preacher?'_

'_Yeah… Like in Madonna's Like a prayer', she grinned and recited, 'I'm down on my knees/ I'm gonna take you there'. _

_Niles reddened instantly, 'Please, woman, have some respect!', he couldn't help but smile, 'Of course, if you think about it, I lived in celibate for years; I suppose it would not be such a far-fetched notion…', he shook his head, now grinning, 'Argh, stop the impure thoughts!'_

_CC laughed, happy he had not taken her joke to the heart. He was quite serious about this religious thing, and she feared he would not like her saying certain things inside a church. She was glad he enjoyed her joking style. It was not a lot of people that could get it, even less who liked it._

_Well, that was the reason why they were together, after all – they really had no problems getting each others' meanings._

_She felt a warm feeling take her as a whole when Niles walked absentmindedly around the table and came to stand in what she thought was the correct spot of the groom._

'_Want me to come to you?', she asked him, interrupting his musings. 'No pun intended, now. I swear'._

_Niles planned to make some witty remark, but he discovered he couldn't. He didn't plan to give her the idea, but seeing her thinking about their wedding made it too much close to the real thing._

_When she sported that honest and open expression, he couldn't say a word. He just squared his shoulders and nodded at her._

_CC walked graciously to him._

_It was the perfect setting for evil and vampire zingers, but all Niles could think of was how amazing that woman was, her elegance very obvious while she showed how really at ease she felt._

_In times like this he felt struck as the first time he realized he was in love with her – that night after the backer's party where he had seen her talking to Maxwell and Chandler. That night he was forced by the circumstances to face it, but the truth was that the feeling of irreversibility had assaulted him a lot of times, already. Niles had no idea anymore of how long it had been since he started paying attention to her and trying to make her reciprocate the interest._

_She reached the altar, and he descended a step to take her hands in his._

_He was still speechless, and she decided to ask what was in her mind, 'Can you feel it, too? That ours will be the most beautiful ceremony ever?'_

_He looked down shyly and cleared his throat, 'I'm glad you liked it here. I was afraid you would find it too plain'._

'_What do you mean by 'plain'? It is not plain; it is beautiful in its simplicity and, at the same time, full of meaning in every detail… You know, Niles, I've learned that some amazing things are just reachable when we don't evaluate them based on stupid misconceptions'._

Now, in this enormous church in New York, Niles blushed slightly remembering how he had kissed her tenderly after that speech, how he had thought vaguely that a chaste kiss would be a better option when she deepened it, and the fact that they just came out of a rather heated clinch when three throats were cleared loudly at the main door.

Maxwell appeared at the other end, and smiled to the people. He was obviously happy.

Niles looked at his watch. It was almost time. He exchanged nods with his boss and walked to him, going to the correct position, besides Val, to make the rehearsed entrance.

He was a bit nervous about CC. She said she would come later, that she had no patience for Fines and Sheffields and that maybe, just maybe, she would consider not attending the ceremony at all.

He knew she was especially furious when Maxwell's young sister came to the mansion to tell she was divorcing Lester, her ex-chauffeur turned husband. CC thought it was very insensitive of her to say such things when there were two inter-class couples in the house.

Niles agreed with her, and that is why he didn't insist on her coming with him. Maybe it was for the better if she just arrived for the party. She had been heroic enough barking at the woman until she agreed on not getting near Fran…

The ceremony began: the Sheffield children entered, Niles and Val, and then Maxwell appeared and stayed there, basking in the attentions.

Niles couldn't feel happier for his friend, and he really seemed radiant, when seen from the altar. Even if the butler thought his own wedding would be more romantic, he wouldn't deny the peculiar beauty of this context.

It was not for him, but he could respect that.

Suddenly, CC appeared from nowhere, dressed in a white gown, took some flowers and put them on her head. Then, she hooked her arm around Maxwell's, grinning as a lunatic at him, and saying something that made the man jump in surprise and embarrassment.

Niles was by their side in a second, taking CC's arm and pulling her to him. The groom fled.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!', Niles asked her between clenched teeth. He knew they were making a scene in the middle of the church, but he couldn't care less. They were going nowhere until she explained herself.

CC could barely suppress her laughter, 'Hey, Butler Boy, what would your mother say if she heard you saying these things inside a church?'

'What would she say if she saw _you_ doing these things inside a church?!'

She rolled her eyes, 'I was just spoiling their moment a little bit, Niles'.

He relaxed his grip on her arm, 'What do you mean?'

'I never really forgave them for not choosing you as the Best Man since the beginning. I have the right to punish them! Is there any better way than pretending I was going delirious and trying to occupy Nanny Fine's place, as I would do in the older days?'

Niles breathed deeply and put a handover his chest, 'You almost gave me a heart attack, woman'.

She threw her arms loosely around his neck, 'Oh, stop that! It was worth it! Have you seen his face?'

Niles rolled his eyes and put his hands on her waist. Then, he looked around them and murmured to her, 'Have you seen _her_ face?'

CC looked to what he was indicating and saw the murdering glare Sylvia was throwing her. The older woman seemed ready to say something very nasty when Yetta got up and yelled, 'I said we were late! It's over! Just go and get a room, you two!'

Maxwell face-palmed and a good part of the people inside the church started laughing. Niles blushed and CC gave him a peck on the lips, 'Sorry, lover. The opportunity was too good to miss. Now go there and show them who the best man around is'.

Niles grinned, led her gently to sit and returned to Maxwell's side, nodding to his boss and pretending nothing had happened.

When Fran entered, CC was the only one that didn't turn around to see her. She and Niles had locked stares and nothing could be more important than their own universe – an island of subtle understanding in that ocean of festive emotions.

**ncncncncncnc**

At the reception, Niles saw CC sitting alone when he was finished helping Fran to calm down some in-laws who were having an argument.

'Hey, Blondie', he greeted while sitting besides her. Even if she smiled at him, it was easy to see she was annoyed, 'Something troubling you?'

'Oh, Niles, you know, I'm not supposed to… I shouldn't feel like this… They are very sweet, aren't they?', both looked at where Fran was now trying to take her hand away from her mother, who wanted to rub her ring in the face of a big old lady, while Maxwell tried to help her, pulling her by the waist, 'I should be happy for them… but… They are so… so… No, I won't say or think things like this. I won't do it'.

He looked at her knowingly, 'How many times have you **not** done that tonight?'

'About eight', they snickered, and then she sobered, 'I wish I didn't feel like this. I mean, we had such a wonderful time, last weeks. I got closer to Nanny Fine… When we went shopping with her and you two sang _Does your mother know? _in the car, just to annoy me, I felt that we were really getting along! I mean, _she_ sang and I found that funny, even if I could go deaf… I thought I had got over our differences, but I still feel annoyed by her lack of class… and by his silliness… ', CC frowned and looked at him, 'I am really a horrible person'.

Niles shook his head, 'Oh, Babs, you always underestimate yourself. You're witty, you're sophisticated, you're beautiful, you're sexy...', Niles took her hand, 'You have all the qualities that really matter'.

'You are not helping, here', she smiled, 'Confess: how many times have **you** done that tonight?'

'I don't know… About twelve?', he winked at her, 'I lost track of how many times I had to stop myself from grinning just at the thought of the two of us and how amazing our wedding will be. I understand how you feel, but I gave up pretending I feel bad about it. I'm proud of us – of our way of doing things, of our behaviour…'

'Really? Even if we are being a bit arrogant?'

'It's just between the two of us. We are not parading our feelings around, or being disrespectful to them… Even when you did that creepy routine in the church, I thought it was cute, because you were taking revenge for what we believe', they exchanged a smile over the joined hands, 'I loved you way before you gave any signal of being a warm person; now that you are showing this good side, too, I feel like I have gained a bonus'.

CC chuckled, 'Oh, Niles… You know what? I'm just so happy Maxwell is taken! He has so many emotional difficulties, and he has found someone who doesn't get what they are in time to really get bothered by them. It is perfect!'

'Now you're being mean…'

'Yeah, I know', she reclined into his direction, 'And I feel wonderful because I can be mean and you always understand me. You're the right guy for me in any aspect I can think of'.

'You can count on me, witch', he came closer and kissed her softly.

When they parted, CC had her eyes shining, 'Can you believe it will be us, in a couple of months?! I'm thrilled!'

Niles grinned, excited by her giddiness, 'Miss Babcock… Dance with me!'

She laughed and stood up, feeling the bolt of energy they had between them, 'With pleasure, Butler Boy!'

**Ncncncncncnc**

Maxwell and Fran said their goodbyes and CC barely waited for them to disappear from view in order to warn Niles she _needed_ to go home.

He noticed she was acting different since they went to the dance floor. In the beginning, they chatted and observed their surroundings, but even then she was quieter than normally. Niles respected her silences, and just enjoyed their closeness.

So, he was not exactly surprised when she demanded to go home. He asked for a minute, in order to make sure the children were really staying with Sylvia and Morty, and joined her out of the building to get a taxi to the mansion.

She still didn't get why they had to stay there while the masters of the house (Dear God, his way of talking was interfering in her thinking!) were not there, but Niles insisted he was still the butler and couldn't let his work be compromised.

(The argument that they could have the mansion all for themselves served her better, and then she agreed).

Niles had no idea of what was happening, but he thought CC could be tired, once they were having a good time dancing at the party, even with her growing more and more silent and looking at him with renewed attention.

Maybe she thought _he_ was tired? She was being more attentive, lately, and he wouldn't find it all surprising if that was the reason.

But then they entered their bedroom and she started kissing him and grabbing him and saying how delicious he was in that tuxedo… and he realized she had plans for the night.

Niles let CC take the lead, curious and excited by her maneuvers, and she seemed to enjoy that: she motioned for him to help her with her dress, took all of her clothes, then helped him with his, took him by the hand and led him to the bathroom.

Silently, she showed she wanted them to shower together, washing the other slowly while more looking into each others' eyes intently than kissing.

With all the mystery involved, Niles couldn't prevent his hardness: that silence and the deliberate tenderness kept him not knowing exactly how she wanted to do things – and it was always a big turn on for him.

She turned off the water and took the towel to dry him off.

The suspense was making him tremble with desire, now. Each move she made surprised him at some level, and her silence made her eyes speak volumes at him.

Niles understood she wanted them free of anything even remotely related to the world outside: no more memories of that fancy wedding, of Sheffields and Fines and all their routines.

It was almost disturbing how they understood the other, and how much power she had over him, just by the care she had while silently touching him through the towel.

The way she looked at him was mysterious and very clear at the same time, and he was completely dominated by it.

After she was done with him, she dried her front while looking at him. He gulped, knowing how obvious his desire to touch her was, and understanding her stare meant he should stay just looking.

She put the towel on her back and signaled for him to do the rest for her.

He came closer to take the towel and, when he started moving it, CC helped him by coming so close to him their chests were touching.

Niles breathed deeply and kept bravely ignoring the way his erection was grazing the skin of her stomach.

He moved to look where he was rubbing the towel, just to have something to distract him, and CC started kissing his neck and jaw.

He let out a needy sound that seemed to get to her, because she gave a step behind and took the towel from his hands.

It was easy to see the blush on her cheeks, now. She was struggling for control, too.

She threw the towel away, took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Arriving there, she let go of his hand and went to lie down on the center of the bed. She was on her back, her legs open, feet planted on the mattress and knees apart. Her eyes told him the _Come here_ she was not saying.

Niles went to her, knelt between her legs and supported himself on his hands, at each side of her head.

He looked her in the eyes and waited.

She put her hands open on his chest, palming it, and moved her hips to signal for him to come to her.

'Like this?', he murmured.

'Yeah', she agreed, never breaking eye contact and letting her hands reach slowly his shoulders and then go down by the outstretched arms until they reached his hands, at each side of her head, 'I want to watch your face while you fuck me, tonight'.

Niles was speechless for a second, and then the eroticism of her asking caught him. He nodded, positioned himself and entered her, maintaining the eyes locked and starting the steady rhythm both loved when they wanted things to last, but were already at very advanced stages of arousal.

CC breathed deeply, savoring his scent, and let her hands roam back to his chest. She wanted to feel his movements under her fingers, as she was feeling his hips moving between her thighs. She loved the feeling of him moving to create their pleasure.

More than this, she loved how their eyes locked in a connection that was beyond anything she had ever felt before, while he went in and out of her, with no worries and no hurry. Just the intimacy and the loss of the track of time.

At some point her hands created a life of their own, went to his nape and pulled him down, so their foreheads touched, their noses touched, their lips touched, and Niles understood it was not just him that couldn't take it anymore, and the rhythm went faster, and next thing they knew both had closed their eyes and were yelling each other's names with a despair that reflected how much they craved to be close.

When it was over, she pulled him all over her and they exchanged soft kisses and murmured _I love you's_.

It felt like they were already in a kind of honeymoon, no matter what the social conventions said.

**Ncncncncncnc**

Niles descended the back stairs, humming happily. Last night had been amazing in so many ways he couldn't quite wipe the silly grin from his face.

He and CC had a good time at the reception, but it was when they arrived at the mansion that things got even better – he felt on cloud nine just by remembering how _together_ they got to be.

Until he looked at the empty kitchen, in the morning after.

Truth be told, he had been feeling strange since Maxwell and Fran finally got together – an eerie feeling, as if something could go wrong, exactly when everything seemed perfect.

He couldn't pinpoint where the feeling had come from when it first appeared, but now, seeing the empty kitchen and knowing people were not at home, he felt it again, and knew where he had felt it before: it was the days after Sarah accident, when Maxwell locked himself in his room, CC didn't come to work and the children were temporarily taken by their mother's parents.

Niles had never grieved so badly as in those mornings, when he tried to maintain routine and normalcy; he knew someone had to be strong and pretend everything would stay the same when Maxwell and CC went back to work and the children came back home. He tried his best, and considered himself lucky to have those horrible mornings all alone, so he could let despair take him and there was nobody around to see it.

He realized his fears were coming from the fact they had lived an enormous change when that tragedy happened, and he doesn't want things to change… Not after all they had conquered in the last year…

Niles made an effort to focus on how things were different, now: Maxwell was starting something new, there would not be car accidents and tragedies. It was like Fran fitted in their lives so perfectly that she had come to stay, and the déjà vu was just Niles' mind playing tricks on him.

Not mentioning he and his witch being so incredibly happy. It was impossible that things would fall apart… wasn't it?

He breathed deeply and supported himself on the counter. Life had changed for the better, and he couldn't let ghosts come into the way.

To his surprise, CC appeared in the back stairs and stopped in the middle of it to yawn very unladylike and to stretch lazily inside a too enormous and not intentionally Christmas themed red robe.

(At some point of the night he had seen her emerging from the bathroom in it and couldn't suppress the jibe, _Santa? Is that you?_, at what she grinned and came over him like a cartoon villain, _Yes, it's me. And I have something for the good boy… Oh-oh-oh!_)

Finished the display, she threw him a smile, 'Thank God you are here! You were taking so much time I thought you had lost your mind and went to the streets in that charming outfit'.

Niles smiled back. For some moments, he could just send his most sincere gratitude to whatever force had put that woman in his life and made her like him to the point where they could be together like this, teasing and understanding each other.

He cleared his throat to make sure she wouldn't notice how emotional he was this morning, and walked nonchalantly to stand at the sink, 'Sorry. I couldn't decide what to do to eat. I must have lost track of time'.

'I can't believe I married a man who can loose it so easily', she shook her head playfully and came to his arms, adjusting herself to him, her arms around his middle, her head on the crook of his neck.

Niles rested his hands on her back and closed his eyes. He loved to have her close to him, like this. It made him feel how well they fitted together, and how they completed the other. Especially after such a moment of remembering his solitary pain, he was glad just to hold her like this.

Surprised at his silence, she murmured, 'Are you all right? It is not like you to be all quiet after an event that was the coronation of your efforts'.

Niles sighed, 'I feel strange'. CC started going back to look at his face, but he hugged her tighter and talked softly into her ear, 'Please, stay with me'.

'Of course', she answered, kissing his neck delicately, and then relaxing and staying in his arms. 'But you should tell me what is putting your guts in a knot'.

He kept silent for some moments, enjoying their closeness and pondering if he wanted to share it. Then, he decided, 'I just remembered how the mansion was empty, exactly like this, when… Sarah had the accident'. He had to clear his throat again, 'It's silly, I know, but I just couldn't take it out of my mind when I came here'.

'Oh, baby', CC caressed his back soothingly, 'It's not silly. You had the brunt of it, when it happened, and you're afraid it will happen again. But it won't'.

'You don't really know it', he murmured, feeling stubborn and idiot by contradicting an optimistic CC.

'Oh, yes, I know', she assured him, 'Nanny Fine is crazy enough to find her way out of any situation. I'm sure she will manage to pester us for many years, being now your boss and the wife of my boss'. She noticed he had somewhat relaxed, and smiled, 'And you have me, now. I have witch powers and some wicked tricks…', she backed off enough to see his half-hearted smile and got serious, 'You will never have to face anything alone, again'.

'Promise me?', his voice came out in a whisper. He noticed she had become emotional too, and was fighting bravely to not show it.

'I promise you, love', she answered firmly and pressed against him, making his back touch the sink, 'You have nothing to worry about', her hands started opening his robe, 'I'm not going anywhere', she opened her own robe and joined their nude bodies, 'I wouldn't let this behind', her fingers were treading through his hair, and she felt his hands come inside her open robe, 'Too good to let go…'

Both quickly forgot any sad or strange feelings, and were consumed by each other. They kissed hungrily and rubbed together as if they had not done it in a while (as if!), and got lost in the moment.

CC was glad she had managed to change the subject. She was still uncomfortable when that time of their lives was discussed, because she felt that, in some sense, she should have done something to support the two men of the house emotionally, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She understood that fawning over Maxwell and demanding he worked was at least partially positive, but she regretted accepting Niles' angry remarks as the only way to reestablish their connection. They were negotiating something before the tragedy (Sarah often mocked them about their verbal abuse and was not very subtle about the kind of tension she thought was behind those), but something was definitively broken after that, and they had gone to a point where she was not answering him, and he would get more and more aggressive, trying desperately make her pay attention to him again.

Her consoling thought was that she had managed to get closer to him, eventually, and all is well when ends well.

Niles let go of his bad feelings and was overwhelmed by the happiness this woman had brought to his life. He couldn't think of anything else but how much he loved her and the things she had been doing for him. Now, for example, it didn't matter if she planned on it, but the admission of her desire to share everything with him and her way of making their naked bodies touch, with such trust and lust, made him forget completely whatever was worrying him before.

He could feel his heart soaring with affection and another part of his body making clear how much he needed to be with her, _in_ her, and soon. Niles knew that what he felt for her was the most perfect thing he had ever experienced, and her tongue in his mouth and her hot hands on his shoulders, pulling him to her under the robe, made him sure she felt the same.

When she rubbed her breasts on his chest and put a leg between his, coming incredibly close to his body, he let out a whimper, what made her chuckle in the low tone of voice that made him crazy.

Always the tease, she bit the side of his neck and licked the pain away. He shuddered, opened his eyes and looked at her with that serious air of challenging.

Niles was ready to tease her and get the upper hand, but she never broke eye contact, palmed his ass and pulled him against her forcefully, and he let out a needy moan, 'Oh, Miss Babcock…'

CC turned serious and her eyes gained a darker shade of blue, 'Damn! I love it when you call me this!'

Lips met lips again, and her hands tugged at the edges at the sides of his robe, not quite decided between pushing it from his shoulders, to let it fall to the floor, and clenching her hands in it to guarantee she would be able to support herself on her trembling knees.

Sensing her indecision, Niles sneaked his arms around her waist and pushed her even more against him, enjoying the feeling of her hot skin. He too, couldn't decide if he wanted that red robe away or if he needed it in place to be able to not interrupt the foreplay to simply ravish her right there and…

_Knock, knock, knock_, 'Helloo-o!'

Both looked at the back door, eyes wide.

There, waving at them and smiling, was Sylvia Fine. Niles couldn't suppress an extremely pained face, 'Oh, God…'

CC turned back to look at him, 'What the hell is she doing here? Aren't the kids with her?'

Niles blinked some times, trying to clear his mind, 'I suppose that is why she wanted them to stay with her…'

'So she could come and have free meals?'

Niles just leaned his head in doubt.

_Knock, knock, knock_, 'Hello-o!'

CC bit her lower lip and looked around, while closing and tying Niles' robe, before stepping back from him. Confused, he asked, while tying her robe, 'Are you looking for something?'

'I'm just making sure there are no knives around. I don't deal well with frustration'.

Niles smiled, 'Let's make it quick'.

'Oh, Niles… I couldn't do it in front of her…'

He grinned, 'Stop that! You know I meant getting rid of her!', he pecked her lips and went to open the back door, frowning at the woman standing there. 'Sylvia, they're on their honeymoon, your daughter is not here, why are you?'

Fran's mother entered, still smiling, 'I smell bacon!'

'It must've been coming from next door…'

'Well, I don't know them', and she enters and goes directly to the table, 'Good morning, Miss Babcock'.

CC just grunted.

Niles went to the fridge and started talking, 'I don't know if I can do something proper for your breakfast, Sylvia'.

'Why? You came home early. You should be well rested. I wouldn't have come if I were to give you any extra work. I'm not this kind of person'.

CC grunted again.

Niles smiled and decided to tease his wife, 'Well, I didn't sleep well. I had the strangest nightmare that Santa Claus was trying to have his way with me'.

'Yuck', CC played along, feeling slightly better, 'You're not telling us, are you?'

He closed the fridge and turned to her. 'Maybe I should, so it would jog some memories'.

'Memories? You're implying it could have really happened?'

He gave her the once over, 'Well, I'm not sure. Say _ho-ho-ho_'.

Their chuckles were interrupted by the forgotten figure at the table, 'People should take care what you do in this house. It has a lot of glass. Things may be seen, and you both know how conservative my son-in-law is. How would he react if he imagined people clad as children characters running around the house and doing the nasty?'

CC was wide eyed, 'Maxwell can never know that this might possibly have happened'.

'It is not going on my resumé', Niles tried to act nonchalantly.

'I can't talk if my mouth is full', Sylvia reminded them.

CC looked at him pleadingly, and he nodded, 'All right, I'll make you pancakes'.

'Thank you', both blondes answered.

The phone rang, and CC took it.

Niles kept picking things to prepare breakfast, but then he saw the worried expression on CC's face, the way she quietly thanked the person she was talking to, and he stopped to listen to what she had to say.

'It was the Coast Guard', was all that took for the grip of fear take him again.

**ncncncncnc **

Niles was sitting by the sofa in the main room, looking at the worried little family.

He was impressed by CC's way of dealing with this situation.

She related the news to him and Sylvia the most delicate way possible and started giving orders to Fran's mother: she made the woman go to Queen's and bring the children home, so they could stay together and protected from the reporters.

When the woman was out, she turned to him and took him by the arms, 'How are you? You're pale! Are you with me?'

'I'm… in control', he looked her in the eyes to show he was all right.

'Good!', she took his hands, 'I'll call some people I know who can help in the search'.

He nodded, 'Do it. We must make sure to use the phones before people start calling'.

CC pecked his lips, squeezed his hands one last time and took her cell phone.

Things happened very quickly, after that: she called a lot of people, hired a bunch of helicopter pilots, gave them directions, called Sheffield/Babcock marketing people to make sure they were informed enough to talk to the reporters.

Niles went to the mansion line to order some take out, to make sure they had what to eat when the press was informed, and when he put down the receiver, it rang.

It seemed the Coast Guard was quick on passing news around, because it was the first reporter.

The phones didn't stop anymore, to the point they decided to call the Coast Guard and inform her cell phone as the reference number, so they could disconnect the line of the mansion. It gave them some peace when Sylvia was back with the children.

When the worried little group arrived, Niles and CC had already taken care of everything that was possible. They didn't have time to talk about their feelings on it, and Niles thought it was for the better. CC knew her energy and self confidence had put him in motion, and that was all they need to know at the moment.

Seeing Niles was not alone anymore, CC said she had to go to get information and would be back as soon as she could.

Their goodbyes were hurried, but they exchanged looks that made sure they would be all right.

She kept calling him and maintaining the family updated on the discoveries for the entire day, but nothing new was happening, and CC was growing more and more annoyed by what she called 'those slimes that call themselves life savers'.

At the middle of the afternoon, she called to say she was coming to the house to talk to them, because she 'had to do _something'_.

He could barely imagine what she meant by that, but he was relieved he was finally going to see her. He was trying to maintain himself occupied, consoling the children and cooking for a very distressed Sylvia, in order to not think of the current situation, but it was really hard.

When she finally arrived, everybody stood and she explained the Coast Guard was doing what they could, that her pilots were helping, but that it was a difficult operation. After some brainstorming, Sylvia mentioned how she could 'feel' Fran, and CC asked her to go with her in a helicopter.

Sylvia went to collect the things she may need, the children went to help her, and Niles seized the opportunity to finally get closer to his wife and speak his mind.

Before he could say anything, CC met him halfway, kissed him and spoke softly, 'Please, let me go. I must do this'.

Niles closed his eyes, obviously thorn by the possibilities. He opened them to see she was waiting for his answer. He sighed, 'Just promise me you'll take all the care you can and a bit more'.

'I promise'.

'All right. I'm sure if there is someone that can do it, it's you'.

CC grinned at him and gave two steps back at the sound of the arriving group, 'Don't worry, children, I'll bring your father back!'

'And my daughter!'

CC huffed, 'Yes, even if I'm sure someway this is all her fault…', she noticed the glare the woman was throwing her and made a pacifying gesture, 'Let's go, Sylvia. Let's bring our family home'.

It all happened two days ago, but he felt like it was a week.

The women were spending their days flying over the ocean, and spending their nights in a hotel near the coast. CC called him every lunch break and every night, but it was not enough – each time his phone rang, he feared it would be her voice with terrible news, or worse, the voice of a stranger telling him something horrible had happened to her, too…

If it was not enough he was worried about Fran and Maxwell, about the hearts of these children who have already lost a very important person while so young, he had to deal with his panic over the possibility of something happening to his witch.

Of course, she was doing the right thing, and he knew she was doing it because she cared, but the 'what if's' were killing him.

Niles got up from the sofa and tried to sound his dry old self, 'Do you want something to eat, children? With Sylvia out of the house, we have plenty of options'.

The three siblings managed to smile at him, and Maggie spoke for them, 'Thank you for the normalcy, Niles'.

He smiled back, 'You're welcome… but I'm serious. What will Fran say when she gets back and discovers I've been neglecting your meals?'

It was a rhetorical question, but Gracie jumped in, 'She will curse you based on an obscure or made-up Jewish tradition!'

'And Dad will probably get confused at this and confess something he didn't even know was a sin', Brighton added.

Niles opened his arms, 'Well, we can't take a risk, can we?'

The children got up and started for the kitchen, but Niles's phone rang.

He took it quickly. 'It's CC's number', he informed the children, who came back anxiously. He could barely hear himself over his pounding heart. 'Yes?'

'They're safe, Niles! We did it!'

He grinned madly at her voice, an sensed the fear and the tension disappear, 'Oh, thank God!', he turned to the children and made a thumbs up. While they cheered, he turned back to the phone and gave some steps to be apart from the commotion, '_You_ did it, love. Are you all well?'

She was silent for a moment, and he knew she was registering his compliment, 'Yes, we are. Don't worry. How are you?'

Niles needed some moments to be able to talk, now.

He didn't know what to say.

She was probably asking not just about the general feelings of the house and what they had done to survive the agony of the last days; she was asking about him, about how he was coping with the relief, after all of that.

Maybe he should answer he was all right and extremely grateful, but there was no way _gratitude_ was enough to describe what he was feeling now. He had thought he would have to pass through all of _that_ again, and he wouldn't… just because _she_ was an effective part of his life, now…

She had made a difference to all of their lives, especially his, and she deserved to hear it.

But not now, miles apart, with his eyes full of tears and his throat constricted.

He said the only thing he found slightly fair to the situation, 'I love you'.

The smile and the tears were obvious in her voice, 'I'll be home as soon as I can'.

'I'll be waiting'.

'I know', she cleared her throat and changed gears, talking loudly, 'Hold the fort for a while, Niles. You have no idea what I'm going through with these three insane people around me, and Lord only knows we will have to help those children to put some wisdom in their heads'.

Some indignant Fine yells were heard in the background, CC gave her throaty laugh and murmured a quick 'Love you too' before hanging up.

Niles smiled as a fool and turned to see three young Sheffields hungry for details.

'She said they are unharmed and coming back home soon'.

More celebratory hugs were exchanged, and the group automatically started for the kitchen, as if eating something was mandatory, now.

The younger people just stood around while Niles chose what they were going to eat. He opened the fridge and resumed talking, 'She also said you have to be the ones to give them some advice, once they usually put themselves in this kind of messy situations'.

Brighton frowned, amused, 'Who would say Miss Babcock would turn to be so cool?'

Gracie shook her head at him patronizingly, 'We were all blind, but Niles always knew she was that cool'.

Maggie smiled at him, 'Is that true, Niles? You could see how she really was under that… ahn…'

'Cold witchy façade?', he completed for her, grinning, 'I sincerely don't know. I always knew she had something especial, but she keeps surprising me, in fact'. He closed the fridge and turned to them, 'Lasagna sounds good? I have some leftovers'.

'Quick! Warm it before Sylvia and Fran are home!', Gracie answered pretending panic.

Everybody laughed, because it was a relief to know they were _really_ returning home.

And everybody loved and Gracie made her old 'The scream' act.

When Brighton and Maggie went to the dining room to start preparing the table for them (no sense doing something small when they would soon have two Fines around), Gracie turned to Niles, 'Have you noticed B said Miss Babcock was _cool_, and then you said she was _cold_, and neither of you meant it as a bad thing?'

The butler stopped his task and faced the teen girl, 'Now that you pointed it out… Yes, it is true'.

'It makes me think of icebergs'.

'I beg your pardon?'

'Icebergs are dangerous because they are mostly under water. If you misjudge them, you're at risk. Some people are like this: if you get to know them, you learn things about them and don't need to be afraid. You even learn to appreciate their peculiar beauty'.

Niles smiled, 'Why, thank you, Miss Gracie. I'll make sure CC knows you consider her a beautiful freezing magnificence'.

The girl smiled back, 'I should be the one to thank you, Niles, because I've grown in a house where people of very different natures are appreciated'.

He couldn't hide his shock when she exited the kitchen to help her siblings.

Babcock was right: the children were the ones with sense, in this house.


	16. A matter of reciprocity

_Hi, friends. New chapter! Thanks to all of you that are with me!_

_I want to point out that Seirina's amazing story, _Bathing Miss Babcock_, made me very excited about the ideas that dealing with canon facts can arise. I mean, CC really could have 'known' the sweet touch of her beautiful Niles at some point..._

_So, here I am, back to the battle of mixing the series scenes with my own fantasy world!_

**The marriage**

**Chapter 16: A Matter of Reciprocity **

The Sheffield children were at the kitchen, doing homework and chatting, while Niles was occupied between the oven and the sink, baking, cleaning and organizing what seemed to be a lot of things at the same time.

When they least expected, he produced dishes with slices of an amazing smelling chocolate cake, and gave it to them while throwing one more of his trademark sarcastic comments.

The general tone of the scene was of warmth, because sarcasm from Niles was a worldly known form of affection that Maggie, Brighton and Gracie were used to recognize. They even cherished it now that they were old enough to get it.

The fact he would throw dry remarks and chocolate cake in the same gesture made them understand a bit better the probable dynamics of his way to relate to his wife, too. They stopped finding it confusing and started finding it endearing.

In fact, the three siblings had been going to his place of the house more often, lately, and they had at least two very simple reasons.

**ncncncncnc**

The first one was that, after Niles and CC marriage, the kitchen was less of a zone of war and more of an amusement park – before, people never knew when those two were fighting; now, they knew they were never fighting, even when they obviously were.

For example, just the other day the children were there, munching on cookies with milk that Niles had served. As always, the butler kept walking from one side to the other; however, that afternoon he was often looking at his watch, too.

At some point he paused, mused over something and, taking a decision, went out through the lateral door.

CC entered the kitchen by the swinging door as soon as he disappeared, announcing herself in a joyful tone that people had grew used to associate with her, 'I'm reeeaaady…'. She paused, frowned in confusion and then looked at the table, 'Hi, brats. Where is Hazel?'

Before anyone could answer, Niles reappeared through the side door and smiled once he saw her, 'Oh, witch, here you are'.

She turned to him, annoyed, 'Of course I'm here! We were supposed to meet here! Where were _you_?'

He frowned at her, 'I went out for a second to…'

She interrupted, arms crossed, 'Are you chickening out? Because, if you are, just tell me and I'll go alone…'

'Me, chickening out?! Are you crazy?! Oh, that was a stupid question…'

She snarled, 'Yes, I got the animal wrong. For a second I forgot that you are the _swine_ in this relationship'.

He came to stand in front of her, opened his mouth, closed it again, visibly changed gears and talked with certainty, 'Well, I could easily be a Sphinx, and mix various animals at once, just to reach your standards. You just have to say the word, mistress, and I'll be ready to make you happy'.

CC licked her lips to gain time and control her grin. He could disarm her easily with comments like that, even if he was pointing out how irrational and unfair her fury was. Well, maybe _because_ he was lucid and brave enough to point things out for her. 'You'll make me happy going to…', she looked at the kids and dropped her voice, '… that shop with me'.

Niles shook his head, and moved to take the keys, 'I never said I wasn't going. If you were not such a furious hag, we could be on our way, right now'.

She crossed her arms, observing him, 'If you were here at the appointed time, I wouldn't need to be furious'.

He went to her, put his hand on her hip and winked at her, 'But always a hag, aren't you?'

Now she let the grin out, 'What can I say? You know me so well…'

They kissed softly (finally greeting properly), Niles put his hand on the small of her back and started leading her to the swinging door, 'We'll be back soon, children'.

The siblings, who were in awe by the way the starting argument had quickly turned into an affectionate moment, nodded and said agreement words, looking at the couple with attention.

CC had stopped at the door, turned and was observing the scene. For a moment, by the way that Niles had spoke, it felt like those children were _theirs_.

She wondered how it would be if they were.

Would she and Niles act like this, freely, in front of them? Would they have personal time, as a couple, letting their clever children taking care of themselves for a while?

Would their children look at them with respect and warmth, like these ones were doing now?

She felt, not for the first time, but the deeper she had ever felt, that it was a pity they could not have children. CC was sure they would be good parents.

She noticed Niles looking curiously at her and decided she had to pretend there was a suitable reason for her to look disturbed, 'I already told your father…', she stopped, because again that could be the beginning of a typical phrase, if the children were _theirs_, 'I already told _Maxwell_ that we had something important to do this afternoon. If he forgets you tell him… that I… well…had to go to the…'

'Drugstore?', Niles suggested.

'Yes…', CC agreed, 'I needed… What did I need there?'

'Something related to fleas?', he suggested again, grinning.

'No! This is gross!', she retorted. 'Maybe drugstore is not a good idea'.

'Always resisting to modern Medicine, aren't you, witch?'

CC was going to answer, but Margareth said, 'We can say you went to the grocery with Niles because you needed Sprinkles and didn't know how to locate them by yourself'.

'Or that you went to a musical shop to buy a DVD of _Phantom_ and use it in an evil ritual against Andrew Lloyd Webber', Brighton said, 'Niles went with you because you had to buy a new caldron, too'.

'Or that you went to the museum to see some relatives', Gracie said, 'History or Natural. And Niles went with you because he said they sometimes wouldn't let you get out'.

CC looked at them, frozen, for some moments, then smiled sweetly, 'Pick what you think it's funnier', she looked at Niles, in awe, 'I loved them all!'

The butler noticed his wife was getting an enormous soft spot for those three brats. 'Me too. Aren't they amazing?', he smiled at the Sheffields, turned to her and tugged at her hand gently, 'Come on, Babs. Those children are really smart. They will cover for us adequately, and they will tell us how good it was when we're back'.

**ncncncncnc**

The second reason for their presence in the kitchen was that, since Fran had gotten obsessed about getting pregnant, the three children found it comfortable to have different motherly and fatherly figures to be around until things went back to normal.

It came as a certain surprise that they would consider Niles and CC like this, in the beginning, but soon it was clear to them that those two had some things their parents lacked. Maggie was initially confused, Brighton a bit disturbed, but then Gracie was positive that it was healthy to see the interaction of such a peculiar couple, and the other two relented and started really enjoying it.

The butler had always been a positive influence, in fact, once he was a lot more sensitive to personal questions than their own father, and was witty enough to point out his opinions in such a way that bordered disrespect but was incredibly enlightening for everybody.

When he said things such as, _Master Brighton, I am not amenable to the way you are using that sandwich to mark a route around the house_, the boy knew he should pay attention to the man who took care of the place he lived in. And not just because he was able to break something to make his point, but because listening to the specialists is a lesson to be remembered through life.

CC Babcock was another story. She had, for years, been scary and strange around them, but had turned into an openly caring person, after marrying Niles. One of the most amazing things about her now was the fact she was not shy when personal things were at stake: when she couldn't get something that was going on, she simply asked, not minding if it made her seem inexperienced or naïve (what she generally was not). Her lack of prevention got her really close to the Sheffield children, who felt it very stimulating to discuss things in front of her.

Sometimes, she would stay looking at them discussing a subject such as Maggie's dates, and then she would suddenly chime in, _But, if the boy hesitated in going out with you, what are you waiting to crush him?_, and it was surprisingly clarifying, because Maggie had to analyze her own feelings to answer that.

(Gracie simply loved to interact with Niles and CC, since forever. She adored her parents, but those two made her mind reel in positive psychoanalytic ways).

**ncncncncnc**

Of course, sometimes even the Sheffield children were not able to keep watching the interactions.

That afternoon, for example, when Niles stopped moving around in his multiple chores and started cleaning the island where the chocolate cake was, CC entered and greeted him with a hint of seduction in her voice, 'Hyia, baby'.

He opened a bright smile (he was surprised by her presence, but he always found it adorable when she acted charming like this) and came closer to her, a piece of cake quick on a plate, 'Hi, dumpling'.

She looked at the piece of the chocolate covered cake, at him, at the children (who were pretending they were not listening, as they usually did when the couple seemed to be too engrossed in each other), and smirked.

Niles tensed and got prepared. He already knew when she was up to something that would probably affect his work and he was prepared to answer in such a way to not let her down but to do some damage control.

CC drew her finger on the chocolate cover and put it in her mouth. 'Uhmmm… It's delicious, Niles'.

Now he was wary _and_ starting to get aroused, but managed to answer with a somewhat professional smile, 'Why, thank you. I thought you would like it'.

'You know I love the way you deal with chocolate covered things'.

_Oh, there she goes_, 'I'm good at dealing with a lot of things, Miss Babcock', he said, put the plate on the island, near her, and stood waiting for what she would do, looking attentively at her.

'Aren't you?', she sustained his stare, licked her finger one more time and asked, 'And I keep thinking… How is it you are always smelling this good, with all the cooking you do? Aren't you supposed to reek of onions and sour eggs?'

He smirked, leaned into her direction and said as if it was the sexiest of the answers, 'It's the power of Lemon Bowl Fresh'.

She leered at him as if she really found the answer provocative, reaching out with her hand, 'I think I've grown attached to the smell…'

'Well, I…', he tried to keep the conversation going while observing her approaching hand, but she came to take his hand, and he couldn't concentrate anymore.

Niles was disturbed by all the finger licking she was doing before, when she was doing it to _her own_ finger; however, now she finished talking with a warm stare, took his hand, and was using his finger to take some of the chocolate cover.

And then she took his finger to her mouth to lick it and made it deliberately sensual.

Niles shivered uncontrollably and whispered, 'Please, would you stop it?'

She just chuckled. She knew exactly how sensitive his hands were, and the effect her hot mouth around any part of his body had on his very imaginative mind.

Her present goal, disturbing him in public, was perfectly accomplished.

The children looked at one another, not knowing if it was already time to get out. Maybe Niles' whisper was their cue to abandon the kitchen before things got too intimate. They usually knew when to go, but it was knowledge in process.

The butler sighed, resigned to take part in her scheme, once she seemed to be very proud of herself.

Well, if she wanted mischief, he could do it, too.

Niles took his hand from hers slowly, turned partially on his heels and licked his own finger, maintaining his eyes on hers.

It was her time to look at him as if he was something she really wanted.

Niles hid his smirk turning completely and cleaning his hand with a hank discretely. He circled the island by the other side from the table, took a fork, cut a small piece of cake and put it on his mouth. 'I'm glad you came, once I did this cake thinking of you, and was anxious to know your opinion on it'.

CC deduced he was retreating, once he was changing the subject. She had learned to accept when he did it, especially because he just did it when things were too much for him. Satisfied for the time being, she closed her eyes, stretched lazily and relaxed against the island, giving up her schemes for a while, 'You know I always like your cooking'.

His voice sounded sweetly from the back of the island, 'But maybe you wouldn't be able to try it, once we have so many Fines running around – and I'm including the adopted ones'.

The children snickered at that, forgetting for a while they were pretending they were not listening.

CC opened her eyes and was going to comment, but his hands touched the sides of her neck delicately, to not startle her. She couldn't bring herself to talk. She loved the way he could deal with the tension in her neck – she had made a lot of kneading jokes already, making clear to him how great she felt at being touched like that.

Niles' voice sounded now from right behind her, really close to her ear 'You're not wearing those extra shoulder pads, are you?'

CC smiled, finding funny how his accent sounded while he had his mouth half full, 'I'm wearing none', she whispered, provoking him.

'Better', he praised, his fingers making a bit more of pressure, as he knew she _really_ loved.

CC couldn't believe he was caressing her that way in the middle of the kitchen. When she felt the soft kiss he planted on her nape soon after he stopped talking, she was convinced she should never believe when Niles retreated quickly.

The man could surprise her: he usually was the one worried about being caught, but now he decided to be daring, and she had no willpower to stop him.

Those talented fingers were working their magic on her muscles, and she felt like opening some buttons of her shirt to help him to reach more skin.

It was an amazing sensation by itself, but it didn't help that she had interesting memories of some situations that had started with this massage.

Unable to stop herself, CC closed her eyes again, gave a very satisfied moan and started leaning on Niles, wanting to feel the heat of his chest against her back.

When she reached him they sighed at the shared heat, she turned her head to the side and he moved. Their stares locked, and their lips were almost touching…

…when a hurried voice and the sound of chairs scrapping the floor were heard, and they stopped to look at the table, surprised that there was someone there.

'Oh, ok, ok, you win! We're out!', Brighton said, while getting up and being followed by his sisters. The girls were laughing their heads off at his embarrassment.

Once they disappeared, CC shook her head, 'It's so easy to mess with his head… He really takes after Maxwell…'

Niles took her hips with his hands, 'You know you are messing with my head, too, don't you?'

She smiled at him, feeling his physical reaction to her presence against her backside, 'We all have to accept war causalities, love'.

The almost kiss was still hovering between them, so he smiled back and leaned to let their lips meet.

They were lost in it for some time, marveling in the contact, especially the different angle they were using: once he was 'above' her, he set the pace to slow, pressed his lips to hers, nipped at her bottom lip delicately, let her feel his tongue lightly and refused to deepen the kiss – what made her whimper.

Not being one to accept rules, CC set to her own teasing, and started to flicker her tongue on his lips, too, giving him a taste of her and showing how willing and ready she was.

Her strategy worked: every time he advanced a bit, she was there, ready to take him. Soon he was not able to resist anymore, and he opened his mouth and gave her the wet and intimate French kiss she was demanding.

The chemistry between them exploded in moments like this, when they were pressed against each other, comfortable to taste whatever feeling their closeness stirred.

When they parted, he rested his forehead on the side of her head and united his hands in the front of her waist, sighing, 'I really can't have a break. Shouldn't you be at the theater, witch, and not here disturbing my work time?'

She snuggled against him, 'Yes, but Maxwell was being obnoxious. I made a scene and said it was enough, that I was not there to be treated like that, took my purse and came home'.

He parted a bit to look at her with raised brows.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Oh, well, I really made a scene and announced I was coming to the mansion. I thought it was better to be here with you, once Nanny Fine kept calling and interrupting all the time and there was no way we could get any work done. The fact he came with me may be related to that or to her last phone call. Who knows?'

He nodded and rested his chin on her shoulder, their ears touching, 'She is really obsessed'.

CC rubbed her ear lightly against his, knowing he liked every touch she provided for them, 'Can you believe it? She is married to the guy she wanted, and she can't get satisfied… I just can't understand that moron', her hands went over his to cover them. She had learned with him to like the small touches, too.

Niles felt a wave of tenderness for her, because she was saying she thought a woman who was married to the man she wanted was naturally satisfied – what seemed to be her case. He brought her even closer to him, 'I think she always dreamed of having a complete family'.

CC tensed and tried to get away from him, 'What do you mean? That _ours_ is not complete?!'

He prevented her from escaping by holding her more firmly, 'Whoa, Babcock! Where do you think you're going?!'

'I'm getting away from the man who agrees with the floozy!'

He let her loose enough to make her turn to him, and hold her again, pressing her against his body and looking into her eyes sternly, 'We _are_ complete because we satisfy each other, and we don't care what the traditional models are. However, what society dictates is that a traditional family is not complete without children. That's what I meant'.

'Uhum', she said, looking him in the eye and seeing he was sincere. Even if both of them knew they would be happy to have children, it was clear without saying that they were happy without them, two.

It was wise to change the subject to something lighter, especially because he was kind of manhandling her, and it was a great turn on; so, she licked her lips, 'Well, my business partner is upstairs with his traditional wife and I am not in the mood for working alone', she put her hands on his chest and purred, 'Any suggestions?'

Niles accepted the change of course in the conversation, once it usually meant she agreed with him but was not ready to admit it. He relaxed and pecked her lips, holding her close again, 'I wish I could keep you company, but I must get out of the house in half an hour'.

She enjoyed the closeness, freeing her arms and messing his hair with her fingers, 'Where are you going? To the grocery? I could go with you. There's no way I'll have any work done with that crazy woman around the office all the time, and then we could be alone for a while and choose some things for us… I would enjoy doing something like this, to compensate such a stressful day…'

'It would be great, baby. However, we can go to the grocery just later. Maybe I could come over to get you when I'm back from my appointment. You could wait in the mansion until I…'

She was quick to back away and frown at him, 'Appointment? What kind of? And why I am not invited?'

He was hesitant, 'Well… I…'

'Is it with someone from my family? Is DD pestering you again with the German surgeon?'

'No! And how did you know about that?!'

'Noel told me', she wavered nonchalantly, 'We have a deal to always tell the other about DD's things against one of us, so we can be prepared'.

'Oh', Niles pondered over it for a moment, deciding he was glad she already knew about it. 'No, it's not your sister, nor anyone from your family'.

'Then who is it?', she frowned deeply, 'Is it a lawyer?'

He was surprised, 'Why would I want a lawyer for?'

'How would I know?! It is you with the mysterious outings!', she pursed her lips at him, thinking, and then groaned, 'You want to get a divorce, don't you?'

Niles got closer again, put his hands on her hips and looked at her with curiosity. 'Do I seem like a man who is unhappy and wanting to get away from you?'

She seemed a bit less tense, but was not ready to give up totally the theory, 'Maybe you're pretending there is nothing happening, so you can sue me after going away, thinking I won't be able to chase and murder you'.

Niles grinned as a fool, his hands going to her upper arms to caress her, 'You would chase me if I run away?'

'Have you heard the part when I mentioned I would murder you, too?'

'Yes, I heard you trying to say you couldn't accept life without the two of us together', he answered and pulled her to his arms again – he needed to hug her tightly, because he adored when she said her kind of affectionate words.

His feelings soon made him kiss her neck. It was like he couldn't resist her, especially when she said those 'romantic' things without even noticing. It made him want to taste all of her.

'Oh, well, people hear what they want to hear', she tried to sound nonchalant, but sighed and tipped her head to give him more access to her neck, 'I really like the notion of hunting you like… Hey!'

Niles was surprised at being pushed away, 'What happened?'

'You have another woman!'

He stomped his foot at that, 'Dear God, CC! I don't know if I feel offended, because you don't trust me, or flattered, because you think I can perform like that with you and still have another woman!'

She crossed her arms, amused by his reaction, 'Someone is very cocky…'

'You're the one saying it'.

'Niles…', she warned.

'Seriously…', he pleaded, 'Can you even imagine something like that? I mean, even if we didn't get along as well as we do – and we do! –, we have sex quite often... Do you really see me as some stud that can do it so many times?'

She found his distressed face endearing and went to his arms again, to caress his cheek, 'Oh, Niles! You know the important thing is not the frequency, but the intensity…'

He pouted just for effect, 'Try to remember this next time you come all three-nights-in-a-row-and-the afternoons-in-between over me'.

She smiled, 'See who talks, Mister It's-weekend-who-cares-about-the-time-let's-do-it- again'.

'Are you complaining?'

'Not in a million years, baby', she pecked his lips, 'Just if _you_ were. Were you?'

He chuckled, 'No, I was not. Never'.

A new round of kisses kept them distracted, until CC managed to say, 'You still have to tell me…'

'What?'

'What you were going to tell…'

'I don't remember anything'.

'There was a question…'

'Really?'

'Yes, there was… It was about the appointment'.

'Oh, I see. Maybe I won't tell'.

'I'll make you'.

'Keep trying'.

She knew he was joking and distracting her, so CC decided to use heavy artillery. She slowly transformed their heated kisses in tender ones, finished giving him some soft pecks on the lips and went away enough to look him deep in the eyes and ask, her eyes showing open concern and her mouth forming a pout, 'You know I worry about you… Won't you just tell me where you are going?'

He knew she was using her charms on him, but he couldn't resist anyway, so he sighed and started answering, his hands tidying up her shirt and his eyes not quite on her face, 'I am going to see a doctor'.

'Why?!', she asked, now plain panic on her face, 'Are you feeling something?! Why haven't you told me before?!'

'No, no, calm down. I felt like doing a check-up, contacted the medical center and they just called earlier confirming my appointment for this afternoon'.

'But… a check-up? Just like this? For no reason? What kind of person does a check-up when there is nothing wrong?!'

'A person that knows how older than his partner he is and wants to be sure everything will be all right when he finally gets to accomplish his dream of marrying her in a beautiful ceremony'.

'Oh, again this thing about you being older. We have already talked about that'.

'Yes, and you reassured me you don't mind – all right, you reassured me you prefer a wise and experienced man like me, stop smirking – but this is not about preferences. You may adore antiques, but they are fragile things all the same, and all your feelings will not make them unbreakable'.

CC was serious again and put her right hand on his chest, over his heart, 'Are you afraid you have something?'

'No, love. It is not about being afraid. It is about prevention. I don't want anything to happen to me, now that we are together'.

She tilted her head, her eyes fixed in her hand, as if imagining how it would be if he was sick. 'I feel strange thinking about it'.

He kept looking at her face, seeing her distress, and spoke softly, 'You have seen me ill, and even if it was just the flu and you were wonderful, I think it is my obligation to see to my own health'.

She was still resisting to the explanation, 'If there is nothing, why weren't you telling me?'

'I had not decided yet when I was going to tell you. You were supposed to be at the theater, remember? I was pondering about what good it would do to call you to say I was going to the doctors. I didn't want you to think it was something important'.

'But it is. I mean, you want to make sure you are all right… It is important'.

'Yes, but there is nothing you can do about it… Oh, this sounded bad'.

She leaned her head, agreeing with him.

'I meant it would be better if I told when I was back, and it was all over… Oh, this still sounds bad…'

'I got it, don't worry', she affirmed and breathed deeply, 'I just need some time to deal with it. The idea of you being horribly sick is…'

She didn't find the words, and he moved his head to make her look at his face, 'I'm not horribly sick. I just want to make sure I don't have one of these silent things, as a heart condition, and that I can start a safe exercising routine'.

'Oh', she blinked at the idea, 'Really? You want to hit the gym?'

He shrugged, 'I think I should. As much as I do physical activity every day, I think it's time for some specific things', he smiled at her, 'Can't you see the advantages of me seeing a doctor? You get a certificated healthy husband and a soon-to-be sweaty sexy muscular husband'.

She smiled back, even if she was still a bit shaken, 'All right, hunk, I'm convinced. Just promise you will tell me about all the exams you'll make and show me all the results'.

'I told you, there is nothing to be afraid of…'

'It is not about being afraid, love', she imitated him, 'It is about curiosity'.

He opened his mouth and closed it again. Pointless discussing.

She looked at him winningly, 'And I'll be waiting here for the grocery trip. If I kill someone in the meantime, I'll blame it all on you'.

**Ncncncncncn**

Fran entered the living room and wandered about, pacing as if there was something very important happening and she was not sure she was ready to tell, and at the same time exploding to tell.

'Care to chat, Mrs Sheffield?', Niles never stopped dusting.

'Oy, Niles, I don't know what to do!', she went to him and clang to his arm.

'What is happening?'

'Let's go to the kitchen. Max can walk on us anytime'.

He obeyed, but had to add a dry comment, 'As kinky as it sounds, I hope you have not made something that would put any of us in trouble'.

They entered the kitchen, she went to the table and he started preparing tea. 'No, I just need help to reach a decision'.

Niles came to sit by her side while they waited for the water, 'Dish, girlfriend'.

'Tell me, Niles… You usually know when your wife is… in that time of the month?'

He grinned at a shared joke of them, 'You mean when the credit cards send the bills?'

She grinned back at the reference and waved her hand, 'No, sweetie. Miss Babcock is rich, and she probably doesn't care about this. I mean the other one'.

'In fact, I have no idea', he made a face at her when she looked at him as if shocked, 'What?'

'It's the first time you say you don't pay attention to something related to her'.

'Oh, it's not that I don't pay attention… It's that…'

Niles was not sure how to proceed. The fact was CC had no regular menstrual cycle. Sometimes (three or four days in a two or three-month period, usually) she would have a slight headache and discomfort, followed by short fits of irrational fury and little patience for the world, and would inform him she was not 'accessible'. That was enough information for him: he knew she was PMSing, soon would be in her period, and he had to stay around but cautiously out of what he called, to her amusement, her 'magical circle'.

The fact it was not regular meant neither of them knew when she would be at her hormonal peak, or when a sudden rage was more than day-to-day business. He had learned to accept that, with her, things were always adventurous, and it didn't bother him. If fact, it added more thrilling to their partnership, once he had to be always attentive – sometimes, he would detect what was happening even before her.

Even if Niles was sure they had the subject very well settled between them, he was not sure CC would be comfortable if he shared this kind of personal information with Fran. His wife could be very sensitive when her female traits were at stake.

(He often regretted his jokes about her not being a woman, now that he knew what she had to go through when she discovered she had not normally functional female inner things).

The butler looked away from Fran, 'The truth is we decided not to pay attention to this'.

'How so?'

Now he looked at her sternly, 'It's personal, Mrs Sheffield. May we talk about your problem?'

Fran accepted defeat. She had something a lot more pressing in her mind.

She told him she was pregnant, they hugged and cheered, and then she said that he must keep it a secret, once she was not sure how Maxwell would take the news.

Niles didn't know what to say or think. Of course, as obsessed as Fran was, it was a question of time for this to happen, but he still was a bit shocked: it was a lot of information, her getting pregnant and not telling the father, and telling him, and asking for secrecy…

When Maxwell called her and Fran exited, yelling, his mind was still reeling, and CC entered the kitchen, annoyed, 'Oh, please, look at her, yelling around the house. This way she can't keep any secret, even less a big one as this'.

Niles gulped and looked at her, surprised. He didn't have the time to think about it, and was confused by the possibility of her being into it, 'Do you know the secret?'

'Yes, of course. It's no big deal'.

'I'm surprised. I thought it would be like a bombshell to you'.

'Oh, Niles, please. Not everything Nanny Fine considers huge is really huge'.

'You don't consider the fact she is finally pregnant something huge? Even if she is not telling Mister Sheffield, yet?'

'She is pregnant and not telling Maxwell?!'

'Wasn't it your secret?'

'No!'

'Oh'.

CC made a pained face, and Niles thought that maybe he had a crisis on his hands. Maybe his wife was not in peace with Fran's female accomplishments.

She started to talk slowly, staring into space, 'I can't believe it… She is making everybody crazy with this obsession and now that she did it, she is not telling him…'

Niles frowned and went to stand some steps behind her, observing her reactions. The point seemed not to be Fran's pregnancy, but the breaking of the news… He decided to proceed in that direction, 'She is insecure about his reaction'.

CC turned to him, and by her annoyance he knew he had hit the mark, 'Is everybody crazy?! Maxwell will love the idea! He is as much of a softie as you!'

'Things have happened…'

'I know, but it's nothing like he would have the heart to reject a child of his own!', she huffed, exasperated and turned to the swinging door, 'For God' sake! I'm telling him!'

Niles came closer, 'Please, please, don't tell him! Let's give her the opportunity to do things her way!'

She turned to him again, furious, 'What is her way?! A big surprise party?! Isn't she satisfied by all the messing she has been doing?!'

He made a calming gesture with the palms of his hands turned to her, 'She will tell him soon…'

'It would be better if he already knew! I swear, I'll have a fit if I don't…'

'Please, CC, don't do anything…'

'She will be around us while we try to do some work, and I'll just kill her, I know!', she turned from him and started walking decisively to the swinging door, 'I have no reason to stay around if she is going to pretend nothing is changed…'

'I'll be your slave until she tells!'

'… and now I have', CC smiled and turned to him, 'I can't believe you will do it for her. It will cost you so big…'

He made a face, 'I know, and I don't care. I just want _you_ far from the eye of the storm'.

She squinted her eyes at him, 'Oh, you're such a sissy!'

'Call me what you want, but it is _their_ business, and we must be out of it'.

'_They_ are never out of _our_ business'.

'We don't follow the bad examples, dearest', he declared and went to do the sink to start preparing tea. The crisis was under control, and he was resigned to whatever Fate was to bring on him, once he was officially her slave, now.

Not that he wasn't her slave in a daily basis, even before they were officially together, anyway. Sometimes he thought about it and was surprised at how blind he had to be to his own need of her to not make his move… He would do anything she asked, and try to guess the things she didn't, even if he declared to hate her most of the time…

'Whatever you say', CC said, noticing he was smiling to himself, 'Are you starting tea?'

'Uhum', he agreed, without looking at her. He put the kettle on the cook and turned, noticing she was looking at him pensively. 'What?'

'I was thinking… I won't wait for the tea'.

'Why?'

'I have an errand to do'.

'Oh, really? Do you want me to go with you? We can have tea together later'.

'No, I prefer to go alone. I will buy some hair dye. I want to try a new color'.

He frowned, 'Why? This blonde is one of your trademarks'.

'Yes, and I know you love it, but we're probably going to start a new life in the West Coast in some months. I think it is time for a change'.

'I see. Well, you were quite beautiful with your dark locks… Thinking of reverting to them?'

She smiled, as she always did when he let it slip he found her beautiful a long time ago, 'I was thinking something more in the line of red'.

'Uhm… You're surely the proverbial red-head…', he smiled at her, looking as if he was imagining the change already. Then he took two mugs, 'But why don't you try a wig, before really doing it? Miss Fine used to do that, sometimes, when she wanted a radical change in appearance. This way you could have tea with me now and we could go together to try some new visuals, later or even tomorrow'.

'Nah, it's not the same'.

'I guess so, but I still think you should try it before really doing the thing'.

'I feel like trying a lot of colors, so it is better to start soon'.

He frowned, 'Are you sure? You want to do it the hard way?'

She smirked, 'Always'.

He shook his head, 'All right, do as you wish. I suppose I'm just disappointed with the possibility of loosing the good effect of my Ice Princess jokes'.

'Good', CC said, seeing him put one of the mugs away, 'That's it. I'm going to the drugstore'.

'Want me to go with you? Maybe I should have a word', he asked hopefully while turning to take the kettle.

'You will have. And don't worry, I'll bring some of the easiest to wash away, so you won't have to keep it for long'.

'Well, you… Hey… wait… what do you mean by _me_?'

Niles turned to the swinging door in time to see CC blowing a kiss at him and disappearing.

**ncncncncnc**

Later that night, CC woke and looked at Niles' sleeping form.

She was feeling a bit guilty. Yes, they had already made up, but she still felt like she had betrayed him.

She was finding the slave thing funny. She could have asked him to do chores like giving her massages and skipping work time to have sex with her, but this they already did in a daily basis; so, she decided it would be really funny if she made him try some colors in his hair.

She chose the most horrible ones she could find, and when she demanded him to start trying them, he seemed to be very patient about it. Even if it made his day at work a combination of unnecessarily hurried activities, strange looks coming from their boss and his need to wear a very ugly looking coat (that he would not care to eventually get stained), he was just resigned to do what she asked of him.

Until that last one.

She yelled at the closed powder room door, while passing by, 'Come on, slave! I don't have all day!'

He came out and walked to stand by her side, annoyed, 'How is this?'

She looked at him, an immense thing covering his shirt and the ridiculous color on his hair, 'Uhm… No good. It would look too brassy on me. Let's try pepper mint', and she handed the box to him.

'That will look awful!'

'Not after is perm'd'.

Niles looked at her, his face crunched in an expression that was of realization and then turned into disgust, 'I thought you were really…'

Maxwell bellowed, breaking the moment and stopping him from saying whatever it was he was going to say to her. Niles took off the white cloth and threw it at her, warning just after she took it, 'Take care… It's wet'.

He walked away, and was obviously furious at her.

CC couldn't understand. What was he mad about? It was just a prank… They had done things like this million of times!

She decided to make him face the subject as soon as possible. He had to stop being such a baby, after all.

Realizing she still had the offending thing in her arms, she went to the powder room to let it there.

When she opened the door, she realized why he was in such a bad mood.

A lot of things were happening in the house: people coming and going (including Betty Midler), Nanny Fine afraid her marriage was in danger, Maxwell saying stupid things with horrible timing, and Niles was there, dying his hair in stupid colors and having to clean up the mess it made, just because CC had decided she could prank him like this.

He could have a normal day – well, as normal as a day in the Sheffield residence with Fines around could be – and not wearing that ugly old coat or having to cover the powder room sink with such care, but he was not, because she had decided to put him through this, just for her pleasure.

It seemed she still didn't quite deal very well with the balance of power in their relationship.

CC went after Niles soon after and told him he should wash his hair, that the game was over. She made sure he noticed she was regretful.

He just thanked her quietly. It was obvious he was disappointed.

Later she asked to go to the penthouse that night, so they could talk and be certain to be alone.

They went, they sat on her sofa and they talked.

It was a difficult conversation, in the beginning: he kept silent, hands on his lap, looking at her seriously and patiently waiting.

Then she finally created the courage, she said with some formality, 'I'm sorry for all the unnecessary hard work I put you through'.

Niles had a sad look, 'It was not the work… I don't mind working for you', he smiled briefly at her, to put her more at ease, 'It was the useless aspect of it all. I mean, I really believed you wanted to change your hair colour and was counting on me for help. I couldn't accept the fact I was going through that _for nothing_'.

'I didn't think… It just occurred to me that it would be funny, as it was in the old times…'

She stopped talking and Niles kept silent, looking at her until the limit of comfort. Then, he leaned his head, 'There were so many other great things you could have required of me as a slave… I don't think remembering 'old times' even qualify as an option…'

She was speechless at this, and he seized the opportunity to prove his point.

Niles approached her, got one of her hands to put it on his nape and looked deeply into her eyes.

She was wide-eyed at the gesture and at the intensity of the desire on his face.

'I know you like to have power', he murmured, 'Why don't you simply take me? You know how I feel about it…'

He didn't have to wait long for her answer – she pulled him to her and they did, for hours, every single thing that came to her mind.

**ncncncncnc**

And now, looking at him asleep, she thought that, even if she saw the disappointment being quickly washed away from his eyes (and turned into something much better), she still felt like she was in debt with him.

She supported her head on her hand and decided she had to do something to show him she cared.

CC was not very good at planning shows of affection, so it occurred to her she could just imitate something he had done: she could go to her doctor, ask for a check-up and show the results to Niles, as he had done for her.

She remembered thinking it was a stupid idea, in the beginning, but the feeling of relief she felt when he showed her he was healthy was very much real. The doctor had pressed him to have an exercising routine, to protect his heart, and the couple never regretted buying the machines that were at a room in the penthouse. They had discovered a lot of interesting things to do with them, besides exercising.

So, the check-up was a good idea. Maybe she would be able to convey the message that she thought he was right most of the time… and that she should listen to him more… and that she simply loved every little thing he did… and had never intended to hurt him with a childish prank… and especially that she loved when he let her do what she wanted…

Her thoughts were getting confused, sleep started to get to her again, CC yawned and got closer to him, nestling against his side and putting her arm across his waist.

Niles' hand came to her arm, and he adjusted to her body, sighing contentedly and never waking up.

She smiled at how obvious it was he felt absolutely safe around her, and she surrendered to sleep with her mind at peace, firmly settled on the idea of showing Niles how special she thought he was.

Maybe mimicking his action was the most adequate tribute ever, after all.


	17. Roles redefined

_Same thing as always: _

_-love you all who are giving this story reviews, showing you are still with me!_

_-sorry for the delay! At least, big chapter! ;D_

**The marriage**

**Chapter 17: Roles redefined**

Niles was lying on his back and supporting his head comfortably on his pillow, in the penthouse bed. He was reading the detailed guest list of the wedding, that his parents had sent from England for his and CC's approval and the additions they would want to make.

The Sheffields were already included, obviously; there was a space for the Fines; and there was an item reserved for the Babcocks.

(He made a mental note to talk to CC and ask if she wanted to invite anyone he still hasn't met).

It was not with surprise that Niles noticed there was, in fact, two guest lists: one, smaller, for the wedding; other, bigger, for the party. He had mentioned to his mother he would prefer distant cousins and the neighborhood not to be present in the small chapel they had chosen, and it seemed she had really got the idea, once the smaller list had just names of people who were really close to the couple.

Niles smiled to himself, thinking of how smoothly things were going: everything was organized and in time. They had still four full weeks, and it seemed they would not have a single problem with all of that, with the two competent fronts at work – his parents, with the most direct approach, in England, and Niles and CC themselves, in the United States, following the preparations closely and sending their word when necessary.

Even the California business seemed to be contributing, being at a standstill. His wife was calm enough to be by his side in the process of organizing their ceremony, and it was clear to him that she was having a lot of fun with the decisions she was called to make.

(Few things could cheer her up as much as teasing him over the details he insisted on consulting her about – she seemed to find it really amusing how much the little things mattered to him, and it was good to know she was enjoying this. Niles really wanted her to remember their last months in New York and their wedding as a happy period of their lives.)

The only thing that still worried him a bit was the Sheffields.

Maxwell was very excited about being a father again (after an initial reaction that made everybody think he would be against the idea), and Fran was on cloud nine (finally being able to hear her mother yelling to the heavens 'Now I can die in peace!' made her giddy), what was really great.

However, their way of being happy was getting in frantic activity, anxious about every little detail of the pregnancy, their own relationship, the children, the highly probable moving to the West Coast and everything that could come in their day to day routines…

(Sometimes Niles pondered if living with such people was healthy. He loved them, of course, and CC had started showing how much she cherished them, too, but when he witnessed Fran going crazy and hijacking Maxwell in the middle of a TV program to have sex and get pregnant, he couldn't help but think about the sanity of it all.)

He sighed and folded the lists neatly, smoothing any small wrinkles he could find. Noticing what he had just made, he knew exactly why he was worried.

Things were so peaceful and perfect for him and CC that he felt like he couldn't enjoy the tribulations the Sheffield/Fine clan seemed to be always going through. There was a time when he considered that spark of life that came with Fran, her family and her interactions with the children, a much needed and refreshing addition; nowadays, he still appreciated their schemes, but he preferred the lifestyle he had developed with his witch.

Niles had realized, long ago, that he needed the _safety_ he felt with CC.

Who would have guessed this would be one of her most delightful qualities?

Before their marriage, he hadn't had the opportunity to rely on someone so heavily. He was not aware of how much he craved someone he could depend on – after all, he had been dependable all of his life, and it seemed natural to be the one people went after when things got messy, not the other way around.

He felt not just relieved, but absolutely enchanted by the prospect of counting on a partner.

And, as surprisingly as it was in the beginning, now he knew CC was the one that would always be there for him. More than that, she was the one who effortlessly appreciated his care and his tidiness, and this made him reconsider those things that he had thought as some of his most unattractive feats.

He had met a lot of women who preferred men who were all _macho_, imposing themselves by their physical power, or the playboy type, like Maxwell, with the air of nonchalance and superiority. Niles had never been like that: he was neat, he worried about order and schedule, he paid attention to detail, he _knew_ how to do a lot of useful tasks and, more than anything, he was always ready to go out of his way to do things for other people.

(With time, he had felt confident enough to choose when doing so, and it seemed CC found endearing how through he could be when he really was into something.

Just the thought of how similar they were, in this aspect, was incredibly reassuring: since he had met her, he knew that when CC wanted something, she would do anything – and very well done, usually – to get it; to his luck, what she _really_ wanted was them happy and together.)

He sighed and looked around, at their room, filled with things that pointed to a lovely life together: some photos, clothes and personal objects that showed clearly how entwined they were.

He felt warmth spreading on his chest and smiled. It was like, for the first time on his adult life, he had a person that shared his most heartfelt wishes with him, and would fight by his side to accomplish them; thus, both could enjoy the results of it.

Suddenly CC came out of the bathroom, and Niles turned his head to look at her, conscious of the goofy grin he must be sporting.

He felt even giddier to see she was in an obvious joyful mood.

The fact she was naked and stopped by the foot of the bed, hands on her hips, made him think something along the lines of _She is __**purposely**__ nude_, and he tilted his head with a slight frown of confusion.

CC was delighted at his curious face, 'Would you please stop being so English?'

Niles took off his glasses, put the papers aside, joined his hands on his chest and glanced slowly up her body, stopping at her defying face, 'You mean the fact I'm wearing clothes?'

'Yeah', she wavered at him, 'Why are you wearing anything, anyway?'

'I usually wear clothes to bed. At least, when I come to bed, I do. Of course, there are plenty of situations when they don't last…', he shrugged, a bit distracted by the way her breasts moved when she lifted her arms to tread her fingers through her hair.

'Exactly! You should know by now that your wife often feels cozy'.

'_Cozy_?', he smiled at her easy-going smile, 'Oh, all right', he relented, sitting up and starting the process by taking off his t-shirt, 'I should have known, once you have been really attentive of me the last days'.

She licked her lips at the scene, 'I don't know what it is with me, lately. I can't take my hands off of you…'

He finished taking off his boxers, 'Just for the records, I'm not complaining'. Soon he was nude and lying down again, his head back to the comfort of his pillow. He opened his arms, motioning at her, 'Come here and choose the way you want to show me your _coziness_'.

She climbed on the bed happily, came over him and slapped lightly his thighs, signaling she wanted him to separate them. He obeyed, chuckling, and she settled her body over his, adjusting her legs between his and rubbing her breasts on his chest lightly. She went down a bit to rest her head on his chest and let out a long satisfied sigh when finally found a position to better enjoy the peaceful moment.

Niles closed his eyes at the feeling of skin to skin and started caressing her back in soothing moves.

Both just savored it for a while, relaxed and at ease with one another. It was like they fitted together so easily it was enough to be like this for them to feel happy.

Niles had this sensation that they relaxed into each other, even if they felt somewhat _charged_ when they touched.

CC enjoyed specially the feeling of his scent enveloping her, when he held her like that: he had something clean and spicy and deep in his scent that she could not explain, but made her feel at home.

(Sometimes she would take his apron or a coat and put it to her nose just to feel his scent when he was not near her).

Maybe it had to do with the fact she had associated him with cooking, cleaning products and tea half of her life, and now it seemed all of these things were impregnated in the way she sensed him; although, they were not enough to really describe him, because he was what he had shown her for almost fifteen years, **and** a lot more…

The fact was she felt protected and cocooned and, each time she sighed, it brought her even closer to him.

It was like her breathing could bring a part of him to her insides and maintain it there, keeping her company and warming her all over.

The simply thought of him inside her, warming her, made her quickly wet, and CC thought again of how the last days had really been of arousing and a kind of uncontrolled need for his body. She didn't remember feeling like that so often since the first months of their marriage, and had no idea from where that almost continuous desire was coming.

She was a realistic person, so she looked at it objectively: it existed and there was little she could do about it, and it was not a problem, once Niles was always glad to satisfy her whenever she showed him she wanted it.

(And CC herself was used to her hormones playing tricks on her, so she had decided not to worry about it at all. It must be just a phase.)

The feeling of him so close to her, and knowing for sure how much he wanted her to be happy – no matter what it required – was a reassuring thought. There was a time when she would feel guilty for letting sex to be the main thing between them, but now she trusted him so strongly she was sure he would understand.

'Sometimes I can't believe it', she murmured, almost talking to herself. It was not necessary to keep any secrets, after all.

'What?'

CC put her chin on his chest, now, to look at him. He noticed the gesture, opened his eyes and looked at her.

For a moment she forgot what they were talking about (or what she meant to talk about), went forward and started giving feathering kisses on his jaw, just to taste his skin.

He smiled and brought one of his hands to her hair, 'Hey… Uhmmm… This is good…'

Her voice went down an octave, 'Glad to know you like it… because I _really_ like it…'

'_This_ is quite unbelievable…'

'What, baby? My lips on your skin?', and she licked him briefly to stress her point.

'That, too. But I was referring to you being so delicate… I like it when you scratch me, but this soft thing is great, too'.

Now she nipped at his skin, 'You have seen me purring a lot of times. You should know I'm good at being soft'.

He made an overacted sensual voice, 'Your softness does something quite the opposite to me, darling'.

Both started laughing at the obvious joke, and she rested her head on his chest again when they calmed down, enjoying the beat of his heart, 'Oh, can it, Niles! You can be a softie, too. Just when it is appropriated, thank God!'

They spent some time in silence, the smiles still on their faces. Suddenly, CC announced, 'I remembered what I was saying that I can't believe'.

'Oh, yes. What is it?'

'Everything!', she felt him chuckling, 'Stop laughing at me, you fool!', she kissed his chest soundly, and he circled her waist with his arms. She knew her kisses could always arise his tenderness for her, 'I mean being with you as something so easy and so wonderful. I thought we could get along, but I'd have never guessed we were capable of building together a life like this'.

Niles was silent for some moments, and then said quietly, 'I think this marriage is the most fulfilling experience I have ever had', the caress on her hair came back, 'And, in some way, I can't think of it with anyone else. Maybe it is this good because it is _us_'.

'It makes sense…', she agreed.

'Everything I say makes sense', he pretended to admonish her.

'Oh, please. I could mention a lot of circumstances when you said things that made no sense at all'.

He squirmed a bit, 'Yes, and I'm glad now you know I never meant them'.

'What…? Oh, you mean the zingers… I was not talking about them'.

'You were not?'

'No, I was talking about some things you say during sex…'

'Oh'.

She noticed how his heart got agitated under her ear. It was still a rough subject for him. 'I know you didn't mean a good part of those remarks, Niles, and I won't tease you about them anymore'.

'Sometimes I wonder how you could forgive me for some of the things I've said and done…'

'Forget it. Now that I know you were just insanely jealous and trying to make me notice you without exposing your feelings, everything is all right'.

The heartbeat accelerated, and she knew he was struggling with the idea of contradicting her, because she had described exactly how things were and, for some reason, it still made him uncomfortable. After some moments, he made up his mind and cleared his throat, 'That's what I meant by this thing being unbelievable, love. If we look back to the point where we started of, it's almost magical what we accomplished…'

She smiled, 'Well, you chose a witch, I chose a man so old he must have cheated the devil – what could we expect?'

'Not this blessed life', he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

CC caressed his side, 'And we are not even mentioning the wedding', she quickly raised her head to face him, 'Just one month!'

He smiled when she made a body shake to indicate her excitement, 'It's almost too good to be true, isn't it?'

'Yeah…', she grinned at him, 'This is really cliché, you know?'

'How so?'

'This thing of being in love and feeling like you have found home. I really feel like… in a nest'.

He shook his head, 'You amaze me'.

She went up to be face to face with him, 'Why?'

'I was just here, reading peacefully, ready to a quiet early night; you came demanding things and trying to crush my body with your weight; I thought I was going to be abused, but you just wanted to be together like this; and now, you bring the romanticism on. It's like… a rollercoaster of feelings'.

CC tilted her head and brought a hand to caress his face. He seemed confused and enchanted by her as a whole, and she felt aroused by the kind of fragility he sometimes showed around her. 'In a way, you _are_ being abused', she decided to answer lightly, and gave him the first deep kiss since she came to the bedroom.

He kissed her back and moaned when she started rubbing her body against his with a bit more of force.

It was getting difficult to maintain a conversation, but CC decided to make a point about something that still made _her_ uncomfortable, 'And I'm _not_ romantic'.

'Of course not', he drily commented, his hands going from her back to cup her ass and eliciting a moan from her, 'You should just admit you're romantic _and_ sexy. I know that when you mix the two things, like now, I'm in heaven'.

'Uhmmmm… Another cliché…', she smiled and kissed him leisurely, enjoying the slow pace and the new place his hands had found, trying to control some of her urge to simply have him right now; so, she opted for open-mouthed, wet kisses and invading tongues.

'_Cheek to cheek_ is not cliché', he protested when they parted for air, moving his left leg, so his inner thigh was rubbing against her hip, and his length was moving against her thigh.

'Dear God, you're really old', she said, but her voice denounced the thrill of arousal, 'I thought you were referencing Brian Adams'.

'The theme song for the Robin Hood movie?', he asked, his hands taking her hair delicately away and his lips reaching her earlobe.

'No, that was another song', she answered, her hands clenching on the sheets to refrain from moaning too loud.

'Are you sure?', he insisted, keeping the grazing of lips at her sensitive skin.

'Yeah… I loved the movie…', the clenching on the sheets got harder, because her hips were moving against her will, up and down on him.

She could feel his lips curving into a smirk, 'I would have never guessed that Middle Age references brought good memories to you, witch'.

It was getting more and more difficult to concentrate, and CC found it arousing and infuriating he was still that articulated, so she brought her hands to his hair and slowly forced his head away, shutting her eyes forcefully and stilling her hips, 'Don't come all historian on me, Methuselah'.

Her moves intended to create some distance between them and help her to calm down, but her breast brushed on his chest, and she had to suppress a shiver.

Her breathing was ragged and her fingers grabbed his hair.

Niles knew she was already consumed by desire – he had seen it enough times to recognize it, and the last days had been eventful in this field of action. He felt the need to make her surrender, so he put a hand on her neck, caressing it, and resumed talking, 'You should thank me for being so old. That way I could be there saving you from the fire every time they found out your wicked schemes'.

'Oh, my hero', she tried to mock, but the effect was lost when she realized she had rested her head on him to feel the skin of his shoulder under her moving lips, and that her pelvis had started that instinctive moves again.

Their making out was getting more and more intense by the second and CC supported her weight on her arms enough to lift her body and make him close his legs; she opened hers and straddled him, the hand that was on his hair going to his nape to position him for a deep kiss.

She could feel his hardness pressing against her core, twitching in response to their tongues, and she felt desperate. When they parted for air she rested her forehead in his, 'Fuck!'

He frowned at her not so rare but a bit out of context dirty word, 'Is it a request?'

She chuckled through her labored breath, 'It could be. I need help. All I can think lately is your cock inside me…'

Niles grinned, 'Oh, love, don't worry about this nymphomaniac phase. I'm here for you'.

She shook her head, 'For someone who is not a romantic, I'm really worried about your feelings in this'.

'Let's stick to _nymphomania_, then. No need to discuss what is what'.

She smiled and pecked his lips, 'Said you were a softie'.

He winked, 'Everything I do, I do it for you'.

Her eyes went wide for a second, 'You knew the song, you fool!'

'Yes, I did, but I thought you would have fun thinking you knew something better than myself'.

CC pecked his lips again, and caressed his face. She seemed to have calmed down and studied him for a while, 'You're so considerate of me… Why?'

He got serious, 'What do you mean?'

'Sometimes I wonder… I may have changed a bit, but I'm still the demanding person everybody fears. I could… I don't know… oppress you…'

He blinked, as if the thought unsettled him, 'I never feared you'.

'No, but you feared rejection from me', she noticed the deer in the headlights look and decided not to dwell in this aspect for the time being, 'It worries me that you could be paying so much attention because you are afraid I can go crazy on you'.

Niles was silent for some moments, his eyes on hers. He had tensed in a way neither of them expected. He gulped, 'I pay attention because I love you'.

'I know, Butler Boy', she answered, smiling, 'And, still, I'm sure you'd do anything to not provoke my wrath'.

He was still serious, 'It is part of making you happy…'

'Uhum', she agreed and kissed his lips tenderly. 'I just want you to know I notice what you do. Even if sometimes I deny it just for sport, deep inside I feel loved in each little thing you do for me'. She smiled, 'And it won't change, even if we incidentally disagree on something and I go crazy on you'.

It seemed to be the right thing to say, because he relaxed and his hands went down her back, while he made a fake pout, 'I'm glad you appreciate me. After these last days, I would be really offended if you hadn't noticed how available I've been'.

'And creative, and lasting', she said, nibbling at his lower lip, once it was offering itself to her, 'I always knew your stamina was not natural. You are related to the Devil'.

'I became when I married you, in fact', they kissed some more, things got quickly heated again and he added, 'Thinking better, you're the one who could have stolen my soul'.

CC stopped the making out and pointed a finger at his face, 'A-ha! Confess it was long _before_ the marriage!'

'What?', he was genuinely confused.

'Confess you have given me your soul long before the marriage'.

Getting the idea, Niles raised an eyebrow, 'I never gave you my soul'.

CC made a face, curled her pointing finger and lowered her hand to his chest, 'Hey, you're spoiling the game!'

'Shush…', he took her hand and kissed it, 'Listen carefully: what I meant is that knowing your kind needs blood, I thought better. That is why, long ago, I gave you not my soul, but my heart'.

'Oh', she blinked at the answer, surprised. It seemed he was giving a step into the direction of admitting unabashedly his feelings for her at the old times. She felt like melting when he showed he wanted to open up for her like this.

At a lack of words, CC started kissing him tenderly, and then with a bit more of intensity, and then back to their clash of lips and tongues from previously, and then she parted from him, looked into his eyes, and opened her mouth to say something…

_Riiiiiiing_

Both groaned and looked at the phone on the bedside table.

CC moved to take it.

'No-no-no', Niles hold her, 'Let it ring… It has an answering machine'.

'I know, but it's so annoying…'

_Riiiiiiing_

CC smiled at Niles, 'Say it again?'

'What?'

'_Answering machine_', she tried to imitate him, 'I find it so sexy in your accent…'

_Riiiiiiing_

CC huffed.

'Maybe they will give up', Niles said, hopefully, and soon after he gasped, because she found it would be amusing if she chose that moment to tease his nipples.

_Riiiiiiing_

'Maybe not', she shrugged, resigned to the annoying people and to the message they would probable leave, and started making a trail of kisses down Niles' chest and belly. The idea of taking him in her mouth while someone was calling them started to seem very attractive to her aroused mind.

The machine clicked, her recorded voice sounded in the room, there was a short pause, the well known beep.

'_Good night, CC, Niles. It's Maxwell'._

The couple in the bed groaned again, and this time not from arousal.

'_I tried to talk to you before you were gone for the night, but with all the commotion around Fran's cravings of the day I was not able to'._

They looked at each other. They had, in fact, come home earlier, sneaking out when the strongest wave of the _commotion_ started.

'_I was thinking that we should… celebrate the great moment we're living, and I thought about inviting you two to a dinner, tomorrow night…'_

CC was out of the bed and taking the phone before he could react, 'Hello, Maxwell. Sorry, we just arrived home. You were saying?'

Niles missed her body the moment she escaped him, but worse than feeling suddenly left alone was the fact that his arousal, that was nestled between the intimacy of their joined bodies, was now proudly showing itself.

He was not ashamed of himself or his reactions to her, but it seemed somehow wrong to be all hard while CC talked to a friend over the phone.

Specially because the friend was Maxwell.

There was no way he wanted his wife seeing him like that while talking to her business partner on the phone; Niles was not that jealous anymore, but there was no need to mix things in her head.

As the easiest solution at hand, he took CC's pillow and covered himself with it, preparing to _not_ calm down while watching his wife dealing with Maxwell and putting him in place.

That was something he could deal with and even enjoy: the turn on of seeing CC realize again how that man was boring and a bit slow when important matters were at stake.

In fact, he was glad she had flown from the bed to take the phone for just this reason: she would try to block any Sheffield/Fine ideas that could give Niles more work to do. A dinner for the four of them probably meant his catering, and he could be sure she would turn the tables soon.

CC sat on the bed, the phone on her ear, looked at Niles and smirked, 'Just a moment, Maxwell'. She put a hand on the receiver, 'Finally showing what your French half can do?' At his confused expression she clarified, pointing at the pillow, 'Can barely wait to smell you in it'.

Niles rolled his eyes at her when she winked at him. He put an arm behind his head to support it higher and relaxed again, maintaining one of his hands on the pillow over his middle.

For some reason, the scene made CC's mouth go dry. It probably had to do with her mind conjuring images of Niles using her pillow not just to feel her scent when he missed her, but rubbing against it until he came and her scent was impregnated in his cock…

A noise in her ear made her remember she was on the phone, 'Yes, Maxwell, I'm here. What were the plans? Yes, I think it would be great to have dinner _out_. Yes, _out. _Sounds good. Maybe we should have the afternoon off, so we could come home and get prepared? Sure', she licked her lips. Niles had let the pillow loose for a moment, to stretch the muscles of his shoulders, and she couldn't think straight after what she saw, and even more after what she _almost_ saw, 'Thinking better, we should have all the day off, once the ball of negotiations with California is on their court', she registered Maxwell agreeing and talked quickly, 'Eight is great, thank you, see you tomorrow night. Bye'.

She put the phone down and turned to him, her eyes on her pillow. He looked at her, curious, 'What was it?'

'Dinner tomorrow night at a fancy restaurant to celebrate life and bla bla bla'.

Niles observed while her hand rested on his left thigh and went slowly until it reached the pillow and took hold of the edge of it, as if to take it away. He put his own hand firmly set on the middle of the pillow, to call her attention, 'They want something from us'.

'Who?', she couldn't take her eyes from his hand and the object that was between her and what she wanted. It was difficult to think of following a conversation.

'Maxwell and Fran'.

'She was not on the phone'.

'The fact she was silent doesn't tell you anything?'

She looked at his face, realizing he had a point, 'Oh, you're probably right', her eyes came down from his face to his chest, belly, and were back to the pillow. Her hand rested on his, 'But I can't think about it now'.

He pretended not to understand her and turned his hand to hold hers, 'What are you thinking of, then?'

She moved their joined hands aside and came to lay down on him, as they were before. This time, the pillow separated their middles.

They were face to face, and CC supported her hands on the mattress, by his sides, 'I want you, but it seems you're shielding yourself', she looked into his eyes seriously, 'You already did it for a good part of your life. Don't have to do it anymore'.

He was surprised by her approach, 'I didn't intend to…'

'Yes, you did', she interrupted him with her lips pressing firmly on his. 'Say it'.

Taken off guard by her demanding tone, he obeyed, 'Yes, I did'.

'Good boy', she approved, her hands gripping on his shoulders, 'Sometimes you still shield from me, as you used to do before we got together. Even if I have proven myself to you, over and over again…', she used her better leverage to escape his lips and move away, so she would get closer enough to tease, but not to touch.

The contrast of her face not close enough and her hands possessively griping at him made Niles moan, 'I try not to…'

'I know, baby, I really do', she smirked, 'That's why tonight, even if I am a witch and have the power to take your shield away… I want _you_ to do it'.

Niles gulped, aroused at his limit, 'I'll do it…'

'What, servant? What will you do?', she asked, her eyes gazing deeply into his and her hands coming up to the sides of his face.

'Anything…'

She licked her lips, 'Concentrate, Niles. I want to hear about the shield'.

'Yeah… I'll… I'll take the shield away. I'll be yours. You'll do whatever you wish with me'.

'So, you trust me?'

'Completely, miss Babcock'.

_Wow_. CC gulped. It still made her crazy. 'You take the damn thing and I'll ride you all night long'.

Niles kept looking into her eyes. The situation was not light: it was immersed in lust, but their way of relating to each other seemed to be at stake.

He nodded.

CC elevated her hips enough for him to take the pillow away and in the same motion repositioned herself to put him inside her.

When the initial electric bolt was a bit under control, he sighed, 'I knew you would end up abusing me… exactly as I like it…'

**ncncncncnc**

Maxwell Sheffield couldn't quite feel at ease for a good part of the next day.

He had agreed with the day off for Niles and CC, and he didn't exactly regret it, but it would be great just to make sure he had heard her opinion on some details the West Coast people had thrown their way that morning.

Of course, they could wait for an answer, but Maxwell was excited about the news and just wanted to call his partner.

He first tried the penthouse number around 10 am. Nobody got it.

(He didn't know it, but Niles' hands were tied to the bedpost. Even if they had not unplugged the phone at some point of the previous night, he would not be able to take it. And CC was too engrossed in the task at hand to care).

He tried again at 2 pm, because he guessed they would be back from a lunch out, for example, at that time. But again, he had no answer.

(Still he didn't know the phone was unplugged, but it didn't matter, anyway. Niles had gone to the kitchen to make them a light lunch, CC got up when he called her, they ate and at the dessert – whipped cream – she was bending on the table, her legs apart while he pounded on her).

Maxwell, still hopeful, called them at 5 pm. Being a good old Englishman, Niles would probably have tea with his wife at home, and no better time than the most traditional one.

(They still hadn't thought of putting the phone to work again, because CC started talking of cancelling the dinner to stay at home and it was Niles' turn to tie her to the bed and punish her for even considering such an ungraceful gesture).

Maxwell thought about trying to contact them through their cell phones, but Fran saw him making the attempt and hinted him about the possibility of him… intruding.

(When he told her how he had already called the penthouse with no answer at all, Fran was sure he had a still smaller chance of success through those cell phones…)

**ncncncncnc**

The four entered the fancy restaurant: Maxwell and Fran leading, his hand on the small of her back; Niles and CC following them, hand in hand.

The maitre showed them to their reserved table and soon they were choosing what they wanted to eat and drink.

The beginning of the conversation was about the restaurant itself, that had a wonderful staff and served very classy dishes. The fact it had a small dancing floor gave it a romantic air that the four of them appreciated immensely.

CC was the first to point directly what everybody was thinking, 'It is a stunning place, really, Maxwell. The kind of place I'll miss when we go to California'.

'We'll all miss New York, Miss Babcock', Fran was moved, 'I still can't believe we're going away! I lived all of my life, here. So many memories…', she said and grinned at her husband.

'And all of them wonderful, darling', Maxwell answered, patting her hand.

'You're not going to be like this all night, will you? I get nauseous', CC warned, sipping at her water.

'I would love to see you puking on Mrs Sheffield dress', Niles told her with fake adoration. 'I still need a good last Christmas Card from this city'.

The blonds laughed, and Fran looked at Maxwell, 'Oy! It will be a looong night'.

CC put a hand over her mouth and looked at the brunettes, 'No, no, I'm sorry, we'll behave!'

Niles added, smiling sweetly at them, 'We are really honored by your invitation for this dinner. It means a lot to us'.

Fran whined, happy; CC blushed in embarrassment at her own happiness; and Maxwell beamed at his friend, 'Well, we…'

He was interrupted by the arrival of their orders and they started eating.

The conversation was resumed when Fran commented over the excellent food, comparing it to a occasion when Niles had prepared something she thought was similar.

They spent a lot of time enjoying (and discussing) the food and remembering things: backer parties for past productions, famous guests they had received in the mansion and some funny Fine schemes to meet them, some of the most memorable things that had happened to the children…

When they realized, they were exchanging expectations over California, the kind of parties they would hold there, the type of people they would meet, the changes in the life style of everyone in the family…

The conversation flowed easily, and Maxwell seized a comfortable silence over dessert and cleared his throat, 'I was going to say something earlier… and I think now it is time'.

Fran was aware of what he was going to say and seemed excited, beaming at the blond couple. Niles and CC looked at each other and waited.

'We, me and Fran, are extremely happy with all of this that life has given to us: we are all healthy, together, with the prospects of a brilliant future and, to top it all, my Franny is pregnant. You two are a big part of it, so we decided to share with you the most precious thing we have in our lives, now. We want you to be our child's godparents'.

'Oh, Sir', Niles said, before he could contain himself, 'This is an immense honour!' He quickly noticed CC's silence and looked at her, 'I mean, if it is all right with you'.

Her eyes went wide. She looked at him and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came.

Maxwell got nervous, 'I know, CC, that you don't like children, but…'

'She _likes_ children', Niles pointed out, a bit snidely, 'She is just… overwhelmed', he turned to her and took her hand, 'Is it, love?'

She gulped, squeezed his hand back and finally found the words, 'Yes, I… I don't know what to say. I almost feel like it is too much for me'.

'What do you mean?', Fran was visibly anxious.

'I have no experience with children… And it is such a great responsibility to be a godparent… It's like being parents, with all the care and the gifts and role-model thing going on, just without the DNA…'

She looked nervously at Niles, and relaxed a bit when she saw the adoring look he was giving her. Somehow she knew he understood her worries and found them… endearing?

Fran's voice cut through the moment, 'Oh, Miss Babcock, I'm sure you will do well! You have been closer to the children, already! They really like you, nowadays!'

Maxwell smiled, 'And who said you and Niles won't soon have one of your own to learn how to do it?'

CC's eyes, which had gone from nervous to happy, turned sad and went down at Maxwell's words. 'Of course. Who says?' She breathed deeply and managed a smile, for Niles' sake, when she looked up again, 'Anyway, I accept and feel honored by your choice. Thank you, Maxwell, Nanny… Fran'.

Suddenly, Niles jumped from his chair, 'This is so wonderful I think we should all celebrate! Dance with me, Babcock! I love this song!'

CC took the hand he hurriedly stretched out for her and followed him to the dance floor. When they started moving to the ballad, both recognized it and CC got closer to him to muffle her laugh on his shoulder. 'Really, Niles? You love _this_ song?'

'_Tale as old as time_ is a great song…', he pouted.

'Oh, yes, it is', she made an effort to calm down, 'People are probably wondering who is the Beauty and who is the Beast…'

'I think it could really be our theme song, once each one of us is both', he smiled charmingly at her.

'All right, lover. You win', she pecked his lips and they just danced in silence for a while.

Niles then saw Maxwell and Fran coming to the dance floor, 'They're dancing, too. I thought they would be scared to follow us'.

'Well', CC made a face, 'You were not very subtle, running from the table like that…'

He answered quietly, 'I did the only thing that occurred to me'.

'You didn't need to take me away from them. I can stand the subject of having or nor having children. And it is not their fault it put my mood a bit down'.

'I know, but I still think you didn't need to stay there if the subject was unsettling you'.

'All right, I see there is no point in discussing this with you'. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, 'I wish you could see your face when Maxwell told the news'.

'Why?'

'It was illuminated. You were really happy'.

'Yes, I was', he thought about it for a moment, 'I am, in fact. Should I be sorry for that?'

'No, of course not. I find it beautiful, even if in a creepy way, how you love this family and all. Sometimes I almost wish I could be as selfless as you'.

'You are'.

'Oh, please. The way I reacted showed how happy for them I got to be. All I could do was worry about myself'.

'Exactly. You were worried because you know you'll love this child as it was your own'.

She said something that was muffled.

'What was it?', he asked.

'_Our_ own', she repeated. 'I will love this child almost as if it was the child we can't have'. She looked at him shyly, 'It kinda scares me how it matters, sometimes'.

Niles looked at her and she saw he had misty eyes, 'You have no idea what a wonderful person you are'.

'Oh, damn Prozac!', she joked.

They chuckled, kissed tenderly and embraced, dancing slowly.

After some time in silence, she resumed the conversation, 'I still think he could be a bit more considerate of you'.

'Uhm?'

'It's always the same, with Maxwell: he should have chosen you to be his Best Man, but no, he had to invite that baby brother of his – and it almost cost him his wedding. You should have been the children's godfather, Niles. You have been a second father to them all of their lives…'

'Maybe he has taken me for granted, but I can understand. Why should he choose a godfather who already took care of the children?'

'To show you _he_ cares, that's why', she was a bit annoyed, 'It seems he just see you as a person now that you have married'.

'Well, I just have a life _out_ of the Sheffield mansion now. It may have made a difference'.

She groaned something in response, showing how much she disagreed with the notion.

Niles grinned, 'You're absolutely adorable when you defend my honor like that'.

CC rolled her eyes and sighed, 'I must really love you, then…'

**ncncncncnc**

The dinner was an amazing idea, after all: Maxwell, Fran, Niles and CC really enjoyed their time together, chatting, dancing and simply hanging out. In fact, they needed that opportunity to enjoy their time in New York together, before things changed completely.

When they reached the mansion, everybody was in a great mood.

'I'll prepare some coffee for us', Niles offered, once they reached the living room. He was already going to the kitchen.

'I'll go with you!', Maxwell blurted out.

The butler stopped and turned, surprised. Maxwell was standing in the middle of the room, with a deer in the headlights look.

'There's no need, Sir', he said politely, making sure the man would not feel obliged to help him just because they had a good time as friends.

Fran poked her husband not very subtly, Maxwell cleared his throat and said, 'No _Sir_, tonight, Niles. It is still _Max_! And I insist'.

Now he was sure something was going on. Unfortunately, CC was already sitting at the armchair, stretching her legs, and he would have to mess with the heads by himself. 'Why?'

'Well… I… ahn…', a new poke from Fran, and the man found what to say, 'We have so little time to enjoy this house… Why not?'

Now CC's head perked up, 'What is happening? Why aren't you making the coffee, Hazel?'

Niles smirked at her, 'Mister Sheffield is insisting on coming with me to make it'.

CC turned and frowned at Maxwell, interested and waiting for an explanation.

Fran jumped into action, 'Yes, he is insisting!', she pushed both men towards the dining room, 'I don't get you, Niles! You're always saying no one pays attention to your work, now the man wants to watch, and you keep asking questions and saying things! When a man insists in watching other man doing his show, well, there is something to be said…'

Maxwell was somewhat relieved when the kitchen door separated them from the women – he didn't know what was worst to face: his talkative wife or the knowing look of his business partner.

Niles looked at him and spoke calmly, 'Well, Sir… I mean, Max, I'll start coffee while you decide when you are ready to talk'.

'Oh… Thank you, Old Man'.

Maxwell was not surprised that Niles knew he had something to say. The man was clever, and seemed to be always one step ahead of him. All the same, he started pacing with his hands on his pockets, nervously.

Niles kept observing his boss and friend discretely, while dealing with the coffee machine and preparing a tray. It must be a serious matter, because the man was all nerves.

When there was nothing more he could do to even pretend he was busy, the butler turned to the dark haired man, rested his hands on the island and kept looking at him, waiting.

Maxwell noticed and stopped the pacing, 'Well, Niles… First of all, I want you to know that this dinner was… a way that I and Fran chose to express our gratitude to all you and CC have been representing on our lives. We really cherish our friendship and…'

'The coffee won't take this long, Sir'.

Maxwell had his mouth hanging open for a moment, and then resumed, 'The truth is… Fran had problems with her first pregnancy, and we are being really careful with this one'.

Niles just nodded. He has been following their care, and being a much demanded part of it, in fact.

'Until now, things are all right, even with the mood swings and cravings and all…'

The coffeemaker made a noise that indicated it was halfway in its work, and Maxwell started wringing his hands at Niles' pressing expression.

'I'm going to the point, then', the producer put his hands on his pockets and puffed his chest, 'Fran's doctor said the next two weeks are ideal for her to travel by plane without any risks to our child. So, we would like to ask you to change the date of your wedding, in order to permit we could be there and back inside this timeframe…'

Niles immediately put a hand on his chest and with the other, started looking for something in his trouser pocket. He took a small bottle and, while he opened it and put two small pills in is mouth, he said, panting, 'You know, I went to the doctors, too, and you're lucky they gave me these things…'

Maxwell got annoyed, 'Oh, stop it! I know it's a bloody Tic-Tac!'

_Damn. It was fun while it lasted. _'All right, Sir. I'm not having a heart attack', Niles put the bottle on his pocket again. 'But I'm sure something equally horrifying is going to happen soon'.

'What do you mean?'

At that moment, CC entered the kitchen with furious strides, Fran in tow. The blonde was yelling with fury, 'Are you crazy?!'

The Jewish woman was begging, 'Please, Miss Babcock! Think of the babies! The babies!'

CC turned to her and glared as if she believed looks could kill, and Fran went to hide behind her husband. CC breathed deeply, standing in the middle of the kitchen, and pointed a finger at the brunette, 'Nanny Fine, I'll say something that must come to you as a shock, but someone must tell you that, so here it is: you are not the main character in this story!'

Fran opened her mouth to talk, but before things got out of control, Maxwell interfered, 'Instead of going to England in two weeks, as previously planned, you can go in one. I'm sure you could manage to organize everything'.

CC put her hands on her hips, 'Maxwell! Think of all the things we would have to change! Think just about the invitations!'

'Or the possibility of the chapel being out of other available dates', Niles chimed in from his position behind the island.

CC looked at him, turning her back to the Sheffields, and was ready to say that was not a likely problem, once the chapel was not a first choice for many couples, but she saw the meaningful look on his face and stopped. A slow smirk formed on her own face, she squared her shoulders, went serious again and turned to Maxwell and Fran, who were standing close to the door, as if in fear. 'Not mentioning the catering firm we hired, and the decorations' one', she crossed her arms, 'Have you thought about Niles' parents, who have been helping us with all of that for months? What will we say to them?'

Fran recognized the guilt trip being built at first sight, but decided not to warn her husband, once she noticed the blonds were up to something that could lead to a negotiation. She looked at Maxwell, 'Darling?'

The man was now under a lot of pressure, so he said what seemed the most undeniable offer that occurred to him, 'You could go tomorrow and try to settle the weeding to two weeks from now'.

CC turned to look at Niles, calling him silently. He saw the sparkle of victory in her eyes, contained his own giddiness and came to her side, slowly, to ponder over the offer, 'I don't know. Do you think we could make it?'

She took his hand and he found her fake apprehension adorable, 'I'm more worried about your mother. Won't she be devastated?'

Fran felt Maxwell flinch by her side, and had to hide her own admiration for the socialite. She was good at it!

Niles shrugged, 'I'm sure she will understand. It's not like we can let the Sheffields out of it'.

Both smiled at each other and turned to the couple who was waiting for their decision.

'So…?', Maxwell asked, 'You agree?'

CC made a long-suffering gesture, 'If there is no other way, we do. We're family, after all'.

There was a palpable wave of relief in the room, and the four people exchanged smiles and words of happiness.

'I'll serve the coffee', Niles announced, intending to break the emotional moment and going back to the machine in the island, 'Do you want to go back to the living room?'

'I think it would be a good idea', Maxwell answered. He needed the change of scenario to calm down.

The women agreed and Fran went to the swinging door. Maxwell started to follow her, but CC, who had not moved from her spot in the middle of the kitchen, called, 'Maxwell… just one more thing'.

He turned to her, expectantly. Would it never be over?

'Do we still have the fifteen days vacation for the honeymoon?'

The Broadway producer looked at his partner as if he was not understanding a word she was saying. How could she demand a one-month vacation when they had so much to decide with the Californian people? Wasn't it enough he had given her two weeks from tomorrow on?!

Niles looked darkly at his boss, 'What is more important? A once in a lifetime event as the wedding of people who mean that much to you… or business?'

CC made a very dramatic and resigned face, 'No, Niles, wait. Business is business… Even if the wedding was a dream coming true for us, we must understand Maxwell's side'.

Maxwell felt a new poke from Fran and woke up from his reverie, 'Yes, of course you still have the two weeks after the ceremony'.

Niles chimed in nonchalantly, 'It was already planned, and I'm sure it will cost a fortune to change things with the travel agency, _if_ they let us do it…'

'I'll pay for the new expenses, for God' sake!', the producer said between gritted teeth, starting to realize he was in a game he had no chance to win.

'Thank you, Sir', Niles grinned broadly.

'Let's go, Darling. It's too much for you!', Fran took her husband away from the blonds. When Maxwell disappeared through the swinging door, she stayed behind to warn, 'And stay away from us for some minutes, you wicked people!'

She noticed the quick guilty expressions they produced just to humor her (it was hard not to notice how overjoyed they were). So, she blew them a kiss and disappeared too.

Both couples needed some time alone, now, even if for completely different reasons.


End file.
